Un mundo irreal
by Suinrk
Summary: Después de que un accidente de tráfico pusiera fin a sus vidas, Takashi e Himitsu fueron mandados al mundo Pokemon donde conocieron a una entrenadora novata que los ayudara en su travesía donde sus conocimientos sobre los Pokemon los ayudaran para lo que se avecina. Abandonada.
1. El mundo de las criaturas fantásticas

**Hola a todos, soy suinrk y les vengo a traer...**

 **—** **¡Es que no me vas a presentar idiota!**

 **—** **Gomen, chicos ella es mi ayudante Nami.**

 **—** **¡Hola hermosuras!**

 **—** **Bueno, ahora si me dejas hacer la presentación, ve que soy nuevo publicando en esta página.**

 **—** **Eso te pasa por publicar primero en una página donde no valoran tu metodología de hacer historias.**

 **—** **Creo que tienes razón.**

 **Bueno chicos a lo que iba, Soy Suinrk y les traigo mi primera historia para este sitio a que le tengo tanto cariño, llevo ¿Cuánto?, ¿8 o 9 años leyendo?, bueno no sé. Antes solo me dedicaba a leer a full en este sitio y de forma anónima y no fue hasta hace unos días que tome esta cuenta (Ya la había creado con anticipación) y me dije "Suin, ¿Por qué no publicas una historia?, y aquí tienen mi primera historia para este sitio, y que se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de mi anime favorito :D... no los sigo molestando mas con mis cosas ni les quito líneas, sin más nos leemos al final.**

 **Leyenda:**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah **—** personaje hablando.

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

 **—** **Blah, Blah, Blah—** equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando.

Lo que está entre paréntesis "()" son notas de autor (Ósea mías) o dialogo explicativo (No sé si esa palabra exista pero ya ustedes deben hacerse la idea) de un personaje en plena narrativa.

.

 **Capitulo 1. El mundo de las criaturas fantásticas.**

En una mañana tranquila, donde el sol apenas salía por el horizonte, las personas ya salían hacia sus trabajos y los estudiantes a sus institutos, las aves cantaban alegres en el cielo y los animales traviesos hacían de las suyas en la ciudad molestando a las personas.

Nos centramos en un apartamento muy simple que constaba de una cocina, un baño y una habitación que en estos momentos se encontraban en penumbras debido a que sus únicos dos ocupantes se encontraban aun dormidos en sus camas en la habitación y sin mostrar indicios de querer levantarse de las mismas, pero como si el destino estuviera en contra de ellos, un despertador que se encontraba en medio empezó a sonar haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso quedando uno encima del otro.

— ¡Auch! — Exclamo el que estaba abajo que se trataba de un chico de unos 16 años que tenía el pelo de color verde claro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos de color rojos y que media aproximadamente 1,75m. Su vestimenta solo estaba compuesta por un mono deportivo color azul marino y una franela blanca.

—Onii-sama— llamo la que se encontraba arriba que se trataba de una chica de unos 15 o 14 años, tenía el pelo de color verde un poco más oscuro que el del chico que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, ojos color verdes pechos copa B o mas y que media aproximadamente 1,50m. Su vestimenta solo estaba compuesta por una bata a la cual se podía ver que no traía sostén pero si bragas.

— ¿Qué paso Himitsu? — pregunto el peli-verde sobándose la cabeza.

—Onii-sama, llegaremos tarde a la escuela hoy— dijo la identificada Himitsu viendo a su hermano con una mirada inocente.

—Jum, solo vamos a llegar tarde por unos minutos, no te preocupes— dijo el chico viendo el reloj que los había despertado, — ¿Te puedes levantar? — le pregunto un poco incomodo por soportar el peso de la chica, que aunque no pesaba mucho, habían caído en una posición que el codo de la chica se hundía levemente en el estomago del peli-verde.

—De acuerdo Onii-sama— dijo la peli-verde menor levantándose y sentándose al lado del chico.

—Está bien, anda a ducharte mientras yo hago el desayuno— ordeno el chico levantándose y dirigiéndose al closet que estaba en la habitación.

—Como digas Onii-sama— asintió Himitsu tomando la toalla que estaba en el closet que el chico había abierto y saliendo de la habitación.

—Bueno, otro día más de tortura— se lamento el chicho tomando una nintendo 3ds que estaba en el closet, —Por lo menos esto es nuestro escape— dijo encendiendo la consola.

—Bienvenido Takashi— saludo la consola cuando se encendió.

—Me pondría a jugar Pokemon, pero tengo que hacer el desayuno— dijo y sin más dejo la consola sobre la mesa de noche.

Takashi salió de la habitación y se puso a hacer el desayuno mientras Himitsu se bañaba. Ellos dos Vivian solos desde ya hace mucho tiempo, sus padres los prácticamente abandonaron por sus "Trabajos", primero Vivian en la casa donde estaban sus padres, pero hace 3 años decidieron mudarse a ese apartamento ya que la casa la iban a embargar porque sus padres no pagaban nada de los servicios y lo que les mandaban a Takashi y a Himitsu no daba abasto y se mudaron a ese apartamento donde si podían pagar los servicios y les quedaba algo para la comida.

A casusa del abandono de sus padres, Takashi tuvo que criar a Himitsu desde que era pequeña y esta desarrollo un gran apego a su hermano mayor. Entre ellos dos se compartían las tareas del apartamento, Takashi se encargaba de la cocina y Himitsu de la limpieza, a pesar de todo, ellos no tienen ningún amigo ya que se recluyeron al mundo de los videojuegos, principalmente Pokemon, donde los dos eran unos prodigios, pero no participaban en los torneos que se desarrollaban en su país ya que Takashi decía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando Takashi termino de hacer el desayuno, vio a su hermana entrar en la cocina con una carta en mano, pero se podría decir que apenas salía del baño, ya que solo llevaba una toalla que tapaba lo necesario y tenía su cabello goteando.

—Onii-sama, llego una carta del OT Pokemon— dijo la chica extendiéndole la carta.

—Déjame ver— dijo agarrando la carta para que Himitsu se fuera a vestir.

" _Señor Takashi, les mandamos esta carta para avisarle que está formalmente invitado al torneo anual Pokemon con motivo de la salida de la 6ta generación, por favor acercarse a los establecimientos…_ "

—Que pérdida de tiempo— dijo con fastidio arrugando la carta sin siquiera acabarla de leer y tirándola al cesto de la basura.

— ¿Qué querían Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu entrando a la cocina.

—Lo de siempre Himitsu— dijo el chico con desgano sentándose en la mesa.

— ¿De nuevo no vas a aceptar? — volvió a preguntar la chica empezando a comer.

—No voy a aceptar, mejor nos apuramos para llegar a la hora acordada al instituto— dijo el chico dispuesto a dejar la conversación.

—Está bien— dijo la chica imitando a su hermano.

Después de comer los dos agarraron su nintendo con la mochila y salieron para tomar el bus para ir al instituto, iban al metro porque a esas horas estaría ya infestado de personas y tampoco el instituto quedaba muy lejos, mientras estaban esperando al bus, jugaron un poco al Pokemon X y Y.

Cuando llego el bus se montaron y se sentaron en unos asientos juntos vacios, Takashi decidió guardar su consola para dedicarse a ver por la ventana, volteo a ver a su hermana y sonrió al verla tan entretenida jugando, le acaricio la cabeza y esta sonrió gustosa por el gesto de su hermano.

El peli-verde volvió a ver por la ventana y se horrorizo cuando vio a un vehículo de color negro que se acercaba a alta velocidad hacia el bus, como acto reflejo Takashi abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana para intentar protegerla y el conductor intento maniobrar para evitar el choque fallando en el cometido.

— ¡Onii-sama! — Exclamo Himitsu.

— ¡Himitsu! — Dijo el chico abrazando a su hermana.

—Seria un desperdicio que ustedes dos murieran— dijo una voz que nadie escucho.

Justo después de eso, las dos consolas de los chicos empezaron a brillar y después todo para los dos chicos se tiño de blanco. Los dos aun se veían que seguían abrazados, pero a su alrededor seguía blanco, lo primero que pensaron es que habían muerto, pero ¿Cómo los dos se estaban viendo?, esa era la pregunta principal que tenían en sus cabezas.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Y el ganador es Blaziken y su entrenadora Hikari! — exclamaba el locutor al finalizar el encuentro.

—Bien hecho Blaziken, regresa— felicito su entrenadora regresándolo a su pokebal.

Todo el público estaba excitado al presenciar la pelea entre la campeona de la región en contra la retadora dejando como ganadora a la retadora coronándola como nueva campeona de la región Tajarus. La ahora ex campeona se acerco a Hikari y le extendió la mano como muestra de amistad, esta la acepto con gusto para después voltear junto a la ex campeona a un grupo de hombres que traía la copa de la liga Tajarus.

— ¡Y como premio le otorgamos la copa Triget a Hikari! — decía el locutor escuchándose apenas por el ruido de las personas.

—Hikari— llamo la ex campeona antes de darle la copa.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto la chica confundida.

—Despierta— ordeno la ex campeona.

Después todo se le volvió negro a Hikari justo después fue despertada abruptamente cuando cayó de su cama para darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño, aun no había ganado la liga Tajarus ni la copa Triget. Se talló los ojos y fijo su mirada al reloj despertador de pikachu que tenía en su mesita de noche para darse cuenta de algo.

— ¡Voy tarde! — Exclamo despertándose por completo al ver que iba tarde para que le entregaran a su primer Pokemon.

Antes de seguir, Hikari es una chica de 16 años, tiene el cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la espalda, ojos color morados, pechos copa C y que media aproximadamente 1,60m.

Hikari se apresuro y se tomo un baño que no duro ni 5 minutos, se vistió con una ropa que consiste en una blusa de color blanca con una amorball en el centro y además se podía ver que tenía una franela rosada debajo de la blusa, también traía unos pantalones un poco ajustados que se adecuaban muy bien a su figura además de unas deportivas, y como accesorio tenía su pokeholograma en su muñeca derecha y un cinturón en donde iban a estar sus pokebal en la cintura.

La chica bajo hasta la cocina y se encontró a su madre, una señora de unos 35 años pero que aparentaba de 30, pelo de color castaño casi llegando a rubio, ojos color marrones y pechos copa D. La mujer se encontraba terminando el desayuno y al ver a su hija bajar tan apresuradamente sonrió ya imaginándose que fue lo que paso.

— ¿Otra vez soñando de que eras la campeona? — pregunto la señora apenas su hija entro a la cocina.

—Voy tarde mama, ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? — contraataco la rubia buscando su comida.

—Toma— le respondió extendiéndole un plato con dos tostadas con mantequilla, —Apresúrate para que no llegues tarde— le aconsejo sonriéndole.

—Gracias mama— dijo metiéndose una a la boca y agarrando la otra para el camino, —Me voy adiós— dijo dispuesta a irse.

— ¿No se te olvida algo? — pregunto su madre con una sonrisa viendo el estado de su hija.

—Creo que no— le respondió poniéndose a pensar un momento, — ¡Mi mochila! — exclamo la chica subiendo a su habitación.

—Solo espero que se tome con calma todo— dijo la señora suspirando y siguiendo con su trabajo.

Después de que Hikari buscara su mochila, ahora si tomo rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Arata para que le diera su primer Pokemon. El profesor Arata era el distinguido científico encargado de la región Tajarus para la investigación de los Pokemon, ya que desde hace algunos años los Pokemon de la región Kanto hasta la región Kalos habían arribado a la región donde solo habían estado los Pokemon de la región Hoen. Este hecho llamo la atención de los científicos del mundo y asignaron al profesor Arata a investigar esa causa, además que también ayudaba al profesor Sycamore al estudio de la mega-evolución.

Cuando llego al laboratorio se quedo un momento afuera viendo la arquitectura simple del mismo, ya que como solo llevaba 4 años de haber sido construido, el laboratorio se veía un poco simple, se parecía a una casa de dos pisos amplia de color blanco y rojo y que poseía un enorme patio para albergar a los Pokemon de los entrenadores.

Cuando termino de ver la arquitectura se dispuso a entrar al laboratorio, primero toco la puerta esperando la seña para que entrara, al momento escucho un "Pase" del interior del laboratorio y abrió la puerta para entrar. El interior si estaba un poco más decorado, con diversos cuadros holográficos con la anatomía de algunos Pokemon y certificados de doctorados. Hikari siguió caminando hasta que se encontró a unas de las asistentes del profesor.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Hikari— dijo la asistente acomodando unos documentos que tenía en sus manos.

—Sí, esa soy yo—

—Sígame, el profesor la lleva esperando un buen rato— dijo la señora con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Perdóname, es que me levante tarde— se disculpo mientras empezaba a seguir a la señora la cual había tomado dirección a donde se encontraba el profesor.

—No importa, pero para la próxima no llegue 30 minutos tarde— dijo deteniéndose en una puerta, —Pase por favor— pidió señalando la puerta.

—Entendido— le respondió abriendo la puerta.

Al otro lado se encontraba un hombre joven de unos 26 años de pelo negro que lo llevaba como si se acabara de levantar, ojos color marrones y con piel tostada y que vestía una bata de doctor blanca, el hombre se encontraba sentado en el suelo ¿Jugando con los Pokemon bebes?

— ¿Profesor? — pregunto Hikari con recelo al ver la conducta del profesor.

— ¡Ah!, eres tu Hikari— dijo Arata levantándose de un salto, —Ven, ven— invito el profesor haciéndole señas para que se acercara a una de las enormes mesas.

En esa mesa se encontraban 18 pokebal, demostrando de que se trataban de los iníciales de las regiones Kanto, Jotho, Hoen, Sinnoh, Teselia y Kalos. La chica se acerco junto al profesor y se puso a ver las pokebal buscando al Pokemon que ya ella se había planteado elegir.

— ¿Ya elegiste el Pokemon? — le pregunto el profesor al ver que la chica no agarraba ninguna, —Debido a la situación de la región Tajarus la selección de un Pokemon inicial es difícil para los novatos debido a la variedad— dijo mientras sonreía y un brillo inusual salía de uno de sus dientes.

—Sí, elegiré a este— dijo agarrando la pokebola de un Torchic.

— ¿Así que un Torchic? — Dijo reconociendo la pokebal, —Buena elección— felicito colocándole una manta encima de las demás pokebal.

—Muchas gracias profesor— agradeció poniendo la pokebal del tipo fuego en su pecho.

—Ahora ven para entregarte las demás cosas— dijo el profesor guiando a la chica a otra mesa donde se encontraban mas pokebal y unos cuantos aparatos de color rojos que reconoció al instante, —Toma tus cinco pokebal extras para que atrapes a los Pokemon que quieras— dijo agarrando cinco pokebolas y entregándoselas a Hikari.

—Muchas gracias— dijo guardando las pokebolas en el cinturón de su cintura.

—Además toma lo que será tu enciclopedia de Pokemon además de tu tarjeta de crédito y tú credencial como entrenadora: tu Pokedex— dijo entregándole uno de los aparatos de color rojos que se encontraban en la mesa.

Al recibir la Pokedex, esta se extendió mostrando un teclado y en donde se suponía estaría la pantalla se abrió en dos a los lados alargando la misma, la Pokedex se encendió automáticamente y mostro un imagen en 3D de Hikari así como los datos de esta como su edad, altura, fecha de nacimiento, ID de entrenador, etc.

— **Soy Dexter, una Pokedex construida por la Federación Internacional Pokemon o FIP** ( **N/A: Les di ese nombre a la asociación encargada de los entrenadores, eso sería como una asociación aparte de las que organiza ligas, no sé si se haya nombrado algo parecido así en el anime** ) **y programada por el Profesor Pokemon Arata Nagashi y pertenezco a Hikari Chiba, si me pierdo, soy robada o me descompongo no podría ser reemplazada** — dijo la pokedex presentándose a sí misma.

—Genial— dijo Hikari asombrada.

—Bueno Hikari— dijo el profesor llamando la atención de la chica, —Eso es todo, por favor ten cuidado en tu viaje, que al parecer una asociación malvada está robando los Pokemon de los entrenadores— advirtió el profesor.

—Muchas gracias por la advertencia profesor, pero estoy segura que Torchic y yo lo sabremos manejar— dijo la chica con confianza.

Después de despedirse del profesor, Hikari salió del laboratorio y se dispuso también a salir del Pueblo Rocaforma para ir a la ruta 32 de la región Tajarus y que daba con ciudad Alma, lugar donde estaba dispuesta a conseguir su primera medalla. Saco de la pokebola a Torchic para que la acompañara, el pollito al ver a su nueva entrenadora se le tiro encima para que esta la abrazara y después se le puso a su lado para caminar juntos.

Cuando llegaron a una intercepción de caminos, Hikari se puso a leer los carteles donde uno ponía "Muelle Soleado" que apuntaba a la derecha y el que apuntaba a la izquierda decía "Ciudad Alma y pueblo vapor", decidió seguir el segundo ya que ya había elegido ese destino con anterioridad. No caminaron mucho cuando su Torchic vio a dos personas tiradas en medio del camino desmayadas, Hikari asustada se acerco a las dos personas y vio que se trataba de un chico de su misma edad y de una niña menor que ella.

De su mochila saco una botella de agua y le hecho un poco al chico a la cara, pero esa maniobra no funciono ya que el chico seguía dormido, lo que cambio fue que abrazo a la chica protectoramente. Hikari mosqueada de que su táctica no funciono, le ordeno a su Torchic que usara brasas para que despertara.

—Torchic, usa brasas— ordeno y el Pokemon obedeció la orden.

— ¡AH! — Exclamo el chico despertándose del tirón con cenizas calientes en su cara, — ¡Quema, quema! — gritaba y agarro la botella de agua de la chica y se hecho un poco en la cara, —Mucho mejor— dijo aliviado.

— ¡¿Quién te crees para agarrar mi agua?! — exclamo Hikari molesta.

— ¿Por qué me echaste fuego en la cara en primer lugar? — pregunto despreocupado el chico.

—Le ordene a Torchic que usara brasas ya que no despertabas— dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Un momento, ¿Dijiste Torchic? — pregunto confundido.

—Sí, mi Torchic, míralo— dijo la chica señalando al pollito que se encontraba escondido detrás de las piernas de su entrenadora.

— ¿Es una broma? — dijo incrédulo.

— ¿No? — le respondió ahora la confundida chica.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — dijo el chico viendo a sus alrededores y viendo diversas parvadas de Pidgeotto, Pidgey y alguno que otro pidove.

—Estamos en la región Tajarus— le respondió la chica confundida.

—Himitsu despierta— dijo el chico chasqueando sus dedos en frente de la chica.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Hikari desconfiada de la aptitud del chico.

—Soy Takashi y ella es mi hermana Himitsu— dijo presentándose a el mismo y a su hermana que se estaba despertando.

—Onii-sama, ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto la peli-verde menor desorientada.

—Estamos en el mundo Pokemon Hermanita, pero creo que estamos en un sueño— dijo Takashi despreocupado.

— ¿Qué dices?, no es ningún sueño Baka— dijo Hikari dándole un golpe en la frente.

—Auch— se lamento tocándose la frente.

— ¿Esa rubia oxigenada te golpeó Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu con voz neutra.

— ¡¿Cómo que rubia oxigenada enana?! — exclamo Hikari indignada.

—Me dijo enana Onii-sama— dijo la niña con voz neutra señalando a Hikari.

—ven acá hermanita— dijo Takashi llevándose a Himitsu un poco separado de Hikari, —De alguna manera llegamos al mundo Pokemon, y como consecuencia no tenemos ni como caer muerto, así que aprovechemos y pidámosle ayuda a esta chica— dijo Takashi con un susurro.

—Lo que tú digas está bien para mi Onii-sama, pero no tolerare que te trate de mala manera— dijo Himitsu ya con su típico tono neutro.

—Hikari— llamo acercándose a la rubia.

— ¿Ahora qué? — pregunto exasperada.

—Veraz, nosotros de alguna manera nos trasladamos de dimensión y venimos a caer aquí, así que— dijo tomando una pausa dramática, — ¿Nos ayudarías? — pregunto poniéndose de rodillas con una mirada que dejaría en pena a un Gyarados.

—Si rubia oxigenada, ayúdanos— dijo Himitsu imitando a su hermano pero sin demostrar emoción y con su típico tono de voz neutra.

— ¿En verdad piensas que te creeré? — pregunto Hikari incrédula de la escusa que le estaba metiendo esos hermanos.

—Es enserio, ¿Cómo te lo demostramos? — pregunto Takashi.

— ¿Y si usamos esto Onii-sama? — dijo Himitsu sacando su consola.

— ¡A si! — Exclamo buscando su consola en sus bolsillos pero no la encontró, —Debió de haber quedado en el bus— dijo lamentándose.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto la chica acercándose a ver el aparato.

—Es un nintendo 3ds— dijo Takashi agarrando la consola de su hermana, —Esto lo usábamos para jugar Pokemon— expreso cargando el juego en la consola.

— ¿Eh? — dijo viendo al Pokemon legendario Xernear en la pantalla de la consola y moviéndose.

— ¿Ahora nos crees? — pregunto Takashi cerrando la consola.

—Si rubia oxigenada, no creo que en este universo exista una nintendo 3ds— dijo Himitsu con su típico tono de voz pegándose un poco a su hermano.

—Vale, les creeré mientras, pero, ¿Qué hacían tirados en medio de la ruta? — pregunto tratando de resolver la duda que tenía en su cabeza.

—Bueno, cuando tuvimos un accidente en nuestro mundo, algo nos teletransportó a este universo y acabamos aquí— dijo Takashi notando como la consola de su hermana empezaba a brillar.

—Me imagino que saben de Pokemon— pregunto la chica esperanzada de que esos chicos supieran del tema.

—Se podría decir que si— dijo Takashi despreocupado restándole importancia.

—Mi Onii-sama sabe mucho sobre Pokemon además de yo— dijo Himitsu dándole crédito a su hermano.

—Entonces hagamos un trato— dijo la chica viendo que podía sacar provecho de esa situación.

— ¿Cómo cual trato? — pregunto Takashi con desconfianza viendo a la rubia.

—La rubia oxigenada me da miedo Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu que a pesar que su mirada denotaba miedo su tono de voz seguía siendo neutro.

—Ustedes me ayudan sobre los Pokemon que yo no sé mucho de ellos que digamos y yo los ayudo en lo que pueda— dijo Hikari ofreciendo lo que creía ella era un trato justo.

—Déjame lo consulto con mi hermana— dijo Takashi agachándose hasta estar a la altura de su hermana y juntándose para hablar, — ¿Qué crees tú Himitsu? —pregunto el chico a la peli-verde menor.

—Yo creo que la rubia oxigenada…— empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida cuando Hikari al escuchar otro insulto a su persona dijo "No soy una rubia oxigenada", —Lo que decía, a la rubia se le ocurrió una buena idea, propongo que lo aceptemos Onii-sama, pero yo estaré a tu lado no importa lo que decidas— dijo Himitsu dando su opinión con respecto al tema.

—Entonces aceptamos— dijo sacando conclusiones recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hermana, —Aceptamos el trato Hikari-chan— dijo esto último para tratar de sacar de quicio a la rubia.

— ¡Bien! — Exclamo Hikari saltando de alegría ignorando aparentemente el sufijo "chan" que le había puesto Takashi, —Ahora apresurémonos a la ciudad Alma— dijo agarrando a los dos hermanos uno por cada brazo y arrastrándolos mientras Torchic la seguía por atrás.

—La rubia oxigenada me da miedo Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu con su tono de voz ( **N/A: Ya me da pereza escribir eso cada vez que Himitsu habla, así que de ahora en adelante cuando ella hable dirá las cosas con voz neutra hasta que diga lo contrario (Cosa que dudo mucho)** ).

—A mí también me da miedo Himitsu— dijo Takashi con los ojos en espirales por ser arrastrado de esa forma.

.

 **—** **¡Y corte!**

 **—** **No eres un director de cine Suin.**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero me hace ilusión.**

 **—** **Deja de tus locuras y explica el capítulo más importante de esta historia.**

 **—** **Pero si solo es el primero Nami.**

 **—** **Baka, lo digo para dar emoción, tú sabes.**

 **—** **Aja, lo que digas.**

 **Bueno, como leyeron, Takashi y Himitsu fueron teletransportados al mundo Pokemon por una entidad (Que no diré nombre pero que ya deben saber cual será e.e) y se encontraron con esta entrenadora novata llamada Hikari a la cual Himitsu no le tiene mucho respeto de lo que digamos (xD) y que además la rubia les ofreció un muy buen trato a nuestros prota. Y no, no me olvide de la consola, solo que no quería explicar mucho en este capítulo por ser el primero. Y he de decirles que mis capítulos rondan los 3,5 a 5k de palabras, y raramente llegan a las 6 o más.**

 **ATT: Suinrk y Nami**  
 **Pdta: Quiero que me ayuden a darles un equipo a los tres chicos que elegir entre los 800+ Pokemon que hay es difícil, aunque para Himitsu y Takashi ya les tengo un Pokemon.**  
 **Pdta de la Pdta: Amo a los Pokemon psíquicos.**  
 **Pdta de la Pdta de la Pdta: Odio a los que son fuertes contra el tipo psíquico, pero para mala mía ellos deben tener su equipo equilibrado.**  
 **Pdta de la Pdta de la Pdta de la Pdta: Bye**  
 **Pdta de la...**

 **—** **¡Baka ya!**

 **-** **Vale Vale TT_TT**


	2. Pueblo Vapor y un gatito problemático

**Hola a todos aquí Suinrk trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **—Ni modo, ¿De qué otra historia seria?**

 **—Me rompes la ilusión Nami.**

 **—Bueno, compórtate como un adulto.**

 **— ¡Que no soy un adulto todavía!**

 **—Deja de niñerías y responde el Review que te dejaron**

 **—Bueno, aunque fue uno solo me animo a escribir este capítulo.**

 **.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Himihpinvidente : Tomare en consideración el equipo Pokemon que propusiste, aunque me costó un poco reconocer algunos debido al modo en que escribiste sus nombres.**

 **.**

 **XEND'sX de Reviews**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo de hoy he de decir dos cosas, la primera es que actualizare semanalmente (ósea cada sábado o a mas tardar el domingo) debido a los estudios, y si llego a fallar una semana, deben de ser consientes de que tengo dos historias que actualizar en otro sitio y que no las puedo descuidar, pero como compensación la siguiente semana les traería dos capítulos como pago a mi falta de tiempo. Y lo otro es que durante el capitulo habrán algunos signos (*) los cuales remarcaran palabras o hechos que explicare al finalizar el capitulo, no les quito líneas y disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri** **-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2: Pueblo Vapor y un gatito problemático**

Después del inusual encuentro de Hikari con los dos hermanos y después de que esta les propusiera un trato que ellos no pudieron rechazar se encaminaron a Ciudad Alma siendo estos dos últimos arrastrados por la rubia, pero solo avanzaron unos pasos cuando Himitsu se canso de ser arrastrada y se soltó liberando a su hermano de por medio, Hikari solo la ignoro y siguió caminando junto a Torchic.

—Onii-sama— llamo Himitsu a su hermano.

— ¿Qué paso Himitsu? — pregunto el peli-verde mayor.

—Ella me da miedo— dijo ocultándose en su espalda.

—Ya me dijiste eso— dijo Takashi con una gota estilo anime en la sien.

— ¡Ustedes apúrense! — Exclamo Hikari al notar que los hermanos se habían quedado rezagados.

—Tómatelo con calma— dijo el chico alcanzándola.

—Oye rubia, ¿No tienes un mapa? — pregunto Himitsu.

— ¿Mapa? — dijo Hikari confundida.

— ¡¿No tienes un mapa?! — Exclamo Takashi incrédulo.

—No, ¿Por qué? — dijo viendo con duda al único chico del grupo.

—Tiene que ser una broma— dijo dándose una palmada en la cara, — ¿A quién se le ocurre salir en un viaje Pokemon sin un mapa? — dijo preguntándole a nadie en especial.

— ¡Hey!, además, mi sentido de orientación es increíble— dijo Hikari dándose aires *****.

—Te vas a caer a un rio rubia oxigenada— advirtió Himitsu al ver que Hikari se dirigía a un rio que estaba a un lado de la ruta.

—Como dije, orientación increíble— dijo retomando el camino pero choco contra un cartel haciendo que cayera sentada siendo "Auxiliada" por su Pokemon.

—Veamos— dijo Takashi acercándose a ver lo que decía el cartel.

— ¿Me puedes ayudar, me golpee duro en la cabeza?— pidió la rubia acariciándose su cabeza adolorida.

—Ayúdala Himitsu— le pidió a su hermana recibiendo como respuesta "Esta bien Onii-sama", —"Pueblo Vapor próximamente, contamos con aguas termales y centro Pokemon, sean bienvenidos entrenadores" — dijo en voz alta leyendo el contenido del cartel.

— ¡¿Aguas termales?! — dijo Hikari apenas se levanto empujando a un lado a Himitsu y a Takashi, este ultimo lo hiso para ver el contenido del cartel.

—No creo que sepas lo que dice el cartel, ya que eres una rubia oxigenada— dijo Himitsu haciendo que a Hikari se le formara una venita en la sien.

—Óyeme bien enana pechos planos, yo soy muy inteligente y no voy a permitir que me insultes— dijo Hikari enojada a la menor.

—Tomando en consideración mi edad y el tamaño de mis pechos, yo diría que cuando tenga tu edad voy a tener más pechos que tu— dijo la menor viendo sus pechos y después viendo a los de Hikari.

— ¡Eh! — exclamo mientras que en su interior aparecía una chibi Hikari llorando a mares mientras decía "Esa enana tiene razón".

—Mejor apresurémonos a llegar al pueblo para poder comprar las cosas necesarias en el centro Pokemon además de un mapa— sugirió Takashi resaltando esto último.

—Vale, ya capte la indirecta— dijo Hikari siguiendo el sendero con la mirada gacha.

—Onii-sama, la rubia oxigenada no es tan estúpida como pensé— dijo Himitsu en un susurro para su hermano.

—Je— rio internamente dispuesto a seguir a la rubia, —Espéranos Hikari-chan— dijo Takashi agarrando a su hermana por la mano.

Cuando alcanzaron a Hikari, los tres se pusieron a conversar para que los hermanos se actualizaran en cuanto a la información de la región. Los dos se asombraron cuando la rubia les dijo que esta región tenía una elite además de un campeón, y que también se necesitaban 8 medallas para poder participar en la liga Triget que era como se llamaba la liga de esa región.

Himitsu y Hikari dejaron los insultos para poder "socializar" con la otra, aunque la primera estaba ideando un plan para poder utilizar a la segunda para su conveniencia, Takashi al ver la mirada que ponía su hermana cuando estaba maquinando uno de sus planes le dio un escalofríos en su columna vertebral y temió por la integridad física de la rubia.

Eso le hizo recordar cuando unas personas le hicieron una broma pesada a él en el instituto, su hermana lo vengo usando su inteligencia para generar planes y les regreso la broma con el doble si es que no era el triple de potencia, tanto fue que los perpetradores quedaron hospitalizados durándote dos semanas, si no fuera por su habilidad para persuadir a las personas su hermana la hubieran expulsado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a causa de un grito de alegría de parte de la rubia, cuando vio de que se trataba de un pajarito pequeño que reconoció inmediatamente; se trataba de un pequeño Starly que se encontraba muy tranquilo comiendo semillas del suelo sin preocuparse por sus indiscretos observadores y de la entrenadora novata que tenia deseos de capturarlo.

— ¿Un Starly? — pregunto Takashi a Hikari.

—Sí, y va a ser mi primer Pokemon que voy a capturar— dijo emocionada sacando su Pokedex dispuesta a analizarlo.

— **Starly, el Pokemon estornino. Starly normalmente viaja en una bandada, pero cuando va solo, es difícil notar su presencia** — dijo la Pokedex reconociendo al Pokemon.

— ¡Vamos Torchic, ese Starly debe ser mío!— Exclamo la rubia llamando a su Pokemon.

— ¡Torchic tor! — exclamo el pollito poniendo en frente del pájaro.

—Ten cuidado, Starly es un Pokemon tipo normal volador, y tu Torchic no está entrenado todavía, si ese Starly juega bien sus cartas te podría humillar— advirtió Takashi emocionado de presenciar una batalla Pokemon real.

—Yo creo que el Torchic puede ganarle su el Starly no sabe ataques como Ataque Ala o similares— dijo Himitsu que aunque por fuera mantenía su expresión neutra, por dentro también estaba emocionada por ver una batalla Pokemon real.

—No se preocupen, lo lograre— dijo Hikari preparándose para ordenarle el primer movimiento a Torchic, —Usa Brasas— ordeno para que el pajarito usara su primer movimiento.

El pollito acato la orden de su entrenadora y ataco al ave con el ataque brasas, el ataque le dio de lleno al ave de color gris ya que se encontraba comiendo, se quedo aturdida durante unos segundos los cuales fueron aprovechados por Hikari.

—Ahora usa embestida— ordeno a su Pokemon. El ave fuego obedeció y embistió al ave que se encontraba aturdida recibió la embestida y cayo desmayada al suelo, — ¡Pokebola ve! — exclamo Hikari arrojando la Pokebola. Después de que la luz del centro brillara tres veces, esta se detuvo dando a entender de que ya el Pokemon había sido atrapado, — ¡Tengo un Starly! — dijo emocionada agarrando la Pokebal de Starly.

—Te felicito por atrapar tu primer Pokemon— dijo Takashi poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

—Si rubia oxigenada, ahora solo te hacen falta 4 más para tener tu equipo completo— dijo Himitsu haciendo que a Hikari se le bajen los humos.

—Es cierto— expreso con la cabeza gacha siendo animada por Torchic sin éxito.

—Sigamos al pueblo para que trates a tus Pokemon— sugirió Takashi.

— Tienes razón, regresa Torchic— dijo metiendo a Torchic en la pokebal.

Solo caminaron durante unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de pueblo vapor, a Hikari se le hizo familiar la atmósfera del pueblo ya que se parecía al suyo, visualizaron el centro Pokemon a unas cuantas cuadras y les extraño que afuera de este hubiera gente reunida y en el centro al parecer estaba una Oficial Jenny.

Cuando se acercaron pudieron apreciar mejor de lo que se estaba hablando, pero con el ruido que había en el lugar no podían oír bien, pero sí pudieron ver la expresión de angustia de la Oficial. Hicieron lo que pudieron para llegar lo más cerca de la Oficial y cuando lo hicieron esta hizo una seña para que todos se callaran.

—Por favor, todos guarden silencio— pidió la Oficial Jenny a los presentes, —Estoy consciente que hay un Pokemon que está causando alboroto en el pueblo, pero alborotarnos de esta manera no arreglara las cosas— dijo expresando su punto de vista.

—Yo digo que busquemos a ese Pokemon y lo saquemos del pueblo— dijo una mujer de entre la multitud.

— ¡Sí! — exclamaron varios de acuerdos a la idea de la mujer.

—Los agentes encargados del bienestar Pokemon se van a ocupar del tema, así que le pido que no se involucren— dijo la Oficial ya cansada de lidiar con esas personas y sin mas de fue.

Poco a poco la multitud se disperso, unos a volver a sus ocupaciones y otras a buscar a ese Pokemon que estaba causando alboroto en el pueblo, nuestro trió se metieron en el Centro Pokemon y buscaron a la Enfermera Joy que se encontraba detrás de su mostrador esperando a los entrenadores que quieran que ella cuidara de sus Pokemon.

—Hola Enfermera Joy— saludo Hikari sacando sus Pokebolas.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean? — pregunto la Enfermera con amabilidad.

— ¿Podría curar a mis Pokemon? — dijo entregándoles las Pokebolas.

—Claro— asintió recibiendo las Pokebolas.

—Enfermera, ¿Dónde podría comprar Pokebals? — pregunto Takashi.

—En el negocio del frente vende todo para entrenadores— dijo la enfermera apuntando al negocio que se encontraba en frente del Centro Pokemon y yéndose a cuidar de los Pokemon de Hikari.

— ¿Nos prestas dinero? — dijo Takashi mirando con pena a Hikari.

—Bueno, les dije que les iba a ayudar— dijo ella sacando su Pokedex dispuesta a dársela.

—Onii-sama, mi consola esta brillando— dijo Himitsu sacando su consola del bolsillo.

— ¿Eh? — dijeron el peli-verde y la rubia al ver el nintendo de Himitsu brillando.

Mientras el nintendo brillaba, este empezó a cambiar de forma hasta parecerse a la Pokedex de Hikari, y cuando dejo de brillar vieron que efectivamente se transformo en una Pokedex la cual ya se encontraba abierta y se podía ver la imagen de los dos hermanos en diseño 3D con la información básica.

— **Soy Dexter, una Pokedex construida por *Error de pronunciación* y programada por *Error de diseño* y pertenezco a Takashi Natsume y a Himitsu Natsume, si me pierdo, soy robada o me descompongo no podría ser reemplazada** — dijo la Pokedex, pero al nombrar por quien fue construida y programada dio unos errores raros.

—Déjame verla— dijo Takashi pidiéndole la Pokedex a su hermana.

Cuando esta se lo dio, se puso a revisarla y cuando se metió en la aplicación "Ficha del entrenador" vio que la pantalla se dividía en dos mostrando en el lado derecho su información y en el izquierdo la información de su hermana, lo que le extraño fue que en la ID de entrenador ponía "001" y "002" respectivamente, cuando se fijo en la parte donde decía "Pokedolar" vio que tenia 100.000.000 Pokedolares disponibles**, Takashi al no saber cómo era el dinero de ese universo le intento preguntar a Hikari.

—Aquí dice que tenemos disponibles 100kk*** Pokedolares— dijo despreocupado mostrándole la Pokedex a Hikari.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — exclamo ella al ver la cifra y casi se desmaya.

— ¿Eso es mucho rubia oxigenada? — pregunto Himitsu pidiéndole la Pokedex a su hermano.

— ¡Claro!, dejen les explico— dijo acercándose a unos de los sillones del centro Pokemon y sentándose siendo imitada por los hermanos, —Los entrenadores ganamos dinero ganando batallas en contra otros entrenadores, ya que la Federación de Entrenadores nos paga por combatir— dijo empezando a explicarle las mecánicas, —Cuando el entrenador acepta una pelea Pokemon, la Pokedex evalúa cuanto dinero debe ganar según el equipo que tenga el oponente y tu equipo, normalmente el entrenador gana de 500 a 1.500 Pokedolares dependiendo la lucha— paro de hablar un momento para agarrar aire, —En cuanto a la lucha en un gimnasio ya esa cantidad aumenta de 2.000 a 5.000 dependiendo el gimnasio y para las competencias y concursos ya varía desde 200 a 10.000 dependiendo las competencias— dijo terminando de explicar las mecánicas****.

—Entiendo, entonces esto es mucho dinero— dijo con asombro viendo su Pokedex.

—Suertudos— se lamento Hikari llorando lagrimas estilo anime.

—Vayamos a comprar el equipo necesario Himitsu— dijo Takashi levantándose.

—Está bien Onii-sama— asintió la peli-verde.

—Yo voy a pedir habitaciones— dijo la rubia dispuesta a hablar con la Enfermera Joy.

—Te lo encargo Hikari-chan— dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica con eso ultimo.

—Baka— murmuro y siguió su camino.

Los dos hermanos salieron del Centro Pokemon y se metieron en la tienda que estaba en frente, la tienda se parecía un poco al diseño del centro Pokemon, solo que esta era un poco más pequeña, el techo era azul y en vez de tener una pokebal de adorno tenía un botiquín. Cuando entraron vieron a unos cuantos entrenadores viendo los escaparates donde mostraban los artículos a la venta; desde Pokebals hasta accesorios y objetos para los Pokemon.

Los hermanos se acercaron a la tendedora de turno, la chica aparentaba de 18 años, tenía el pelo castaño corto, ojos marrones, piel clara y pechos copa D y estaba vestida con un chaleco de color azul que dentro tenía una camiseta blanca con el logo que se encontraba afuera además de una minifalda blanca. Takashi se le quedo viendo un momento embobado a la chica pero fue interrumpido por un codazo de parte de su hermana que hizo que volviera a la realidad.

—Onii-sama pervertido— murmuro la pre-adolecente para que solo su hermano la escuchara.

—Bienvenido, ¿Qué desean? — pregunto la joven con amabilidad.

—Bueno— dijo Takashi sacando una lista de "Quiensabedonde" y cuando la extendió sorprendió a los entrenadores que se encontraban en el lugar además de a la tendera y a su hermana que nunca había visto esa lista, —Queremos: dos set de Pokebals normales, tres set de superbals, un set de ultrabals, un set mixto de mallabals, buceobals, nidobals, rapidbals, turnobals, un botiquín de "Hazlo tu mismo" para principiantes y otro para avanzados, un mapa de la región Tajarus y un mapa mundo. Además de dos de esos dispositivos de comunicación llamados Pokeholograma 2.0, dos mochilas de aventurero estándar que una sea rosada y otra azul claro, un set de cocina para profesionales, una tienda de acampar para dos personas, dos sacos de dormir. Y el resto de lo que está en esta lista no lo puedo conseguir aquí así que es todo— dijo tachando ¼ de la lista y guardándola.

—Ya le traigo todo lo que pidió— dijo la tendera atónita yéndose a buscar lo que Takashi pidió.

— ¡Ah!, además de dos cinturones portabals de 6 slots— dijo antes de que la tendera se perdiera entre los estantes.

Takashi se apoyo de la mesa y se puso a ver a sus alrededores y se fijo que todos los clientes que se encontraban en el lugar lo miraban atónitos por la cantidad de cosas que el chico pidió, y cuando volteo a "buscar" apoyo a su hermana también vio que tenia la misma cara que los demás, solo atino a suspirar y volteo al sentir que la tendera venia con todo lo que pidió. Y efectivamente, la tendera venia cargada hasta la medula de las cosas que había pedido Takashi, las puso en la mesa y le extendió lo que Takashi vio que era la factura.

—Por todo es 370.540 Pokedolares— dijo con cansancio.

—Aquí tiene la Pokedex— dijo entregándole la Pokedex que en pantalla tenía un código de barra, la tendera la pasó por un lector que tenía allí y la Pokedex dijo "Transacción exitosa".

—Gracias por su compra— agradeció la tendera con una reverencia.

Los hermanos primero tomaron sus mochilas y fueron guardando las cosas que habían pedido, primero se repartieron las Pokebals, llevando una cantidad equitativa, después Takashi agarro el set de cocina y Himitsu el botiquín, el chico agarro además la tienda que la amarro afuera de la mochila y los mapas e Himitsu agarro los sacos de dormir que estaban doblados de manera que no ocupaban mucho espacio además del Pokeholograma 2.0 y el portabals que se lo acomodo donde correspondía. Takashi también agarro su Pokeholograma 2.0 que se lo amarro a su muñera izquierda y el portabals se lo amarro en la pierna derecha.

—Acuérdame que cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Alma nos compramos algo de ropa, que esta ropa no es la adecuada— dijo el peli-verde inconforme con su ropa.

—Está bien Onii-sama— asintió su hermana acomodándose la mochila.

—Vamos a buscar a Hikari— sugirió el chico acomodándose su mochila.

—Vamos— asintió la pre-adolecente.

Los dos salieron de la tienda ante la aun atónita mirada de los clientes y entraron al centro Pokemon, la Enfermera los reconoció y les indico la habitación en donde se encontraba Hikari, los dos siguieron las indicaciones de la Enfermera Joy y llegaron a la habitación número 202 que supuestamente era la suya, Takashi entro sin siquiera tocar y se encontró con una escena que le causo una hemorragia nasal que lo tiro al suelo.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Hikari en pleno proceso de cambiarse de ropa, vistiendo solamente su ropa interior compuesto por un sujetador de color azul de encaje que le quedaba un poco apretado además de unas bragas de color azul también de encaje. La chica al identificar a los intrusos su cara se puso de un color tan rojo, que dejaría pequeño a un Magikarp.

—Tus pechos se ven más grandes así rubia oxigenada— dijo Himitsu alzando su pulgar como signo de aceptación.

— ¡Kyaa! — Exclamo la chica avergonzada.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Después de un rato, nos encontramos a una Hikari ya vestida con casi la misma ropa de antes, solo que la blusa era de color amarilla, a una Himitsu viendo el mapa de la región Tajarus y a un Takashi con unos papeles en sus fosas nasales.

—Entonces, ¿Compraron todo? — pregunto Hikari rompiendo el hielo.

—Sí, compramos lo necesario para nuestro viaje— asintió Takashi encendiendo su Pokeholograma y manejándolo de una manera que cualquiera creyera que lo había tenido por años.

— ¡¿Ese es un Pokeholograma 2.0?! — exclamo/pregunto Hikari sorprendida al ver una versión mejorada de su Pokeholograma.

—Sí, lo compramos en la tienda— dijo haciendo que también Himitsu mostrara el suyo.

—Esas cosas valen 70.000 Pokedolares, pero considerando la cantidad de dinero que tienen no me sorprende— dijo un poco resignada de que nunca va a tener uno de esos.

—Sí, pero necesita algunas mejoras, está un poco atrasado en cuando a interfaz de lo que estoy acostumbrado— dijo apagando su Pokeholograma.

—Me gustaría escuchar sobre eso, pero tengo hambre— dijo la rubia tocándose el estomago.

—Yo también Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu apoyando lo que dijo Hikari.

—Está bien, vayamos al comedor del Centro Pokemon— dijo el chico resignado.

Los tres bajaron y fueron al área del restaurante del Centro Pokemon, un lugar donde los entrenadores pueden comer con un 50% de descuento, los tres se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron a uno de los Chansey que se encontraban de guardia lo que querían. Al cabo de unos minutos el mismo Pokemon les trajo la comida, pero los hermanos se extrañaron cuando el Pokemon trajo más de lo que ellos dos habían pedido. El Pokemon dejo la comida en la mesa y se fue a atender a otras personas.

— ¿Quién pidió tanta comida? — pregunto Takashi confundido.

—Yo no fui Onii-sama— respondió Himitsu también confundida.

— ¡Itadakimasu! — exclamo la rubia y empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana toda la comida que se encontraba en la mesa ante la mirada atónita de los hermanos.

— ¿Cómo puede comer tanto y mantener su figura? — pregunto Takashi con una gota estilo anime en la sien.

—Debe de tratarse de un secreto milenario Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu con también una gota estilo anime en la sien.

Los dos ignoraron a su compañera y siguieron comiendo. Cuando ya estaban por acabar, un grito de unas de las entrenadoras que estaban en el lugar grito llamando la atención de los que se encontraban en el lugar, cuando los tres voltearon vieron como la comida de la joven levitaba por encima de su cabeza para después caerle encima manchándola toda.

— ¡ADAM! — Exclamo la chica enojada llamando al chico que se encontraba junto a ella, —Reprende al responsable de esto— ordeno la chica en cólera.

—Como digas, pero ni creas que te voy a lavar esa ropa— dijo el chico que se encontraba junto a ella levantándose y sacando un Crobat, —Busca al responsable de esto— le ordeno a su Pokemon. El murciélago uso la eco localización y encontró aparentemente al responsable, que cuando vio que lo habían descubierto se dio a la fuga.

— ¡Síguelo, no dejes que se escape! — dijo la chica enojada apuntando por donde había ido el Pokemon.

—Si ya voy— dijo el chico con fastidio persiguiendo al Pokemon.

—Eso no debe terminar bien— dijo Takashi levantándose de la mesa, —Sígueme Himitsu, Hikari-chan quédate y toma para que pagues la comida— dijo el chico dándole la Pokedex a la rubia y salió del Centro Pokemon junto a su hermana.

Cuando salieron a las afueras, distinguieron una explosión a lo lejos y se dispusieron a ir a su origen. Cuando llegaron los dos quedaron horrorizados al encontrar a un Pokemon con heridas graves tirado en el suelo y junto a él estaba el entrenador con el Crobat que mirada de asco hacia el Pokemon herido, el entrenador al ver a los hermanos guardo a su Crobat y se fue sin importarle el estado del pobre Pokemon que se encontraba en el suelo.

— ¡Rápido Himitsu, saca el botiquín! — dijo Takashi agachándose e identificando al Pokemon tirado como un Espurr.

—Aquí esta Onii-sama— dijo la chica, aunque su voz demostraba preocupación.

El chico saco las cosas básicas como una Superpoción y unos paños limpios para ayudar al pobre Pokemon gato. Cuando ya vio que las heridas que ponían en peligro de muerte al Pokemon fueron curadas, Takashi se dispuso a capturar al Espurr para llevarlo con más facilidad al Centro Pokemon para que allí lo terminaran de curar, pero vio la mirada de preocupación que su hermana le dirigía al pequeño Pokemon y se sorprendió, ya que su hermana casi nunca demostraba ninguna emoción a otra persona que no fuera el así que tomo una decisión.

—Himitsu— llamo Takashi a su hermana.

— ¿Si Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu viendo a su hermano.

—Captura al Espurr para llevarlo al centro Pokemon— dijo sorprendiendo a su hermana.

— ¿Enserio? — Dijo y su expresión empezó a cambiar a una de felicidad cuando su hermano asintió con su cabeza— ¡Voy! — Dijo emocionada sacando una ultrabal y tocando al Espurr, debido al estado en el que se encontraba, el Pokemon no opuso resistencia y se capturo con éxito, — ¡Tengo un Espurr! — exclamo abrazando la pokebal ante la mirada apacible de su hermano.

—Ahora vamos al centro Pokemon para que lo atiendan— dijo el chico levantándose y guardando el botiquín en la mochila de su hermana.

La chica guardo la pokebal en el portabal y siguió a su hermano hasta llegar al centro Pokemon. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por una muy preocupada Hikari que se les acerco y cuando se disponía a preguntar lo que paso una Oficial Jenny se interpuso entre la rubia y el peli-verde.

—Ustedes, me dirán lo que paso con ese Espurr— ordeno la Oficial señalando la pokebal.

—Solo fuimos a socorrer a este Pokemon cuando fue gravemente herido a causa de un entrenador con un Pokemon de un nivel claramente muy superior— declaro el chico dejando sin habla a la Oficial.

—Bueno, si es todo lo que tienen que declarar… me voy— dijo la Oficial retirándose con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Podría cuidar de este Espurr Enfermera Joy? — pregunto Himitsu acercándose a la enfermera.

—Pues con gusto, un momento— dijo la Enfermera al identificar al Pokemon que se encontraba en la pokebal, —Pero si este es el Pokemon que estaba causando bromas en el pueblo— dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa al saber que el pequeño Pokemon ya había encontrado a una entrenadora.

—Muchas gracias Enfermera— agradeció la peli-verde con una reverencia.

—Nos podemos ir a dormir, ya son las 7:00pm y mañana nos espera un largo día— sugirió la rubia.

—Oh, No me había percatado de que era tan tarde— dijo Takashi viendo el reloj del Centro Pokemon.

—Estoy cansada Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu recostándose de su hermano.

—Vamos a la habitación— dijo Takashi encaminándose a la habitación.

Apenas llegaron, Hikari se metió al baño para cambiarse a su piyama mientras que los hermanos acomodaban sus cosas. Cuando la rubia salió del baño solo se acostó en su cama y se durmió inmediatamente formándose una burbuja en su nariz.

—Sí que tiene el sueño rápido— dijo Takashi asombrado cambiándose y poniéndose unos pantaloncillos y una camiseta grises sin importarle la presencia de su hermana.

—La rubia oxigenada tiene también el sueño pesado— dijo Himitsu tocando a Hikari en la frente con su dedo.

—Cámbiate para dormir, que mañana va a ser un gran día— sugirió Takashi acostándose.

—Está bien Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu sacándose su blusa, los zapatos y el pantalón quedando solo en ropas menores y acostándose al lado de su hermano.

— ¿No te vas a acostar en la otra cama? — pregunto Takashi confundido mirando a su hermana.

—Quiero dormir esta noche con Onii-sama— dijo la peli-verde acurrucándose.

—Está bien, hasta mañana— dijo apagando la lámpara que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

—Hasta mañana Onii-sama— dijo la chica durmiéndose.

.

 **— ¡Y corte!**

 **—En serio, no eres un director de cine.**

 **—No me cortes la ilusión.**

 **—Después hablamos de tus delirios de grandeza y explica por encima los hechos ocurridos en el capitulo.**

 **—Como digas.**

 **Como pudimos ver, ya tenemos las primeras capturas de la historia, para Hikari tenemos a un pequeño y despistado Starly y para la pequeña Himitsu tenemos a un Espurr. En cuanto al maltrato Pokemon, decidí que esta historia tendría que ser lo más realista posible, así que no esperen que todo sea de color de rosas (xD), también tenemos la "Transformación" de la consola de Himitsu a una Pokedex que además tiene tal cantidad de Pokedolares y de esa lista que Takashi tenía, ni yo sé de donde la saco (e.e) y para finalizar el infortunio de nuestro querido Takashi al encontrar a la rubia en esa situación, se tendrán que ir acostumbrando a ese tipo de situaciones ya que a nuestro chico le van a ocurrir situaciones similares en un futuro (*Risa malvada*).**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 ***: Es cuando la persona se sube el ego diciéndose palabras reconfortantes para sí mismas.**

 ****: Es la moneda que se usara en esta historia, equivale casi a los yenes.**

 *****: Usare esas letras para representar cifras grandes, cada "K" representa tres ceros ya que sería tediosos escribir tal cantidad de ceros. Ejemplo: sería igual a 100kkk.**

 ******: No creo que en la serie ni en los videojuegos explicara el sistema de ganar dinero, así que invente esta.**

 **.**

 **ATT: Suinrk y Nami**

 **Pdta: Dejen un review para los posibles equipos, o aunque sea para saber que hay alguien interesado en mi historia TT_TT.**


	3. Problemas en Ciudad Alma

**Hola chicos, aquí Suinrk trayéndoles el capítulo 3 de esta historia, bueno… ¿Qué más puedo decir?**

 **— ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **—Es que no he recibido un review.**

 **— ¿Solo por eso estas así?**

 **— ¡Claro!, eso me baja la moral.**

 **—Ahora discutimos eso, termina de presentar.**

 **—Como digas .-.**

 **Antes de empezar el capitulo… lo prometido es deuda, voy a mantener mi promesa (Lo mas que pueda) de subir un capitulo semanal. Me gustaría subirlos con más rapidez, pero solo puedo los fin de semana. Como recompensa solo pido un comentario de aunque sea "Síguelo", eso me subiría la moral a full :D… Bueno, mejor los dejo de llenar con mis lamentos de autor (xD) y ya empezamos con el cap… y ya saben, si ven un asterisco (*), eso significa que hay alguna aclaración sobre un dialogo o palabra al final (A partir del siguiente cap voy a intentar usar las anotaciones, espero que Fanfiction los reconozca).**

 **REVIEW:**

 **Ninguno :C**

 **.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri** **-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

.

 **Capitulo 3: Problemas en Ciudad Alma.**

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se despertaron después de un sueño recuperador, la paz duro poco cuando Hikari vio que Himitsu había dormido en prendas menores y que además durmió junto a su hermano, inmediatamente la rubia aparto a la peli-verde del chico y le dio una cachetada, lo que ocurrió después fue tan bizarro que no lo escribiré, solo diré que el evento termino con un Takashi en el suelo con 4 chichones en la cabeza, a una Hikari en la cama con los ojos en espirares y a Himitsu que se encontraba viendo la Pokedex de su hermano y suya.

Cuando los dos primeros despertaron, no dijeron nada con respecto al tema y se alistaron para salir, tomaron sus mochilas y los que les hacía falta y salieron de la habitación yendo a la recepción donde estaban unos cuantos entrenadores viendo las Pokenoticias y la Enfermera que estaba hablando con un Chansey y un Audino.

—Hola Enfermera Joy— saludaron los chicos cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba la Enfermera.

—Hola chicos, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? — pregunto la Enfermera dejando de hablar con los Pokemon.

—Venimos a ver si nuestros Pokemon ya estaban listos— dijo Hikari.

—Ya se los traigo— dijo la Enfermera yéndose a la parte de atrás del Centro Pokemon.

—Me imagino que después de aquí iremos a Ciudad Alma— dijo el único chico del grupo.

—Sí, ya quiero ganar mi primera medalla de gimnasio— dijo Hikari emocionada.

—Onii-sama— llamo la peli-verde que se encontraba viendo un anuncio.

— ¿Qué paso Himitsu? — pregunto el chico viendo a su hermana.

—Mira, quiero entrar— dijo Himitsu señalando el anuncio que estaba viendo.

El anuncio ponía "Próximo concurso Pokemon en Ciudad Alma, lugar donde podrán demostrar sus habilidades como coordinador/a, y si no estás interesado entonces veraz las actuaciones de prometedores coordinadores/as" junto a una imagen de una Jinx tirando un beso al aire.

—Me parece bien, pero primero tendrás que entrenar a tu Espurr— dijo Takashi sonriéndole a la chica.

—Entendido Onii-sama— asintió Himitsu.

—Aquí están sus Pokemon— dijo la enfermera llegando con una bandeja donde tenía tres Pokebolas, Hikari agarro las suyas y Himitsu agarro la de Espurr.

—Muchas gracias Enfermera Joy— agradeció la rubia poniendo las Pokebolas en su cinturón.

—Gracias— agradeció de forma más seca la oji-rojo, —Ven Espurr— llamo a su Pokemon. Cuando el rayo de luz ceso, el Pokemon sensorial vio a su nueva entrenadora y le subió uno de sus dedos imitando a un pulgar en algo como dándole el visto bueno.

— ¿Eh? — dijo confundida Hikari viendo esa acción del Pokemon.

—Eso es que ese Espurr es algo orgulloso, y al parecer acepto a Himitsu como entrenadora— explico Takashi, pero al decir "Orgulloso" el Pokemon le dedico una mirada de muerte, —¿Ahora que tiene ese Pokemon? — pregunto un poco nervioso por como el Espurr lo estaba viendo.

—Es porque te referiste a ella como un macho Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu viendo la información de Espurr en la Pokedex.

—Lo siento amiguita— dijo Takashi acariciándole la cabeza al Pokemon, pero fue rechazado por ella.

—Eso te ganas— dijo Hikari sacándole la lengua.

—Bueno, ya nos entretuvimos bastante, será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a Ciudad Alma antes de que se haga de noche— dijo Takashi dispuesto a salir.

—Espérame Takashi— dijo Hikari siguiendo el paso del chico.

—Ven Espurr, vamos antes de que mi Onii-sama nos deje— dijo la peli-verde caminando siendo seguida por la gatica.

Los tres salieron del Centro Pokemon y posteriormente del pueblo entrando a la ruta 35 que conectaba Pueblo Vapor con Ciudad Alma. Tanto Takashi y Himitsu se quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de Pokemon que veían en esa ruta, desde pequeños Caterpies, hasta aves como Unfezant, pasando por los Beautfly y Vivillion. Cuando ya el sol estaba casi en su punto más alto, decidieron descansar y almorzar a la orilla de una pequeña laguna donde había algunos Pokemon de tipo agua como Poliwag y Clauncher.

Aunque claro que el encargado de hacer el almuerzo era Takashi ya que él era el único que sabía cocinar del grupo, cuando este supo que Hikari no sabía cocinar la regaño por salir en un viaje Pokemon y no saber cocinar nada. Takashi estaba haciendo un estofado de carne* y unas bolas de arroz y se daba cuenta de que algunas bolas y otros ingredientes que tenia en la mesa para el estofado desaparecían, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió preparando el estofado mientras veía a su hermana tener un combate de entrenamiento en contra Hikari, dando como ganadora a esta ultima debido a que Espurr no tenía mucho entrenamiento en cuanto a combate.

Cuando el estofado ya estaba listo, empezó a servir junto a las bolas de arroz para acompañar, pero cuando se daba la vuelta para llenar un plato, una bola de arroz desaparecía, este hecho se repitió 3 veces más; Takashi ya estaba un poco molesto de que las bolas de arroz desaparecían y se hizo el distraído volteándose, y cuando escucho que la mesa se movía pudo ver por breves momentos como un Pokemon pequeño se escondía entre unos arbustos.

Se acerco a esos arbustos y escucho el sonido de algo comiendo, cuando se interno un poco a los arbustos casi se desmaya al encontrarse con el ladrón de las bolas de arroz, se trataba de un pequeño Ralts, y no cualquier Ralts, este tenia de color azul los lugares donde otros Ralts los tenían de color verdes y sus cuernos eran anaranjados, Takashi llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de un Pokemon Shiny o Pokemon brillante.

El pequeño Ralts al ver que lo habían descubierto se asusto un poco, pero para evitar que usara Tele-transportación y se escapara, Takashi le extendió una bola de arroz que tenía guardada en su bolsillo envuelta en papel, al principio el Ralts se mostro reacio a aceptar la bola de arroz, pero un rugido proveniente de su estomago hizo que la aceptara con un sonrojo.

—No te preocupes, hay muchas bolas de arroz, pero mejor hubieras ido a pedirme en vez de robarme— dijo Takashi con amabilidad.

El Ralts cuando termino de comer la bola de arroz se le lanzo encima al chico y lo abrazo, este sorprendido recibió al Ralts con gusto, — **Me agradas** — escucho en su mente sorprendiéndose, alejo al Ralts sosteniéndolo con sus manos para ver como sonreía, — **Aun tengo hambre** — escucho en su mente y vio como el pequeño tocaba su estomago con sus paticas.

—Primero déjame analizarte con la Pokedex— dijo el chico sacando la Pokedex y analizarlo para que no generen confusiones.

— **Ralts, el Pokemon sensible. Ralts es la forma pre-evolucionada de Kirlia. Con los cuernos de la cabeza, puede leer emociones humanas. Ralts raramente se muestra ante los humanos, pero en ocasiones se acerca cuando siente emociones positivas o felices** — dijo la Pokedex, y sin salirse de la información, Takashi presiono un botón para que mostrara la información de ese Ralts, — **Genero: Hembra, Habilidad: Telepatía y Sincronía, Habilidad Oculta: desconocida, Movimientos: desconocidos** — termino de decir el aparato.

—Así que eres una hembra— dijo viendo a la Ralts, la cual le respondió con asentimiento de cabeza, —Bueno, vamos para que comas con nosotros— dijo dejándola en el suelo para que lo siguiera.

— **Está bien** — dijo la Pokemon mediante la telepatía.

—Me tendré que acostumbrar a eso— dijo Takashi tocándose la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña, que termino siendo objetos de abrazos de Hikari, aunque antes de que esta la apretara mucho, uso Tele-transportación y apareció en la cabeza de Takashi asustada. Después de reírse un rato por los intentos de Hikari por abrazar a la Pokemon y de capturarla, empezaron a comer lo que había preparado Takashi ganándose elogios de parte de Hikari por lo sabroso de la comida, el chico le sirvió un plato pequeño un poco de estofado y una bola de arroz para la Ralts y para los otros Pokemon le puso comida Pokemon.

—Veo que te gusto pequeña— dijo Takashi viendo a la pequeña que usaba sus poderes psíquicos para mover la cuchara y sostener la bola de arroz a medio comer.

— **Sí, está muy sabrosa** — dijo en la mente de Takashi.

—Me alegro— expreso sonriéndole ante las miradas de confusión de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Entiendes a los Pokemon? — pregunto Hikari.

—No es eso, es que Ralts tiene Telepatía y me habla usando esa habilidad— explico asombrando a las chicas.

—Eso sí es asombroso Onii-sama— expreso Himitsu.

—Bueno, terminemos de comer rápido, que según el mapa llegaremos a Ciudad Alma antes de las 4:00pm— dijo levantándose de la mesa con su plato vacio.

—Entendido— Asintieron las dos chicas comiendo con más prisa.

Cuando ya todos terminaron su comida, los chicos levantaron todo y lo guardaron en sus mochilas para poder dejar el paisaje como si nadie hubiera estado allí, cuando se disponían a irse, Takashi sintió un peso en su cabeza, cuando vio de que se trataba se encontró con la Ralts Shiny de antes.

— ¿Qué paso amiguita? — pregunto sosteniendo al Ralts en sus manos.

— **Quiero ir contigo** — dijo la pequeña mediante telepatía.

— ¿Enserio? — dijo asegurándose de la respuesta de la Pokemon que le respondió con un asentimiento, —Esta bien— dijo sacando una de las Pokebolas del cinturón que estaba en su pierna y toco a la Ralts con ella. El Pokemon no opuso resistencia dando como resultado a una captura exitosa, — ¡Tengo a un Ralts! — exclamo contento de tener a su primer Pokemon, pero antes de guardar la Pokebal en el cinturón, el Pokemon salió de ella por su propia cuenta y se puso en la cabeza de Takashi, —Por lo que veo te gusta estar afuera, ¿Eh, Yoru-chan**?— dijo confundiendo a las chicas y al Pokemon.

— ¿Yoru? — pregunto Hikari confundida.

—Si, Yoru— dijo acariciando al Ralts, —No me gustaría llamar a Yoru por el nombre de su especie, así que le puse ese mote— dijo sonriéndole.

— **Me gusta** — dijo mentalmente la pequeña.

— ¿Qué dijo Onii-sama? — pregunto su hermana.

—Que le gusta el nombre— le respondió continuando caminando.

—Por cierto Takashi— llamo Hikari siguiéndole el paso.

— ¿Qué paso? —

— ¿Cuál es tu meta? —

— ¿Cómo que meta? — pregunto confundido.

—Bueno, yo quiero ser campeona y tu hermana demostró interés en los concursos— dijo haciendo que el joven se pusiera a pensar.

—Bueno, quisiera ser miembro de la elite 4 mundial— dijo aumentando el paso dejando con la palabra en la boca a la rubia.

— _¿Cómo que elite 4 mundial?_ — se preguntaba internamente la chica.

—Onii-sama, ¿Sabes que la elite 4 mundial solo era un rumor que se corría en nuestro universo? — dijo Himitsu alcanzando a su hermano.

—Solo te puedo decir hermanita, que en las noticias reconocí a un hombre que encajaba a la perfección con uno de los miembros de la elite 4 mundial que se rumoraba en nuestro universo— dijo dejando con la duda a su hermana.

— **¿Qué es eso de elite 4 mundial amo?** — pregunto Yoru.

— _Son 4 de los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo, hasta por encima de los campeones regionales solo siendo superados por el campeón mundial_ — dijo mentalmente seguro de que su Pokemon la estaría leyendo.

— **Escuche decir de otros Pokemon del bosque que los campeones regionales eran muy fuertes** — dijo la Pokemon en la mente.

— _Sí, pero oculta al conocimiento público se formo una organización donde estaban los mejores 4 entrenadores del mundo, aunque el campeón mundial si es conocido, la elite sigue siendo un completo secreto_ — explico el chico volteando asegurándose de que las chicas lo seguían.

 **— ¿Y por qué no quieres ser campeón?** — pregunto Yoru.

— _Los campeones tienen muchas limitaciones para tener combates, en cambio los de la elite no tienen casi restricciones_ — dijo el chico.

— **Estuve viendo tus recuerdos amo, y ya sé porque tienes esa información, espero que no te enojes por meterme en tu cabeza** — dijo Yoru con una voz que demostraba arrepentimiento.

— _No te preocupes Yoru, eso es lo de menos_ — dijo el chico despreocupado.

Dejo su charla mental con Yoru y se fijo en el camino, de vez en cuando les enseñaba los Pokemon que pasaba a Yoru y le explicaba las características de ese Pokemon siendo escuchado también por su Hermana y Hikari, aunque la primera no le prestaba mucha atención ya que sabía lo que su hermano explicaba, pero en el caso de Hikari, ella prestaba mucha atención a la explicación que daba Takashi con cada Pokemon.

—Y es por eso que no se debe de usar ningún ataque de tipo hierba a un Gogoat por su habilidad— término de explicar señalando al Pokemon cabra que se encontraba pastando.

— **Cuidado amo, se acerca un Pokemon a gran velocidad con intenciones hostiles por la derecha** — advirtió Yoru.

Inmediatamente el chico paro y les aviso a sus acompañantes que también pararan, justo a tiempo para que saliera de entre los arbustos un Pokemon con la forma de un toro gigante de color gris y que tenía una densa melena alrededor de su cuello. El toro vio a los chicos y se preparo para atacarlos arrastrando una de sus pesuñas en contra la arena.

— **Bouffalant, el Pokemon golpe búfalo. Bouffalant es poderoso y destructivo, cargando salvajemente y dando cabezazos a todo en su camino** — dijo la Pokedex de Hikari que la había sacado para analizar al búfalo.

— ¡Cuidado, va a embestir! — anuncio el chico recibiendo la advertencia mediante Yoru. Los chicos se lograron apartar justo a tiempo para evitar que el búfalo los aplastara, —Vamos a probarte Yoru, anda a combatir— dijo el chico señalando al búfalo que se estaba preparando a atacar otra vez.

— **Entendido amo** — asintió la Ralts Tele-transportándose de la cabeza del chico a la arena.

— ¡Tu también sal Espurr! — dijo Himitsu sacando a la gatita que vio al búfalo y le hizo un comentario en su idioma que hizo que el búfalo se molestara mas y le causo risa a Yoru.

— _¿Que dijo Yoru?_ — pregunto el chico confundido.

— **Dijo que la melena era del siglo pasado y que estaba pasado de moda** — le respondió Yoru causando risa al entrenador.

— ¡Starly, únete a la fiesta! — dijo la chica sacando al pájaro.

El búfalo al ver que sus oponentes eran prácticamente unos insectos, embistió en contra de ellos, como respuesta, Starly emprendió el vuelo, Yoru se Tele-transporto y Espurr salto por encima de Bouffalant dando una pirueta. Takashi le ordeno a su Ralts que usara Confusión para que el búfalo chocara contra uno de los arboles, pero la fuerza de voluntad del búfalo hizo que fallara el cometido, seguidamente Espurr ejecuto arañazo asestándole y retrocediendo evitando que el búfalo usara cornada.

Mientras Starly uso ataque rápido lográndole dar tres veces antes de que el búfalo se recuperara, pero cuando le iba a dar una cuarta, el búfalo uso cornada derribándolo, Takashi en un intento de bajarle el ataque, le ordeno a Ralts que usara gruñido, cuando Yoru uso el movimiento Espurr uso Confusión aprovechando de que Bouffalant estaba tratando de tapar sus oídos y como resultado el búfalo quedo un poco confundido, Starly se recupero del movimiento y ejecuto otro ataque rápido que combinado con la confusión de Yoru y el arañazo de Espurr dio como resultado a que Bouffalant cayera desmayado.

— ¡Bien hecho chicos! — felicito Hikari abrazando a su Starly que se quejo por su estado haciendo que Hikari lo guardara en su Pokebal.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo Espurr— dijo Himitsu recibiendo como respuesta una expresión de "No hay de que" de parte de Espurr.

—Te felicito, para ser tu primera pelea lo hiciste bien Yoru— dijo Takashi acariciando la cabeza de su Pokemon que se había Tele-transportado a su cabeza.

— **Muchas gracias amo** — dijo Yoru feliz.

— ¡Mi Bouffalant! — escucharon como la voz de un viejo se acercaba a su posición.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto Hikari apuntando de forma acusona al viejo.

—Soy el entrenador de Bouffalant— explico el viejo metiendo a la Pokebal al búfalo.

— ¿Se da cuenta de que casi ese Pokemon nos mata? — pregunto Himitsu en un tono discriminatorio.

—Lo siento, es que lo atacaron una manada de Beedrills y salió huyendo furioso— dijo el viejo explicando la situación.

—Entendemos, pero tenga cuidado la próxima vez— dijo Takashi con expresión seria.

—Como muestra de arrepentimiento, ¿Qué tal si les hecho un aventón a Ciudad Alma? — propuso alegrando a Hikari.

— ¿Enserio? — Dijo la rubia recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del viejo, —Aceptamos— dijo emocionada.

—Y la rubia oxigenada no pregunta Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu en un susurro a su hermano.

—No te preocupes, vamos— dijo viendo como la rubia se iba con el viejo a buscar el transporte.

El transporte se trataba de una especie de carruaje jalado por Rapidash, al principio Hikari se emociono, pero sus ánimos bajaron al ver que el viejo transportaba fruta en su carruaje. Nuestros héroes se montaron y el viejo le ordeno a los Rapidash que empezaran a avanzar. No tuvieron tiempo de hablar mucho por el camino, ya que al cabo de 30 minutos ya habían llegado a la entrada de Ciudad Alma.

—Muchas gracias señor por traernos— dijo Takashi bajándose ayudando a Himitsu a bajar.

—Nos ahorro mucho tiempo— dijo Hikari bajando de la carroza.

—No se preocupen, nos vemos— dijo despidiéndose de los chicos.

—Bueno, esta es Ciudad Alma— dijo Takashi viendo la enorme Ciudad que fácilmente era comparada con la Ciudad de New York de su mundo.

—Sí, Ciudad Alma es la 2da ciudad más grande de Tajarus— explico Hikari entrando a la ciudad.

—Ya me imaginare la Ciudad más grande— dijo Himitsu siguiendo a la rubia.

— ¿Qué te parece la ciudad Yoru? — le pregunto a su Ralts.

— **Me parece genial amo, pero si se queda aquí las chicas lo van a dejar** — dijo la Pokemon señalando a las chicas que ya se habían alejado.

—Oh— dijo simplemente despreocupado revisando su Pokeholograma, —Cuando lleguemos al Centro Pokemon te voy a entrenar, que se me ocurrió una buena técnica que te va a servir— dijo emocionando a Yoru.

Cuando alcanzo a sus acompañantes se pusieron a ver lo increíble que era la Ciudad, tuvieron que tomar un transporte público para que los dejaran cerca del Centro Pokemon. Usaron la Pokedex de los hermanos para pagar el transporte y cada uno se sentó en alguno de los asientos libres. Durante el camino disfrutaron de las vistas que les daba.

Llegaron al Centro Pokemon después de un rato, cuando entraron Takashi se dispuso a pedir la habitación mientras que las chicas se ponían a ver las Pokenoticias. Lo único bueno que estaban pasando era propagandas sobre el próximo concurso lo cual tenía emocionada a Himitsu, pero cuando Takashi se acerco a avisarles a las chicas que ya tenía la llave de la habitación la programación cambio repentinamente.

— **Interrumpimos la programación actual por una información de último minuto** — dijo la televisión cambiando a la imagen de una reportera de cabello castaño.

—Actualmente nos encontramos en el Hotel Saltanu lugar que fue secuestrado por un grupo de criminales conocidos bajo el nombre de Equipo Rains— dijo la reportera y entonces la cámara enfoco el enorme hotel de cómo 20 pisos que tenia colgado una enorme bandera que tenia de logo unas gotas de lluvia y por unas de las ventanas se asomo un miembro de esa organización armado con un altavoz.

— ¡Queremos la información que se solicito y un helicóptero dentro de las próximas 2 horas o si no mataremos a los rehenes! — dijo el miembro y se metió adentro cerrando las ventanas.

—Aun no sabemos qué tipo de información quieren ya que los Oficiales dicen que es confidencial, pero nos hicieron saber que el líder del Gimnasio Alma ya está en camino, seguiremos informando después del corte— dijo la reportera para después pasar a comerciales.

—Vayamos— dijo Takashi guardando la llave de su habitación en su pantalón.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Hikari confundida.

—Te sigo Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu levantándose y siguiendo a su hermano.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen?, ¡Espérenme! — dijo tratando de alcanzar a los hermanos.

Menos mal que el hotel solo se encontraba a tres manzanas del Centro Pokemon, al llegar los chicos vieron que los Oficiales estaban apartando a los civiles mientras que cerca del edificio se encontraban lo que creyeron era el jefe de la policía con la Oficial Jenny junto a dos hombres más que traían encima unas extrañas capas de color morado intenso que Takashi y Himitsu reconocieron al instantes.

—Gran duque— dijeron los dos en un susurro.

— ¿Dijeron algo? — pregunto Hikari viendo a los hermanos.

— _Yoru, ¿serias capaz de Tele-transportarme junto a ti a la cima del hotel?_ — le pregunto a su Pokemon.

— **Creo que si amo** — asintió un poco dudosa.

—Himitsu, ya sabes que hacer— dijo viendo con seriedad a su hermana que asintió.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — pregunto viendo a la peli-verde menor, pero cuando volteo a ver a donde estaba Takashi, lo que vio fue como Yoru lo Tele-transporto a algún lugar.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo Takashi preocupado por Yoru.

— **No se preocupe amo, solo estoy un poco cansada por el esfuerzo, pero me recuperare dentro de poco** — dijo la pequeña Ralts que había tomado la decisión de tomar una pequeña siesta en la cabeza del chico.

Con cuidado se interno al hotel por la azotea esquivando a los integrantes del equipo Rains que portaban un uniforme cuyo color predominante es el azul. Bajaron al piso donde escucho se encontraban los rehenes y vio que la mayoría de esa banda criminal estaban allí agrupados junto a unos Pyroar y Mightyena que amenazaban a los pobres rehenes.

Pero se tuvo que ocultar cuando vio salir a un guardia de unas de las habitaciones, pero aun así el guardia lo avisto así que le tuvo que ordenar a Yoru que usara Confusión para dejar inconsciente al guardia antes de que diera alarma. Cuando el guardia se desmayo arrastro el cuerpo con ayuda de Yoru a la habitación de donde había salido, allí hizo un descubrimiento que le asombro.

En ese lugar la banda de criminales guardaba las Pokebolas de los residentes del hotel, a Takashi se le ocurrió una idea y agarro una de las Pokebal y le dio unas instrucciones a Yoru. En cuanto a la situación en la habitación de los rehenes, los criminales se estaban desesperando porque sus demandadas no fueran cumplidas, así que el líder de la operación agarro por los mechones a una niña y asomo su cabeza por la ventana ante los gritos de su madre.

— ¡Les queda una para cumplir nuestras demandas, si en media hora no las cumplen tiraremos a esta niña por el balcón de la azotea y después cada 5 minutos tiraremos a uno de los rehenes! — dijo mediante el altavoz y tiro con rudeza a la niña junto con su madre que la abrazo llorando.

—Jefe, llego el líder del Gimnasio Alma— aviso uno de sus subordinados.

—Eso nos complica las cosas, no les bastaba con tener a dos gran duques y ahora también está el líder de gimnasio— dijo el hombre enojado pateando con todas sus fuerzas a una mujer que se encontraba a sus pies dejándola inconsciente y con el labio roto, — ¡El que se acerque a esa mujer viajara junto a esa mocosa! — dijo cabreado señalando a la niña que se acurruco mas con su madre llorando.

—Cometiste un grave error— escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

—Se les olvido a ese mocoso pedazos de inútiles— dijo el hombre dándole un golpe al primer subordinado que se le cruzo, —Y ese Ralts nos va a dar mucho dinero si lo evolucionamos a un Gardevoir— dijo viendo con lujuria a Yoru que se encontraba en la cabeza del chico.

—Me hiciste enojar, ¡ATAQUEN! — dijo enojado y detrás del salieron una gran multitud de Pokemon de pertenecientes a los rehenes.

Debido a la cantidad y por el factor sorpresa, las fuerzas criminales fueron mermadas casi inmediatamente, ya que los Pokemon de los rehenes también habían ido a dejar inmovilizados a los guardias de los otros pisos, y los Pokemon que se encontraban con ellos no pudieron hacer mucho ya que fueron noqueados con facilidad.

Los Pokemon apilaron a todos los miembros del Equipo Rains en la misma habitación en donde estaban los rehenes que se encontraban en estos momentos desatados felicitando a sus Pokemon por el maravilloso trabajo, después de unos 5 minutos llegaron la Oficial Jenny, los dos hombres con la capa color morado intenso y un señor de unos 35 años de con vestimenta gótica que incluía perforaciones y ampliaciones en todo su cuerpo, además de ellos también apareció Himitsu junto a una asustada Hikari que veía a los miembros del Equipo Rains inconscientes en el suelo.

—Tu hermana ya nos conto el plan que se te ocurrió, pero déjame decirte que lo que hiciste fue muy temerario y mas contando que solo llevabas contigo un pequeño Ralts— regaño uno de los hombres con la capa morada que tenía el cabello de color rojo.

—Pero te felicitamos por tu iniciativa— dijo el otro hombre que tenía el cabello negro.

—En nombre de Ciudad Alma te agradecemos— dijo el hombre gótico.

—No se preocupen, pero ¿Quiénes son? — dijo un poco confundido mientras su hermana se le ponía a su lado y este la abrazaba.

—Mi nombre es Ren y el es Akira y somos gran duque de la torre de batalla que se inauguró hace poco— se presento tanto él como a su acompañante.

—Yo soy Hinata líder del Gimnasio Alma— se presento el gótico dándole escalofríos al muchacho.

—Soy Takashi y ella es Yoru— dijo señalándose y a su Pokemon.

—Veo que vas a ser un joven prometedor, te espero en mi gimnasio— dijo el gótico con una sonrisa.

—Perdón, pero no tengo intención de participar en la liga— dijo desilusionando a Hinata.

—Oh, ya veo, pero aun así tienes mi gratitud— dijo el peli-negro retirándose usando a un Malamar para ayudar a los oficiales a cargar los cuerpos de los delincuentes.

—Ten— dijo Akira entregándole a Takashi una carta color dorado.

—Y ¿Esto es? — dijo confundido viendo la carta.

—Es una membrecía completa para la torre de batalla, aunque sea déjanos recompensarte con eso— dijo Ren retirándose junto al líder de gimnasio.

—Muchas gracias, ¿También les puede dar una de estas a mi hermana y amiga? — pregunto mirando a Akira.

—Solo me queda de plata las cuales son invitaciones, pero toma— dijo dándoles una carta de color plateado a las dos chicas, —Eso es para que no tengan que pedir cita para que les den la membrecía, solo denle esa carta al portero y las pasara, lo mismo va para ti— dijo viendo a Takashi.

—Entiendo— asintió junto a Yoru que usando su poder psíquico agarro la carta de su entrenador para verla ella.

—Me despido, tengo otros deberes que debo atender— dijo el gran duque retirándose.

—Ustedes atraen problemas—mascullo Hikari siendo escuchada por los hermanos.

—Je— rio Takashi al escuchar el comentario de la rubia, —Volvamos al Centro Pokemon Hikari-chan— dijo haciendo sonrojar a la rubia con eso ultimo.

—Idiota— mascullo Hikari retirándose.

—Rubia oxigenada problemática— dijo Himitsu en un susurro.

—Eso sonó a alguien que no me acuerdo en estos momentos— dijo Takashi tomando pose pensativa, —Bueno, vamos al Centro Pokemon para que aprendas a manejar mejor tu Tele-transportación y no cansarte mucho Yoru— dijo hablándole a su Ralts que le respondió telepáticamente con un "Si", —Te comprare algo dulce Himitsu— dijo el chico encaminándose a la salida siendo seguido por su hermana.

—Siii— fue la respuesta seca de la chica.

.

 **—En una situación normal diría "Corte", pero estoy con la moral baja, así que pasemos a lo sucedido en el capitulo.**

 **—Más tarde te subo la moral Suin :D.**

 **Primero… Tenemos ya Pokemon para Takashi, y se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de un Ralts Shiny, que como aclaración por si alguien quiere saberlo, un Ralts fue mi primer Shiny que atrape y eso fue hace tiempo, y tiempo después se convirtió en mi Pokemon favorito junto a su línea evolutiva e.e (Ahora dejando mis recuerdos felices TT_TT). También vimos como ese Ralts habla mediante telepatía y que sus habilidades están un poco cambiadas con respecto a los normales ¿Eh?, bueno, quiero jugar un poco usando las habilidades ocultas, ya que en lo que llevo jugando no eh activado ni una (TT_TT) y me hace ilusión.**

 **También estrene la nueva narrativa para las batallas, espero que les guste, y si se preguntan ¿Por qué el combate fue tan corto?, bueno, tengan en cuenta de que ese Bouffalant pertenece a un comerciante que usa a los Pokemon para que lo ayuden, y bueno, en frente de tres Pokemon que a pesar de que no hayan sido entrenados adecuadamente, no tuvo casi oportunidad (XD).**

 **Y por último, ya metí al "Equipo malvado", la verdad es que sufrí un leve bloqueo al ponerle un nombre y salió ese (u.u), pero eso sí, ya tengo los objetivos de ese equipo más o menos planteadas en mente. Y bueno, también vieron que Takashi quiere llevar la habilidad Tele-transportación a otro nivel, en lo personal creo que es una habilidad que tiene mucho potencial, que entrenada adecuadamente puede igualar a un Pokemon que use Velocidad extrema, así que si no les importa, llevare esa habilidad a un nuevo nivel, pero eso sí; no tengo pensado volver a Ralts intocable o algo parecido, pensare en una debilidad para que no se aproveche de ese poder mucho en combate. Hasta luego :D (Review Putos :C :P).**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 ***: No sé como preparan ese tipo de comida, pero la pongo allí e.e**

 ****: Significa Noche**


	4. El Gimnasio tenebroso

**Hey ¿Qué tal?, soy Suinrk trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia (Que me tiene hasta los **** por las ideas que me llegan), desafortunadamente Nami no nos acompañara el día de hoy porque anda un poquitín ocupada sacando un carnet (El que se está sacando en mi país) y esa es parte del porque actualizo tan tarde (19:00 en mi país). Antes de iniciar el cap, les voy a comentar una anécdota… en mi país (No se en los demás) la v**** esta jodida no lo siguiente, a mi madre la asaltaron apenas salió del banco (Gracias a dios que está bien), pero ósea, APENAS SALIENDO DEL P*** BANCO *Ejem* *Ejem*… no los sigo entreteniendo con cosas de mi vida.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Hpinvidente: Tu tranquilo yo nervioso (XD), yo ya tengo 2 formas de volver a nuestro Takashi un miembro de esa elite ;D.**

 **.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

.

 **Capitulo 4: El Gimnasio tenebroso.**

 _En una especie de jaula donde ningún tipo de iluminación pegaba si no era la que se lograba ver de afuera, se encontraba una persona atada de manos y pies con unos grilletes que por su apariencia estaban hechos para torturar._

 _La persona capturada tenía un estado totalmente demacrado, un cabello que parecía hecho de plata se encontraba todo sucio y lleno de moho, la piel que en otras circunstancias seria la envidia de toda mujer ya que a pesar de estar llena de heridas medianamente cerradas y llena de barro aun conservaban ese toque encantador, y la ropa ya ni se diga; solo estaba vestida con lo que en el pasado se podría considerar un vestido digno de la misma realeza pero ahora era una tira de harapos que apenas tapaba lo necesario._

 _La joven ya llevaba hace un tiempo encerrada en esa prisión y de vez en cuando sus captores llegaban y la manoseaban pero para alivio de la chica eso no pasaba más de allí por lo que aún conservaba lo que la mujer consideraría su tesoro más valioso._

 _— ¡Despierta perra! — La chica que se encontraba en un profundo sueño despertó toda exaltada al escuchar ese llamado, —Como me gusta estar a tu cuidado, y no te preocupes por tus grilletes, mas tarde vendrá alguien a cambiártelos por otros más "cómodos" si sabes a lo que me refiero— dijo el tipo para después irse riéndose por la infortuna de la chica._

 _—Alguien, quien sea, sálveme por favor— pidió la chica rogándole a Arceus mientras unas lagrimas adornaban su aun hermosa cara que a pesar de estar llena de moretones aun conservaba esa textura exóticamente hermosa._

.

Cuando nuestros héroes dejaron el hotel, por órdenes de la policía se fueron al Centro Pokemon y al llegar cada uno se fue por su lado, aunque claro, Himitsu le pidió sus dulces a su hermano. Hikari se fue a planear una estrategia para el Gimnasio aunque le pediría ayuda a Takashi mas tarde ya que estaba teniendo un poco de problemas, aunque solo tenía dos Pokemon no debía ser muy difícil, Himitsu se fue a la habitación a peinar a su Espurr, preparándola para el concurso, y por otro lado, Takashi se fue al área de entrenamiento a practicar con Yoru.

—Bueno Yoru, vamos a practicar tu Tele-transportación, ya que no es usada mucho en batallas ya que cansa rápido al Pokemon, pero es una habilidad muy útil tanto fuera como dentro de combate— comenzó a explicar ante la atenta mirada de su Ralts.

— **¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso amo?** — pregunto Ralts de forma telepática.

—Muy sencillo y practico—dijo mostrando una expresión sádica que hizo tragar duro a Yoru, —Hacer el movimiento una y otra vez mientras usas confusión en estos muñeco— dijo mostrando unos muñecos de prácticas, —Lo que tienes que hacer es usar Tele-transportación, colocarte en una posición y usar Confusión para levantar el muñeco, lo dejas caer y repites lo primero que dije y así sucesivamente hasta que ya no puedas mas— dijo sonriéndole "Amablemente" a Yoru.

— **Mi amo es un sádico** — se dijo para así misma la Pokemon sensible.

—El tiempo es oro, y solo tenemos algunas horas de luz, así que rápido— dijo aplaudiendo para que empezara el entrenamiento.

— **Entendido** — asintió la Pokemon empezando.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_ —

—Muy bien Espurr, ven aquí— dijo Himitsu sacando a su Espurr de su pokebal, —Tengo que peinarte y platicarte de lo que vas a hacer en el concurso que se va a efectuar dentro de dos días— dijo empezando a acariciar el pelaje de su Espurr, —Según escuche de unas entrenadoras decían que el concurso era más que todo para Coordinadores novatos— expreso sacando un cepillo del bolso de Hikari.

—Pero no te preocupes, tengo experiencias con los concursos y ya sé que combinaciones podemos hacer— continuo cepillando cada mechón del Pokemon, —Solo espero que no te pongas muy nerviosa cuando nos toque— dijo sonriéndole.

— **Tratare** — dijo usando telepatía aunque su voz sonaba muy infantil.

— ¿Puedes usar telepatía? — pregunto asombrada.

— **Sí, pero no… al nivel que Yoru** — dijo con un poco de dificultad.

—Eso no importa, con tal de que te puedas comunicar conmigo un poco me basta— dijo abrazando a la pequeña ante los reclamos de esta.

— **Su-eltame** — dijo un poco molesta.

—Gomen, por lo que veo no te gusta mucho las muestras de afecto— dijo haciéndole un poco de gracia la cara que puso la Pokemon.

— **Las muestras de afecto… pasaron de moda el año pasado** — dijo haciendo una expresión vanidosa.

—En verdad que vas a tener talento para esto— expreso con una sonrisa volviéndola a peinar.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Vamos a organizarnos Torchic, Starly— dijo Hikari delante de sus dos Pokemon, —Después de entrenar y evaluarlos (Como pude), he concluido que… estoy perdida— dijo lamentándose y con un aura depresiva siendo consolada por sus dos Pokemon.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — pregunto Takashi acercándose.

—No solo…— dijo levantando la cabeza pero vio algo que le dio curiosidad, — ¿Qué le paso a Yoru? — dijo señalando a la pobre Pokemon que se encontraba en la cabeza de Takashi acostada y sin fuerzas.

—Estuvimos entrenando, y al parecer tú también— dijo fijándose que los Pokemon de la chica se encontraban con algunos rasguños.

—Sí, estábamos ideando una estrategia para el Gimnasio Alma, pero no se me ocurrió nada— dijo volviéndole el aura de depresión.

—Primero: ¿Qué ataques conocen tus Pokemon? — pregunto el chico.

—Torchic conoce Brasas, Gruñido, Arañazo y Picotazo; Starly conoce Ataque rápido, Gruñido, Picotazo y Ataque ala que lo acaba de aprender— explico la chica.

—Bueno, te recomendaría que empezaras con Starly por la agilidad que tiene y uses Ataque arena las veces que puedas, también usa Ataque ala y Picotazo y de última instancia Ataque rápido, gruñido no mucho ya que los tipo siniestro no usan muchos ataques físicos si no es a mayor nivel, pero si alguno de sus Pokemon usa algún ataque físico que ponga en peligro a tu Starly usa Gruñido para bajarle el ataque— empezó a decir ganándose un asentimiento de parte de la chica, —Para Torchic, usa Brasas como ataque de largo alcance y cuando se te acerquen usas Picotazo y en menor medida Arañazo ya que con Puede atacar más rápido quitando el hecho que Picotazo es menos potente que Arañazo— termino de explicar el chico asombrando a Hikari y a sus Pokemon.

—Muchas gracias Takashi, me ayudaste— dijo agradecida.

—No te preocupes, y disfruta de que no está mi hermana para que te moleste— dijo guiñándole un ojo y yéndose al interior del Centro Pokemon´.

—Baka— murmuro para después dirigir su atención a sus Pokemon, —Vamos a seguir entrenando para estar listos para el Gimnasio— dijo recibiendo una afirmativa de parte de sus Pokemon.

Cuando el joven entro al Centro Pokemon, le pidió a la Enfermera Joy para que le curara a Yoru a la cual accedió con gusto y le dio a la Ralts, y se fijo que un grupo pequeño de entrenadores estaba viendo la televisión, el joven se acerco y vio que se trataba de una mujer de unos 23 años, pelo azul, ojos color café, pechos copa D y que media Aproximadamente 1,70. La mujer vestía con un vestido de color crema con escote en V que permitía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, además que el vestido tenía un corte en la parte de abajo derecha que permitía ver esa pierna de la chica, y estaba peinada estilo princesa adornada con una tiara.

—Y díganos campeona Nozomi, ¿Cómo le va la vida de campeón después de estar 3 años invicta? — pregunto el reportero.

—Muy cansada, aunque aún sigo esperando a alguien que derrote a mi querido Leafeon— dijo mientras giraba una Amigoball en su dedo.

— ¿Muy arrogante no cree? — pregunto el reportero.

—No soy arrogante, solo digo la realidad. Si sigo invicta cuando acabe la liga de este año, voy a participar en la liga de campeones— anuncio sorprendiendo a los espectadores y al reportero.

— ¿Cree poder ganarle al campeón mundial Red? — volvió a preguntar el reportero generándole una cara de pensamiento a Nozomi.

—Un momento, ¿Red también existe en este universo? — se pregunto Takashi sorprendido y siguió viendo la emisión.

—El joven Red si admito que es fuerte, pero me siento casi lista para poder enfrentarlo— dijo con confianza.

— ¿Aun tomando en cuenta de que su mejor Pokemon no pueda Mega-evolucionar mientras que el Charizard de Red si? — siguió con su ronda de preguntas.

—Todo el mundo sabe que tengo un Swampert el cual atrape hace un año que puede Mega-evolucionar, así que tengo ese lado medio resuelto— explico la mujer, pero se notaba cierta duda en su voz.

—Una última pregunta— dijo el reportero y saco un papel de su abrigo, — ¿Qué tal va su vida sentimental? — pregunto haciendo que la campeona se sonrojara.

—Etto, bueno… ¿Cómo lo digo? — Dijo la peli-azul un poco nerviosa, —Aun no encuentro a "Esa" persona especial— dijo sonrojada.

—Ya lo escucharon televisores, la Campeona Nozomi está sin compromiso, ¡Aprovechen! — dijo esto último en una exclamación.

—Leafeon, hojas navajas— se escucho al fondo.

— ¡Espera Nozomi! — Dijo el reportero asustado, — ¡No es necesarioooooooo! — termino de decir para que la transmisión fuera cortada.

—Como acaban de ver— la imagen cambio a una mujer que estaba sentada detrás de una mesa en un estudio, —Esas fueron las imágenes de la entrevista de la campeona cuando fue a la apertura de la Torre de Batalla— dijo empezando a leer uno de los papeles, —Afortunadamente el reportero encargado se encuentra bien, solo recibió unas cortadas semi-profundas, una intoxicación que fue controlada por los doctores, quemaduras de 2do grado y una parálisis que según los doctores, no se podrá mover durante dos semanas mas— dijo generando una gota estilo anime a Takashi y a algunos televisores, —Soy Mao Masashi, y me despido— dijo haciendo una reverencia para que después pasaran a otra programación.

—Takashi Natsume— llamo la Enfermera Joy.

— ¿Si Enfermera? — dijo Takashi acercándose.

—Aquí está tu Ralts, solo estaba cansada, un buen sueño esta noche y ya para mañana estaría como nueva— dijo entregándole la Pokebal de Yoru.

—Muchas gracias Enfermera— agradeció y se alejo, —Creo que voy a comer— dijo al sentir el rugido de su estomago.

—Onii-sama— escucho la voz de su hermana atrás.

—Oh, Himitsu— dijo al verla, — ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo? — le pregunto.

—Si, por eso baje— asintió la peli-verde.

—Vallamos, Hikari no tardara en llegar— dijo dispuesto a entrar a la cafetería del Centro Pokemon.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba desocupada y se dispusieron a pedir, Takashi saco a Yoru ya que la pequeña había adquirido un inusual gusto a la comida humana y Takashi no le iba a reprochar eso así que la saco.

Después de que les llego la comida, la rubia entro al comedor y vio a los hermanos y a la Pokemon que estaba comiendo en una mesa algo alejada así que fue y se sentó, le pidió algo de comer a la Chansey y le conto a Takashi el resultado de su entrenamiento, el chico solo la felicito al igual que Himitsu, aunque su felicitaciones sonaron algo secas. Hikari además les conto que había dejado a sus Pokemon con la enfermera Joy para que les diera un tratamiento para el combate de mañana.

Al terminar la cena, nuestros héroes se fueron a su habitación donde repitieron lo que hicieron en el Centro Pokemon pasado, quedando a una Hikari durmiendo como tronco en una de las camas y a los hermanos en otra con una Himitsu con la misma cantidad de ropa que la vez anterior.

Al día siguiente, Himitsu fue la primera en levantarse con motivo de ir a entrenar a Espurr para el concurso de mañana. Al rato se despertó Takashi y al no ver a su hermana se preocupo un poco, pero vio que ni su Pokeholograma ni la pokebal de Espurr estaban y se tranquilizo, se dispuso a tomar un baño y en lo que salió se fijo en su Pokeholograma y se dio cuenta de que no lo había revisado.

—En lo que baje a desayunar veo que funciones tiene— dijo restándole importancia tomando sus cosas, al tomar la Pokebal de Yoru, esta apareció en la cabeza del chico aun dormida, este sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Hikari ya se estaba despertando, —Te estaré esperando abajo Hikari— dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando bajo, se sentó en unos de los sillones del Centro Pokemon* y se dispuso a ver qué funciones tenía su Pokeholograma. Primero vio que funcionaba como un teléfono, pero que proyectaba una imagen holográfica** del usuario, otras de las funciones ya eran las que Takashi esperaba, como la Pokeinternet, calculadora, música, entre otras. Pero hubo una que si lo molesto un poco, y trataba de que el Pokeholograma contaba con un mapa.

—Buenos días Takashi— saludo aun medio soñolienta la rubia mientras bajaba.

— Hola, ¿Sabes que el Pokeholograma cuenta con un mapa? — pregunto algo molesto.

— ¿Enserio? — dijo revisando su Pokeholograma y viendo que si contaba con un mapa, —Oh, es cierto— dijo rascándose la cabeza con pena.

—Bueno— expreso suspirando, —Vamos a desayunar— al decir eso, la Ralts que se encontraba muy tranquila en su cabeza dormida, se despertó.

— **Yo quiero** — dijo la Pokemon sensible en la mente de Takashi.

—Para ti también hay Yoru— dijo sonriendo.

—Takashi consiente mucho a ese Ralts— refunfuño la chica siguiendo al peli-verde que había decidido ir ya al comedor.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la salida, ya que el comedor a esas horas se encontraba vacío. Takashi pidió unos huevos con tocino y un café recargado y para Yoru pidió unas tostadas y jugo de Baya Aranja, mientras que Hikari pidió unos Panqueques con miel acompañados con tostadas y Jugo de naranja. Takashi reprobó el desayuno de la chica ya que era mucho para un simple desayuno, esta solo le dijo que hoy tenía una batalla de Gimnasio y necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles.

Cuando los tres terminaron de comer, fueron a decirle a Himitsu para que viniera con ellos para ir al Gimnasio. Al salir al área de entrenamiento, los dos (Porque Ralts se había vuelto a dormir) vieron asombrado como unas bolas multicolores volaban alrededor del Espurr de Himitsu, esta al verlos le ordeno a su Pokemon que se detuviera y lo devolvió a su pokebal.

— ¿Te gusto Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu.

— ¿Eso fue confusión y Poder oculto? — dijo el chico reconociendo los movimientos usados por la peli-verde.

—Sí, un señor le enseño Poder oculto a mi Espurr, y lo aprendió tan rápido que parecía que lo hubiera conocido siempre— dijo explicando la procedencia de ese movimiento.

—Bueno tomando en cuenta de que casi cualquier Pokemon lo puede aprender, no me sorprende— dijo razonando.

—Himitsu, vamos al Gimnasio— dijo Hikari invitándola.

—Perdón, pero si no les molesta me quedare practicando mi presentación para mañana— dijo Himitsu entristeciendo un poco a Hikari.

—No te preocupes, practica todo lo que quieras, vámonos Hikari— dijo Takashi en dirección a la salida.

—Voy— expreso Hikari alcanzándolo.

— ¡Eh tu! — Alguien exclamo a las espaldas de ellos dos, —El de pelo de lechuga— dijo claramente refiriéndose a Takashi.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — dijo Takashi molesto despertando a Ralts que había recibido las emociones negativas de su entrenador haciendo que su cuerno se iluminara de color negro, cuando se volteo vio a un chico de unos 15 años, pelo rojo, ojos color marrones y que vestía con una camiseta de color negra con un Slowbro en el centro y unos Shorts de color rojos con los bolsillos hacia afuera.

—Lo que escuchaste, tengamos una batalla— dijo retándolo sosteniendo una pokebal.

—No quiero— se negó Takashi volteándose.

—Oh, ya veo— dijo en modo de burla llamando la atención de Takashi, —Lo que pasa es que ese Pokemon que tienes no sirve para nada y sabes que perderás y luchas con el— dijo insultando a Yoru.

—Ya te comerás tus palabras— dijo con una furia interna que fue percibida por Yoru contagiándola, —Acepto— dijo acercándose a uno de los campos de batalla.

—Pero Takashi, ¿Y mi pelea? — dijo Hikari preocupada.

—No te preocupes, acabare rápido— dijo sonriéndole.

—Yo fungiré*** de arbitro— dijo Himitsu poniéndose en el centro del campo mientras que el otro entrenador se ponía en el lado opuesto a Takashi, —Esta es una batalla 1vs1 entre mi Onii-sama y…— dijo viendo al entrenador rival esperando su nombre.

—Kato— dijo presentándose tratando de coquetear con la chica.

—Entre mi Onii-sama y Kato— dijo ignorando el intento del peli-rojo, —Por favor saquen a sus Pokemon— ordeno la chica dando iniciada la batalla.

—Ve Yoru— dijo señalando al campo de batalla al que Yoru se Tele-transporto de la cabeza de Takashi a su lugar.

—Ve Zigzagoon— dijo sacando al Pokemon mapache.

—Te concedo el primer movimiento— dijo Takashi de forma arrogante, — _Escucha bien Yoru, ese Zigzagoon debido al nivel en que debe de estar, no debe conocer movimientos ofensivos mas allá de Golpe cabeza y Embestida_ — dijo mentalmente comunicándose con su Pokemon.

— **Entiendo Amo** — respondió Yoru.

—Ya verás— dijo el entrenador enojado, —Zigzagoon usa Embestida— ordeno Kato iniciando el combate de una vez.

— _Ya sabes que hacer_ — le dijo mentalmente a su Pokemon recibiendo un "Esta bien" de parte de esta.

Al estar a solo unos centímetros de impactar la Embestida en Ralts, esta uno Tele-transportación y se puso a unos metros del mapache, este al no verla en su lugar se confundió hasta que recibió orden de su entrenador para que usara gruñido a sus espaldas, Ralts no vio necesidad de esquivar ese ataque y uso Confusión haciendo que el Zigzagoon se levantara del suelo y después cayera, el mapache se recupero rápido y uso Golpe cabeza, el Pokemon sensible sonrió internamente y repitió lo que hizo la ultima vez, se Tele-transporto a unos metros atrás de Zigzagoon, este ya sabiendo el truco se volteo y uso ataque arena el cual fallo míseramente cuando Ralts se volvió a Tele-transportar.

Pero el Pokemon ya estaba cansado del juego que estaba haciendo esa Ralts y sin esperar orden de su entrenador uso Embestida atrás suyo que fue donde apareció Yoru, la pequeña no se esperaba ese movimiento de parte de su rival y lo recibió de lleno causándole un daño decente debido a su bajísima defensa física.

Takashi preocupado de que otro movimiento así debilitara a su Ralts se prometió mentalmente entrenar su resistencia física aunque sea un poco, ya que la especie de Yoru no tenía mucha resistencia a ataques físicos. Recurrieron al Plan B en el cual consistía en confundir al rival Tele-transportándose en zonas al azar alrededor del mismo, aunque esa maniobra consumía mucha energía de parte de Ralts, la maniobra funciono correctamente haciendo que el Zigzagoon se mareara.

Inmediatamente Ralts iba a usar Confusión, pero en vez del rayo psíquico salieron unas hojas que cambiaban de color constantemente y que impactaron al Zigzagoon causándole un daño decente, Takashi reconoció ese ataque como Hojas mágicas y sonrió. Le ordeno a Ralts que se Tele-transportara a las espaldas del Pokemon y que usara confusión, la Pokemon obedeció y aprovechando el aun estado de mareo de su rival uso confusión ante ya los reclamos del entrenador del mapache para que este reaccionara.

Yoru lanzo al Pokemon al cielo usando la fuerza de Confusión y mientras este estaba en el aire uso hojas mágicas para evitar que las esquivara, como resultado, el Pokemon al caer al suelo se mostro con los ojos en espirales dando a entender que la victoria se la llevaba Yoru y Takashi.

—Y los ganadores son: Mi Onii-sama y Yoru— dijo Himitsu señalando a su hermano.

— ¡Ganamos Yoru! — exclamo abrazando a la pequeña Pokemon que se había tele-transportado a sus manos.

— **¡Sí!** — exclamo está en la mente de Takashi aunque en el exterior ella uso su grito normal.

—Regresa Zigzagoon— dijo el joven regresando a su Pokemon, —Tendré la revancha— dijo retirándose.

—Felicidades Takashi— dijo Hikari acercándose, — ¿Ahora si vamos a mi batalla de Gimnasio? — pregunto la chica impaciente.

—Sí, vamos— dijo riéndose por la aptitud de la rubia, — ¿Entonces te quedas hermana? — le pregunto por última vez.

—Si Onii-sama— asintió esta.

—Muy bien, cuídate, pero no olvides que más tarde vamos de compras— dijo saliendo de la zona de entrenamiento.

El dúo (Ralts se había dormido en la cabeza de Takashi) se monto en el transporte público con la ruta que los dejaría en frente del Gimnasio Alma, por el camino Takashi visualizo un Centro Comercial tan grande, que se compararía con un hotel de 5 estrellas de Tokio, se hizo una nota mental de venir allí con Himitsu mas tarde.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio se extrañaron, ya que el lugar se trataba de un local donde tatuaban a las personas, Takashi reviso el Pokeholograma para ver si no se habían perdido, pero según el mapa en tiempo real de su Pokeholograma ese era el gimnasio, sin más los dos entraron a ver el lugar.

En el interior se encontraron con que efectivamente tatuaban a las personas, viendo a gente con un o dos tatuajes hasta personas con todo su cuerpo tatuado, con extensiones en las orejas y diversas partes del cuerpo hasta modificaciones en el color de sus ojos volviéndolos negros****, unos de los encargados al notarlos se les acerco.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? — Pregunto el hombre de unos 35 años, de pelo negro largo que le llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde nombre, ojos negros (Literalmente) y piel clara aunque era tapada casi en su totalidad por tatuajes, — ¿Vienen a tatuarse por primera vez?, porque si es así tenemos unas agujas que les harán sufrir menos dolor que una común y corriente— dijo el hombre invitándolos a pasar asustando a los chicos.

—Nosotros solo venimos por una batalla de gimnasio— dijo Hikari nerviosa.

—Deja de asustar a cualquier joven que viene Kaize— dijo una voz que Takashi y Hikari reconocieron.

—Perdón Hinata-sama— dijo el hombre presentado como Kaize.

—Los estaba esperando— dijo Hinata feliz de verlos, aunque la sonrisa en vez de darles confianza a la joven lo que hizo fue asustarla más.

—Hola Hinata, mi amiga viene a retarlo a un duelo— dijo Takashi viendo que la joven estaba un poco asustada como para hablar, —Relájate, Hinata se ve que es buena gente— dijo Takashi en un susurro tratando de reconfortar a la chica.

—Está bien, lo vengo a retar a una batalla de gimnasio— dijo ya segura de sí misma.

—Entonces síganme, tú también Kaize— dijo Hinata guiándolos a la parte trasera del salón.

Cuando llegaron se impresionaron al ver un campo de batalla gigante en la parte trasera del salón, aunque Takashi suponía que era subterráneo pero aun así era impresionante, el campo hacia juego con el tipo de Pokemon usados en el gimnasio, siendo principalmente negro, las pareces y las gradas estaban decoradas con grafitis y tatuajes y el campo central de batalla estaba constituido por un campo normal Pokemon impuesto por la liga.

— ¿Estas lista? — pregunto Hinata viendo a la chica.

—Sí, aunque me preocupa que uses a tu Malamar— dijo un poco asustada haciendo reir al Líder de Gimnasio.

— ¿Por qué la risa? — pregunto Takashi un poco molesto.

—Veo que no saben las reglas de los Gimnasios Pokemon— dijo generando confusiones de parte de los jóvenes, —Se las diré— dijo tomando aire, —Como ustedes sabrán, hay entrenadores por toda la región Tajarus— dijo ganándose un asentimiento departe de los jóvenes, —Bueno, a casusa de eso, la liga de nuestra región hizo algo muy sencillo. Para ahorrarles el viaje desde sus casas hasta el laboratorio del Profesor, la liga construyo unas especies de sucursales en puntos estratégicos de la región, así que cualquier entrenador nuevo no tenga que hacer ese viaje y tenga que ir a esa sucursal— continuo diciendo pero paro a tomar aire por unos momentos, —Debido a eso, los Gimnasios adoptaron un nuevo reglamento, el cual consiste en el que tenemos que aumentar o disminuir la dificultad dependiendo el número de medallas del retador — dijo asombrando a los chicos, —La dificultad claramente aumenta cuantas más medallas tenga el retador; Malamar la vendría usando si el retador tiene d medallas junto a tres Pokemon mas— explico viendo la expresión de sorpresa de los jóvenes, —Claro, d medallas de usa 2 Pokemon en batalla, d se usan 3, y de 6 8 se usan 4 Pokemon— dijo explicando también el sistema de numero de Pokemon usados.

—Ya entiendo— dijo Takashi razonando lo dicho por el líder.

—Bueno, si ya sus dudas fueron aclaradas, entonces vamos a por la batalla — dijo tomando su posición en la arena siendo imitado por Hikari, — ¿Debo suponer que no tienes medallas? — pregunto viendo a la rubia.

—Sí, esta es mi primera batalla de Gimnasio— dijo la chica asintiendo.

—Entonces empecemos— dijo sacando una pokebal de su cinturón que ocultaba debajo de su abrigo Gótico.

—La batalla de Gimnasio por la Medalla Eclipse entre el Líder de Gimnasio Hinata-sama y la retadora Hikari empezara, las reglas son las siguientes: Solo se pueden usar dos Pokemon y solo al retador se le permite cambiar, sin más; que el Líder elija el primer Pokemon y que inicie la batalla— dijo Kaize dando por inicio la batalla de Gimnasio.

— ¡Inkay ve! — exclamo Hinata sacando al Pokemon pulpo.

— ¡Starly, yo te elijo! — anuncio Hikari sacando al Pokemon Estornino.

—Las damas primero— dijo el gótico inclinándose.

—Starly usa Ataque rápido— le ordeno iniciando la pelea.

Y así la batalla entre Starly e Inkay dio inicio, el ave le logro atacar al Inkay con Ataque rápido, pero el pulpo uso la cercanía de su oponente para usar Juego sucio, pero la táctica no le salió muy bien, ya que el ataque de Starly no era lo suficientemente alto para causarle gran daño así que la ave se recupero, Starly rápidamente uso picotazo en contra del Inkay, este contraatacó también con picotazo volviéndose momentáneamente una batalla de haber ¿Quién logra asestar el ataque primero?

Pero Hinata le ordeno a Inkay que se alejara y usara Psicoonda, el ataque hubiera dado en el blanco si no fuera que Starly volvió a usar Ataque rápido para salir del rango del ataque psíquico y cuando se acerco cambio a Ataque ala, el Inkay como respuesta uso Juego sucio tratando de esquivar el Ataque ala fallando al último momento por una maniobra aérea de parte de Starly dándole un golpe critico al Inkay, Hinata le ordeno apresuradamente que usara Psicoonda dándole con éxito al Starly, Pero el ave se recupero y ejecuto un ataque rápido al que el Inkay le contesto con un picotazo, los dos ataques chocaron provocando un denso humo; cuando el humo se retiro se pudo ver que Inkay se encontraba debilitado aunque Starly estaba ya en sus últimas.

—Inkay no puede continuar, Starly gana— anuncio Kaize.

—Bien hecho Hikari, pero ahora hay va mi segundo Pokemon— dijo sacando otra pokebal guardando en el camino al Inkay y ocultándosela en el cinturón, —Pawniard ve— dijo sacando al Pokemon Tajo.

—Starly, usa Ataque ala— ordeno Hikari iniciando con el ataque tipo volador.

El Estornino preparo sus alas y se lanzo en contra el Pokemon acero, este solo esquivo el ataque con facilidad ya que Starly se estaba moviendo más lento por su cansancio, cuando el pájaro fallo el Ataque ala, se elevo y efectuó un ataque rápido, pero el Pokemon Tajo realizo una Finta que le dio de lleno al Starly y aprovecho y uso Tormento, Starly se recupero y volvió efectuar ataque rápido para acercarse, pero por una extraña razón el ataque no se efectuó con éxito y quedo lo suficientemente cerca para estar al alcance del Pawniard que uso Cortes furia lo que dejo como resultado a un Starly debilitado.

—Starly no puede continuar, Pawniard gana— anuncio Kaize.

— _Starly no logro pegarle ni un ataque, pero lo raro es que el Ataque rápido no se efectuó_ — se dijo mentalmente la chica.

— ¡Hikari! — Grito Takashi llamando la atención de la rubia, — ¡Tormento es un ataque que impide que un Pokemon haga 2 ataques iguales seguidos! — explico el chico.

—Entonces era eso— dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Continuamos? — pregunto Hinata al ver que no había sacado a su segundo Pokemon.

—Voy— dijo sacando la pokebal de Torchic, — ¡Torchic ve! — exclamo sacando al pollito de fuego.

—Que continúe la batalla— dijo Kaize haciendo un ademan con las banderas.

—Muy bien Torchic, usa Picotazo— ordeno Hikari.

Torchic fue dispuesto a atacar al Pokemon Tajo con Picotazo, pero el Pawniard contraataco con arañazo haciendo que haya un intercambio de golpes resultando los dos un poco heridos, después de separarse, el Pawniard uso Finta, el pollo de fuego intento esquivarlo pero el Pawniard desaparecía para después aparecer al frente de Torchic completando el movimiento, con lo que no contaba el Pokemon Tajo era que al no separarse a tiempo recibió un ataque de Brasas a quema ropa haciéndole mucho daño por ser parte elemento Acero.

En ese momento el Torchic hizo otra vez Picotazo, pero ese ataque si fue capaz de esquivarlo haciéndole Tormento, el Torchic se molesto por la expresión que le hizo y sin recibir órdenes de su entrenadora le lanzo un ataque de brasas, el Pokemon siniestro esquivo el ataque con facilidad y con gran velocidad lo ataco con Cortes furia haciéndole 4 ataques.

Con Torchic un poco debilitado, se activo la habilidad de este "Mar llama" lo cual hizo que un aura de color rojo lo envolviera, el Torchic aprovecho para usar Brasas viendo que aun el Pawniard seguía lo suficientemente cerca, pero este se las arreglo para esquivarlo haciendo que el ataque chocara contra el suelo levantando una nube de humo, el Pokemon Tajo no podía ver a través del humo así que se quedo en posición defensiva, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando el Torchic lo ataco con Picotazo mandándolo lejos.

Cuando aún estaba en el aire se recupero haciendo una maniobra terminando de pie, después uso finta acercándose al Pokemon de fuego, este lo intento recibir con Arañazo pero el Pokemon desapareció nuevamente para aparecer al frente del pollito acertando el movimiento, con Torchic ya en las ultimas, el pollito uso Brasas que potenciado con Mar llamas le dio al Pokemon Tajo el cual no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque de fuego por encontrarse recuperando de su ataque anterior que lo había cansado. Cuando el ataque choco con el Pokemon de acero genero otra nube de humo pero más pequeña, al dispersarse se mostro al Pawniard de pie pero evidentemente cansado, Hikari se preocupo ya que a Torchic se le había desaparecido el aura anunciando de que no aguantaría mucho al igual que Pawniard. Los dos Pokemon se miraban el uno al otro viendo cual aguantaría más, pero a la final fue Pawniard el que termino cayendo desmayado dándole la victoria al Torchic de Hikari.

—Pawniard no puede continuar, lo que significa que Torchic gana y la medalla de Gimnasio Alma es para Hikari— anuncio Kaize emocionando a Hikari que fue a recoger a Torchic.

—Bien hecho Tor…— pero una luz envolvió a Torchic haciendo que cambiara de forma hasta formar a un ave bípeda de mayor tamaño con una cresta en la cabeza, — ¡Evolucionaste a Combusken! — dijo asombrada y sacando su Pokedex.

— **Combusken, el Pokémon ave joven. Combusken es la forma evolucionada de Torchic. Cómo Pokémon luchador, tiene la capacidad de respirar echando fuego de su pico y de propinar potentes patadas** — dijo la Pokedex.

—Me sorprendiste Hikari— dijo Hinata acercándose a la rubia, —Y como muestra de que ganaste en este gimnasio te doy la Medalla Eclipse— dijo entregándole una medalla de forma circular donde la mitad izquierda se parecía a la luna y la derecha a un sol.

— ¡Mi primera medalla! — exclamo emocionada junto a Combusken.

—Felicidades Hikari— dijo Takashi acercándose.

— ¡Gracias Takashi, gracias a ti logre ganar esta medalla! — dijo la chica emocionada abrazándolo.

—Y díganme, ¿Cuál es su siguiente objetivo? — pregunto Hinata.

—Aun no lo hemos pensado, pero estamos de ir a Ciudad Metalia— dijo Takashi recordando la Ciudad que le seguía a esta.

—Mmm, Buena elección— dijo Hinata alzando el pulgar, —Metalia es una buena idea, ya que tu Combusken va a tener ventajas por los Pokemon que usa la Líder, y también que dentro de unos días se va a celebrar un mini torneo cuyo premio es un Pokemon raro— dijo el Líder animando a los chicos.

—Gracias Hinata— dijo Takashi haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda— dijo Hikari imitando a Takashi.

—Que tengan buena suerte— dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

—Está bien, adiós— se despidió Hikari haciendo otra reverencia.

—Espero que nos veamos pronto— dijo Takashi siguiendo a la rubia.

—Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees— susurro con una sonrisa de malicia.

.

 **¡Y corte! (Sonidos de grillo), oh es cierto, Nami no está :C… Resumiendo el capitulo e.e**

 **Tenemos el inicio del entrenamiento de Yoru para usar su velocidad con la Tele-transportación (Ya dije que no la voy a hacer muy OP), también que Espurr puede usar Telepatía pero en un grado menor que el de Yoru (por favor, según Wikidex los Espurr tienen grandes poderes psíquicos, otra cosa es que no saben controlarlos xD) y la introducción de movimientos aprendidos por tutores, que en este caso Espurr aprendió Poder oculto gracias a un señor.**

 **Además de un Takashi enseñando (Ya se está viendo la "Gran" sabiduría de nuestro señor Takashi) y vieron (O leyeron e.e) sobre la campeona?, pues si señores, la campeona de Tajarus ya hizo debut semi-oficial en el Fic; y olvidando la falta de sentido de Hikari de revisar su Pokeholograma para ver su tenia la aplicación de mapa tenemos que… ¡Ya tiene su primera medalla! (Confeti aparece por la espalda del escritos y su madre lo regaña por armar jaleo). Pero no esperen que su segunda medalla llegue pronto ¿Eh?, aun falta el concurso de Himitsu (Que será dentro de 2 episodios todavía) y los pueblos de por medio (Pueblo = Relleno ok'no .-.).**

 **Y como anuncio final… Próximamente les traeré el mapa de la Región Tajarus (Me estoy tomando esta historia con seriedad), y como estamos en semana santa (No sé si en sus países se celebrara (No conozco muchas costumbres)) les traeré otro cap a mitad de semana ¡VIVA! (Adiós a mis vacaciones de escribir, pero todo por los que tomaron interés y le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia). Y como vengo diciendo desde hace 3 semanas, si quieren me recomiendan Pokemon para meterlos en los equipos de los chicos, que aunque ya tengo los equipos más o menos armados (A Himitsu aun creo que le falta uno), tomo en consideración sus recomendaciones.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***: Son esos sillones que están en la sala de espera (Por si lo olvidaban).**

 ****: Tipo futurista.**

 *****: Fingir, hacer (de), etc.**

 ******: La parte blanca del ojo.**

 **.**

 **Pdta: Si algo no les parece en este capítulo, dejádmelo en la caja de Reviews que esos me alegran el día.**

 **— ¡Llegue, espérame!**


	5. Caos en el Centro Comercial

**¡Hey muy buenas a todos Guapísimos, aquí Suinrk trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de "Un mundo irreal!... un momento, ¿Quién escribió este dialogo?**

 **—EL guionista que contrastaste esta mañana.**

 **—Acuérdame en despedirlo mañana.**

 **—Presenta el capitulo rápido, que tengo sueño.**

 **—Está bien, está bien. Pero ¿Cuándo será el día en que te lleves bien conmigo?**

 **—Cuando Himitsu le deje de decir "Rubia oxigenada" a Hikari.**

 **—Te debí de haber creado más apática.**

 **Bueno chicos, lo prometido es deuda, les traje un capitulo extra esta semana en conmemoración a la Semana Santa, se los quería traer mañana pero temprano me voy de viaje y no sé si venga mañana mismo, y subirlo el jueves ya no me convence mucho. Les voy a poner un reto (Aunque con la poca participación creo que nadie lo va a jugar), en el cap anterior puse una escena algo extraña al principio (En este igual), si logran decirme ¿Quién tiene apresada a esa joven? ¿Qué es lo que los tipos le piden que diga? O ¿Por qué la tienen apresada?, antes de que me digan la respuesta de l son distintas (Ya lo tengo maquinado en mi perversa mente), pero no se preocupen, pondré pistas ya que la aparición "Oficial" de la joven no va a hacer hasta dentro de UFF, muchos episodios (Unos 10 más o menos), si logran responder una, les cumpliré una proposición para esta historia, pero eso sí, esa proposición tendrá que estar dentro de los limites "Lógicos", ósea, nada de Legendarios para los chicos o algo así parecido (Ni tampoco pareja para Takashi que ya le tengo *Cofg* es la chica *Cofg (Efectos especiales marca Suinrk)).**

 **Otra cosa, este capítulo no sé si será del agrado para algunos, ya que principalmente es relleno, pero aquí se incluye algo que a más de uno le debe causar algo de gracia. Y por último, yo debí de actualizar hace un buen rato, pero me entretuve jugando Pokemon Blanca 2, ya voy por mi 5ta vez pasándolo (Soy pobre TT_TT (O mejor dicho, en mi país es imposible comprar una 3DS))**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Espectador Sombra (Creo que así seria tu nombre completo (Le haces honor a tu nombre xD)): Muchas gracias por tu comentario, darle un Fennekin a Himitsu, pues siéndote sincero, no se (-.-"), ya que ten en cuenta de que la evolución final de Fennekin es Delphox que es Fuego/Psíquico y ya Himitsu tiene a Espurr que es Psíquico y quiero evitar que tengan un Pokemon que se repita el Tipo, pero lo tendré en cuenta por si no se me ocurre (O si no me recomiendan) otro Pokemon. En cuanto a Riolu, ese sí creo ponerlo, pero no voy a vincular la historia con temas del Aura, pero si maquino algo de aquí a allá tal vez lo ponga.**

 **.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri** **-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

.

 **Capitulo 5: Caos en el Centro Comercial.**

 _—Onee-sama, ¿Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo? —_

 _—Lo siento Himari, pero el deber llama—_

Esos recuerdo, esos recuerdos ya estaban siendo enterrados en el fondo de su ser, ya que ella tenía el presentimiento de que no importa cuánto rogara, cuanto rezara, no iba a encontrar a su salvador que la ayude a escapar de ese agujero en donde la sumergieron.

 _Aun recordaba el ¿Cómo? Había acabado allí, si, lo recordaba con lujo y detalles, pero esos inútiles recuerdos no la iban a salvar, si no fuera por esa estrella fugaz que paso hace unas cuantas noches por el cielo, ya habría sucumbido a la locura y le habría entregado su alma a esos hombres, un simple deseo, ese solo deseo la mantenía cuerda todavía._

 _El recuerdo de su casa en llamas, de los gritos de su querida hermana la atormentaban por las noches, pero sabía que eso era obra de unos de los Pokemon de sus captores, ellos tenían prohibido tocarla en el sentido físico, pero eso no les impedía torturarla psicológicamente además de los grilletes que tenía puestos._

 _"Tenía que idear una forma de escapar de allí", eso era lo que se planteaba, pero cuando sentía el dolor y el caos psicológico esas ideas se le esfumaban de la cabeza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de uno de sus captores, no le podía ver la cara ni otra característica, pero eso no impedía que supiera las razones por la que él estaba allí._

 _— ¿Sabes que a nuestro jefe se le agota la paciencia? — pregunto el hombre mientras agarraba el mentón de la chica alzándolo._

 _—No les pienso decir nada— dijo escupiendo esas palabras._

 _—Deberías estar agradecida que nuestro jefe sea tan amable con usted— dijo acercándose más a la cara de la chica, —Porque si no hubiera sido por él, entonces solo servirías de diversión— expreso muy cerca de la cara de la chica con una sonrisa malvada._

 _—No me interesa— dijo evitando el contacto visual._

 _—Tarde o temprano soltaras lo que tengas que decir— dijo soltándola de improvisto, —Pero me gustaría que fuera más temprano que tarde, un cuerpo como ese no se debe de desperdiciar— dijo con una sonrisa lasciva y retirándose de la celda sin antes asegurarla._

 _—No creo soportar más de esto— dijo empezando a soltar lagrimas y mirando hacia el suelo aguantando la presión de los grilletes._

 _._

Después de que Hikari ganara su primera medalla de Gimnasio, salieron de este no sin antes volver a rechazar una propuesta para tatuarlos. Se montaron en el transporte público para llegar más rápido al Centro Pokemon. Cuando llegaron Hikari le entrego sus Pokemon a la Enfermera Joy para que se recuperaran.

Takashi salió al área de entrenamiento del Centro Pokemon y se encontró con una escena que no lo agrado mucho, su hermana estaba siendo rodeada por unos 5 hombres que aparentemente buscaban algo con ella, su instinto de hermano mayor se encendió y se acerco a ver qué pasaba.

—Vamos muñeca, ven a divertirte con nosotros— dijo uno de los hombres tratando de tocar el cuerpo de Himitsu, pero Espurr lo impidió con Confusión, —Maldita rata— dijo el hombre con rabia al Pokemon.

—Espurr no es una rata— dijo Himitsu la cual ignoraba a los hombres, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa.

— ¡Ya verás!, primero hay que deshacernos de las molestias— dijo dispuesto a sacar una pokebal.

—Eso digo yo, Yoru Confusión— dijo Takashi entrando a escena haciendo que Yoru usara Confusión para que alejara a los maleantes teniendo éxito, — ¿Estás bien Himitsu? — pregunto preocupado.

—Muchas gracias Onii-sama, esos tipos ya me estaban exasperando— dijo la peli-verde levantándose.

— ¿Ya acabaste con tu entrenamiento? — inquirió el chico.

—SI, ya estamos listas para el concurso de mañana— dijo con un pequeño deje de felicidad.

—Me alegra, ahora vayamos a comprar ropa, que no creo que te quieras presentar con esas fachadas— dijo Takashi con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, vamos— asintió la pequeña.

Cuando los dos entraron vieron a Hikari que se encontraba sentada esperando a los hermanos, la rubia de dijo su éxito en el Gimnasio Alma y que había ganado la medalla, la respuesta que le dio Himitsu fue… bueno, ya ustedes deben saberla; lo que hizo que los ánimos le bajaran levemente, pero Takashi le pregunto que si quería que los acompañara al centro comercial lo que Hikari le respondió con un efusivo "Si".

Los tres chicos mas la Pokemon que se encontraba dormida en la cabeza de Takashi salieron del Centro Pokemon, esta vez se dispusieron a ir a pie ya que según lo que había visto Takashi, el Centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos y así aprovechaban y veían más detalladamente Ciudad Alma, aunque durante el camino Takashi se sintió nervioso por las miradas que recibía de las personas, principalmente entrenadores por el habitante de su cabeza, y es que no todos los días se veía a un Pokemon Shiny, y aun mas un Ralts que no se mostraban mucho ante los humanos.

Este hecho hizo que Takashi pasara algunos momento de inconformidad, ya que algunos entrenadores principalmente féminas le preguntaban que si quería intercambiar su Ralts por alguno de sus Pokemon, aunque claro, Takashi rechazo todas y cada una de las ofertas; tal era el agite que Yoru se despertó y se asusto por las miradas que recibía así que decidió meterse a su pokebal ante la mirada de alivio de Takashi.

El trió pudo descansar de los intentos de los demás entrenadores para intercambiar a Yoru por el resto del viaje. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Centro comercial se quedaron un momento afuera asombrados por lo grande que era, el edificio tenía alrededor de 10 pisos, abarcaba casi 1 manzana y fácilmente había más gente adentro de lo que había afuera.

Y sin más entraron y vieron que era lo que iban a hacer, siguiendo lo propuesto antes fueron a comprar roba para los hermanos y un poco para la rubia, vieron en la entrada una especie de mapa y se trataba de las "Divisiones" del centro comercial, de la 1era a la 3era planta eran tiendas de ropa y similares, la 4ta era joyería y bisutería, la 5ta era el área de restaurantes, la 6ta era tecnología, de la 7ma a la 9na de dividía entre accesorios para Pokemon y cuidados a los mismos y la última planta era ya para personal con autorización o áreas restringidas para el público.

Después de ver el mapa fueron viendo de tienda en tienda la ropa que más les llamaba la atención, se detuvieron en la 5ta tienda que vieron y entraron para ver la ropa, una dependienta los atendió y ellos le dijeron que ropa les llamaba la atención y que talla eran para que les buscara esa ropa.

Primero trajo la ropa para Takashi, se trataba de una camiseta de color verde con la cabeza de un Primeape y arriba de esta tenía un chaleco de color verde oscuro que parecía ser mas una camisa porque por el modo en que se abrochaba daba esa sensación solo dejando ver el color de la camiseta debajo, de pantalón tenía unos de color negros arrugado que tenía unas especies de cintas que colgaban del mismo y en los pies unos zapatos que parecían unos tenis pero que aun así combinaban con el resto de la vestimenta, el diseño del pantalón le agrado a Alex ya que se le facilitaba el poner el cinturón de pokebal en su pierna. Esa ropa decidió llevársela puesta y se compro además modelos más o menos similares a esa solo cambiando un poco el diseño.

Para Himitsu trajo una blusa pegada al cuerpo de color morado con el diseño de una masterball en el centro, la blusa también traía una especie de bufanda de seda que iba en el cuello dándole un aspecto refinado a la chica, en la parte de abajo traía una falda de color rosada con unos patrones de líneas, la falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y además de que traía un short debajo de la misma, y para los pies, la chica decidió ponerse al igual que su hermano unos zapatos deportivos para que la ayudara a aguantar más por los caminos, los zapatos eran de un color amarillo claro en la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo eran rosados.

Y para los concursos, eligió un vestido sin tirantes estilo princesa de color magenta de escote en "V" que dejaba ver el nacimiento de los pechos de la chica, por la espalda estaba descubierto dejando aun menos para la imaginación, el vestido le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas terminando en una especie de encaje doble. En la parte de los pechos tenía un diseño de encaje que cubría esa zona y por ultimo de zapatillas eligió unos tacones de 5cm de color blancos. Aunque Takashi no tuvo muy de acuerdo en cuanto al diseño que eligió su hermana para su vestido, no pudo evitar elogiarla por lo bien que se veía. Y de resto de ropa, si fue un poco más variada que su hermano, llevándose desde blusas y franelas simples, hasta uno que otro vestido para ocasiones especiales, además de un traje formal que su hermano no había elegido.

Y para Hikari, la dependienta le trajo una blusa de color negra que le dejaba ver el ombligo y parte del estomago, un short pesqueros de color azules que le pegaban a su figura y unos tenis de color azules con las trenzas blancas, además de una boina blanca con una estrella de color morado y plateada en el centro. La chica no quiso elegir una ropa muy cara ya que los hermanos dijeron que iban a pagar todo, y por pena a elegir otra cosa que cueste más (Que de por sí ya los hermanos llevaban ropa que costaba más de 50.000 pokedolares, más que todo Himitsu) no quiso aprovecharse mucho, aunque a escondidas Himitsu metió ropa de su talla.

Al salir del local, los tres habían gastado casi 1kkk de pokedolares en copa (Lo que más costo fueron los vestidos) y cada uno llevaba por lo menos cuatro bolsas más o menos llenas, viendo la hora subieron al 5to piso para almorzar ya que eran la 1:30pm y los tres tenían hambre, ante el olor de la comida, Yoru salió a disfrutar, pero se lamento ya que tuvo que cargar una bolsa de Himitsu con la fuerza psíquica, que aunque no pesaba mucho, si molestaba.

Se internaron en un restaurante de comida rápida por las suplicas de Hikari y de Yoru que querían probar ese tipo de comida, los hermanos con pesar accedieron y se sentaron en una mesa para 4 desocupada casi al fondo. Una mesera se les acerco para tomar las órdenes, Hikari y Himitsu pidieron unas Hamburguesa dobles vegetarianas y de bebida una cola negra para cada una, y Takashi pidió para él y para Yoru unos pepitos* vegetariano para la Pokemon y normal para él y de bebida un batido de baja Aranja para Yoru y de baya Safre para él.

Cuando les llego la comida, Takashi se sorprendió al ver que Yoru se había comido todo el pan, ya que él le había pedido eso porque él pensaba que no se lo iba a comer y se lo terminaría comiendo él, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando la Ralts desafiando las normas de la física se comió todo.

Apenas terminaron de comer, fueron a ver los otros pisos del Centro Comercial, y terminaron comprando en el caso de las chicas, joyería que a pesar de las negaciones de parte de Hikari, Himitsu la convenció para que se comprara algo, y en el caso de Takashi, el chico parecía un niño viendo el 6to piso pensando en todas las posibilidades de toda esa tecnología, y se hizo la pregunta: Si la tecnología era así aquí, ¿Cómo sería en Kalos?

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se prometió que en lo que terminara sus asuntos en esa región iría a Kalos a ver cual avanzada estaba la tecnología allá. Se termino comprando unos cuantos kits de herramientas de las tiendas, tenía en mente de "Mejorar" la Pokedex, pero primero iba a probar suerte con el Pokeholograma.

Bajaron otra vez al 5to piso y se dispusieron a comer helado del cual también Yoru se antojo, aunque termino pasando por el "síntoma" de comer helado deprisa: Cerebro congelado. Pero cuando se disponían a irse fueron tumbados por algo, las chicas hicieron lo que pudieron para salvar lo frágil y con ayuda de Yoru que se había Tele-transportado al suelo para no ser aplastada, salvaron lo importante.

— ¡Pequeñas ratas! — gritaba un señor a las espaldas de los chicos.

— ¿Qué paso señor? — pregunto Takashi levantándose con las bolsas.

—Esas ratas me robaron unos platillos y salieron a la fuga— dijo el señor apuntando en la dirección por la que los maleantes se habían ido.

—Vamos a ver de qué se trata— le dijo a las chicas.

—Está bien Onii-sama— respondió Himitsu.

—Vamos antes de que se haga muy de noche— asintió la rubia.

Los tres chicos y la Pokemon siguieron el rastro de destrucción que dejaron los maleantes en su huida, eso incluía a jóvenes en el suelo, mesas volteadas, maniquíes caídos, entre otras cosas. Bajaron al 2do piso y en un rincón alejado de todas las personas vieron a tres Pokemon pequeños, dos tenían el pelaje marrón y parecían unos zorritos, y el otro parecía una ardilla voladora con el cuerpo de color blanco, la parte interior de las alas amarillas y la espalda y la parte exterior de las alas de color negras/marrones.

— ¡Que bellos! — exclamo Hikari con los ojos en forma de estrella.

—Pero si son unos Eevee y un Emolga— dijo Takashi reconociendo a los Pokemon.

—Eevee y Emolga ¿Eh? — dijo Himitsu sacando la Pokedex.

— **Eevee, el Pokémon evolución. Son muy difíciles de ver y cuando evolucionan, son capaces de adaptarse a hábitats extremos cambiando sus habilidades y forma** — dijo la Pokedex detallando a los Eevee, — **Emolga, el Pokémon ardilla cielo. Emolga vive en los árboles y usa su membrana tipo capa para planear en el aire** — termino de detallar a Emolga.

—Emo emo— dijo Emolga en su idioma.

— ¿Qué dijo Yoru? — pregunto Takashi a su Pokemon.

— **Dice que no quiere problemas** — le respondió la Ralts mirando con curiosidad al trió de Pokemon.

—No te preocupes, no te vamos a causar problemas— aseguro Takashi agachándose y acariciándole la cabeza al Emolga, esta se disponía a electrocutarlo pero le gusto las caricias que le estaba haciendo así que se dejo.

—Pero no pueden andar robando comida— dijo Hikari regañándolos haciendo que los tres bajaran la cabeza.

—La rubia oxigenada tiene razón— asintió Himitsu.

—Emo emo— dijo en su idioma y hizo unos ademanes con sus paticas.

— ¿Qué dijo Onii-sama? — pregunto la peli-verde a su hermano.

—Yoru me dijo que tenían mucha hambre y es por eso que roban— dijo mirando con lastima como los tres Pokemon tenían la cabeza gacha tristes.

— ¿Qué tal si vienen con nosotros? — pregunto Hikari llamando la atención de los tres.

—Sí, es una buena idea rubia oxigenada— dijo Himitsu apoyando la idea.

— ¿Qué dices?, si vienen con nosotros tendrán comida y se harán fuertes— dijo el chico mirando a la Emolga.

Los tres Pokemon se acercaron y discutieron sobre su decisión, al momento los tres se separaron y se acercaron cada una a uno de los chicos, una Eevee se acerco a Hikari, la otra Eevee a Himitsu, y la Emolga se poso en el hombro derecho de Takashi.

—Creo que eso es un sí— aseguro Takashi ante las afirmativas de las Pokemon, —Entonces, Pokebolas ve— dijo sacando una pokebal y tocando a Emolga con ella siendo imitado por las chicas que hicieron lo mismo, después de que las pokebals se movieran 3 veces, pararon anunciando que se habían atrapado con éxito.

— ¡Tengo un Eevee/Emolga! — exclamaron los tres.

Pero en ese momento las luces del Centro Comercial se apagaron de repente asustando a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, después unas luces se encendieron de algún lugar y se pusieron a alumbrar por todos lados como si fuera a empezar un espectáculo, ahí fue cuando las luces apuntaron al punto más alto del Centro Comercial y del techo estaban bajando dos personas usando arneses, uno era un hombre de unos 35 años, pelo color violeta y ojos color marrones y la otra era una mujer de unos 30 años, pelo color azul y ojos color verdes; los dos estaban vestidos con el uniforme del Equipo Rains, pero a diferencia de los otros con los que se encontraron, estos tenían unas nubes de tormenta como detalle.

—He aquí nosotros— empezó a decir el hombre como si se tratara de una canción.

—Aquí va nuestro lema— continuo la mujer igualmente como si fuera una canción.

—Buscando Pokemon valiosos—

—Nos basta con que sean poderosos—

—Pero si quieren resistirse—

—Pues entonces, van a tener que redimirse—

—Nuestros nombres—

—Anabel— se presento la mujer mientras unos misteriosos fuegos artificiales salían detrás de ellos.

—Brand— se presento el hombre al lado de Anabel.

—Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta—

—Así que prepárense para los problemas— término de decir ese muy raro lema.

— ¡Buuuuu! — se empezó a decir en el Centro Comercial (Himitsu) que se había quedado en silencio.

— ¡¿Quién se atreve a aborrecer nuestro magnifico lema?! — pregunto Anabel histérica.

—No te preocupes, no nos apartemos del plan— dijo Brand calmándola y sacando un control de la parte trasera de su traje, cuando lo presiono unas redes aparecieron de la nada atrapando a los Pokemon que estaban fueras de sus pokebal y una aspiradora que también salió de la nada empezó a absorber las Pokebolas.

—Mis Pokemon— dijo un cliente.

—Devuélvanme mis Pokebolas— dijo una mujer.

—Yoru ven— dijo Takashi a la Ralts que también había sido capturada, la Pokemon se tele-transporto junto a las Pokebolas de las chicas y la de él.

—Tenemos que ayudar— dijo Hikari.

—Sí, pero tú solo tienes a un Eevee recién capturado, así que prepárate por si traman algo mas— dijo Himitsu sacando a Espurr.

—Yoru, usa Confusión para liberar las redes— ordeno Takashi.

La Pokemon uso el movimiento psíquico para poder sacar a los Pokemon y las pokebal de la red, pero el peso era demasiado para Yoru y no la pudo mover mucho, los del Equipo Rains vieron el intento del chico para intentar salvar a los Pokemon y pudieron visualizar al raro Ralts de Takashi.

—Emolga sal— dijo sacando a la ardilla voladora la cual se poso en su hombro derecho, —Usa Ataque rápido para cortar las redes, cuando Emolga haga eso usas otra vez Confusión Yoru— volvió a ordenar Takashi.

La Pokemon ardilla ataco a la res con su Ataque rápido haciendo que se debilitara un poco como para que Yoru usara Confusión y la desatara liberando a los Pokemon de ellas, una vez los clientes y entrenadores recuperaron a sus Pokemon pudieron hacerles frente a la aspiradora destruyéndola salvando así sus Pokebolas, los maleantes veía esto con asombro, ¿Cómo era que un simple muchachito acabara con ese plan que llevaban más de una semana planeándolo?, la respuesta estaba en ese Ralts extremadamente raro, oh si, su jefe los iba a recompensar muy bien si le lograban llevar a ese Ralts ante él.

—Escúchame bien bobo, ese Ralts va a ser propiedad del Equipo Rains en un futuro— dijo Brand apuntándole con el dedo.

—Pero por ahora nos retiramos, au revoir mo ami— dijo Anabel despidiéndose y desapareciendo los dos después de una explosión de humo.

Después de que los del Equipo Rains se fueran, las luces se encendieron y la policía entro al Centro Comercial para "Calmar" la situación y también entro Hinata que al ver a los chicos los llamo para poder preguntarles lo que había sucedido. Después de rendir declaraciones, la policía los soltó.

Con aun el sol en el cielo, los chicos se dispusieron a seguir explorando la ciudad cargando con las bolsas, aunque estaban usando a Yoru y a Espurr para que los ayudaran. Cuando llegaron a un parque cercano se dispusieron a sentarse en unas de las bancas, cansados dejaron las bolsas en el suelo procurando no quebrar las cosas frágiles. Oyeron un alboroto a lo lejos y vieron que unos chicos estaban teniendo una batalla Pokemon doble, emocionados se acercaron a ver los resultados.

—Aipom y Phanpy no pueden continuar, otorgándoles la victoria a los todavía invictos Plusle y Minun— anuncio el que estaba haciendo de árbitro.

— ¿Otro que quiera venir a retarnos? — dijo el entrenador de Plusle.

— ¿Alguien capaz de derrotarnos? — pregunto el entrenador de Minun.

— ¿Lo intentamos Himitsu? — pregunto Takashi.

—Vamos Onii-sama— asintió la chica llamando a Espurr para que viniera.

—Cuida de las bolsas Hikari— dijo viendo a la rubia.

—No te preocupen, ganen por mi— pidió recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Takashi.

—Nosotros los retamos— dijo Takashi acercándose.

—Entonces ustedes dos nos retan— dijo el entrenador de Plusle.

—Aceptamos— dijo el entrenador de Minun.

—Anda Espurr— dijo Himitsu señalándole a Espurr el campo de batalla.

—Tú también Yoru— dijo el peli-verde haciendo que Ralts se Tele-transporte a la arena.

—Les dejaremos hacer el primer movimiento— dijo uno de los chicos.

—Usa Confusión Espurr— ordeno Himitsu.

Con la orden dada, Espurr empezó con confusión, pero los roedores lo esquivaron cada uno con Ataque rápido y usaron Camaradería lo que hizo que sus ataques se reforzaran, pero no contaban con que Yoru se pusiera a atrás de ellos y le quisiera hacer Gruñido para bajarles el ataque, pero en vez del Gruñido salieron unas ondas sónicas de color rosados, ante este hecho Takashi sonrió reconociendo el ataque como Voz cautivadora, Espurr aprovecho el momento de confusión de los roedores y uso Poder Oculto el cual acertó en el blanco.

Minun uso Rapidez en Espurr y Plusle uso Moflete estático en Ralts, a pesar de la coordinación que tenían esos dos Pokemon, fallaron en el cometido, pero lograron que los 2 Pokemon psíquicos se juntaran, Minun volvió a usar Rapidez fallando a propósito para que después Plusle lanzara una Bola voltio y le diera a Yoru y la explosión alcanzara a Espurr.

Takashi logro ver la estrategia de esos dos y miro a su hermana que al parecer también se había dado cuenta, así que el chico ideo una estrategia que de seguro triunfaría. Yoru uso Voz cautivadora que por sus atributos no la pudieron esquivar para después recibir un Poder oculto de parte de Espurr a sus espaldas. El roedor mas intento atacarla con Moflete estático, pero un poder psíquico de Yoru se lo impidió, Espurr aprovecho el estado del roedor y lo termino con arañazo.

El entrenador de Minun se puso nervioso y le ordeno a Minun que usara Chispa de forma desesperada, esta orden le costó mucho a Minun, ya que el roedor menos quedo a merced de dos ataques Confusión, Yoru lo libero de su ataque pero Espurr aun lo estaba sosteniendo así que aprovechando eso, se Tele-transporto arriba del roedor y lo ataco con Voz cautivadora a máxima potencia, dejando al pobre roedor tan mareado que cayó al suelo con los ojos en espirarles.

—Y los ganadores son Espurr y Ralts— anuncio el réferi.

—Buen trabajo Plusle, regresa— dijo regresando al roedor rojo a la pokebal.

—Tú también Minun— dijo imitando a su compañero.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo, trabajaron en buena coordinación— felicito el entrenador de Plusle.

—Gracias, es que nosotros siempre hemos trabajado juntos— dijo Takashi rodeando a su hermana por el hombro.

—Que pasen buena tarde— dijo el otro despidiéndose.

—Y con eso concluye las peleas de este día— anuncio el chico que hacía de réferi e inmediatamente las personas se empezaron a dispersar.

—Lo hicieron bien muchachos— dijo Hikari una vez los hermanos se acercaron a ella.

—La estrategia que usaron era muy simple y fácil de contrarrestar, pero para los principiantes eso sería tarea difícil— dijo Himitsu restándole importancia.

—Y ¿En qué consistía su estrategia? — pregunto la rubia confundida.

—Juntarnos y después atacar con habilidades de daño en área— respondió Takashi.

—El fallo era, es que tienes que tener cuidado a que Pokemon le vas a hacer esa estrategia, porque si le se la haces a un Pokemon con ataques de inmovilización como lo son Confusión la vas a tener dura— dijo Himitsu agarrando sus bolsas.

—Vámonos antes de que se haga de noche— sugirió Takashi.

—Buena idea— secundo Hikari.

Esta vez los tres y los Pokemon tomaron el transporte público ya que eran casi las 5:00pm y si se iban a pie no iban a llegar antes del anochecer. Cuando llegaron al Centro Pokemon, primero fueron a dejar las bolsas a su habitación y después bajaron para comer algo retirando a los Pokemon de Hikari en el proceso y dejando a Espurr para que este en buena forma para mañana.

Pidieron algo simple aparte de comida Pokemon para los nuevos y claro, un plato extra para Yoru, ahí Takashi expreso su inconformidad por el esos miembros del Equipo Rains, pero Himitsu lo calmo un poco y Hikari propuso que dejaran ese tema para otro día. Después de comer se fueron a su habitación donde esta vez Himitsu se puso una piyama que había comprado y durmieron como siempre.

.

 **— ¡Y corte!**

 **—ZZZzzzZZZ.**

 **— ¿Se durmió?, Bueno.**

 **Y así finaliza el capítulo de hoy, un simple día de compras a un muy común centro comercial, pero no todo podría ir bien ¿eh?, la contra parte del Equipo Rocket ha aparecido señores *Se escuchan fanfarrias, confeti y la música de finalizar la noche en FNAF. Pero aparece la madre de Suinrk con una chancleta en la mano y se la lanza*. *EJEM*, espero que les haya gustado este dúo (Pronto serán trió), y sobre el lema… digan que les gusto *con un cuchillo en la mano amenazando a sus lectores*, me comí la cabeza durante unos 10 minutos para hacerlo porque no se me da lo de hacer rimas u.u.**

 **En cuanto a las capturas de este cap, tenemos un saldo de: 2 Eevee y 1 Emolga, y antes de que me digan en los comentarios (Si es que hay participantes TT_TT), ya les tengo las evoluciones a las Eevee e.e.**

 **Ahora pongámonos serios y puedo decir "Houston, tenemos un problema" -.-", y es que me quede sin capítulos listos (Ya que siempre tenía un cap extra listo), así que… si quieren algo en particular en el siguiente (Recuerden que es el concurso Pokemon) pues aprovechen y pídanlo, que empiezo a escribirlo pasado mañana (Jueves). Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***: Es un tipo de emparedado hecho con un pan parecido al de un Hot Dogs pero más largo y se rellena con distintos vegetales o carnes.**

 **Pdta: El mapa según mi diseñador grafico, aun no está listo, así que tocara esperar un poco mas (Odio esperar)…**

 **Actualización 12/04/17: Cometí un error muy grave (Para mí), el "[1]" era una anotación de Office, pero Fanfiction no las detecta como tal, así que seguía usando los "*", pero se me olvido cambiarlo… Espectador S. te contesto tu review en el sig cap.**


	6. Competición refinada

**Antes de empezar a presentar el capítulo de hoy tengo que decir unas palabras… ¡Perdón por traerles este cap tan tarde!, pero tengo una muy buena escusa, llevo tres días sin inter, esa es la razón por la que no he actualizado, les hubiera traído dos caps (Tengo ya el siguiente listo), pero desgraciadamente no va a poder ser así. Sin más, a presentar el capitulo.**

 **¡Hey muy buenas Distarches (Es la combinación de días-tardes-noches por si no lo sabían (Ese saludo no me pertenece)) a todos mis queridos lectores!, Aquí Suinrk trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya le cogí afecto.**

— **Deja de ser tan sentimental.**

— **Es que no puedo evitarlo.**

— **Ya ya, anda termina de decir lo que vas a decir para empezar con el cap.**

— **Lo que diga jefa *Saludando estilo militar*, pero un momento, yo debería ser el jefe aquí.**

— **Estamos en el siglo XXI, las mujeres mandan.**

— **Lo que digas Nami, en un futuro muy cercano te tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano *Risas diabólicas se escuchan de fondo*.**

— **Aja, y el cielo es de color verde.**

— **Bueno, el cielo puede tomar ese color si los efectos de luz causados por una aurora boreal afectara de forma más directa y se quedara estática.**

— **Idiota.**

 **Bueno chicos, en el día de hoy les vengo trayendo un cap que de seguro algunos esperan junto a un pequeño extra que sería una batalla entre hermanos, y en cuanto a los concursos, bueno, mejor vayan a las notas finales para que lean lo que tengo que decir con respecto a ellos. Y sobre el reto, creo que libere DEMASIADA información, pero a menos que sus cerebros tengan una capacidad de razonamiento muy elevada dudo que descubran la identidad de nuestra secuestrada. Ahora que me doy de cuenta, tendré que re-estructurar los equipos, porque vi un pequeñísimo detalle, Takashi tiene 3 pokes que tienen mega, Himitsu ninguno y Hikari solo 1, y eso no puede ser así, mas trabajo para mí, eso es lo que me gano por ser una persona perfeccionista. Bueno, no quito más líneas y vamos a responder…**

 **Reviews:**

 **Espectador Sombra: Primero, gracias por tu comentario; estoy consciente que el relleno no es muy bien recibido (XD), pero hay veces en que el "Relleno" se revelan cosas de suma importancia para la historia. Bueno, lo tomare en cuenta ya que tengo que volver a armar los equipos, pero hubo algo en tu comentario que me mosqueo (Aunque sé que no lo hiciste a conciencia), pero para no profundizar en el tema solo puedo decir que mi conocimiento sobre Pokemon es súper amplio, por lo que no soy un "Ignorante" (XD). Y no te preocupes por lo largo de tus reviews, que por lo que pudiste suponer (es más que obvio), me gusta dar respuestas largas y detalladas.**

 **.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri** **-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6: Competición refinada**

— _Otou-sama ayúdame— decía una niña de unos 8 años pidiendo clemencia._

— _Una aberración a la naturaleza como tú no debería haber nacido— decía el hombre pero si rostro estaba bajo una sombra haciendo que su expresión no fuera reconocible, pero su tono de voz decía que estaba lleno de furia._

— _Pe-pero Otou-sama, no he hecho nada— dijo la niña agarrando un peluche de un Pancham._

— _Fuera de mi vista antes de que olvide que eres útil para mis planes— dijo el hombre dándole una cachetada a la niña._

 _Después todo se puso blanco, mas y mas recuerdos acerca de su "Padre" la inundaban, siempre la maltrataba a espalda de su madre y hermana, pero ella no podía decir nada por temor a que su padre le haga algo, pero tuvo que despertar de forma abrupta debido a que fue jalada._

— _No tenemos tiempo, el jefe la pidió hace 10 minutos— logro escuchar lo que decía uno de los tipos que la levanto._

— _Ya entendí, pero el que tenia la llave se fue a almorzar y no lo podía encontrar— ¿Almorzar?, oh sí, ya le habían traído su "almuerzo" hace rato, pero aun estaba confundida del ¿Por qué? La levantaban._

— _Quítales los grilletes y prepara a los Hypno por si intenta algo estúpido— en lo que termino de hablar, pudo sentir que le quitaban los grilletes. Esa sensación de sentir nuevamente sus manos le elevo la moral, pero no podía hacer nada ya que un cuerpo estaba en un estado que le era imposible moverse a libertad._

— _Las drogas hicieron efecto, vamos a llevarla— ¿Con que era eso?, le habían inyectado algo_ _que_ _hacía que cayera en un estado de semiinconsciencia._

 _Fue llevaba a rastras por el pasillo de la prisión hasta que salieron por una puerta completamente blanca, lo siguiente que vio la asombro; un pasillo totalmente blanco lo cual la hacía pensar que se encontraba en otro lugar, pero no pudo pensar mucho al respecto ya que los tipos pararon en una puerta de hierro._

 _Cuando la abrieron pasaron y la sentaron atándoles las manos a los apoya brazos de la misma, alzo la mirada y se encontró con un hombre ya pasado de los 40 vestido con un traje ejecutivo de la más alta clase por lo que pudo observar ya que aun estaba bajo la influencia de la droga, pero ya sentía que se le pasaba el efecto._

— _Nos encontramos de nuevo— dijo el hombre apoyándose de sus dos manos y mirándola fijamente._

— _Perdón señor, pero esta es la primera vez que nos vemos— respondió con cierta dificultad, pero se hizo la dura para no demostrar debilidad ante el hombre de al frente, intento que no logro satisfactoriamente._

— _Oh mis modales, yo era un amigo MUY cercano de tu padre— dijo soltando una pequeña risa, lo que dijo hizo que los sentidos de la chica se dispararan._

— _¿Qué quiere de mi? — pregunto tratando de sonar seria._

— _Mi pequeña y linda Yukiko, lo único que quiero es saber, ¿Dónde escondía tu padre las tablas? — esa sola pregunta hizo que la piel de Yukiko se pusiera pálida._

.

Al día siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue Himitsu seguido de su hermano debido a que por error lo movió de más, hicieron sus necesidades mañaneras y bajaron al salón del Centro Pokemon sin despertar a una aun durmiente Hikari.

Comieron algo ligero pero lo suficientemente pesado para que Himitsu no sufriera un desmayo o algo parecido en el concurso debido a los nervios, aunque Takashi sabía que para que su hermana sucumbiera a los nervios iba a hacer difícil pero por si las dudas hizo que ella comiera bien, lo que le extraño a Takashi, fue que Yoru no salió de su pokebal al sentir que ya se habían levantado, pero le resto importancia al asunto.

Cuando salieron a los terrenos de prácticas del Centro Pokemon, se sorprendieron al ver a tal cantidad de gente que intuían que participarían en el concurso, ya que se encontraban practicando diversos números artísticos, se acomodaron en un espacio libre e* Himitsu frunció el ceño viendo a la "Competencia".

— ¿Qué paso hermana? — pregunto Takashi viendo con curiosidad a Himitsu.

—Esos idiotas no deberían de practicar sus actuaciones delante de tantas personas— decía aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de pensar en ellos y tengamos una batalla de práctica para que te relajes— dijo sacando la pokebal de Emolga.

—Me parece bien, pero usare a Espurr, ya que necesito entrenar mas a mi Eevee— asintió sacando la pokebal de su Espurr.

—Si no les molesta, voy a hacer de arbitro— dijo una voz femenina que provenía de atrás de ellos.

Cuando se voltearon, vieron a una joven que aparentaba tener unos 20 años, vestida con un abrigo holgado con capucha que tapaba su cabeza incluyendo su cabello, unos pantalones deportivos y unos zapatos para hacer ejercicio, y lo que les trajo mas curiosidad a los hermanos fue una bufanda que le tapaba media cara.

—Por mi está bien— dijo Himitsu sospechando de la mujer.

—Entonces empecemos— expreso Takashi alejándose y poniéndose del otro lado de la arena.

—La batalla entre…— empezó a decir pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía los nombres de los jóvenes.

—Takashi y Himitsu— dijo el peli-verde señalándose y a su hermana.

—Takashi y Himitsu está por comenzar, la batalla será 1vs1 por lo que no estará sujeta a cambios de parte de ambos, por favor saquen a sus Pokemon— dijo atrayendo la atención de Takashi por la manera de anunciar el combate.

—Espurr sal— dijo Himitsu sacando al Pokemon psíquico que hizo una pirueta doble antes de caer.

—Vamos Emolga— dijo también Takashi sacando a la ardilla eléctrica que sencillamente aterrizo en el suelo, —Te cedo el primer movimiento— dijo inclinándose levemente.

—Espurr Poder oculto— ordeno sin emociones dando por iniciada la batalla.

Generando unas partículas, el Pokemon psíquico lanzo el ataque, pero Emolga emprendió el vuelo esquivando con facilidad las bolas de energía, seguidamente acumulo electricidad en sus mofletes y lanzo el ataque de Impactrueno en dirección del gatito, pero haciendo gala de sus movimientos elegantes, lo esquivo con gracia para después efectuar el ataque de Confusión.

Sin embargo, Emolga se movió a gran velocidad acercándose peligrosamente a Espurr por lo que esta tuvo que cancelar su anterior ataque y dio un salto que desconcertó a Emolga y paso por encima de esta, después volvió a usar Poder oculto con la diferencia que uso también Confusión para controlarlas.

Emolga tuvo que hacer diversas piruetas en el aire aprovechando su forma aerodinámica y esquivó con eficiencia la primera oleada de ataques, pero gracias al grito de su entrenador, se dio cuenta de que las bolas de energía dieron media vuelta y se precipitaron hacia ella nuevamente.

Tuvo que usar Ataque rápido para esquivar la nueva oleada de ataques, uso el momentum para que las bolas se precipitaran al suelo levantando una nube de humo dificultando la vista de Espurr por lo que Emolga lleno de electricidad sus mofletes y fue directo a Espurr que debido al humo no vio el ataque hasta que fue tarde y se precipito hacia atrás por la potencia del Moflete estático de Emolga.

Habiendo conectado el primer ataque, Himitsu le ordeno a Espurr que atacara a Emolga con Arañazo y con una velocidad superior a la de alguien de su tamaño, ataco a Emolga con sus garras, pero Himitsu se dio cuenta de su error, ya que Espurr quedo paralizada gracias a Moflete estático y también a la habilidad de Emolga Electricidad estática que hacía que si recibía un movimiento del tipo físico, algunas veces paralizaba a su agresor.

Takashi aprovecho ese momento y le ordeno a Emolga que usara Chispa, por lo que Emolga se cubrió de electricidad y ataco a Espurr; la Pokemon psíquico al principio quiso esquivar el ataque, pero efecto de parálisis la dejo en el lugar imposibilitándole la movilidad, por lo que solo se cubrió a esperar lo mejor.

— ¡Emolga detente! — ordeno Takashi, Emolga ante la orden de su entrenador detuvo el ataque y cambio de dirección haciendo una vuelta en el aire y aterrizando en el hombro de Takashi.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu confundida.

—Porque si ese ataque conectaba con Espurr, ella habría quedado inconsciente y más tarde tienes que ir al concurso— explico el chico ganándose un asentimiento de parte de su hermana que regreso a Espurr a tu pokebal para que la revisaran.

—El ganador es Takashi— anuncio la réferi y una ola de aplausos sorprendió a los hermanos, que en lo que se dieron cuenta, una multitud de personas se habían agrupado a ver el combate.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — exclamo exaltado.

—Los dos tienen futuro como entrenadores— dijo la mujer acercándose a los chicos.

—Muchas gracias, pero mi hermana quiere ser coordinadora— dijo Takashi rascándose la cabeza como gesto de estar nervioso.

—Bueno, pero aun así tienen futuro— rebatió en tono alegre, pero como broma del destino (O del autor), la chica tropezó con una piedra haciendo que casi caiga al piso si no fuera por Takashi que la agarro antes de que cayera.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunto preocupado, pero noto que la bufanda se le había caído y que unos cabellos se le habían resbalado rebelando un que eran de un color azul cielo; esa imagen se le pareció familiar a Takashi, pero no sabía de dónde.

La joven al sentir que se le había caído su bufanda, la recogió y se la acomodo poniéndosela como la tenía antes y acomodando sus cabello y miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien más se habría dado de cuenta, —No viste nada— dijo viendo de forma amenazadora a Takashi que simplemente hizo un gesto de sellar sus labios, en eso un sonido proveniente de debajo de la manga de su abrigo distrajo a la mujer, —Me gustaría seguir hablando, pero me tengo que ir— dijo dispuesta a retirarse.

—Me puedes dar su número _Nozomi-san_ — expreso con una sonrisa maligna diciendo lo último en un susurro.

—Ya me imaginaba que un acosador aprovecharía un momento como este para pedirme mi número— dijo la ahora conocida Nozomi suspirando mientras escribía algo en un papel.

—No es personal, y tampoco quiero que piense que soy un acosador, solo que presiento que si me da su número nos beneficiaria en un futuro— dijo sonriendo, —Takashi Natsume a sus servicios— se presento inclinándose.

—Ja*— soltó unas risas leves por la presentación del chico, —Creo que te juzgue mal, pero por favor que tus futuras acciones no me hagan cambiar mi opinión sobre ti Takashi-san— dijo entregándole el papel donde tenía el numero del Pokeholograma.

—Solo dime Takashi, déjame comprobar— corrigió el peli-verde e introdujo el numero en su Pokeholograma para después escuchar un sonido proveniente de debajo de la maga de Nozomi.

—Entonces solo dime Nozomi, y me indigna que desconfíes de mi— dijo haciéndose la herida.

—No es por desconfiar, es que hay veces que se pueden escribir un número equivocado por error— dijo sonriendo.

—Ahora si me tengo que ir, el deber llama— dijo esta vez dispuesta a retirarse—Me alegra haberte conocido Takashi-kun— expreso alzando su mano como signo de despedida.

—Típico, tienes una batalla de entrenamiento con tu hermana, y conoces a la campeona regional— dijo Takashi para sí mismo.

— **Sí, muy típico amo** — escucho la voz de Yoru en su cabeza, descubriéndola acostada encima de esta muy cómoda.

—Avisas la próxima vez cuando salgas de tu pokebal— dijo con una gota estilo anime en la sien y dándose cuenta de que la multitud ya se había dispersado.

— **Tengo hambre amo** — dijo ignorando olímpicamente el regaño de su entrenador.

—Como digas, vamos a comprarte algo dulce— dijo resignado entrando al salón del CP* (Centro Pokemon) y dispuesto a salir por la puerta que daba a la calle.

No se encontraron ni a Himitsu ni a Hikari, por lo que Takashi intuyo que la primera se había ido a la habitación a buscar algo, y en cuanto a la segunda aun no se había despertado. Cuando salieron se pusieron a buscar (Bueno Takashi se puso a buscar) un puesto de comida para que Yoru comiera algo diferente a lo que servían en el CP, Takashi visualizo un puesto que le llamo la atención ya que vendían algo que el comía con su hermana a casi diario en su mundo.

Cuando llegaron, vio el anuncio con más claridad lo que hizo que una sonrisa se le formara en su cara, el cartel decía "Se venden Crepas***". Takashi pidió una de baya Caquic para él y una de baya Meloc, al principio Yoru se mostro escéptica al comer esa tortilla, pero al ver que su si la comía pues se animo quedando grabada una cara de fascinación al probarla.

Cuando acabaron de comer sus crepas, regresaron al CP encontrándose con las dos chicas que estaban hablando tranquilamente (?), estas al ver que Takashi se acercaba dejaron de hablar y Hikari lo saludo.

—Ohayo**** Takashi— saludo Hikari levantándose.

—Hola Hikari, ¿Ya comiste? — pregunto Takashi con una sonrisa.

—Acabamos de salir del comedor— dijo la rubia señalando la puerta que daba al mismo.

—Ya veo, entonces vamos para que te registres Himitsu— sugirió mirando a su hermana.

—Como digas Onii-sama— asintió la peli-verde.

Entonces los 4 (contando a Yoru) fueron hacia el lugar en donde se celebraría el concurso, no sin antes ir a retirar a Espurr. Agarraron un autobús cuya ruta los dejaría al frente al estadio de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron vieron la cantidad de personas que se encontraban allí, aunque menos de la mitad iban a competir, el panorama hizo que Himitsu tuviera nervios, pero fueron calmados gracias a su hermano.

Entraron al edificio y fueron a una de las terminales en donde Himitsu se registro poniendo su Pokedex como identificación y la maquina le expendio un carnet que la identificaba como participante del concurso. Se lo abrocho en la bufanda que traía y se despidió de su hermano y de Hikari,

—Nos vemos luego Onii-sama, rubia oxigenada— dijo inclinando la cabeza.

—Suerte hermanita— dijo Takashi acariciándole la cabeza arrancándole un lindo sonrojo a la chica ante la muestra de afecto.

—Sí, que tengas suerte enana— dijo aguantándose las ganas de insultar a la peli-verde por el comentario.

Después de despedirse, se alejo de ellos para ir a los camerinos, sitio en donde se cambiaria. Aunque la idea de separarse de su hermano no le gustaba para nada, el no podía ir a los camerinos ya que era un lugar exclusivo para los participantes así que se tuvo que resignar.

Reviso el numero que destinaba en qué lugar iba a pasar a presentar su actuación y un grande "23" se podía apreciar en el carnet. Entro a los camerinos y una atmosfera de nerviosismo y competitivo inundo los sentidos de la chica, que con una mirada estoica fue a unos de los vestidores a cambiarse.

Cuando salió, reveló el vestido que había comprado anteriormente además que su cabello se lo había dejado suelto atrayendo la atención de unos jóvenes por el diseño del vestido, pero el aura que transmitía la chica hacia que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de acercarse a hablarle. Con respecto a eso, Himitsu quiso evitar conversación que seguramente la sacarían de quicio y que además si su hermano se enterara que alguien la estaba coqueteando seguramente el desafortunado no vería a una mujer por el resto de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que venía de una de las pantallas del lugar, ahí se veía a una mujer de cabello rubio que lo llevaba recogido vestida como animadora que se encontraba en mitad de la arena y que empezaba a anunciar el comienzo del concurso.

— ¡Konnichiwa mina-san (Hola gente), soy Hanami y seré su presentadora el día de hoy!— empezó a decir la chica con entusiasmo, —Antes de presentar a los jueces diré las reglas a seguir— dijo sacando un papel de entre sus ropas, —Son un total de 54 competidores, pero solo 8 pasaran a la ronda final; la primera ronda que será en donde los 54 competirán deberán demostrar la belleza de sus Pokemon mediante sus hermosas combinaciones, están prohibidas ayudas externas y mega-evoluciones además de que el entrenador no debe de interferir directamente en la actuación— y tomo in descanso para recuperar el aliento, —En la segunda ronda los 8 seleccionados mediante lo esplendido que hayan sido sus movimientos, lucharan entre sí en duelos de 1vs1 cuyo tiempo límite es de 5 minutos además que habrá una barra que representara sus puntos, esta barra bajara si: sus Pokemon reciben un golpe directo del oponente, el oponente realiza un movimiento que opaque en términos de exhibición al otro y si el Pokemon realiza un movimiento que no represente la belleza del mismo— dijo para cambiar de lugar, —La batalla se decidirá si la barra de uno de los concursantes llega a cero o si uno de sus Pokemon no puede seguir combatiendo— termino de decir guardando el papel, —Y como ya saben, el ganador se llevara el este listón como prueba de haber ganado este concurso— dijo mostrando un listón color verde lima, — ¡Ahora con los jueces!— dijo señalando hacia una mesa en donde están sentadas 3 personas, —Tenemos primero al Representante de Concursos de la región Tajarus, ¡Ichiro Natsunai-sama! — dijo señalando a un señor de unos 40 años de pelo canoso y que vestía un traje de color negro y corbata verde.

—Gracias por invitarme— expreso el señor con una sonrisa.

—También tenemos al alcalde de Ciudad Alma, ¡Yakumo Kurosak-sama!— dijo señalando a un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo de color marrón y que vestía casi igual que Ichiro con la diferencia que su corbata era de color azul y que tenia entrecruzada una banda que decía "市長 Alcalde".

—Mejor acabemos esto rápido, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Jejeje, nuestro alcalde siempre tan simpático— dijo la Hanami con una sonrisa nerviosa, —Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ¡tenemos a la Enfermera Joy-san encargada del CP de la ciudad!— dijo señalando a la última persona de la mesa.

—Me alegro de estar aquí y espero ver hermosas actuaciones de parte de los Pokemon de los entrenadores— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tierna al publico que rugió en aplausos ante eso.

—Y con esto empezamos el concurso de hoy, por favor que…— dijo llamando a la primera competidora.

—Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros Espurr para no decepcionar a Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu mirando a la pokebal de su Espurr.

Uno a uno los competidores fueron pasando, algunos demostraron actuaciones grandiosas para la vista de Himitsu, pero otros cometieron errores de novatos y terminaron arruinando su actuación. Cuando Himitsu vio la actuación terminada de la persona que iba antes que ella, se dispuso a ponerse en la salida de la arena en espera de que la llamaran.

—Y con eso termina la actuación numero 22 de nuestra lista— dijo Hanami anunciando el final de esa demostración, —Ahora démosle la bienvenida a ¡Himitsu Natsume! — exclamo señalando la puerta por donde Himitsu salía.

—Espurr, es hora de actuar— dijo primero agarrando la pokebal con las dos manos y poniéndola en medio de su pecho para después lanzarla en el aire dejando salir a la Pokemon psíquica que dio unas volteretas en el aire antes de caer y hacer una expresión parecida a una "V" de victoria con sus patitas, —Ahora usa Poder oculto seguido de Confusión— ordeno dando por comenzado la actuación.

Como su entrenadora ordeno, Espurr invoco 5 esferas del movimiento Poder oculto y antes de que estas "Escaparan", uso confusión y las puso a girar, unió dos esferas dando como resultado una más grande que las otras y puso las pequeñas a girar alrededor de la mas grade dando a parecer un pequeño planeta con sus lunas orbitando o algo parecido, después Himitsu le ordeno a Espurr hacer otras tres esferas y las puso a "orbitar" pero esta vez de forma vertical, pero para sorpresa del publico que creían que las esferas iban a chocar en algún momento, estas giraban en plena armonía. Después Espurr uso Arañazo y a una velocidad asombrosa rompió las siete esferas dando como resultado una lluvia de brillos, al finalizar tanto Himitsu como Espurr se inclinaron en señal de que habían acabado con su presentación.

— ¡Un aplauso para Himitsu y su Espurr por esa asombrosa presentación! — Anuncio Hanami haciendo que el publico rugiera en respuesta de tal demostración, —Y así despedimos a nuestra concursante para dar paso a…— empezó a decir pero lo ultimo (Que coincidencia) fue ignorado por Himitsu que entro a los vestidores no sin antes meter a Espurr a su pokebal.

Cuando entro se fue a sentar en uno de los múltiples asientos para ver las actuaciones siguientes. Después de que pasara el coordinador numero 54 la presentadora pidió un "Tiempo muerto" para ver los votos, ese momento Himitsu aprovecho para ir a tomar algo y darle algo también a Espurr.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Crees que Himitsu pase a la segunda ronda? — pregunto Hikari que se encontraba sentada en las gradas junto a Takashi y Yoru.

—Eso no lo dudo, su actuación fue mejor que la de muchos aquí— expreso ganándose un asentimiento interno de parte de Yoru.

—Pero aun así hay todavía concursantes cuyas actuaciones fueron decentes— debatió la rubia nerviosa.

—Van a presentar los resultados, presta atención— dijo Takashi señalando a la presentadora que había dejado de hablar con los jueces.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Después de debatir con los jueces llegamos a un acuerdo, en pantalla verán a los 8 concursantes que pasaron a la segunda ronda— dijo señalando a una pantalla enorme en donde empezaron a aparecer las fotografías de los que pasaron. Cuando terminaron de aparecer se pudo apreciar la imagen de Himitsu que quedo de 3er lugar, —Ahora el sorteo para los enfrentamientos— terminando de decir eso y las imágenes se voltearon y se "Ajuntaron" para después separarse y empezar a girar y quedar juntas formando cuatro pares y se volvieron a voltear revelando los enfrentamientos, —Le daremos a los concursantes un periodo de 10 minutos para que se preparen— anuncio la presentadora para después retirarse.

—Pasamos Espurr— dijo Himitsu a su Pokemon que se encontraba comiendo comida para los de su especie, —Y quedamos contra una tal Hana— dijo viendo la imagen de una chica de pelo rosado, —Pero si lo hacemos bien le ganaremos— dijo ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Espurr que se limpio la boca y se puso al lado de su entrenadora.

Cuando se cumplieron los 10 minutos, los primeros concursantes fueron llamados, y como era de esperar se unos principiantes, perdieron por pérdida de puntos a solo los 2 minutos de haber empezado. Cuando finalmente le toco a ella ir a presentarse metió a Espurr a su pokebal y salió ante el llamado de la animadora.

Ese y el siguiente combate para Himitsu fueron una pérdida de tiempo, la chica con la que se presento primero se enredo en darle una orden a su Bellossom dándole oportunidad a Himitsu de atacarla con Poder oculto y hacer que quedara KO. En cuanto a su otro oponente, un chico de apariencia asiática uso un Vulpix, a pesar de que este si le dio combate, a mitad de este aparentemente se olvido que estaba en un concurso y le empezó a ordenar a su Vulpix que atacara sin tomar en cuenta la "Belleza" del Pokemon dando como resultado la perdida por falta de puntos.

—Ahora vamos a por el último combate del día de hoy— dijo la animadora mientras que la pantalla mostraba la imagen de Himitsu y una chica de pelo castaño y de fondo había una lluvia de confeti, —Por este lado tenemos a ¡Himitsu!— exclamo apuntando hacia la entrada oeste por donde salió la chica, —Y por el otro tenemos a ¡Haruna! — Y apunto por la otra salida de la cual salió la oponente de Himitsu, — ¡Que la presentación final de hoy comience! — dijo y el temporizador empezó a correr.

—Espurr, sal a escena— dijo y arrojando la pokebal del Pokemon psíquico, esta salió dando sus ya típicas volteretas.

—Vamos Pichu— dijo la castaña y de su pokebal salió el Pokemon roedor que miro a Espurr de forma lasciva indignando a la Pokemon.

Espurr empezó primero acercándose al roedor para atacarlo usando arañazo, pero el Pichu lo esquivo como si no fuera nada y uso Onda trueno en dirección a Espurr, pero igualmente esquivo el ataque haciendo que se les bajaran una cantidad igual de puntos a las dos combatientes, Espurr eso Poder oculto junto a Confusión para poder tele-dirigir las esferas, Pichu no se quedo atrás y uso Impactrueno para poder destruir algunas, por cada esfera destruida, se le iban disminuyendo puntos a Himitsu, pero dos esferas impactaron a Pichu haciendo que los puntos de Haruna bajaran más que los de Himitsu.

Pichu salió de la nube de humo que se había generado y se acerco a Espurr para conectarle el ataque de Beso dulce, zigzagueando casi le llega a dar con el movimiento si no fuera por la agilidad de Espurr que salto por encima de Pichu y puntos bajaron para Haruna, pero la cosa no acabo allí, Espurr uso Confusión en Pichu que todavía no se había recuperado de fallar su ataque y lo atrapo para después azotarlo contra el suelo bajándole aun mas los puntos a Haruna, la chica se lleno de terror al ver que su picho había sido afectado por los efectos secundarios de Confusión haciendo que quedara mareado.

Himitsu aprovecho la confusión de Pichu y le ordeno a Espurr que usara Poder oculto generando varias esferas que dieron exitosamente en el blanco ya que el Pichu se encontraba muy confundido como para acatar una orden de su entrenadora. Cuando la nube de humo se disperso rebelo a un Picho KO en el centro de esta.

— ¡La ganadora por dejar KO a su oponente es Himitsu! — anuncio Hanami ante el bullicio del publico que aplaudía a Himitsu.

—Lo hiciste bien Pichu, regresa— dijo Haruna un poco triste por perder.

—No te deprimas, me diste mucha pelea, cuando le ordenaste a tu Pichu que usara Impactrueno para destruir las esferas del Poder oculto me puse nerviosa— dijo Himitsu acercándose a Haruna para animarla.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto recuperando poco a poco su sonrisa.

—Eres una digna rival para mí, me alegraría concursar contigo en un futuro— dijo Himitsu que contra todo pronóstico embozo una sonrisa.

—Entonces es una promesa— dijo Haruna extendiéndole la mano.

—Pero no crear que te la dejare tan fácil— dijo Himitsu aceptando el apretón de manos.

—Eso lo tengo más que asegurado—expreso para después retirarse.

Después llego el evento de entrega de Listón, el responsable de entregarle el Listón a Himitsu fue el señor Ichiro que la felicito en cuanto le entrego el Listón diciéndole que tenia futuro como coordinadora. Habiendo acabado la ceremonia, el estadio se fue vaciando hasta que no quedo nadie, Himitsu que ya se había cambiado poniéndose sus ropas normales se encontraba junto a su hermano y la rubia que ya la habían felicitado.

—Entonces, ¿Para donde vamos ahora? — pregunto Hikari ya que no había otra cosa que hacer en Ciudad Alma.

—Nuestro próximo destino es Ciudad Metalia, pero antes tenemos que pasar por Pueblo Anacora y Villa mar— explico Takashi viendo el mapa de su Pokeholograma.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vamos— dijo Himitsu tomando rumbo a la salida que no se encontraba muy lejos.

—Espéranos Himitsu— dijo Hikari tratando de alcanzar a la peli-verde.

— ¿Qué opinas Yoru? — pregunto Takashi a una Ralts que se encontraba muy cómoda en su cabeza.

— **Esas dos no van a tardar mucho antes de llevarse bien** — dijo Yoru usando Telepatía.

—Opino lo mismo, será mejor que las alcancemos antes de que nos dejen atrás— dijo apresurándose a alcanzarlas.

.

.

 **OMAKE: No te metas con mi Onii-sama**

En una mañana en el instituto de educación media, nos encontramos a los inseparables hermanos que se encontraban en camino a los baños, ¿El motivo?, algunos alumnos le quisieron jugar una broma pesada a Takashi quedando como resultado a un Takashi cubierto de porquería varia.

—Deben pagar por lo que hicieron Onii-sama—dijo Himitsu preocupada por su hermano.

—No te preocupes Himitsu, esto no es nada— dijo acariciándole la cabeza a su hermana cuidando de no mancharla.

—Como diga Onii-sama, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que hacer unas cosas—dijo despidiéndose de su hermano que se disponía a entrar al baño.

—Está bien, nos vemos a la salida— dijo el peli-verde entrando al baño.

—El Club de manualidades tendrá algo de cuerda—murmuro para ella misma tomando dirección al Club de manualidades.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Al día siguiente los dos hermanos como siempre iban de camino al instituto juntos, pero algo en el estado de ánimo de Himitsu intrigo a Takashi, la chica se había despertado de muy buen humor y le decía a su hermano que se apurara para llegar temprano al instituto, pero solo ignoro ese hecho y le hizo caso para llegar temprano.

Cuando llegaron al salón de Takashi, Himitsu se quedo apoyada en la puerta cuando normalmente se sentaba junto a su hermano antes de entrar a clase, la chica visualizo a un grupo de 3 estudiantes de ese salón que se iban acercando, así que bajo lo que parecía ser una palanca y tres trampa de cuerdas puestas en perfecto orden se pusieron en el piso.

—Hora del Show— dijo llamando la atención de los que se encontraban en ese salón.

Cuando los tres jóvenes entraron al salón, pisaron la cuerda por lo que se les amarro en los tobillos y fueron jalados, la fuerza fue tal que fueron tumbados al piso mientras eran movilizados por los pasillos del instituto ante la mirada de los demás estudiantes que solo se quitaban del medio para no verse incluidos en ese "Paseo".

A medio pasillo un saco de harina vencida proveniente del comedor les cayó encima, después entraron al salón en donde estaba el Club de arte y pintura de todos los colores les cayó encima, después fueron arrastrados por las escaleras en subida donde plumas de los trajes del Club de teatro le llovieron y por ultimo fueros arrastrados hacia afuera de la ventana que daba a la parte de la cancha quedando colgados a la merced de las burlas de los demás estudiantes que se encontraban allí, pero por un error de cálculo, las cuerdas no aguantaron mas y se rompieron haciendo que los chicos cayeran 3 pisos, pero gracias al cielo que el contenedor de basura se encontraba justo abajo y se encontraba lleno, por lo que la caída no fue mucho.

Pero eso no los salvo de unas contusiones y uno que otro esquince. Himitsu a la final fue llamada a la oficina del director al saberse que fue ella la que planeo todo, pero solo fueron necesarias unas palabras de parte de la chica y la ayuda de Takashi para que ella quedara solo con un castigo de una semana, aunque eso no fue nada ya que los chicos fueron hospitalizados por dos semanas. Desde ese día nunca se volvieron a meter con los hermanos.

.

— **Y corte.**

— **Ya para que me molesto.**

— **¡El mal ha triunfado muajajaja!**

— **Idiota -.-".**

 **En el capítulo de hoy tenemos primero la batalla practica de Himitsu contra Takashi, aunque deben de saber que esa batalla era más que todo estratégica, por lo que el primero en conectar un ataque seria el que se llevaría la victoria, Takashi aprovecho el efecto de Moflete estático de dejar paralizado a su oponente y la habilidad Electricidad Estática de Emolga para poder triunfar. Debo de dar una aclaración, Himitsu se va a enfocar mas a los concursos que a las batallas, por lo que en un futuro no se extrañen que pierda delante de Hikari, aunque las estrategias que desarrolla Himitsu son su fuerte, pero delante su hermano están a la par, solo digo eso como aclaración.**

 **Y como extra he metido a la Campeona de Tajarus, aunque el motivo del porque estaba en Ciudad Alma es más que claro, se vio atraída por el aura de los hermanos y no se decepciono hasta llegando a reconocerlos como buenos entrenadores, y también quise que la campeona tenga una relación buena con Takashi ya que habrán unos acontecimientos en el futuro en donde ambos necesitaran confiar el uno al otro (Spoiler detecte).**

 **En cuanto a los concursos, no sé, ustedes díganme, en lo personal no me gusto el cómo narre las presentaciones, pero si les gusto el modo del como las narre solo díganme, y también quiero hacer una aclaración, en la gran mayoría de veces solo pondré la presentación de Himitsu y su batalla final, a menos de que haya una batalla que merezca ser narrada (Como en contra de su nueva rival) solo pondré esos dos escenarios, y también puse mi primer omake, espero que lo disfrutaran. Bueno, sin más que decir, Suinrk se despide.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***: Ya no sé si usar el "Y" o "E" para enlazar los nombres de Himitsu y/e Hikari, aiyuda D: . Así que no se extrañen que use "Y" y también "E" para enlazarlos.**

 ****: Ya me canse de escribir el nombre completo, y no confundan el significado de esas iníciales con otra cosa D: 7u7**

 *****: Es una tortilla hecha de harina de trigo rellenas de algo dulce como crema de leche, mermelada, etc. De origen Francés, aunque pensé que era Japonés ya que las he visto en muchos animes.**

 ******: De vez en cuando usare expresiones Japonesas (Debí de poner esto en otros caps, pero bueno :D), las veces que no ponga palabras simples como "Hola" o similares en Japonés es que se me olvido -.-".**

 **Pdta: Alguna duda e inquietud déjamela en la caja de los comentarios.**


	7. Una espada sin honor

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos Lectores ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia!**

— **La verdad es que ese saludo me gusto.**

— **¿Enserio?**

— **Sí, pero me intrigo más el capítulo de hoy.**

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

— **No le encuentro la esencia que le quisiste dar.**

— **Etto, sabes cómo soy, así que explicar escenas como esa me cuesta.**

— **Ya presenta el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Bueno antes que nada, buenas noticias… ¡Ya tengo los equipos completamente formados y balanceados! Muajajajaja, aunque en el caso de Takashi se repite el tipo acero, pero el segundo Pokemon prácticamente no aprende ataques de ese tipo así que lo deje, en cuanto a megas, quedaron de la siguiente manera: Takashi 2, Himitsu 1 y Hikari 2… Ya pasando al capítulo, revelare algo más de información en cuanto a "nuestra secuestrada", pero las escenas contienen carácter de contenido sexual en menores, así que se recomienda discreción (Pero nada de sexo mentes sucias). Y le quise dar al capítulo un "Aire misterioso", pero no creo que logre el cometido ya que soy un "marica" en cuanto a terror se trata (No soporto las películas de terror), así que perdón si no logre el efecto deseado o si les pareció el cap un poco "Vacio". Y algo que se me ha olvidado decir, no quiero meter nada relacionado a Sol y Luna, los Pokemon no es que no me gusten, pero aun no me sé los nombres de todos ni sus habilidades, y también es que esa tem me decepciono. No les quito mas líneas ¡y a los Reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Espectador sombra: No te preocupes, eso ya es un problema mío. Ahmm, perdón, pero ya los equipos ya están listos, en cuanto a Vulpix, ella si va a estar con los chicos, pero no va a ser parte de ninguno de los tres (e.e). Para Himitsu, dejame pensarlo... ¡¿Me leíste la mente xD?!... y sobre la pdta, solo tengo que decirte que, Gardevoir es de los 802 (La ultima vez que vi eran ese num) Pokemon, ella es mi favorita :D, y casualidad que sea Psíquico/Hada, no sé solo lo digo.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri** **-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 7: Una espada sin honor**

— _Y te quedas allí perra— dijo un tipo lanzando a Yukiko nuevamente a su celda y cerrando la puerta._

— _Oka-sama, lo siento, pero no les puedo revelar esa información, no importa lo tanto que odie a mi Otou-sama— dijo Yukiko la cual tenía marcas en la cara de que había sido golpeada, —Recuerdo ese día en que conocí a ese señor— dijo empezando a recordar._

 _._

 _Una Yukiko de unos 7 años se encontraba totalmente desnuda amarrada de manos y pies en una mesa de operaciones teniendo arriba una lámpara que la iluminaba obstaculizándole la visión, no recordaba cómo había aparecido ahí, solo recordaba que se había despertado y estaba amarrada, aunque ese hecho le ocurría una vez a la semana y ya estaba acostumbrada._

 _Su "Padre" la "Analizaba" semanalmente, aunque según por lo que había escuchado, ella era parte de su experimento, pero eso no evitaba que estar desnuda frente a varios científicos que conformaban el cuerpo de investigación de su padre no la apenaba._

 _Ella podía ver sus miradas enfermas, llena de deseo, lujuria por tener el cuerpo de una niña al alcance de sus manos, aunque su padre estaba supervisando en todo momento, eso no impedía que esos científicos que generalmente hacían experimentos en humanos y que tenían ya la mente enferma no la manosearan._

 _Pero ese día había sido diferente, su padre con una voz de mando echo a todos los científicos de la habitación, los cuales dejaron sus investigaciones y obedecieron las órdenes de su superior. Su padre apretó un botón y la cama en la que estaba se enderezo poniéndola de forma vertical, ella vio que la puerta por donde habían salido los científicos entro un hombre de la edad de su padre y se saludaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida._

— _¿Cómo va el experimento? — pregunto el recién llegado._

— _Como esperamos, no solo estamos rompiendo las leyes de la física, si no que estamos creando algo que solo "Dios" podría manipular— dijo su padre con una sonrisa maniática._

— _¿y por que está tu hija desnuda? — pregunto el hombre confundido viéndola._

— _Ella es la llave para crear mi experimento, cuando ya no me sea de utilidad solo la venderé a cualquier burdel que encuentre— dijo desinteresadamente._

— _¿Qué opina tu esposa sobre eso? — pregunto un poco impaciente._

— _Esa estúpida ni siquiera sabe de esto, y mi otra hija también va a tomar el mismo destino que esta perra— dijo sin una muestra de respeto._

— _Interesante, me retiro, la organización no puede estar mucho tiempo sin mi— dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano a su padre._

— _Fue un placer tenerte aquí hoy— dijo su padre aceptándole la mano._

— _Y avísame cuando ya no te sea de utilidad, podemos llegar a un acuerdo— dijo mirando a la Pequeña Yukiko con una mirada nada santa._

— _Trato hecho— expreso su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _._

 _Aunque antes de que ella fuera "Descartada" por su padre, ocurrió "Aquello", no tenía muchos recuerdos de eso, pero solo recordaba cómo fue capturada mientras veía como su hermana y madre eran masacradas delante de sus ojos, después cuando llego a ese lugar vio al mismo hombre que había visitado a su padre ese día._

 _El solo le sonrió y le ordeno a los hombres que la encerrara en la celda en donde se encontraba, y si tuviera que decir por cuánto tiempo ella estuvo allí, diría que serian cerca de 2 años, pero en ese tiempo no había visto a ese hombre nuevamente, hasta hace algunas horas._

.

En el capitulo anterior quedamos en que nuestros héroes habían salido de Ciudad Alma para ir a Ciudad Metalia, pero antes tenían que pasar por unas "Intercepciones" antes de llegar a la Ciudad en donde Hikari planeaba obtener su 2da Medalla de Gimnasio. Desplazándonos al tiempo presente, nos encontramos en la siguiente situación.

—Boldore no puede continuar, por lo que Combusken gana— anuncio Takashi dando por finalizado el combate.

Si, durante el trayecto a Pueblo Anacora se encontraron con diversos entrenadores que no perdieron la oportunidad de retar a nuestro grupo, aunque la única que no acepto tener una batalla fue Himitsu, ¿Razones?, no quería.

Después de que se despidieron de ese entrenador, se dispusieron a acercarse al rio cercano para asentarse y hacer la cena ya que el sol se empezaba a ocultar entre la enorme montaña que se veía de fondo, las tareas fueron distribuidas de la siguiente manera: Hikari junto a Combusken fueron a por madera, Himitsu y Espurr fueron a por agua y Takashi junto con la "Ayuda" fueron encargados de la cocina, aunque si ayudar se refiere a solo ver como su entrenador prepara las cosas, están en lo cierto.

— ¿Me pasas la parrilla Yoru? — pregunto el joven dándole algo de trabajo a la Pokemon.

— **Aquí tienes** — dijo pasándole la parrilla usando sus poderes psíquicos aunque con cierta dificultad.

— ¡Trajimos la madera! — Dijo Hikari saliendo de entre los arbustos junto a Combusken cargando una pila de maderos que dejaron al lado de Takashi, —Apúrate que tengo hambre— dijo sentándose en la mesa* que Takashi había armado anteriormente.

—Tenemos que esperar a que Himitsu vuelva con el agua, pero puedo ir haciendo unos Onigiri mientras— sugirió Takashi sacando los ingredientes, —Pero ya debió de haber vuelto— dijo y Hikari solo se encogió de hombro.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Minutos antes vemos a Himitsu que junto a Espurr estaban cerca del rio, no se habían puesto más cerca ya que no querían perturbar a los Pokemon que Vivian allí, cuando llego lleno las botellas que llevaban consigo, pero cuando se disponían a irse, algo salió del agua asustando a las dos, tanto chica como Pokemon.

— ¡Poli! — grito la cosa y expulso agua por la pequeña boca que tenia dándole a Himitsu dejándola empapada.

— ¿Un Poliwag? — dijo confundida limpiándose la cara y sacando la Pokedex.

— **Poliwag, el Pokemon renacuajo. No tiene brazos pero su cola lo hace un nadador fuerte** — explico la maquina.

— ¿Qué quieres Poliwag? — pregunto viendo como el renacuajo le dirigía una mirada fuerte.

— **Creo… que quiere… una batalla** — dijo Espurr en la mente de Himitsu.

—Que sea rápido, mi Onii-sama nos espera en el campamento— expreso dejando las botellas en el suelo, —Empieza con Poder oculto Espurr— ordeno la peli-verde.

La Pokemon psíquico obedeció y creando unas esferas las lanzo en dirección al Pokemon renacuajo, este solo salto usando su cola como resorte y se aproximo a Espurr atacándola con Doble bofetón, antes de que el Poliwag se separara, Espurr uso Arañazo casi igualando el daño hecho por el Poliwag, el renacuajo uso Pistola de agua logrando solo darle al suelo ya que Espurr en el último instante lo esquivo con elegantes movimientos y uso Confusión elevando al pobre renacuajo al aire y cuando lo soltó lo termino con Poder oculto.

— ¡Pokébola ve! — exclamo arrojando una de las pokebal que tenía en su cinturón. La el botón de la pokebal parpadeo 3 veces antes de apagarse anunciando una captura exitosa, —Poliwag es mío— dijo agarrando la pokebal y analizarla antes de guardarla en su cinturón, —Bien hecho Espurr, ahora vámonos que Onii-sama debe de estar preocupado— expreso recogiendo las botellas de agua al igual que Espurr.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Llegue— anuncio Himitsu saliendo de los arbustos.

— ¿Por qué tardaste?, ¿Y por qué estas empapada? — pregunto Takashi preocupado por el estado de su hermana.

—Me encontré con un obstáculo— dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

—Y ¿Qué clase de obstáculo? — pregunto Hikari tragando un Onigiri.

—Después lo verán, aquí está el agua— dijo poniendo junto a Espurr las botellas en la mesa.

—Ahora me pongo a hacer una cena ligera, pero primero cámbiate la blusa antes de comer los Onigiri que prepare— dijo apuntando al top de Himitsu que estaba empapado.

—Está bien Onii-sama— dijo quitándose el cinturón de pokebal y poniéndolo encima de la mesa, seguidamente fue a su mochila en donde tenía la ropa y sin ningún pudor se quito la blusa y se puso otra con la diferencia que esa era de color amarillo.

—Himitsu— llamo Hikari que la estaba viendo seriamente.

— ¿Qué paso rubia oxigenada? — pregunto confundida la peli-verde tendiendo la prenda mojada en una rama de árbol cercano.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cambiarte delante de un hombre?! — exclamo exaltada escuchándose de fondo un "¡Hey!" de parte de Takashi.

— ¿Porque es mi Onii-sama? — dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, el es un hombre y tu una mujer— dijo tratando de hacer reaccionar a la joven.

—Pero si mi Onii-sama ya me ha visto desnuda— dijo sin cambiar su compostura.

—Pero… es que… no…— balbuceo tratando de contradecir las palabras de la peli-verde, pero se rindió al final.

—No te preocupes de algo tan trivial Hikari— dijo Takashi sirviendo una porción de Arroz y de vegetales, —Himitsu y yo nos hemos criado solos desde que tengo uso de razón, por lo que cosas así ya es normal entre nosotros— expreso tratando de calmar a la rubia.

—Lo que tu digas— resoplo metiéndose una buena bola de Arroz a la boca.

—Sal Emolga— dijo Takashi sacando a su Pokemon, —Aquí tienes— dijo poniéndole un tazón de comida para Pokemon enfrente, — ¿Por qué no sacan sus Pokemon? — sugirió preparando mas comida Pokemon.

—Buena idea— dijo Hikari limpiándose la boca y sacando a su Eevee y a su Starly que se pusieron a comer cuando Takashi les puso la comida Pokemon.

—Como Onii-sama diga— expreso agarrando dos Pokebolas ante el desconcierto de los dos chicos y sacando a su Eevee y a un ¿Poliwag?

— ¿Y ese Poliwag? — dijo Takashi sirviéndole comida a ellos también, aunque al principio el Poliwag se mostro desconfiado Espurr le dijo en lenguaje Pokemon que no se preocupara.

—Por eso fue que tarde— dijo con simpleza sentándose para que le sirvan.

—No pierdes el tiempo— dijo Hikari con una expresión divertida.

Después de terminar de comer, las chicas ayudaron a Takashi a limpiar y acomodar los implementos de cocina para el día de mañana, cuando terminaron alzaron 2 tiendas y por petición (Orden) de Hikari, ella y Himitsu dormirán en una y Takashi en la otra.

—Te puedes cambiar en La Tienda Himitsu— dijo resaltando "La Tienda", —Y si me disculpas Takashi, Yo voy a Cambiarme por esos arbustos— dijo yendo a unos arbustos cercanos.

—Hazle caso Himitsu— dijo Takashi viendo por donde se había ido la rubia con una gota estilo anime.

—Como digas Onii-sama— asintió la chica igualmente con una gota estilo anime.

Después de ese evento particular, los tres (Cuatro con la siempre entrometida Yoru) se fueron a dormir a sus tiendas, en cuanto a los Pokemon, las Eevee, Emolga y Poliwag se durmieron junto a Combusken por el aura de calor que irradiaba, y Espurr se coló en la tienda de su entrenadora para dormir con ella.

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue Takashi que después de hacer sus necesidades mañaneras se puso a hacer el desayudo con esta vez ayuda activa de Yoru, cuando el desayuno estaba casi listo fue a despertar a las chicas, Himitsu se levanto inmediatamente cuando su hermano la llamo, pero Hikari costo un poco más, pero eso no era nada que un "A desayunar" no cubriera.

Después de desayunar levantaron los utensilios y los guardaron, acomodaron las carpas y guardaron las demás cosas dejando el sitio como si nadie hubiera estado, finalmente guardaron a sus Pokemon en sus Pokebolas y con Yoru en la cabeza de Takashi, se encaminaron a su destino.

Durante el camino, vieron algo que fue de interés de los hermanos, se trataba de una manada de Gogoat que se encontraban pastando, pero no se entretuvieron tanto y siguieron con su camino. Cuando vieron la enorme señal que ponía "Bienvenidos a Pueblo Anacora" se alegraron apresurándose, pero cuando entraron un grito hizo que Hikari parara en seco.

—Hasta que llegas Hikari-chan— se escucho una voz masculina proveniente de una banca al lado del camino.

— ¿Tsubasa-kun? — dijo confundida reconociendo al chico.

Tsubasa, un chico de unos 16 años, pelo azul cielo, ojos azules, piel clara y que media 1.76m, vestía una sudadera de color marrón, un short de color azul y unos deportivos blancos. El chico al ser reconocido por la rubia se levanto y se aproximo a los chicos.

—Tanto tiempo— dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

—Ni tanto, te fuiste solo una semana antes que yo— dijo feliz.

—Si estás aquí, significa que ¿Ya tienes la medalla Eclipse? — pregunto curioso.

—Sí, mira— aseguro sacando de su bolso un estuche que en lo que lo abrió se podía apreciar la medalla Eclipse.

—Yo ya tengo la medalla Eclipse y la medalla Aleación— dijo orgulloso sacando de su bolsillo un estuche un poco más pequeño y al abrirlo se pudo apreciar además de la medalla Eclipse, otra medalla que tenia la forma de un lingote que la mitad era de color plateado y la otra de color bronce.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? — pregunto la chica.

—Voy a por la medalla bahía en Ciudad Alga— afirmo el chico apuntando en la dirección en donde probablemente se ubicaba esa Ciudad.

—Ejem— se escucho a la espalda de Hikari.

—Me olvide de ustedes chicos— dijo Hikari riendo de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Quiénes son… ellos…?— empezó a decir Tsubasa pero al notar a Himitsu sus palabras se quedaron cortas, misteriosamente según el punto de vista de Tsubasa, la imagen de Himitsu estaba rodeada de efectos luminosos y mariposas volaban alrededor de ella (?), —Hermoso ángel caído del cielo, soy Tsubasa Akagawa, pero puedes decirme Tsubasa-sama— dijo agarrando las dos manos de Himitsu y se arrodillaba, —Y como mi nombre me indica si quieres puedo ser tus alas para recorrer el cielo juntos en busca de aventuras— propuso el joven de manera soñadora.

—Yoru, Confusión— dijo Takashi para que después el chico fuera arrojado en contra de un poste.

—Y a este ¿Qué le dio? — dijo Himitsu totalmente indiferente.

—Discúlpenlo, siempre ha sido un mujeriego— dijo Hikari yendo a socorrer a su amigo.

—Siento que fui arroyado por una manada de Tauros— dijo Tsubasa sobándose la cabeza.

—Tsubasa, ellos son unos amigos que conocí empezando mi viaje y que han estado conmigo desde entonces— dijo presentando a los hermanos, —El chico es Takashi, y tu conquista fallida se llama Himitsu, son hermanos— dijo señalando a cada uno.

—Un placer conocerlos, y para ti la oferta sigue en pie— dijo guiñándole un ojo a Himitsu.

—Yoru— dijo Takashi haciendo que Tsubasa palideciera cuando vio como la pequeña estaba preparando un ataque de Hojas mágicas.

—Entendí, entendí— dijo negando con las dos manos como pidiendo clemencia.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Tsubasa-kun? — dijo Hikari suspirando.

—Vamos al CP que ya el sol está en pleno apogeo— sugirió Takashi señalando al cielo demostrando que según la posición del sol ya debían ser las 12:00pm.

—Buena idea Onii-sama— apoyo Himitsu.

Y con la participación de los otros dos, los cuatros fueron al CP del pueblo y pidieron dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas (Himitsu no estuvo de acuerdo que la separaran de su Onii-sama), después fueron al comedor donde pidieron para el almuerzo.

— ¿Y de donde son ustedes? — soltó de repente Tsubasa haciendo que los hermanos casi se ahogaran por la pregunta.

—Etto…— dijo Takashi nervioso ya que no había pensado que decir en esa situación, —Somos… de Ciudad Corazonada de Sinnoh— dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tanto Himitsu como Hikari lo vieron con una mirada que decía "¿Es en serio?".

— ¿Y qué les trae a esta región tan alejada? — volvió a preguntar si notar las miradas que las chicas le dirigían a Takashi.

—Mi hermana quiso probar suerte en los concursos de aquí, y también a hacer algo de turismo— dijo ya de forma más natural, —Come con más tranquilidad Yoru— regaño al darse cuenta de que Yoru le estaba robando la comida.

— **Está bien amo** — dijo la Pokemon comiendo con más tranquilidad pero siguiéndole robando comida a Takashi usando sus poderes psíquicos.

—Siempre he querido ir a Sinnoh, pero antes quiero ganar la Liga Triget— dijo en forma pensativa.

—Pero primero me tendrás que derrotar—debatió Hikari inflando su pecho.

—Que me muestres tus pechos no hará que seas la campeona— dijo Tsubasa con una mirada picara.

— ¡Tsubasa-baka!— exclamo avergonzada mientras se encogía.

—Y hablando de batallas, ¿Qué tal un 1vs1 tu y yo? — pregunto viendo a la rubia.

—Me parece bien, pero no soy la misma niña llorona que dejo el pueblo— dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

—Entonces vamos— dijo levantándose de improvisto llamando la atención de las demás personas del lugar.

—Aunque sea termina de comer— dijo Himitsu sin dirigirle la vista.

—Cierto— expreso avergonzado por llamar la atención de esa manera.

Después de que terminaran de comer, fueron a un parque cercano ya que el CP no tenía un campo de entrenamiento por ser tan pequeño, cuando llegaron, cada uno de los combatientes fue a un extremo de la arena y Takashi se puso a un costado para servir de réferi, en cuanto a Himitsu, se fue a sentar a una banca un poco alejado, aunque la verdad lo hizo porque Tsubasa no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—La batalla entre Hikari y Tsubasa va a dar inicio, va a ser una batalla de 1vs1 donde el ganador se decidirá cuando el Pokemon del oponente no pueda continuar, por favor saquen sus Pokemon— anuncio Takashi dando por iniciado el combate.

— ¡Combusken yo te elijo! — exclamo Hikari lanzando la pokebal de Combusken.

— ¡Ve Dewott! — dijo lanzando una pokebal de la cual salió un Pokemon parecida a una nutria con dos conchas a sus costados.

—Haber Dewott— murmuro Takashi sacando su Pokedex.

— **Dewott, el Pokemon superación. A través de su entrenamiento duro, Dewott utiliza la técnica de doble capara concha para conseguir ser un gran espadachín** — dijo la maquina explicando.

—Combusken, usa doble patada— ordeno Hikari.

Combusken fue con gran velocidad preparando su ataque, pero cuando llego, la nutria lo recibió con sus dos conchas con el ataque Concha afilada, y como un digno espadachín repelió cada una de las patadas que le dio Combusken, cuando termino guardo sus conchas y ataco al Pokemon de fuego con pistola de agua, pero el pájaro no se quedo quieto, esquivo el ataque de agua y lo contraataco con Picotazo.

Dewott retrocedió al recibir ese ataque pero inmediatamente con velocidad se acerco a Combusken y lo ataco con una de sus conchas haciendo el ataque de Cuchillada, Combusken se lamento de dolor ya que el ataque fue crítico, pero Hikari le ordeno que usara Doble patada otra vez.

Esta vez Dewott no le dio tiempo de desenfundar sus dos conchas y recibió la Doble patada de lleno, pero se pudo recuperar y termino usando Concha afilada y haciendo una especie de técnica digna de un Samurái, conecto seis veces dejando KO a Combusken.

—Combusken no puede continuar, Dewott gana— dijo dándole la victoria a la nutria.

—Buen trabajo Combusken— dijo Hikari metiendo a su Pokemon a su pokebal mientras suspiraba.

—Regresa Dewott— dijo el peli-azul imitando a su amiga, —A pesar de estar en desventaja de tipo lo hiciste bien Hikari-chan— dijo Tsubasa felicitándola.

—Pero aun así no te gane— dijo aun con su humor bajo.

—Eso no es nada que un poco de entrenamiento no arreglaría Hikari— dijo Takashi tratando de consolarla.

—Ahora que veo a esa Ralts rara, ¿Eres un entrenador Pokemon? — pregunto Tsubasa.

—Sí que soy un entrenador— afirmo y Yoru "Inflo" su pecho de orgullo.

—Aunque ese Pokemon luce débil— dijo generando un sentimiento de ira en Yoru.

—No te recomiendo decirle débil a Yoru, ella es capaz de derrotarte sin romper a sudar— dijo Hikari recuperando el humor.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? — pregunto viendo con curiosidad al peli-verde.

—No me atrae competir en la liga, pero tengo otro plan en mente— dijo negando.

—Puras escusas— dijo haciendo un ademan de negación, — ¿Qué te parece una batalla? — pregunto sacando una pokebal.

—Solo eres un niñato, no quiero tener una batalla contigo, estoy cansado— dijo ignorando al chico fijando su atención a su hermana.

—Si serás— dijo con intención de golpear a Takashi, pero una fuerza psíquica lo expulso hacia atrás.

—Baka— dijo Hikari suspirando para después ir a ver como se encontraba su amigo.

Una vez que Hikari ayudara nuevamente a Tsubasa y que este desistiera en la idea de retar a un combate a Takashi, los cuatro (+Yoru) fueron a dar un paseo hablando de diversos temas, hasta que llegaron a una casa que parecía abandonada ya que la falta de pintura, las ventanas rotas y la falta de cuidado al jardín le daba un aspecto escalofriante.

—Vamos a entrar— sugirió Tsubasa viendo con atención la casa.

—Oh si, buena idea, entrar a una casa abandonada a solo ½ hora de que anochezca— dijo con ironía Himitsu señalando el sol que se estaba ocultando.

—Vamos Himitsu, aquí dudo que existan los Fantasmas, y si existen son en realidad Pokemon— expreso diciendo eso ultimo en un susurro, —Además, tenemos a Yoru para que nos avise— dijo señalando a la Pokemon psíquico.

—Lo que Onii-sama diga está bien para mí— dijo dando un giro de 180º a su respuesta anterior.

—Si algo nos pasa, atormentare sus almas por el resto de la eternidad— dijo Hikari tratando de sonar tenebrosa.

—La rubia oxigenada tiene sentido del humor— expreso Himitsu señalándola descaradamente.

— ¡¿Rubia oxigenada?! — exclamo Tsubasa estallando en risas.

— ¡Baka! — dijo Hikari con una vena en la sien.

— ¿Entramos o no? — pregunto Takashi impaciente.

—Vamos a darle— anuncio Tsubasa abriendo la reja que emitió un chirrido ensordecedor.

Y siguiendo al peli-azul, los otros tres entraron a la casa abandonada, todo parecía normal, retratos de los antiguos dueños, adornos de tiempos pasados y maceros sin plantas, pero hubo un recuadro que les llamo la atención a los 4, se trataba de un señor junto a una señora que seguramente era su esposa, y al fondo habían un Mismagius y un Aegislash.

—Este retrato fue grabado en x731 D.A**— dijo Takashi viendo la fecha inscrita en el retrato.

— ¿En qué fecha estamos? — pregunto Himitsu susurrándole a Hikari.

—Estamos en x1984— le respondió igualmente en susurro.

—Chicos, por aquí hay algo interesante— llamo Tsubasa que estaba a la puerta de una habitación.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Hikari acercándose junto a los chicos.

Cuando se acercaron, vieron que esa habitación contrastaba totalmente con el resto de la casa, la habitación parecía que siempre hubiera estado ocupada, ya que se encontraba perfectamente limpia, y por la decoración le pertenecía a una niña.

—Miren, un diario— dijo Takashi viendo un libro con un candado sin cerrar.

—Onii-sama— llamo Himitsu.

— ¿Qué paso Himitsu? — pregunto viendo como su hermana se había puesto pálida.

—El diario marca del año x752— dijo señalando la fecha de la bitácora que Takashi iba a leer.

—Quiero ver, quiero ver— pidió Hikari poniéndose al lado de Takashi.

—Empieza a leer— dijo Tsubasa perdiendo la paciencia revisando la habitación como si fuera suya.

" _3 de Octubre del año x752. Hoy mis padres me llevaron a visitar a mis abuelos que se encontraban enfermos, yo siempre he estado encariñada con ellos así que verlos de esa manera me causa tristeza, pero sé que Magi y Estoc los van a cuidar mientras no estemos"_

" _4 de Octubre del año x752. El estado de mis abuelos empeoro, mis padres están preocupados de que les pase lo peor, me siento triste de lo que les va a pasar a Magi y a Estoc, además de que escuche de que quieren derrumbar la casa, yo no quiero eso, esta casa me ha traído muy buenos recuerdos"_

" _6 de Octubre del año x752. Hoy… no puedo… mis abuelos… Magic y Estoc… triste… adiós"._

—Esta página está un poco mohosa y es muy difícil leer lo que dice— dijo Takashi tratando de descifrar lo que decía.

—No importa, eso esta interesante— dijo Hikari haciendo un ademan de que continúe.

—Bueno— dijo suspirando y pasando de página.

" _7 de Octubre del año x752. La enfermedad por la cual atravesaba mis abuelos bajo un poco, creo que se van a mejorar, aunque las miradas que me echan mis padres cada vez que hablo sobre ellos me asusta un poco, creo que escuche algo sobre llevarme a algún sitio"_

" _10 de Octubre del año x752. Hoy mis padres salieron en la mañana, dijeron algo de ir a firmar unos papeles, hoy también fui y hable con mis abuelos, ¡Ellos estaban tan felices de que hablara con ellos!, pero las miradas de pena que me echaban las personas que estaban transitando la casa me pone nerviosa, aunque la compañía de Magic y de Estoc me tranquiliza"_

" _11 de Octubre del año752. ¡Estoy tan molesta!, mis padres me dijeron que nos íbamos mañana, ¡Pero yo quiero seguir con mis abuelos y con Magic y Estoc!, pero son mis padres y tengo que obedecerlos, aunque el comportamiento de mis abuelos hoy me extraño, me pidieron que los acompañara al sótano para que los ayudara a limpiar, pero mis padres me llamaron antes de que les hiciera caso"._

" _12 de Octubre del año escribiendo esto temprano porque mis padres me dijeron algo sobre internarme en un "maninoseque", no se a que se refieran, pero creo que eso tiene algo que ver con el doctor y unas personas con vestimentas extrañas que parecían monjes que estaban visitando la casa de mis abuelos, me sentía incomoda porque mis abuelos me decían que no les agradaba su presencia"._

—Eso es todo, las demás paginas están en blanco— dijo Takashi cerrando el diario y poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

—Déjame ver si entendí, este diario trata sobre una niña que fue internada aparentemente en un manicomio— dijo Hikari en pose de pensar.

—Pero la cosa esta en ¿Por qué la internaron? — propuso Tsubasa.

—En el retrato que vimos antes, ¿Esos serán los abuelos de la niña? — dijo Takashi.

—Lo más seguro, y los de atrás eran sus Pokemon, y tomando en cuenta de que la niña decía mucho los nombres de "Magic" y de "Estoc" me da a pensar que "Magic" se refiere al Mismagius y "Estoc" al Aegislash— razono Himitsu.

—Veamos— dijo Takashi sacando la Pokedex.

— **Mismagius, el Pokemon mágico. Mismagius canta hechizos, y aunque algunos causan tristeza, algunos otros causan alegrías** — explico la máquina para después cambiar de imagen, — **Aegislash, el Pokemon espada real. Las historias cuentan que Aegislash puede detectar las cualidades naturales de liderazgo reconociendo un verdadero rey** — termino de explicar.

—Mismagius hechiza a las personas, seguramente hechizo en secreto a la niña para que creyera que sus abuelos seguían vivos, y Aegislash se cree que controla a las personas— dijo Himitsu de forma lógica.

—Pero en las notas del diario no dice que sus abuelos hubieran muerto— razono Tsubasa.

—Cierto, cierto— apoyo Hikari.

—En las notas del día 6 de Octubre dice cosas que podría referirse a la muerte de sus abuelos, y aparentemente Mismagius la hechizo para que olvidara la muerte de sus abuelos y Aegislash controlo los "Cuerpos" de sus abuelos para darle más credibilidad…— empezó a razonar Takashi.

—…Y sus padres al ver su comportamiento creyeron que la muerte de sus abuelos la afecto mucho y por eso llamaron al doctor, aunque también debieron sospechar de los Pokemon fantasmas y por eso llamaron también a esas personas que parecían monjes, aunque en realidad se tratarían de unos Médium , personas especialistas en Pokemon de tipo fantasma…— continuo Himitsu.

—…Entonces los padres al ver que su hija no mejoraba la debieron de internar a un manicomio, pero la influencia de los Pokemon de los dueños de la casa no debieron de haber cesado, ya que la casa no fue derrumbada como tenían planeado los padres de la niña— termino de explicar Takashi.

—Ustedes dos sí que tienen un razonamiento extenso— dijo Hikari asombrada.

—Concuerdo contigo Hikari-chan— asintió Tsubasa.

—Aunque hay algo que no me cuadra— dijo Takashi poniéndose pálido.

— ¿Qué Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu confundida por la apariencia de su hermano.

— ¿Quién es ella? — dijo apuntando hacia la puerta.

Cuando los tres voltearon, sus caras palidecieron igualmente, en la puerta estaba una niña de unos 8 años de cabello totalmente blanco que le tapaba la cara y con un vestido blanco que le llegaba al suelo no dejando verle los pies. La "niña" alzo la cara que la había mantenido mirando al suelo y un par de ojos rojos se pudieron visualizar, inmediatamente los cuatro chicos sin oportunidad de gritar cayeron al suelo dormidos.

— **Tienes diez segundos para decirme el porqué molestas a mi amo y a sus amigos** — dijo Yoru con voz seria poniéndose en frente de la "niña".

(La conversación siguiente se hará en lenguaje Pokemon, la pondré en negritas).

— **Tenemos tiempo sin recibir visitas, y a Magic le gusta jugar bromas** — dijo un Pokemon que parecía una espada saliendo del suelo.

— **En verdad que lo siento, es que me resulta gracioso** — dijo la "Niña", pero su forma cambio hasta mostrar a un tipo de fantasma de color morado y que la cabeza tenía forma de sombrero.

— **¿Pero era necesario Hipnotizarlos?** — pregunto Yoru con sarcasmo.

— **Cuida tu lenguaje, solo eres una simple Ralts, te superamos en número y tenemos ventaja de tipo** — dijo Aegislash en tono amenazador.

— **Cálmate cariño, pero te tengo que pedir un favor** — dijo Mismagius llamando la atención de Yoru.

— **¿Y seria?** — pregunto con voz hostil.

— ¿ **Podrían cuidar de nuestra hija y de un pequeño Honedge salvaje que se refugió aquí?** — pregunto Mismagius agachando la cabeza.

— **No veo el problema, pero aun sigo molesta por el trato que le dieron a mi amo y a sus amigos** — dijo Yoru suavizando su semblante.

— **Chicos, vengan** — llamo Aegislash y del suelo salieron una Misdreavus y un Honedge.

— **Vayan y elijan a su entrenador** — ordeno Mismagius.

— **Muchas gracias por aceptarnos** — dijeron los dos Pokemon agradeciendo a Yoru para después dirigirse a los chicos, Misdreavus entro en una de las pokebal de Himitsu y Honedge a una pokebal de Takashi, inmediatamente después de entrar, los seguros saltaron anunciando que se habían atrapado correctamente.

— **Desgraciadamente esta casa la van a derrumbar pronto, así que esos dos se iban a quedar sin hogar, y tu amo y su hermana llamaron les llamaron la atención** — explico Mismagius.

— **Ahora los voy a llevar a ese CP en donde los humanos descansan** — dijo Aegislash para que después los cuerpos de los chicos se levantaron como si fuera por arte de magia y se empezaron a mover como si tuvieran de verdad conscientes, — **No despertaran hasta mañana** — dijo respondiendo a la inexistente pregunta de Yoru.

— **Entiendo** — asintió tele-transportándose a la cabeza de su entrenador, — **Antes de irme, les tengo que preguntar algo** — dijo parando las acciones del Aegislash.

— **Dime querida** — dijo Mismagius.

— **¿Todo lo del diario es cierto?** — pregunto señalando al mismo.

— **Cada palabra** — dijo Mismagius con una aterradora sonrisa.

— **Adiós y cuídense, y no vean la parte de atrás de un Shedinja, no los queremos ver en "ese" lado tan pronto** — dijo Aegislash con cierta malicia.

(Fin del dialogo Pokemon)

— **_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—**

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Takashi, el cual se mostro extremadamente confundido ya que no recordaba el ¿Cómo? Había acabado acostado en la cama de la habitación, volteo a ver a su compañero de habitación y lo vio con una burbuja en la nariz*** que se inflaba y desinflaba, sintió un peso en su pecho y vio a una Yoru muy cómoda, simplemente sonrió y con cuidado la puso en su cabeza, esta solo se acomodo bien antes de seguir durmiendo.

Después de terminar sus necesidades mañaneras, salió de la habitación y se encontró con su hermana, esta al verlo solo lo abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho mientras empezaba a sollozar. Cuando se calmo, bajaron al comedor y el ambiente que se respiraba los calmo además de despertar a Yoru por el olor de la comida, pidieron algo de comer y cuando les llego la comida, se les unieron Hikari y Tsubasa.

Ninguno recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque solo basto una intervención psíquica de parte de Yoru con ayuda de Espurr para que dejaran de insistir en recordar. Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron que debían de seguir su camino, y como Tsubasa iba a tomar la misma ruta, concordaron que iban a seguir juntos hasta la intercepción de caminos.

Cuando salieron del pueblo, hubo algo que incomodo a los hermanos, y eso era un peso adicional en sus Pokebolas, y en lo que las revisaron se dieron cuenta de que tenían un Pokemon de más y se dispusieron a sacarlos.

—Pokébola ve— dijeron los dos sacando a los Pokemon, gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver de quienes se trataban.

—Un Honedge/Una Misdreavus— dijeron los dos confundidos, los dos Pokemon al ver a sus nuevos entrenadores se le lanzaron encima generando una situación en que Takashi sintió una tensión en su cuerpo y Himitsu un escalofríos en su espalda.

— ¡Si son lindos!— exclamo Hikari con ojos de estrella.

.

— **¡Y corte!**

— **¿No hay Omake hoy?**

— **No, para otro capítulo, ya estoy pensando en uno.**

— **Pero solo espero que sea más gracioso que el de la semana pasada.**

— **Y también tengo planes para que te vuelvas una sumisa, ya me canse de tu aptitud.**

— **¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu jefa?!**

— **Etto, creo que no tuve que decir eso en este momento. Pasemos al resumen antes de que quede inválido.**

 **Hoy tenemos como Himitsu captura a un pequeño renacuajo, y si señores, Poliwag se une al equipo jejeje. En cuanto a la despreocupación de Himitsu en cuanto a que Takashi la vea cambiarse, deben saber (lo explique en el primer cap), que Takashi prácticamente crió a Himitsu, por lo que eso incluía bañarse juntos y cosas parecidas (No piensen cosas sucias, los conozco e.e), por eso a Himitsu le resulta igual que su hermano la mire cambiarse y también eso aplica a Takashi.**

 **Y la inclusión de un rival para Hikari volvió las cosas (Para mí) más interesantes, y la indiferencia de Takashi hacia él se debe en parte al comportamiento que tuvo con su hermana, y en cuanto a ella, ¿Qué puedo decir?, Tsubasa le cayó de p*** mier** (XD), solo hace falta un rival para Takashi, la pregunta seria ¿Quién será? Muajajaja *Cofg * *Cofg* perdonar.**

 **Y para finalizar tenemos el intento de "Terror", esa historia se me ocurrió cuando se me vino a la mente la escena en donde Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie entraron a esa casa misteriosa en medio de la lluvia. Pero en lo personal no me gusto (Aunque no puedo decir que no me dio miedo cuando lo estaba escribiendo, y eso sumado que lo hice a las 12:00am (Si señores, estoy acabando este cap a media noche) no ayuda en nada D:), y la adición totalmente inesperada de esos dos nuevos Pokemon de tipo fantasma hará que el grupo tenga algo más de "Diversión" por si me entienden (No me refiero a "Eso" mentes sucias). Sin nada más que decir, se despide Suinrk.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***: Esa expresión no me convence del todo, ya que se refiere que se sienta en la silla junto a la mesa, no en la mesa en sí, pero ¿Quién soy yo para criticar expresiones de uso diario?**

 ****: Es un año imaginario, la x representa un hecho importante (Que después narrare cuando nuestros héroes lean un libro de historia) y que a partir de allí se empezaron a contar los años, y D.A significa Después de Arceus (XD). No quiero meterme mucho en el tema de los años, así que lo dejo hasta allí.**

 *****: Esa típica burbuja que le aparece a los personajes que están durmiendo.**

 **ATT: Suinrk y Nami (tengo tiempo que no pongo eso).**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, inquietud, te gusto algún acontecimiento del cap o simplemente quieres expresar cuanto te gusto el cap, dejádmelo en la caja de comentarios.**


	8. Una Bahía problematica

**Antes de empezar el cap, me disculpo con todos mis lectores por traerles este cap tarde (Otra vez), como excusa le tengo dos cosas, la primera es que me fui de viaje el sábado por la mañana, planeaba subir el cap cuando llegara a mi destino, pero vaya sorpresa que cuando reviso mi Pendrive súper cuqui, me encontré que había pasado el 7 en vez del 8 (Soy retard). Algunos me dirán ¿Por qué no lo subiste el viernes?, bueno, resulta y pasa que no recibí Review y quería esperar un poco más. Y una última cosa, Se preguntaran (Creo) ¿Por qué no pones esto en las notas de autor normal?, bueno, yo al acabar un cap hago las notas de autor de una vez (Ya deben de saber que siempre tengo el sig cap listo cuando subo uno) y editar esas notas me da pereza e.e, sin más, ahora si a las verdaderas notas de autor…**

 **.**

 **Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un mundo irreal"**

— **10 puntos.**

— **Me alagas Nami.**

— **Pero eso no te salva de algo.**

— **¿De qué?**

— **Ya te lo diré al final del cap.**

— **Lo que tú digas.**

 **Hoy continuo con esta historia donde la fantasía y la realidad se juntan, la historia donde un par de hermanos viajan a un mundo Pokemon… esperen, ¿Qué *Refiriéndose a su equipo productor*?, ¿Estamos en el capítulo 8?, ¡Sugoi! *Cofg*, Ejem… bueno, primero que nada, le doy gracias a mis padres por apoyarme en esta magnífica historia, a mis amigos, a mi novia también, aunque esperen un momento… mis padres no saben que soy escritor, mis amigos son unos inútiles para leer, y los mas importante de todo… ¡No tengo novia! *Se va a un rincón a llorar*… bueno, ya pues. Hoy me siento generoso, así que les voy a dar una pista acerca de nuestra pequeña Yukiko, bueno no, es sobre lo que planeo en un futuro… Si deciden seguir leyendo a partir de aquí, es ya bajo su propio riesgo… planeo algo MUCHO mejor que lo que paso en la película de Hoppa, ya que esa película en lo personal me decepciono no lo siguiente, ¡Nos prometieron una lucha épica de legendarios!, me imaginaba que hasta Arceus se metería en la batalla, pero bueno, decepción total como la temporada Sol y Luna. Volviendo con el tema anterior, si la historia recibe mucho apoyo, hasta estoy planeando una 2da temporada, osea, un viaje a otra de las regiones (Kanto-kalos). Dejando ya mis problemas personales y ya pasemos a lo importante. Pido disculpa de antemano por cualquier error, es que el BETA que conseguí todavía no se actualiza (Creo que va por el 4).**

 **Reviews:**

 **.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri** **-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8: Una bahía problemática**

— _Señor, ya esta lista— dijo uno de los científicos encargados de la investigación._

— _Excelente, con este artefacto será suficiente— dijo el hombre encargado mirando lo que parecía ser un tanque criogénico donde dentro tenía un objeto rectangular, —El poder de los dioses a la palma de nuestra mano, y todo es gracias a ti, mi pequeña Yukiko— dijo fijando su atención a una Yukiko de 10 años que se encontraba con tan solo una camiseta lo suficientemente larga como para llegarle por debajo de las piernas._

— _Señor, pero ¿Jugar con este poder no es peligroso?, no creo poder seguir con esta investigación, nos estamos metiendo en campos prohibidos— dijo uno de los científicos nervioso._

— _¿En serio?, no nos sirve alguien como tú, mátenlo— ordeno, y de afuera de las puertas entraron unos hombres uniformados que tomaron al científico y se lo llevaron, —En cuento a ti—_ dijo tomando a Yukiko por el mentón y alzándolo, _—Dentro de poco ya no me serás de utilidad, y esa cosa que tienen aquí— dijo apuntando en el centro del pecho de la chica, —Ya no tendrá el poder suficiente, así que disfruta de tu estadía en esta casa— dijo soltando el mentón y alejándose mientras se reía, —Alguien que la vista y la lleve a su habitación antes de que mi esposa junto a mi otra hija vuelva— ordeno y uno de los científicos inmediatamente cumplió la orden._

— _Señor, su "socio" llamo hace unos momentos, dice que está muy ocupado como para venir— dijo uno de sus subordinados._

— _Pesar que solo lo estoy usando, pero no importa, la Tabla Común ya está para nosotros— dijo mirando con malicia al contenedor._

 _._

— _Onee-sama, mira lo que te he traído— dijo una niña de unos 6 años de pelo color plata sosteniendo un juguete de un Ninetales._

— _Gracias Himari, eres muy buena— expreso Yukiko que ya se encontraba vestida con ropa normal._

— _Himari-chan, ven a la cocina— llamo una voz femenina desde afuera._

— _Oka-sama te llama Himari, será mejor que vayas— dijo Yukiko sonriéndole a la niña._

— _Pero prométeme que más tarde jugaras conmigo— dijo inflando sus mofletes._

— _Está bien, anda pequeña—_ dijo riendo por lo bajo, _—Hare lo posible para salvarte Himari… para salvarnos— dijo una vez que su hermana se hubiera ido, — ¡Deino! — llamo y un pequeño Pokemon parecido a un dinosaurio con pelo color negro salió de debajo de la cama, —Hola pequeño, necesitare tu ayuda— dijo y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza del Pokemon siniestro._

 _._

Después de haber pasado por las experiencias de la casa abandonada en Pueblo Anacora, nuestros héroes junto a la adición de Tsubasa se encaminaron a Villa mar, pero el viaje se les había alargado más de lo que pensaban por lo que tuvieron que pasar la noche a la intemperie.

Pero eso no fue todo, al día siguiente el camino se les había vuelto más complicado, ya que de tierra pasaron a arena, aunque según las palabras de Hikari, eso no era la zona desértica de la región, y la presencias de Wingull y uno que otro Swablu lo atestiguaba, además que habían palmeras plantadas por el área.

Trasladándonos al tiempo presente, tenemos que nuestros héroes se habían puesto a descansar bajo un conjunto de cuatro palmeras juntas, tanto Himitsu como Hikari estaban comiendo unos bocadillos mientras veían junto a Tsubasa una escena algo… peculiar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?— pregunto Hikari viendo a Tsubasa.

—Ya llevan casi 1 hora entrenando— respondió viendo su Pokeholograma.

—Mi Onii-sama sabe cómo utilizar su tiempo, no como otras— dijo la peli-verde viendo de reojo a la rubia.

— ¡¿Eh?! — exclamo está indignada.

Y como Himitsu dijo, Takashi estaba aprovechando el descanso para entrenar a sus Pokemon, a Yoru la puso a levantar y a hacer "Pesas" con una roca que fácilmente pesaba más de 20kg usando solo sus poderes psíquicos, sobraría decir que después de una hora la pobre estaría que se desmaya, y en cuanto a Emolga y a su más nueva adquisición Honedge, a los dos los puso en un "duelo" de espadas; y preguntaran ¿Cómo que duelo de espadas?, Emolga estaba usando Cola de hierro, ¿Cómo lo aprendió?, bueno, si golpear MUCHAS veces una palmera usando la cola no responde la pregunta, no sé que la responderá.

Y Honedge estaba usando Corte, que lo había aprendido de "simplificar" Cortes furias, y en cuanto al entrenador, el estaba muy tranquilo sentado bajo otra palmera "Supervisando" el entrenamiento de sus Pokemon mientras bebía un zumo de baya Caquic que el mismo había preparado.

—Pero creo que la Ralts llego a su límite— señalo Tsubasa viendo como Yoru se volteaba a su entrenador y le lanzaba la roca cayéndole de milagro a solo unos centímetros de sus piernas.

—Yoru esta agarrando poco a poco la personalidad de mi Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu viendo como su hermano se levantaba y se ponía a discutir con su Pokemon.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos ir a ayudarlo? — pregunto Hikari señalando a una Emolga cargando electricidad en sus mofletes y viendo amenazadoramente a su entrenador.

—El sol está muy caliente— dijo Himitsu dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el pie de una de las palmeras junto a su Eevee.

—Concuerdo con Mi Estrella Caída— dijo Tsubasa acercándose a Himitsu para "Intentar" conquistarla.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Tsubasa-kun? — suspiro Hikari y se puso a buscar más bocadillos.

—Yoru, creo que podemos resolver esto— dijo Takashi tratando de escapar de su Pokemon pero fue atrapado con su fuerza psíquica, —Emolga, por favor, sabes que hago eso por su bien— dijo viendo como su Emolga se acercaba viéndolo con una mirada amenazadora y que estuviera generando electricidad en sus mofletes no mejora la situación.

— **Creo que eso no va a poder ser así amo** — respondió Yoru alzándolo un poco más.

—Honedge amigo, ayúdame— pidió viendo a su otro Pokemon que no se había movido, pero este le respondió moviéndose de un lado a otro diciendo "no" y sonriéndole, — ¡Traidoooorrrr!— empezó grito ya que Emolga lo había atacado con Impactrueno.

Una hora más tarde, después de que Takashi se recuperara y sus Pokemon lo perdonaran, recogieron las cosas y siguieron rumbo a Villa mar, esta vez sí llegaron al pueblo antes del anochecer, pero aun así había suficiente sol en el cielo por lo que esta vez fue Hikari la que se puso a entrenar junto a Tsubasa mientras los hermanos hacían turismo.

La diferencia entre Pueblo Anacora y Villa Mar era increíble, y no podría ser mas, el turismo en este pueblo era potencialmente mayor que el de Pueblo Anacora, y si estar junto al mar no lo aumentaba entonces eran las aguas termales, si como escucharon, los hermanos vieron un establecimiento de aguas termales en su recorrido.

—Onii-sama, aguas termales— señalo Himitsu notándose en su voz un deje de emoción.

—Si hermana, ¿Qué tal si dentro de un rato venimos con los demás?, ya que aquí dice que cierran a las 11:00pm— dijo Takashi cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

—Está bien Onii-sama, ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto viendo un grupo de gente vestida de forma extraña excavando en la orilla de la playa.

—Vayamos a ver— asintió yendo junto a Himitsu a ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Se trataban de unos arqueólogos que estaban investigando una "Fuente de energía" que provenía de Playa mar, y de alguna forma los hermanos se vieron envuelto en la excavación ayudando junto a Yoru que usaba Confusión para levantar la arena y Poliwag que la mojaba para que sea más fácil excavarla.

Estuvieron excavando junto a los arqueólogos hasta que el sol se empezó a ocultar, estos como muestra de agradecimientos le dieron a Takashi y a Himitsu una piedra agua y oscura respectivamente que encontraron según por palabras de los arqueólogos, en la Montaña Ascensión.

Los hermanos felices se guardaron las piedras en las mochilas y les dijeron a los arqueólogos que estarían felices de ayudarlos nuevamente, aunque las respuestas de sus Pokemon decían todo lo contrario. Los dos se fueron al CP en donde encontraron a Hikari y a Tsubasa tumbados en los sillones del CP.

—Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? — pregunto Takashi apenas entro.

—Estamos que no damos para mas— dijo Hikari hundiéndose más en el asiento.

—Ser muñeco de prueba para los ataques de Dewott no fue buena idea— dijo el peli-azul suspirando.

— ¿Y si vamos a unas aguas termales? — pregunto Takashi esperando la reacción de los chicos.

— ¡¿Aguas termales?! ¡¿Dónde?! — exclamaron los dos casi cayéndole encima a Takashi.

—En el pueblo hay aguas termales— dijo Himitsu tratando de salvar a su hermano.

—Ahora que me acuerdo— dijo Tsubasa separándose de Takashi y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, —Este pueblo es famoso por sus aguas termales al igual que Pueblo Volcán— dijo en pose pensativa.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¡Vamos! — exclamo Hikari agarrando a los dos muchachos por las manos y arrastrándolos a las afueras del CP.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento, lo primero que vieron es que había menos personas de lo que pensaban, fueron hacia la recepcionista que se trataba de una mujer joven de unos 25 años que vestía un traje parecido de maid pero simplificado, la chica al verlos les sonrió y les dijo:

— ¿Qué desean? — pregunto servilmente.

—Venimos a por las aguas termales— dijo Takashi tomando el liderazgo.

—Aquí trabajamos por paquetes, ustedes deben de querer el paquete de relajación simple— dijo la joven sacando algo parecido a un menú, —El paquete de relajación simple incluye solo el uso de las aguas termales, pero si agarran el paquete de relajación doble también vendrá incluido un masaje, y si escogen el paquete Premium también vendrá incluido una limpieza de la piel con mascarilla de barro— explico la joven leyendo el menú ante la mirada maravillada de las chicas.

—Entonces agarraremos el paquete de relajación doble— eligió Takashi y sintió un instinto asesino a sus espaldas que ignoro olímpicamente, —Después tomaremos uno más profundo chicas, por ahora solo tomaremos ese— dijo sin voltearse.

—Entonces— dijo la recepcionista para después aplaudir y por una de las puertas salieron unas chicas con vestimenta parecida a enfermeras, —Chicas, aplíquenle el paquete de relajación doble a estos clientes— ordeno la recepcionista apuntando a los chicos, —Pero antes, ¿Método de pago? — pregunto empezando a manejar la computadora que tenía enfrente.

—Pokedex— dijo sacando la Pokedex de entre su mochila.

—Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo hacen ustedes para pasarse la Pokedex?, nunca los he visto hacerlo— preguntó Hikari a la peli-verde.

—Hi-mit-su*— deletreo Himitsu con un deje tono de broma.

—Chicas, por favor síganme— dijo una de las "Enfermeras" refiriéndose a Hikari e Himitsu.

—Chicos síganme— pidió la otra refiriéndose esta vez a Takashi y a Tsubasa.

Obedeciendo a las empleadas, los chicos se separaron, las chicas por la derecha y los chicos por la izquierda. Siguiendo a los chicos, ellos habían llegado a una habitación aparte donde parecían unos vestidores, la empleada se paro en medio de la habitación y le empezó a explicar las cosas.

—Cada uno se va a meter en un vestidor, adentro encontraran una bata de baño, se van a quitar la ropa y la pondrán en los percheros que también están adentro, y después cruzaran esa puerta— explico señalando una puerta de color marrón para después retirarse por esa misma puerta.

—Bueno, vamos— dijo Takashi metiéndose en unos de los vestidores, cuando se disponía a quitarse la ropa noto algo muy importante, —Yoru, ¿Te puedes meter en tu pokebal? — le pregunto a su Pokemon que se encontraba como siempre en su cabeza.

— **Dejo mi pokebal en el CP, pero ¿Por qué me metería en ella?** — pregunto la Pokemon confundida.

—Bueno… es que… lo que pasa— dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

— **¿Eh?** — dijo todavía más confundida.

—No importa— dijo resignado, ya que no importa lo que le diga a su Pokemon, ella no se iba a quitar de su cabeza, —No sé cómo le harás cuando evoluciones— murmuro para sí mismo empezando a desvestirse.

Para alivio de Takashi, Yoru no hizo ninguna pregunta incomoda, por lo que se termino de desvestir y se puso la bata de baño y salió para encontrarse a Tsubasa ya listo, el peli-azul tampoco hizo alguna pregunta al respecto pero si vio con incertidumbre a Yoru.

Entraron a la puerta marrón y en el interior se encontraba una habitación amplia iluminada solo por velas puestas en distintos lugares, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba unas cama de masaje y a los lados estaban la chica de antes mas otra vestida de la misma manera, cuando estás los vieron entrar se inclinaron respetuosamente.

— ¿Serian tan amables de acostarse boca abajo?— pregunto una de las chicas.

Obedecieron a las chicas y cada uno se acostó en una de las camas, en esa situación Yoro se Tele-transporto a una de las sillas y se acomodo para ver a su entrenador. Después las chicas empezaron a hacer su trabajo, empezaron a masajear los hombros de los chicos liberando toda la tensión.

Después del masaje, los chicos fueron al área de las aguas termales, que para decepción de Tsubasa, no eran mixtas, por lo que había un lado para los hombres y otro para las mujeres, los chicos se metieron a su lado y se relajaron en las aguas con una toalla en la cabeza, pero una vocecilla de Pokemon los distrajo, y dirigieron su mirada a una Yoru que tenía también una toalla tamaño mini y que seguía en la cabeza de Takashi.

— ¿Estás bien allí Yoru? — pregunto Takashi.

— **No se preocupe amo** — respondió la Pokemon.

—Es cierto lo que dice Hikari-chan, consientes mucho a esa Ralts— dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Tal vez, pero dejemos esa conversación para después— dijo despreocupado metiéndose más al agua.

— ¿Qué opinas de Hikari-chan? — pregunto de golpe el peli-azul haciendo que Takashi casi se ahogara.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! — exclamo exaltado.

— **No se mueva tanto amo, se me moja la toalla** — se quejo Yoru.

—Gomen Yoru— dijo el chico calmándose.

—Ósea, ¿No te parece linda? — volvió a preguntar.

—Linda, linda si me parece— dijo Takashi cerrando los ojos.

—Entonces ¿Te gusta? — dijo Tsubasa imitando al peli-verde.

—No, no me gusta— dijo calmado, —Yo veo a Hikari como si fuera mi estudiante, nada mas— explico.

—Oh, pensé que te gustaba, ya que nadie en su sano juicio viajaría con ella— dijo con algo de risa Tsubasa.

—Tampoco es para tanto— dijo también riéndose por el comentario, pero paro las risas, —Hikari aun es un poco infantil, pero si su aptitud fuera un poco más madura, muchos chicos estarían tras de ella— dijo en tono serio.

—Por eso Takashi-san te voy a pedir un favor— dijo Tsubasa poniéndose serio.

—Dime— respondió el peli-verde.

—Quiero que por favor protejas a Hikari de cualquier mal nacido, sé que es un gran favor que te estoy pidiendo, pero eso no lo puedo hacer yo mismo ya que ella rechazo mi invitación para viajar juntos— dijo en un tono de suplica.

—No te preocupes, además, si se hace amiga de Himitsu, ningún chico con malas intenciones se acercara a ella, te lo aseguro— dijo con el pulgar arriba.

— ¿Aun no son amigas? — pregunto asombrado.

—Bueno, amigas en todo el sentido de la palabra… no— dijo rompiendo a reír.

—Me caes bien Takashi-san— dijo Takashi en tono de broma.

—Otra pregunta, si no vas a participar en la liga, ¿Por qué entrenas Pokemon? — pregunto con curiosidad.

—Aspiro algo más grande que ganar una liga— dijo mirando al cielo.

— ¿Qué puede ser más grande que ganar una liga regional? — dijo sin salir de su curiosidad.

—Es un secreto, perdón— dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Bueno, te recomendaría que fueras a la Torre de Batalla— dijo Tsubasa.

—Ese es nuestro próximo objetivo después de que Hikari gane la Medalla Aleación— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces nos veremos allá después— dijo con una sonrisa retadora, —Y aun me debes una batalla— término de decir el chico.

—Barreré el suelo contigo— dijo en tono de burla.

—Lo que digas— respondió con el mismo tono.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Etto… ¿Himitsu? — pregunto una muy nerviosa Hikari.

—Silencio, me estoy relajando— respondió está ignorando la presencia de las demás personas.

Este era el panorama para la rubia, la cual solo se quedo en silencio durante toda su estadía en las aguas termales. Después de que se les cumpliera el plazo, volvieron al CP en donde descansaron como nunca. Al día siguiente fue la misma rutina, Takashi se levanto primero, seguido de su hermana y después Tsubasa.

Los cinco (Ya cuento a Yoru como otra persona -.-") fueron a desayunar al comedor del CP, el desayuno fue algo peculiar, ya que el especial del día era sushi con alga, pero aun así lo disfrutaron, ya que ese tipo de comida solo se podía comer en zonas cerca de las costas.

—Onii-sama— llamo Himitsu apenas termino de comer.

— ¿Qué paso hermana? — pregunto Takashi ayudando a Tsubasa a recoger los platos para cuando pasara la Chansey.

—Si no te molesta hoy quiero practicar con mis Pokemon para el siguiente concurso— dijo la peli-verde bajando la mirada.

— ¿Ya dijeron cuando sería el siguiente concurso? — pregunto Hikari intrigada.

—No exactamente, pero no tardan— respondió el peli-verde.

—Mi estrella caída del cielo no le hace falta practicar, pero si quieres yo te ayudo— dijo Tsubasa con estrellas en los ojos (?).

—No te preocupes hermana, hoy solo quiero ir a la playa para ver algo, si quieres vas después de que termines de practicar— dijo Takashi ganándose el interés de los otros dos.

—Entonces me retiro, que la pasen bien— dijo la chica levantándose y yéndose.

— ¿Dijiste playa? — pregunto Hikari mirándolo de reojo.

—Creo que si dijo playa— expreso el otro chico.

—Ayer estuvieron en las aguas termales, ¿Y hoy quieren ir a la playa? — pregunto incrédulo.

—No exactamente— dijeron los dos.

—Igual, no voy con intensiones de meterme en el mar— dijo decepcionando a los chicos.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué vas? — pregunto Tsubasa.

—Ayer cuando estaba ayudando junto a Himitsu a un grupo de arqueólogos, escuche de unas personas que hoy se iba a celebrar una especie de mini torneo en la playa— explico.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¡Vamos! — dijo Hikari agarrando a los dos chicos por los brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, vieron como una multitud de personas se habían reunido y estaban organizando una especie de torneo en la playa, los chicos se asombraron y se acercaron a inscribirse excepto el peli-verde. Cuando le fueron a preguntar el ¿Por qué?, no se había inscrito, este les respondió.

—No me interesa participar, aunque no niego que me gustaría ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento personalmente, pero si participo me distraeré— dijo apuntando hacia una chica en bikini que estaba colgando una pancarta sobre una escalera haciendo que "Ciertos" atributos resalten.

—Ecchi**— murmuro Hikari retirándose.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Takashi-san— dijo Tsubasa para después acompañar a la rubia.

— **¿Por qué no les dijo la verdad amo?** — pregunto Yoru.

—No quiero que se preocupen, deben de darlo todo en sus batallas antes de que aparezcan "Ellos", además, no quiero que me agarren en media batalla —dijo mirando al cielo como si buscara algo.

— **Entonces, ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda a Himitsu-ojou-sama***?** — cuestiono la Pokemon.

—Himitsu tiene que practicar para sus concursos, pero confió que con la ayuda de ellos dos nos la arreglaremos— explico Takashi.

— **Entendido** — dijo Yoru quedándose callada.

Y Takashi fue a buscar asiento antes de que empezaran los combates, en eso unas chicas en bikini se sentaron a solo unos espacios de donde el chico había conseguido lugar y una de ellas se separo y se acerco de forma sugerente al chico, al principio ignoro su presencia pero la sintió cuando se recostó de él.

—Hola, mi nombre es Izumi— se presento la chica.

—Hola, mi nombre es…— empezó a decir, pero se quedo viendo asombrado a la nombrada Izumi.

Se trataba de una joven de aproximadamente 15 años, pelo color azul claro amarrado con una coleta, ojos color rojo, pechos copa C y piel bronceada debido a que estaba en la playa. Su bikini era de color azul con dibujos de nubes haciendo que haga juego con su cabello, pero había un problema, y era que los pechos de la chica resaltaban más de la cuenta, aunque Takashi no sabía si era cosa del bikini o la chica lo había querido así apropósito.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los Rattatas? — pregunto soltando unas risitas.

—Mi nombre es Takashi, un placer conocerte— dijo sacudiendo antes su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos.

—Y, ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? — dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por el pecho del chico.

—Unos amigos vinieron a competir, y los estoy apoyando— dijo tratando de apartar la mirada.

—Oh, mi primo también vino, ¿Te importaría si me quedo aquí? — pregunto acercándose más pegándole ciertos "Encantos" en el abdomen del peli-verde.

—No, no, claro que no— dijo pero mentalmente estaba suspirando.

La primera ronda inicio, empezaron siendo batallas de 3vs3 para aminorar a los competidores. A Hikari le toco a un oponente súper sencillo, se podía decir que era un principiante, uso un Rattata, Fletchling y un Scatterbug, el joven no ideo ninguna estrategia por lo que cayó miserablemente ante el Combusken de Hikari.

En cuanto a Tsubasa, su batalla si estuvo más reñida, su oponente que uno un Nidorino y Nidorina además de un Frillish macho, supo usar la habilidad de Punto toxico de los Pokemon tipo veneno, sus Pokemon fueron aparte de Dewott, un Helioptile y un Pansage, pero a la final gracias a la ayuda del Pokemon eléctrico pudo ganar.

En cuanto al pobre de Takashi, de alguna manera Izumi había agarrado la suficiente confianza como para acostarse en el regazo del chico, obteniendo así la atención de algunos miembros del público masculino, aunque Takashi estaba avergonzado por la posición en la que se encontraba se puso a pensar, ¿No es el sueño de todo hombre tener a una chica en bikini acostada en tu regazo?, definitivamente si, pero no en esa situación.

Pero hubo un problema en las rondas finales. Hikari se encontraba enfrentando a una entrenadora la cual a había forzado a usar su ultimo Pokemon, Eevee; pero a ella también le quedaba un Pokemon, y se trataba de un Tynamo, el Pokemon eléctrico al entrar a la arena se volteo a su entrenadora.

—Espero que seas útil— dijo haciendo que el pez volador bajara la cabeza.

— ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tus Pokemon! — grito Hikari desde el otro lado de la arena.

— ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos! — Debatió la chica, —Usa Chispa inútil pescado— ordeno a su Pokemon.

Tynamo se cargo de electricidad y embistió en contra Eevee, pero la trayectoria era muy predecible, por lo que Eevee salto y lo ataco con Rapidez, cuando las estrellas que disparo la Pokemon evolutivo le dieron a Tynamo, este ataco usando Rayo carga, el rayo salió disparado y le dijo a Eevee, aunque al parecer no le hizo mucho daño ya que Eevee se recupero, en eso Tynamo se cargo de energía demostrando el efecto secundario de Rayo carga.

Eevee lo ataco con Embestida, pero el Pokemon eléctrico uso su levitación para esquivar, de repente su entrenadora le grito que usara Chispa, el Pokemon obedeció pero al último segundo titubeo un poco dándole tiempo a Eevee para que usara Rapidez haciendo que Tynamo cayera derrotado dándole la victoria a Hikari.

—Tynamo no puede continuar, Hikari gana— anuncio el réferi.

—Sí que eres inútil— dijo la chica sacando la pokebal de Tynamo, —No necesito a un inútil como tú en mi equipo— dijo azotando la pokebal en una roca cercana rompiéndola y se fue.

—Pequeño, ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Hikari acercándose al Pokemon eléctrico, — ¿Qué tal si te unes a mi equipo? — Dijo llamando la atención de Tynamo, —Mira— dijo sacando una pokebal vacía, —Únete a mi equipo— dijo y el Pokemon eléctrico feliz presiono el botón haciendo que la pokebal lo metiera dentro, —Juntos nos haremos fuertes— expreso poniendo la pokebal en su pecho.

— ¿Esa es una de tus compañeros? — pregunto Izumi que se encontraba en el regazo de Takashi.

—Sí, ella es una de mis amigas— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Se nota que es fuerte— expreso volteando a ver como la chica se retiraba.

—Yo la he entrenado— dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo.

—Me caes bien Takashi-kun— dijo divertida.

Cuando llego la final, la batalla se disputaba entre Hikari y Tsubasa, a pesar de todo, Takashi no se asombro, ya que suponía ese desenlace. Al principio la batalla estaba muy reñida, Eevee luchando contra el Helioptile de Tsubasa, el resultado fue que Helioptile gano por poco, pero fue vencido por el Starly de Hikari, y la siguiente fue un empate entre Starly y Pansage.

Cuando empezaron en la ronda final, Dewott contra Combusken, hubo una explosión en el cielo, cuando todos vieron se asombraron cuando vieron lo que parecía ser un globo aerostático de diseño de una nube negra, y de ese globo mediante cuerdas bajaron dos personajes que tanto Hikari como Takashi conocían con anterioridad.

—He aquí nosotros— empezó a decir Brand.

—Aquí va nuestro lema— continuo Anabel.

—Buscando Pokemon valiosos—

—Nos basta con que sean poderosos—

—Pero si quieren resistirse—

—Pues entonces, van a tener que redimirse—

—Nuestros nombres—

—Anabel— dijo la peli-azul.

—Brand— replico el hombre.

—Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta—

—Así que prepárense para los problemas— término de decir ese lema de cuarta.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto un entrenador al azar.

— ¡¿Es que no escucharon nuestro lema?! — dijo Anabel exaltada.

—Somos del equipo Rains, así que entreguen a sus Pokemon si no quieren salir lastimados— dijo Brand con superioridad.

—Ustedes si son estúpidos— dijo Takashi cargando a una Izumi que se había quedado dormida en la espalda.

—Eres el mocoso de la otra vez, se buen niño y entrega ese Ralts raro que llevas ahí— dijo Anabel señalando a Yoru.

—Vuelvo a decir, son estupidos— dijo suspirando.

— ¿Por qué lo dices mocoso? — pregunto Brand curioso.

—Porque solo a ustedes se les ocurre atacar un sitio donde se está llevando un torneo Pokemon, ósea, un lugar donde hay muchos entrenadores con Pokemon fuertes; y solo están ustedes dos— dijo señalando como muchos entrenadores ya habían sacado a sus Pokemon.

—El mocoso tiene razón Anabel— dijo Brand mirando a su alrededor nervioso.

—Este plan fue idea tuya— replico la mujer enojada.

—Tu estuviste de acuerdo con este plan— debatió el hombre.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? — pregunto viendo nerviosa a los entrenadores que empezaban a sacar a sus Pokemon.

— ¿Retirada estratégica? — pregunto viendo a su colega.

—Retirada estratégica— asintió y presionaron unos botones de sus cuerdas las cuales los subieron con más rapidez a su globo.

—Usa Hoja mágica y hazle un hueco al globo— dijo el peli-verde a su Pokemon que obedeció, uso Hoja mágica y en el globo se abrió un enorme hueco por donde se empezó a escapar el aire haciendo que los del equipo Rains empezaran a volar por los aires desapareciendo a la distancia.

— ¡Fuimos vencidos por esta vez! — fue lo último que se escucho.

Después de ese pequeño… incidente, el torneo continuo con la batalla entre Dewott y Combusken, la batalla en si fue muy reñida, ya que el Pokemon de fuego sabia esquivar los ataques súper efectivos que le lanzaba la nutria, y a la final por un margen muy mínimo, Hikari se llevo la victoria.

EL premio fue un huevo Pokemon, dicho huevo le fue entregado a Hikari en una incubadora especial para huevos Pokemon. Después de que acabara el torneo, Tsubasa y Hikari se reunieron con Takashi y miraron extraño a la chica en bikini que cargaba a en su espalda completamente dormida.

— ¿Y esa chica Takashi? — pregunto Hikari confundida.

— ¿Una nueva conquista? — dijo en tono pícaro el peli-azul.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo lo explico…?— empezó a decirse buscando las palabras.

— ¡¿Qué le haces a mi prima infeliz?! — se escucho a las espaldas de los chicos.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Kazuo-chan? — dijo una soñolienta Izumi despertándose.

— ¿Kazuo-chan? — preguntaron los tres.

— ¡Deja de decirme Kazuo-chan de una buena vez! — dijo el chico acercándose.

Se trataba de un joven de unos 16 años, piel morena, cabello negro, ojos color verdes y que media aproximadamente 1.68, el chico vestía unos pantaloncillos que hacían de traje de baño, los chicos los reconocieron ya que él había participado en el concurso.

—Cálmate Kazuo-chan, Takashi-kun no me hizo nada _Aun_ — explico diciendo lo último en un tono que solo el peli-verde escucho.

—Bueno, confió en ti Izumi-oneesan— dijo Kazuo suspirando.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos— dijo Takashi bajando a Izumi de su espalda.

—Bien dicho Takashi-san— apoyo Tsubasa.

—Tengo que enseñarle este huevo a Himitsu— dijo la rubia abrazando el huevo Pokemon.

—Fue un placer haberlos conocidos— dijo Takashi despidiéndose de los dos jóvenes.

—Adiós Takashi-kun— dijo Izumi despidiéndose de forma exagerada, —Se parece a Akira-oniisan— dijo Izumi una vez Takashi y compañía se fueran cambiando su expresión a una triste.

—Yo también le vi parecido— dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su prima, —Vayamos a casa de Oto-san antes de que se enoje— dijo y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

—Tienes razón, ya mañana me tengo que ir a continuar mi viaje— expreso empezando a caminar.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Cuando llegaron al CP, los chicos primero fueron a cambiarse la ropa a sus habitaciones, y en el caso de Hikari a dejar el huevo en un lugar seguro, el primero que bajo fue Takashi que salió al área de entrenamiento y encontró a su hermana practicando con sus Pokemon, pero había un Pokemon extra, se parecía a un ave con algodón de azúcar en sus alas.

— ¿Swablu? — se pregunto a sí mismo.

—Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu una vez noto la presencia de su hermano.

—Hola Himitsu, y ¿Ese Pokemon? — dijo señalando al Swablu que se encontraba practicando junto a Misdreavus.

—Veraz…— empezó a recordar.

-_Flash Back, unas horas atrás_-

Después de que se fuera su hermano junto a Hikari y Tsubasa, Himitsu salió al área de entrenamiento a practicar para su siguiente concurso, teniendo que afinar las habilidades de sus más recientes adquisiciones Poliwag y Misdreavus, tenía mucho trabajo por delante, pero de repente vio como un pájaro pequeño con algo parecido a algodón de azúcar en sus alas de color blanco bajo y la empezó a mirar fijamente, mirada que fue sostenida por la chica ante la creciente tensión entre los demás Pokemon.

— ¿Te unes a mi equipo? — le pregunto después de un rato de sostenerle la mirada, recibió un asentimiento seco de parte de la Swablu, —Entonces, Pokébola ve— dijo presionando el botón de la pokebal en la cabeza del pájaro algodón.

-_Fin Flash Back_-

—…Y eso fue lo que paso— termino de explicar.

—Eso fue… inusual— dijo con una gota estilo anime bajándole por la sien.

Después de la fantástica historia de cómo Himitsu atrapo a un Swablu, la chica guardo a sus Pokemon y entro al CP junto con su hermano encontrándose a Hikari y a Tsubasa adentro. Cuando le terminaron de explicar a la peli-verde sobre lo sucedido en el torneo, los cinco se dispusieron a seguir con su viaje.

Cuando llegaron a la intercepción, una iba a Ciudad Metalia y la otra a Ciudad Marine, por supuesto que tanto Takashi como Hikari y Himitsu iban a Ciudad Metalia, por lo que se despidieron de Tsubasa prometiendo que se volverían a encontrar y en el caso de Takashi, el peli-azul le dijo que le debía un combate. Cuando agarraron camino, el Pokeholograma de Takashi empezó a sonar.

— ¿Eh? — se dijo confundido ya que solo le había dado su número a las chicas y a Tsubasa. Vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando contesto.

— **¡Takashi-kun Konbawa****!** — saludo la imagen holográfica de Izumi, pero la curiosidad, es que estaba en ropas menores, y eso no incluye traje de baño.

— ¡Izumi! — Exclamo el chico sonrojado por la imagen de la chica, — ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? — pregunto apartando la mirada.

— **Fácil, cuando te distraías memorice tu numero, espero que no estés molesto** — dijo con una cara de un Buneary regañado.

—No te preocupes— dijo cayendo ante esa mirada.

— **¡Ay!, ¡Pero qué feliz estoy!** — exclamo dando unos saltitos.

— ¿Quién es ella Onii-sama? — ese fue el momento en que Takashi sintió un instinto asesino que hasta Arceus se acobardaría.

— **¡Soy la amante de Takashi-kun!** — dijo la chica feliz, pero se notaba que tenía una sonrisa maligna.

— ¿Tengo que enseñarle a mi Onii-sama acerca de ética? — pregunto Himitsu con una voz escalofriante.

—Hermanita linda, sabes que te quiero mucho— dijo el chico rezando a los nueve dioses para que lo salvase.

—Onii-sama tiene que aprender sobre ética, y su Onee-chan le va a enseñar de la manera mala— dijo y se fue acercando poco a poco a su hermano con una mirada que prometía dolor, mucho dolor.

—Yoru, sálvame— pidió a su Pokemon, pero como respuesta recibió unos ronquidos, —Izumi, explica la…— empezó a decir pero se dio cuenta de que la llamada se había cortado.

—No te va a doler Onii-sama— aseguro Himitsu, pero el instinto de Takashi le decía lo contrario. Después unos gritos se escucharon por todo el bosque asustando a los Pokemon que Vivian en el.

 **.**

— **Y corte.**

— **Solo una cosa, estas pasado de pervertido.**

— **Oh vamos, tampoco puse algo muy explicito, tengo que mantener el fic en rating T.**

— **¿No te basta con expiarme cuando me baño?**

— **Pe-pero ¿Qué dices?**

— **No soy estúpida, sé que me espías cuando me baño.**

— **Bueno, dejemos esta discusión para hablarla en el cuarto, los lectores no tienen que saber esto.**

 **Resumiendo, Hoy puse algo, pequeño, chiquitito, minúsculo de relleno, pero eso sí, lo puse es para que vean más que todo la reacción de Yoru, ya que tengo planeado (Otra cosa es que se dé), que haya situaciones algo "Comprometedoras", que incluyen a una Gardevoir "inocente" + grupo de hombres = mermelada rica, rica (ustedes entienden -.-"); y también que no me resistí en ponerlo, y solo puse la escena de Takashi y Tsubasa apropósito, no quise poner la escena en donde Himitsu y Hikari le daban masaje por más que todo para que el Fic se mantuviera en rating T, ya que conociéndome pondría musho repoillo (Cofg, Cofg). Dejando eso a un lado.**

 **Tenemos también ¿Una excavación?, eso ahora se verá como relleno también, pero en el futuro mostrara que fue buena idea que Takashi conociera a esos arqueólogos, y en cuanto a las piedras evolutivas, debido a que en el equipo de los chicos hay muchos Pokemon que evolucionan con algo, no quise poner que obtuvieran todas las piedras en el Monte Pináculo, esperen, esperen, olviden que puse eso ultimo.**

 **Además de un pequeño torneíto que nunca viene de mas, y la inclusión de una chica muy particular, y antes de continuar, ella no se va a quedar con Takashi, en el futuro ellos dos se van a tratar como hermanos, no sigo diciendo mas porque ya van muchos Spoiler, y con el que dije al inicio del cap fue suficiente. ¿Les gusto la escena estúpida del equipo Rains?, eso fue solo el principio, o ¿Qué pensarían?, atacar un lugar donde se lleva un torneo Pokemon, donde solo atacan dos personas… nada bueno resulta de eso. Me despido.**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 ***:** **Significa "Secreto".**

 ****:** **Pervertido**

 *****:** **Vendría siendo "Señorita Himitsu", y aprovecho para hacer una aclaración, no pongo "Amo" en japonés porque sonaría ya muy… Bondage (XD), ni tampoco pongo "Amo-sama" porque suena raro, así que lo dejo como solo "Amo" (e.e).**

 ******:** **Es el saludo que se dice cuando ya es más de tarde.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Alguna inquietud, sugerencia o simplemente quieren decir algo, dejarla en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Evoluciones espontanea e Industrias por doquier.**


	9. Evoluciones espontánea e Industrias

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un mundo irreal".**

 **Hola chicos, se preguntaran ¿Dos episodios seguidos en menos de un día?, y yo les respondo "NO", lo que pasa es que a Fanfiction le dio una cosa rara y no subió el anterior (8), bueno, si lo subió, pero no lo "Actualizo", en la parte de Update (En la que sale la fecha en la que se actualiza la historia), ponía la fecha en la que subi el 7, por lo que hoy borre el 8 y lo volví a subir, y si algo en las notas de autor no cuadran (Creo que dice que no lo pude subir el viernes) es que lo subí el Marte 2 de Mayo; Pido disculpa por lo ocurrido, ahora pasemos con lo importante. Si llegaron a este episodio pues, quería que supieran que me hacen muy feliz, ya que siento que no hay mucha participación de parte de mis lectores, y varias de las decisiones que me hubiesen gustado que la tomaran ustedes, las he tenido que tomar yo con ayuda de un amigo. Dejemos mis lamentaciones a un lado y me preguntaran ¿Donde esta Nami?, ella esta... indispuesta, estoy trabajando en sus problemas de aptitud hacia a mi, pero la verán en las notas finales e.e. Y tengo una buena noticia... Ya tengo el mapa Se escuchan fanfarrias de fondo*, solo me hacen falta subirlo a inter, en estos días lo subiré (De hoy a mañana por la tarde no pasa (Eso espero)) para que estén pendientes si les interesa saber como luce la región, y si quieren saber por donde van los chicos, bueno, estarán (Al final del cap) en diagonal derecha abajo en el punto rojo mas cercano de gran punto gris a me comprenderán cuando lo suba. No les quito mas lineas y que disfruten el cap.**

 **Reviews:**

 **.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri** **-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9: Evoluciones espontánea e Industrias por doquier.**

— _¿Te encuentras bien Yukiko-san? — pregunto la voz de una mujer afuera de la celda de la peli-plata._

— _Miu hola, estoy dentro de los parámetros— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de no mover mucho las manos._

— _Te traje la cena— expreso y un ruido proveniente de la reja se produjo._

— _¿Ya es de noche?, hoy no me trajeron el almuerzo— dijo con una voz seca._

— _Perdón Yukiko-san, en verdad lo siento, pero es que hoy me asignaron a unos reclutas y no he podido venir— dijo la mujer en tono de arrepentimiento._

 _Miu, una de los miembros de la organización que tenía en cautiverio a Yukiko, a pesar de su posición, Miu se apiado de Yukiko y se hizo amiga de ella trayéndole comida decente y aflojándole los grilletes, además de traerle medicinas para el dolor y otras cosas para hacer la estadía de Yukiko más aceptable. Miu, cuando se quitaba la capucha se podía apreciar que su edad podría estar entre los 25-28 años, pelo castaño y ojos violetas, para Miu, Yukiko se parecía a una hija por lo que hacía lo imposible para que ella esté bien, y debido a su rango dentro de esa organización lo está logrando._

— _No te preocupes Miu, haz hecho mucho por mí— dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer._

— _Escucha, he estado moviendo mi influencia, estoy tratando de que se te asignen guardias mujeres o guardias más amables— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa confortadora._

— _En verdad que muchas gracias Miu— expreso agradecida._

— _Miu-senpai, se le necesita en el centro de operaciones con urgencia_ _— se escucho una voz que provenía del comunicador de la castaña._

— _Perdón por no poder estar más tiempo contigo Yukiko-san— dijo haciendo una reverencia y entregándole un paquete disimuladamente._

— _No te preocupes— dijo negando y aceptando el paquete guardándoselo._

— _Y una última cosa, el líder está planeando mudarnos, la policía esta sospechando de el lugar en donde nos encontramos— dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica para después irse._

— _Gracias a Arceus— dijo Yukiko viendo el paquete con ilusión._

 **.**

—Magneton no puede continuar, Clefairy gana _,_ por lo tanto la victoria se la lleva la Líder de Gimnasio Esplendor— dijo el réferi dando por finalizada la batalla.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima— dijo la líder, una chica de unos 17 años, pero por su porte parecía una quinceañera, pelo rosado que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos color violetas y pechos copa C+.

—Gracias por la batalla— expreso el retador retirándose.

— ¿Algún otro retador hoy Ryû? — pregunto viendo a su réferi.

—No Ayami-ojou-sama— negó el réferi que estaba vestido como un mayordomo.

—Entonces…— pero su línea fue interrumpida por los aplausos de alguien.

—Buen trabajo Ayami, tu estilo sigue siendo tan hermoso como siempre— dijo un joven que se encontraba en las gradas y se dispuso a bajar.

—Nii-sama, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto en todo amenazante, — ¿Los de la elite no te mantienen ocupado? — dijo viéndolo con sospecha.

— ¿Es que un hermano no puede visitar a su hermosa hermana menor? — pregunto en un tono superior.

—Shin-sama, la limusina lo espera afuera— anuncio el réferi que acababa de colgar una Holo-llamada.

—Oh, pensé que les había dicho que me buscaran más tarde, pero bueno— expreso el ahora nombrado Shin, un joven adulto de unos 24 años, cabellos un poco más oscuros que los de su hermana y lo tenía peinado todo hacia atrás, y sus ojos eran del mismo color de su hermana, en cuanto a su altura, sobre-pasaba los 1.59m que media Ayami con sus 1.86m.

—Sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí— dijo la chica enojada.

—Tan dulces tus palabras, como siempre— dijo lanzándole un beso en el aire y yendo a la puerta, —Cuida tus espaldas Ayami— advirtió cambiando su tono radicalmente a uno serio antes de perderse por la enorme puerta que daba a las afueras de la arena.

—Ryû, cancela cualquier combate hoy, quiero ir junto a Kaede a pasarme el mal sabor de boca— expreso la peli-rosa con fastidio y se fue antes de recibir respuesta de parte de su mayordomo.

.

Después de que nuestros héroes dejaran Villa mar, volvieron otra vez a la ruta arenosa, pero como estaban descansados y relajados no se les dificulto mucho, cuando ingresaron otra vez al camino normal y con paisajes en verde se relajaron más. Se sentaron unos momentos bajo un enorme árbol en donde hicieron el almuerzo, bueno, Takashi lo hizo.

Pero cuando ya estaban cerca de Ciudad Metalia, en el camino estaban unos hombres con ropas de constructor junto a unas señales que ponían "Aléjese", "Zona prohibida". Los chicos curiosos se acercaron a los hombres de los cuales uno tenía unas banderas de color rojo y que apuntaba a una senda artificial que daba a la izquierda.

—El paso esta obstruido por un deslizamiento de rocas, sigan por este sendero— dijo el constructor con la banderas.

— ¿Hubo heridos? — pregunto Hikari nerviosa.

—Ocurrió por la noche, así que no hubo heridos, en estos momentos un equipo de Pokemon pesados junto a trabajadores están removiendo las rocas— explico el trabajador y de fondo se pudieron ver unos Machamp y Rhyperior trabajando.

—Entendemos, vamos chicas— dijo Takashi tomando la desviación.

—Espéranos Onii-sama— dijo la peli-verde.

El sendero estaba despejado y se veía las huellas de personas que ya habían pasado por ahí, pero llegaron a un sitio donde cada miembro del grupo se miro nervioso; se trataba de la entrada de una cueva que pertenecía a la enorme montaña que se veía a los lejos, el primero que entro fue Takashi seguido de las chicas.

—Monte Pináculo, la montaña más grande de Tajarus— dijo Takashi leyendo en su Pokeholograma la información sobre ese sitio, —Su tamaño supera al Monte plateado en Kanto, y aun hoy en día no ha sido explorado en su totalidad, además de que sus túneles subterráneos atraviesa a todo Tajarus— dijo terminando de leer la información.

—Etto… Onii-sama— llamo Himitsu deteniéndose al igual que Hikari.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto desviando su visión del Pokeholograma y viendo el problema.

—El camino se divide en dos— dijo Hikari señalando que el camino se dividía como una "Y".

—Veamos, ¿Por cuál vamos? — pregunto con una gota estilo anime.

—Vamos a elegir al azar— propuso Himitsu.

—Vale— dijo Hikari y se puso a señalar los dos caminos mientras tarareaba una canción que los hermanos no conocían, — ¡Por ese! — dijo señalando el de la izquierda.

—Vamos entonces— anuncio Takashi empezando a ir en esa dirección seguido de las demás.

Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato, la iluminación poco a poco se iba opacando. Vieron unos cuantos Pokemon cuyo habitad eran las cuevas, entre ellos estaban Zubat, Swoobat y para terror de los chicos, un grupo de Noibat durmientes. Pasaron con el mayor sigilo que pudieron hasta llegar a un sitio en donde no había salida.

—Sin salida— dijo Takashi decepcionado.

—Rubia oxigenada baka— dijo Himitsu acercándose un poco a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo que baka?, ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con esto— dijo la rubia oxi… Hikari un poco enojada.

—Silencio— dijo Takashi acallando la inminente discusión.

— ¿Qué paso Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu nerviosa.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — pregunto Hikari mirando hacia todos lados buscando "Algo".

—Escucho como si algo se estuviera derrumbando, ¿Escuchas eso Yoru? — pregunto a su Pokemon.

— **Si amo, pero no logro diferenciar de donde viene** — le respondió la Pokemon pendiente.

En eso unas grietas se empezaron a formar a los pies de los chicos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y de repente el suelo debajo de ellos cedió haciendo que los chicos cayeran por un enorme hueco que había formado. Al parecer abajo había una enorme cueva y el techo que era en donde ellos estaban, había cedido.

— ¡Onii-sama, haz algo! — dijo Himitsu aferrándose a su hermano.

— ¡Es tu culpa Takashi por quedarte como tonto! — dijo Hikari lloriqueando.

— ¡Estoy pensando! — exclamo viendo que el suelo estaba a unos 200m, por lo tanto aún le quedaban unos 3 segundos, —Tengo una idea, Yoru usa…— pero dejo de hablar cuando sintió que su velocidad bajaba y no solo la suya, la de sus compañeras también, por lo que vio fueron envueltos por un aura psíquica que los dejo sanos y salvo en el suelo de la cueva.

— ¡Buen trabajo Yoru! — dijo Hikari levantando a Yoru de la cabeza de Takashi feliz.

—Rubia oxigenada— dijo Himitsu llamando la atención de Hikari.

—Yoru no lo hizo— termino Takashi buscando al responsable.

— ¿Eh? — dijo confundida.

— **No tengo la suficiente fuerza como para levantar a tres personas** — dijo la Pokemon usando su telepatía.

—En cierto Yoru, pero ¿Quién lo hizo? — pregunto a nadie en particular.

—Onii-sama, mira— dijo Himitsu apuntando a un pequeño montículo que se genero en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — se pregunto Hikari.

—Esperen— dijo Takashi poniéndose por delante de las chicas.

Y del suelo salieron dos Pokemon, uno parecía un topo que solo asomaba la cabeza, y el otro tenía unas garras de acero. Los dos Pokemon vieron a los chicos primero con sospecha, pero después sus miradas cambiaron a una de suplicas y empezaron a "hablar" al mismo tiempo confundiendo a los chicos.

—Esperen chicos, uno por uno— dijo Takashi calmando a los dos Pokemon.

— ¿Qué Pokemon son esos? — pregunto revisando la Pokedex.

— **Diglett el Pokemon topo. A Diglett le gusta hacer sistema de túneles subterráneos** — dijo la Pokedex explicando al pequeño topo, — **Drilbur el Pokemon topo. Puede girar su cuerpo a una velocidad de 50km/h y, si la mantiene, puede perforar el suelo y atravesarlo** — termino de decir la descripción del otro Pokemon.

— ¿Qué dicen Onii-sama? — pregunto viendo a su hermano.

—Dicen que los ayudemos— dijo terminando de escuchar lo que Yoru le dijo, —Al parecer hay algunas personas que están modificando el área haciendo que estos lugares se vuelvan inestables—dijo terminando de escuchar la explicación que los Pokemon les habían hecho a Yoru.

—Eso es inaceptable— dijo Hikari enojada.

—Onii-sama, ¿Dónde están esos tipos? — pregunto Himitsu mirando a su hermano.

—Están por allá— dijo viendo por donde se iban los Pokemon.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— **Y mi hermano dijo que dejar el Templo de la Luz sería mala idea** — dijo una Pokemon para sí misma.

— **Ojou-sama, por favor, regrese al Templo de la Luz** — dijo un pequeño Pokemon con la apariencia de una "A".

— **Ustedes los Unown son aburridos** — dijo la Pokemon que tenia la apariencia de un Jet F-16 o similares.

— **Expiar humanos no es buena idea Ojou-sama** — dijo el Unown reprendiéndola.

— **Esos humanos son muy interesantes, hasta Kuriêtâ-sama puso un ojo en ellos** — dijo la Pokemon ignorando al Pokemon psíquico.

— **Confió en su juicio y de que no se va a meter en ningún problema, me tengo que ir al Templo de la Luz, cuídese** — dijo el Pokemon para después irse.

— **Vamos a ver que planean** — dijo la Pokemon volviéndose invisible y siguiendo a sus objetivos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — pregunto Hikari cuando llegaron al lugar en donde las personas estaban haciendo experimentos.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a ver— dijo Takashi viendo por encima de la roca en la que estaban ocultos.

—Onii-sama mira— llamo Himitsu señalando a otras personas que estaban llegando.

El primer grupo de personas parecían más científicos, vestidos con el uniforme típico de los científicos pero con algunos ligeros cambios, la bata estaba dividida en dos mitades, la mitad izquierda era azul celeste y la otra blanca, además de que tenían una insignia en el lado derecho de la bata que los chicos no pudieron ver.

Y las nuevas personas que llegaron estaban vestidas como los miembros del equipo Rains, pero había una persona que sobresalía de entre ellos. El que lideraba el grupo tenía una vestimenta estilo militar pero en vez de los colores verdes, sus colores eran azules y tenía unas medallas incrustadas en la vestimenta.

Cuando el segundo grupo llego con los científicos, el que parecía dirigir la operación se le presento al sujeto con vestimenta militar y lo saludo con un apretón de manos, después lo llevo a unas de las carpas que estaban instaladas. Los otros miembros del Equipo Rains se dispersaron y se pusieron a patrullar el área.

—Equipo Rains— dijo Takashi con rabia.

— ¿Cuándo no? — dijo Hikari mirando con sospecha a los sujetos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu.

—Vengan— dijo Takashi moviéndose de su posición.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Algún descubrimiento? — pregunto el tipo con vestimenta militar cuando entro a la carpa.

—Todavía no señor, pero descubrimos unos fósiles de Pokemon pre-históricos— dijo el científico tratando de evitar la posible furia de su jefe.

— ¿Crees que me importa unos inútiles fósiles?, Quiero que encuentren la energía que uso ese científico loco para recrear las tablas— dijo el hombre agarrando por la garganta al científico.

—En-entendido s-señor— dijo con dificultad.

—Entonces me voy, las cosas en Ciudad Nébula no se manejan solas— dijo yéndose no sin antes…, —Y por cierto, si no encuentras "Eso" de aquí a un mes…— empezó a decir y saco un arma parecida a una pistola futurista y le disparo a un científico que estaba en la tienda desintegrándolo, —…Esta cosa te eliminara— termino de decir y se fue.

— ¿Por qué me metí en esto? — se dijo tocándose el pecho encontrándose con algo en forma de cuadrado.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Este es el plan— dijo Takashi reuniéndose con las chicas en un círculo, —Himitsu ira por este lado creando una distracción para los científicos— dijo señalando con una línea indicándole a la peli-verde por dónde ir, —Hikari usara esa distracción y le ordenara a Tynamo que use Rayo carga y que le apunte a los generadores de aquí— dijo apuntando a un dibujo que representaría a los generadores, —Y yo terminare destruyendo junto a Yoru las tiendas— termino de decir.

—Está bien Takashi— asintió Hikari.

—hare lo que pueda Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu asintiendo lo que dijo su hermano.

—Vamos entonces— dijo borrando el plan del suelo para después darse cuenta de que habían varios Pokemon atrás de ellos.

— ¿Pero y estos Pokemon? — pregunto Hikari confundida.

— ¿Nos van a ayudar chicos? — le pregunto Takashi a los Pokemon.

Entre los Pokemon podían ver: Dugtrio, Diglett, Sandshrew y su evolución Sandslash, Drilbur y su evolución Excadrill y uno que otro Roggenrola. Uno de los Excadrill que parecía ser el líder ya que se veía un poco más grande que los otros, avanzo y se puso al frente y le extendió la garra (mano, pata, lo que tenga).

—Está bien— expreso aceptando el saludo, —Dispérsense y que vayan en igual cantidad con cada uno de nosotros— le ordeno y los Pokemon asintieron en respuesta.

Cada uno se fue por el camino que Takashi había dicho seguido por un pequeño grupo de Pokemon, Himitsu saco a Espurr y junto a unos Diglett y Sandshrew crearon una distracción haciendo que unos contenedores rodaran. Los científicos al ver ese acontecimiento raro fueron a recoger los contenedores descuidando sus tareas.

Hikari le ordeno a Tynamo que lo había sacado con anterioridad que usara Rayo carga a los generadores junto a unos Sandslash que usaron Rapidez y Excandrill que usaron Giro bola. El generador al recibir esos ataques género una explosión que sobre-salto a los científicos que estaban acomodando los contenedores, ellos sacaron de las pokebal que traían en sus batas unos Pokemon que entre los cuales estaban: Golbat, Haunter y uno que otro Gligar.

Takashi que se encontraba escondido esperando a que las chicas hicieran el trabajo que les pidió, saco a sus Pokemon y empezaron a luchar contra los científicos que se encontraban aun desorientados por lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Y no solo el saco sus Pokemon, también su Hermana e Hikari sacaron sus Pokemon empezando una pelea contra los científicos, que debido a la cantidad la estaban perdiendo.

Pero inmediatamente los Pokemon de tipo Roca/Tierra se les unieron emparejando un poco las batallas, Takashi tenía una pequeña dificultad con los Gligar ya que estos volaban haciendo que los ataques fallaran y como eran parte tipo Tierra, los ataques de Emolga no les hacia efecto, Hikari la tenía un poco más fácil, tanto Tynamo como Eevee estaban emocionados por la batalla y Starly los ayudaba en lo que podía, en cuanto a Combusken, este se quedaba al lado de la rubia para que los Pokemon no se les acercaran. Himitsu si estaba pasando dificultades, el no entrenar a sus Pokemon para el combate directo la hacía presa fácil para los Haunter, pero los Pokemon nativos la ayudaban.

— ¡Toxicroak sal! — se escucho una voz haciendo que los combates pararan por unos momentos.

— ¡Crobat! — exclamaron varias voces.

En el campo aparecieron una rana bípeda de color azul con la bolsa de su garganta de color rojo junto a unos 6 murciélagos de color morados con un par de alas de cada lado, detrás de esos Pokemon se encontraban unos miembros del Equipo Rains que al parecer eran de rango medio y el sujeto que tenía una vestimenta estilo militar.

—Veamos aquí— dijo el sujeto de vestimenta militar con arrogancia, —Unos niños que no tienen nada que ver aquí y unos Pokemon que solo sirven para plantar bayas— expreso con burla, —Acábenlo— ordeno y sus subordinados junto a los Pokemon se unieron a la batalla.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— **Y me decían que seguir a estos humanos sería mala idea** — dijo la Pokemon que estaba expiando a nuestros héroes viendo como iniciaban el plan.

— **El chico me agrada** — dijo viendo como Takashi le ordenaba a Yoru que usara confusión para tumbar a un Gligar para que después Honedge lo acabara con un Corte.

— **La rubia tampoco lo hace mal** — expreso mirando ahora a Hikari que le estaba ordenando a Tynamo que usara Chispa en un Golbat dejándolo KO.

— **Aunque la pelo de lechuga la está pasando mal** — dijo viendo las dificultades de Himitsu, — **Menos mal que esos Pokemon de tipo Roca/Tierra la vinieron a ayudar** — dijo alegrándose de que algunos Pokemon nativos la iban a ayudar.

— **Ojou-sama** — escucho la Pokemon detrás de ella.

— **¿Otro de ustedes?, ¿Ahora qué quieren?** — pregunto ya fastidiada.

— **Su hermano me mando para cuidarla** — dijo el Unown que tenia forma de la letra "G".

— **Está bien, pero no molestes, la batalla se puso buena** — dijo la Pokemon con entusiasmo en su voz al ver a los nuevos Pokemon que entraron al combate.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Chicas, encárguense de los Crobat, yo me encargo del Toxicroak— ordeno recibiendo una afirmación de parte de las chicas.

—Un valiente ¿Eh? — dijo el "Militar" viendo con burla a Takashi.

—Regla numero 1, no subestimar a Takashi, usa Confusión Yoru— ordeno el chico a su Pokemon.

La Pokemon Psíquico obedeció a su entrenador y uso ese ataque, el Toxicroak enemigo creyó que ese ataque no le iba a hacer nada así que no se molesto en esquivarlo, grave error, la fuerza fue tal que impulso a la rana toxica en contra una roca cercana ocasionándole un grave daños, Toxicroak se impulso con sus piernas y ataco a Yoru usando Puya nociva, sin embargo la Pokemon Psíquico uso Tele-transportación para alejarse del ataque venenoso.

Yoru uso Voz cautivadora logrando asestar el movimiento con éxito en contra la rana, el Pokemon venenoso se volvió a impulsar con sus patas aumentando su velocidad y ejecuto Patada baja, Yoru no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el movimiento por lo que lo recibió de lleno haciéndole un daño intermedio que fue reducido por ventaja de tipo.

Cuando se recupero lo ataco con Hoja mágica, pero debido a la naturaleza del ataque no le ocasiono mucho daño al Pokemon tipo Veneno que contraataco otra vez con Puya nociva que esta vez sí le dio a Yoru mandándola a rodar levemente, el entrenador de Toxicroak se burlo por el desempeño de Yoru, pero Takashi simplemente lo ignoro y le ordeno a Yoru que se levantara.

La Pokemon Psíquico volvió a usar Confusión, pero esta vez el Toxicroak no quiso recibir el movimiento de frente por lo que lo esquivo, pero el ataque de Yoru no acabo allí, usando la trayectoria del Pokemon enemigo, se Tele-transporto a una distancia del sitio en donde iba a caer y volvió a usar confusión azotándolo contra el suelo.

El Pokemon rana enojado la ataco con Puño incremento, la Pokemon Psíquico al recibir ese ataque rodo hasta chocar contra una de las rocas causándole un daño grave, como pudo se levanto ante las palabras de aliento de su entrenador.

— ¡Vamos Yoru, tu puedes! — dijo Takashi animando a su Pokemon.

—Ingenuo, un simple Ralts no puede derrotar a un Pokemon en su última etapa— expreso con burla, pero se fijo que Yoru empezó a brillar, — ¡Pero qué…!— exclamo asombrado.

— ¡Estas evolucionando! — exclamo Takashi emocionando viendo a su Pokemon cambiar de forma.

Yoru se cubrió de un brillo incandescente y empezó a cambiar de forma, primero creció unos centímetros más, sus piernas sobresalieron del vestido que cargaba terminando en unos pies que se sostenían del suelo en puntillas, el vestido cambio y se convirtió en una falda, el cabello también creció pero aun mas de los lados cayendo levemente y los cuernos que tenía en la cabeza cambiaron de lugar poniéndose a cada lado de la cabeza.

— **Estoy lista para el siguiente Round** — dijo la ahora Kirlia usando Telepatía.

— ¡Vamos allá Yoru, usa Confusión!— ordeno reiniciando la pelea.

La Kirlia uso el movimiento de tipo Psíquico y como Toxicroak estaba aun asombrado por la reciente evolución de su oponente lo recibió de lleno, pero el ataque tuvo más potencia que un ataque de Confusión normal, por lo que Takashi inquirió que había aprendido Psíquico reemplazando a Confusión.

La rana emitió un brillo de color azul anunciando de que la Defensa especial había bajado por el efecto secundario de Psíquico, pero eso al Pokemon veneno no le importo y ataco con puño incremento a Yoru, sin embargo se movió como una autentica bailarina de Ballet y esquivo el ataque para después contraatacar con Voz cautivadora dejando KO al Toxicroak.

— ¡Bien hecho Yoru! — exclamo Takashi felicitándola.

— **¡Todo gracias a usted amo!** — dijo feliz la Pokemon haciendo que sus cuernos brillen.

—Ni crean que con eso acabaran conmigo— dijo sacando una Ultraball y una Heavyball ( ***1** ( ***2** )).

—Alto mi compadre, esto acaba aquí y ahora— dijo la voz de una chica que ambos no reconocían.

La dueña de la voz era una mujer de unos 30 años, pelo color gris oscuro y que lo llevaba corto, ojos color marrón y pechos copa D. la mujer iba vestida con un overol de color gris que por debajo de podía apreciar una franela blanca que la llevaba manchada, además de que llevaba un casco de construcción que usaban los obreros de protección de color gris igualmente que el overol pero que tenía una cinta de color amarillo envolviéndolo.

—Maldita, ¿Qué haces aquí Ruri? — pregunto el "Militar" con veneno en su voz.

—Solo vine a ver por qué tanto alboroto, desde la obra que se lleva arriba se oye el bullicio, y vaya impresión en verte aquí Kento— dijo la mujer con burla haciendo girar una Heavyball en su dedo.

—Me puedo encargar de ti y del niñito este al mismo tiempo— dijo sacando otra Ultraball de su vestimenta.

—Ruri-san no está sola— dijo Hikari saliendo de detrás de la mujer junto a Himitsu y también los Pokemon de ellas dos.

—Tsk— hiso una mueca sonando sus dientes, —Esto no acaba aquí, nos volveremos a ver y la pagaran— dijo guardando las pokebal y lanzando contra el suelo una especie de pelota que al hacer colisión libero una nube de humo.

— ¡Cobarde, Yoru usa Hoja mágica! — Exclamo señalando al lugar en donde debería de estar ese Kento, — ¿Pero qué? — dijo confundido cuando vio que las hojas multicolores atravesaron el humo denotando de que el tipo ya no estaba allí.

—No te preocupes, el siempre escapa— dijo la mujer poniéndole una mano en el hombro de Takashi para tratar de calmarlo.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto viendo a la mujer.

—Ella es la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Metalia— dijo Hikari viendo con ojos de estrella (?) a Ruri.

—Jeje, como ella dijo, soy la guardiana de la Medalla Aleación— dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Takashi.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí? — pregunto ya de forma más normal.

—Como dije, el bullicio de escuchaba desde arriba y baje a ver qué pasaba— dijo señalando un agujero que estaba en el "Techo ( ***3** )".

—Ella nos ayudo a derrotar a los miembros del equipo Rains Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu acercándose a su hermano.

—Sus Pokemon son muy fuertes— dijo Hikari viendo maravillada como un Steelix salía de debajo de la tierra.

— ¿Nada fuera de lo normal Steelix? — Pregunto Ruri viendo a su Pokemon el cual negó, —Entonces lleva a estos a la superficie— dijo señalando a los científicos y a los miembros atados.

—Me alegro que ayudaras a las chicas… gracias Ruri-san— dijo Takashi inclinándose.

—No te preocupes, espera a que mi Steelix baje para irnos de estas cavernas, después llamo a la policía y a los Representantes de la Liga para que vengan a ver…— pero fue interrumpida por una explosión proveniente de las carpas, la onda expansiva fue tal que Ruri tuvo que saca a un Magnezone y que este usara protección para protegerlos.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — exclamo Takashi que había abrazado a su hermana y a Yoru que eran las que estaban cerca de él.

—Pero que explosión— dijo Hikari viendo aterrada el destrozo que hizo.

—Debió de ser un medio de defensa por si las cosas salían mal— razono Ruri, —Guarden a sus Pokemon, no vaya a ser que ocurra una cosa parecida— le ordeno a los chicos que asintieron.

—Regresen— dijeron los tres regresando a sus Pokemon a las pokebal.

—Bueno Yoru-chan, ya no podrás ir sobre mi cabeza todo el tiempo— dijo mirando a su Pokemon que se había quedado afuera como era ya costumbre.

— **Atrápame** — fue todo lo que dijo y salto hacia Takashi para ser atrapada por él.

— ¿Y eso? — pregunto confundido.

— **Ahora que no puedo ir en tu cabeza, ahora tendrás que cargarme** — dijo con tranquilidad volteándose.

—Pero pesas mucho— dijo notando el nuevo peso de su Pokemon.

— **Eso se resuelve** — dijo y se envolvió en un aura psíquica aminorando su peso.

—Lo que no quieres es caminar— dijo con una gota estilo anime.

— **Mi amo me entiende** — dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del chico.

— ¿Sabes que eso fue un insulto? — pregunto viendo como su Pokemon lo ignoraba.

— ¿Qué le pasa a él? — pregunto Ruri viendo confundida como Takashi hablaba solo.

—Es que Yoru usa Telepatía para hablar con mi Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu explicando la situación.

—Ya eso es normal para nosotros— dijo Hikari viendo tanto a entrenador como a Pokemon con una gota estilo anime.

—Allí viene Steelix, vamos a salir de aquí, por la explosión no quedo nada de valor— dijo viendo con tristeza las cosas importantes que se habían perdido.

—Gracias por ayudarnos chicos— dijo Hikari a los Pokemon nativos de esas cavernas, ellos respondieron en su lenguaje y después se fueron.

Cuando Steelix bajo, los chicos se fueron montando de uno en uno, siendo Takashi el ultimo, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, el techo de la cueva que estaba sobre él se empezó a desmoronar, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo un objeto o mejor dicho, un Pokemon le cayó justo en la cabeza haciendo que el pobre chico cayera al suelo con el ojos en círculos.

— ¡Onii-sama/Takashi/Takashi-san/ **Amo**! — exclamaron los presentes para después socorrer al pobre chico.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu preocupada.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? — dijo Hikari señalando lo obvio.

—No se preocupen, solo fue un golpe— dijo Takashi levantándose sobándose la cabeza y viendo como Yoru que momentos antes se encontraba entre sus brazos ahora se encontraba regañando a un Pokemon de color marrón que se parecía a una hormiga.

— ¿Qué es ese Pokemon? — dijo Hikari sacando su Pokedex.

— **Trapinch el Pokemon Hormigaleón. Trapinch excava agujeros en forma de cono en áreas desiertas. Sus grandes y potentes mandíbulas son capaces de triturar la piedra** — explico la Pokedex de Hikari.

— ¿Pero que hace un Trapinch tan lejos de la zona desértica? — pregunto una confundida Ruri.

— ¡Los túneles! — exclamo Hikari encendiéndole el foco.

— ¡Claro!, los túneles que recorren Tajarus, ese Trapinch se debió de haber perdido— dijo Ruri sonriendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Onii-sama? —pregunto Himitsu a su hermano.

—Mira— dijo y se acerco a Yoru que seguía regañando al pobre Trapinch que tenía la cabeza gacha.

— **Y no debes de aparecer así de repente y caerle en la cabeza a otros porque…** — pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de su amo, — **Amo yo solo…** — dijo pero la mirada severa que le dedicaba Takashi la hiso callar, esa era la primera vez que Takashi le dedicaba esa mirada, pero debido a su habilidad de sentir las emociones de su entrenador supo que no estaba enojado con ella.

—Oye Trapinch— dijo llamando la atención del Pokemon hormiga, — ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — le pregunto sacando una pokebal de su pierna.

— **Dice que si quiere Amo, que él desea ser fuerte** — dijo Yoru traduciendo las "palabras" que había dicho Trapinch.

—Entonces ¡Pokébola ve! — exclamo lanzando la pokebal que atrapo al Trapinch el cual no opuso resistencia, — ¡Tengo un Trapinch! — exclamo viendo la pokebal.

— **Bien hecho amo** — dijo Yoru feliz.

—Ven, vámonos que las chicas nos esperan— dijo cargando a la Kirlia y poniéndola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Otro Pokemon a la familia? — pregunto Hikari viendo la pokebal que Takashi aun tenía en su mano.

—Así es— expreso guardando la pokebal en el cinturón de su pierna.

—Subamos entonces— dijo Ruri llamando la atención de los chicos.

Los chicos asintieron y subieron al Steelix de la peli-gris, el Pokemon de tipo Acero empezó a serpentear hasta que llego al agujero que había hecho anteriormente y se metió por ahí, el Pokemon estuvo por unos momentos deslizándose hasta que salió a una recamara donde a sus espaldas estaba la salida de la misma que daba al exterior.

Los chicos bajaron del Pokemon y Ruri lo guardo en la pokebal, cuando salieron vieron a los trabajadores de antes además de la policía que estaba arrestando a los científicos y a los miembros de Rains que Ruri había capturado. Los policías al ver a Takashi y compañía pensaron que eran también miembros del equipo Rains, pero la intervención de Ruri como Líder de Gimnasio fue suficiente para que solo los interrogaran.

Ya cuando comenzaba a anochecer, los trabajadores habían acabado de retirar los pedruscos que los científicos habían hecho deslizar debido a los experimentos, los chicos se habían quedado junto a la Líder de Gimnasio Ruri para ayudar en lo que podían, y como recompensa ella les había dicho que les daría un aventón a Ciudad Metalia.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a Cuidad Metalia, lo primero que notaron eran las inmensas fábricas e industrias de la ciudad; aunque aun se podían ver unas que otras casas y edificios residenciales, lo otro que notaron era que el tamaño de Ciudad Metalia en comparación con Ciudad Alma, era que la primera era significativamente más pequeña que la segunda.

Ruri dejo a los chicos en el CP y les dijo que esperaba a Hikari para tener la batalla de Gimnasio y que también esperaba que Takashi combatiera con ella, desgraciadamente el chico negó la proposición diciendo que no estaba interesado participar en la Liga, y sin más que decir se despidieron de la Líder y se adentraron al CP en donde pidieron habitaciones.

—Onii-sama, antes de que se me olvide— dijo Himitsu llamando la atención de Takashi.

— ¿Qué paso Himitsu? — pregunto el peli-verde.

—Mira— dijo y saco la pokebal de Espurr, pero en vez de salir el Pokemon de color gris, salió una Pokemon parecido a un gato bípedo cuyo pelaje era de color blanco pero tenía una especie de bufanda de color azul haciéndola ver elegante, además de tener sus orejas retraídas.

— ¿Espurr evoluciono a Meowstic? — pregunto viendo con detenimiento a la Pokemon.

—Sí, si no hubiera sido por ella no hubiéramos aguantado hasta que Ruri-san llegara— dijo Himitsu acariciando a Meowstic, pero como aun conservaba la aptitud de cuando era una Espurr, rechazo la muestra de afecto.

—Mi Starly también evoluciono, ahora es un Staravia— dijo Hikari mostrando la pokebal de Staravia.

—Bueno, tener ese encuentro contra esos tipejos no fue una total pérdida de tiempo, ¿No Yoru? —Dijo preguntándole a su Pokemon, pero cuando vio a sus brazos se fijo que se había dormido, —Dejemos los demás Pokemon con la Enfermera Joy— propuso haciendo que las féminas asintieran.

— **Me quedare con ellos por un tiempo** — dijo la Pokemon que los venía siguiendo a lo lejos mientras veía como los chicos entraban a su habitación.

.

— **Y corte.**

— **Ara ara, cap bien completo ¿No?**

— **Sep, un poco de batallas, equipo que busca la destrucción mundial y evoluciones que nunca vienen de mas.**

— **Te tardaste en hacer evolucionar a otros de los Pokemon de ellos.**

— **Es que no encontraba la oportunidad, pero no te preocupes, el prox cap otro va a evolucionar.**

— **¿Es bueno hacer spoiler?**

— **Nah, alguna que otra palabra se me puede escapar.**

— **Pasa entonces a resumir el cap.**

— **¡Allá vamos!**

 **Antes que nada tenemos ese pequeño error de Hikari de elegir el camino que no era, y como resultado tenemos que nuestros héroes cayeron a un precipicio (Agujero, gran abismo, etc.) en donde se encontraron en una situación muy peculiar, nada más ni nada menos que los científicos del Equipo Rains, y la introducción de uno de los altos mandos del ese equipo.**

 **Y por si su imaginación no da para más (A mi me ocurre a veces xD), el responsable o mejor dicho, LA responsable de que nuestra historia no acabara prematuramente (Muerte de Takashi y Himitsu (** **No se te olvide de Hikari** **), o cierto, también la rubia oxigenada), es la Pokemon misteriosa, aunque va a pasar un tiempo pequeño hasta que se revele la identidad, solo puedo decir que es uno de los legendarios mas famoso y querido en el anime.**

 **Y sobre las batallas, como era de esperarse la que tuvo más dificultades fue Himitsu, pero en el sig cap Takashi la va a ayudar a entrenar para los combates. Y algunos dirán ¿Cómo carajos un Ralts le hizo frente a un Toxicroak?, y yo les respondo ¡¿Cómo carajos un Snivy recién capturado le gano al Pikachu de Ash?! Y antes de que me digan que fue por la influencia de Zekron, aun si tuviera los ataques eléctricos no le harían mucho daño a Snivy por ser planta, así que en mi Fic incluí a la como yo la llamo "Lógica del anime", y también recuerden que Toxicroak es tipo Veneno/Lucha por lo que los ataques Psíquicos le hacen un daño de x4.**

 **Y sobre el alto mando del Equipo Rain, ¿Bien cobarde el tipejo ese?, bueno hasta yo huiría si me encontrara contra una Líder de Gimnasio acompañada por tres entrenadores que derrotaron a mis secuaces (Jejejeje). Ciudad Nébula, Ciudad Nébula; recuerden ese nombre, ya que cuando nuestros héroes lleguen a esa ciudad muchos misterios se van a revelar, pero eso no será hasta unos cuantos caps, ya que en esa ciudad Hikari va a ganar la 3era o 4ta medalla, no me acuerdo, tengo que ver el mapa y acordarme cual es la Ciudad Nébula.**

 **Y bueno, para el prox cap les traeré la batalla de Hikari para ganar la Medalla Aleación, me tengo que poner a ver los Pokemon con los cuales va a luchar, aunque la tiene casi regalada, tiene a Combusken que por sí solo puede ganar (¿O no e.e?) y también la aparición de cierta peli-azul que es muy buena amiga de nuestro protagonista, pero la pregunta es ¿Cuál de las dos?, ¡Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de "Un mundo irreal", sintonícenos en el canal "Fanfiction" en el apartado de Pokemon los fin de semana más tardar los lunes para que no se pierdan de los capítulos!**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **(*1): Algunas veces pondré los nombres de las pokebal en ingles y otras en español.**

 **(*2): Vi esta manera de hacer anotaciones en un fic que estaba leyendo y me pareció genial para no estar llenándoles las líneas con "*".**

 **(*3): Esto ya es a nivel aclaratorio (** **Por eso está en el apartado de "Aclaraciones** **), ya entendí Nami… por techo me refiero a la parte superior de la cueva.**

 **Quiero añadir este apartado, aunque lo debería de añadir para el cap 10, pero no me aguanto xD:**

 **EQUIPO ACTUAL Y MOVIMIENTOS:**

 **Takashi:**

 **Kirlia: Psíquico, Voz cautivadora, tele-transportación, Hojas mágicas.**

 **Emolga: Impactrueno, Ataque rápido, Cola de Hierro, Moflete estático.**

 **Honedge: Placaje: Danza espada, Corte, Persecución.**

 **Trapinch: Mordisco, Finta, Bomba fango, Excavar**

 **Himitsu:**

 **Meowstic: Arañazo, Psíquico, Poder Oculto**

 **Eevee: Embestida, Ojitos tiernos, ataque arena, rapidez.**

 **Poliwag: Burbuja, Hipnosis, Pistola de agua, Doble bofetón**

 **Misdreavus: Psico onda, Impresionar, Viento aciago.**

 **Swablu: Cannon, Rayo hielo, Picotazo, Canto**

 **Hikari:**

 **Combusken: Brasas, Arañazo, Doble Patada, Picotazo**

 **Staravia: Ataque rápido, Gruñido, Picotazo, Ataque Ala**

 **Eevee: Embestida, mordisco, ataque arena, rapidez**

 **Tynamo: Onda trueno, Chispa, Rayo carga, Embestida**

 **ATT: Nami y Suin.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, inconformidad o solamente quieres que sepa que lees mis capítulos, déjalo en la caja de comentarios (Creo que Fanfiction los llama reviews** ).

 **Pdta 2: Pido disculpas por adelantado, lo mas seguro es que no podré subir un capitulo la semana que viene, y si eso pasa, la ora arriba les traeré dos caps (Con un día de intermedio), así que pido disculpas y que pasen feliz semana y Feliz día de la Madres (Por si no subo la semana que viene).**

 **Pdta 3: Si tienen alguna duda en el Cap 8, dejénla en ese cap, que cuando suba el 10 las responderé junto a las de este Cap.**


	10. Duelo Esfuerzo Victoria

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un mundo irreal"**

 **—Ojojojo, que buen capitulo el de hoy.**

 **—Aja, lo que digas.**

 **—Jum, un día estas de los mil amores y otros me deseas la muerte.**

 **— ¿Qué te importa?**

 **—Acompáñame Nami, mi madre va a preparar tarta *Con una mirada maliciosa*.**

 **—Las tartas de tu madre son deliciosas, termina de escribir las notas de autor para irnos.**

 **—Está bien (** ** _Me voy a vengar_** **).**

 **Hola chicos, uff, muchas cosas que contar y tan poco tiempo, primero tengo que decir que Fanfiction la tiene agarrada conmigo, y dirán ¿Por qué?, bueno, resulta que no se qué tiene que cuando voy a actualizar me sale un error diciendo "Fanfiction no ha podido… no se que mas" y cuando recargo la pagina me sale que el cap se subió, pero cuando me voy a ver la fecha de actualización de la historia sale es cuando subí el anterior (Ya espere hasta más de los 30 minutos que dice que espere), así que si tardo más de la cuenta, allí tienen otra excusa (XD). Por otro lado, ya va siendo la hora de que nuestra querida Yukiko sea rescatada, pero aun falta para eso (XD), así que no hace daño esperar. Por si no lo saben, el mapa de Tajarus ya está en mi perfil (Que está bien pobre), si quieren saber cómo es la región pues vayan a verlo. Y una última cosa, para el prox cap vais a tener Opening y Ending (e.e), y he de decir que me están quedando chulos, no les quito más líneas y que disfruten el Fic, nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri** **-sensei y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10: Duelo + Esfuerzo = Victoria**

 _—Yuki-chan, ven a comer— escucho la voz de su madre desde el comedor._

 _—Voy Oka-sama— respondió una Yukiko de 11 años bajando para ir a almorzar._

 _—Onee-sama, mas tarde jugamos junto con Deino— dijo su hermana pequeña._

 _—Claro Himari, pero come que la comida se enfría— sugirió Yukiko._

 _—Escucha a tu hermana Himari y come, tu padre vendrá y no le gustara que no hayas comido— dijo la madre de las chicas, una mujer en sus 30, pelo del mismo color que sus hijas, ojos azules, piel clara y pechos copa D._

 _—Voy, voy— dijo Himari y empezó a comer apresuradamente._

 _Entonces en la casa retumbo un "¡Bom!" proveniente de la puerta principal, y sin que las presentes se dieran cuenta a Yukiko se le tensaron los hombros pero siguió comiendo al ver que su padre entraba a la cocina. El hombre dejo su maletín en uno de los muebles y se sentó al lado de Yukiko a esperar a que su esposa le sirviera la comida._

 _— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy cariño? — pregunto la madre de las niñas sirviéndole la comida a su esposo._

 _— ¿No me trajiste un regalo Otou-sama? — pregunto Himari esperanzada._

 _—Lo siento hija, pero el trabajo de hoy me dejo exhausto— dijo el hombre suspirando._

 _— ¿No vas a saludar a tu padre Yukiko? — pregunto la mujer frunciendo el ceño mirando a su hija mayor._

 _—No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a que mi primogénita me trate tan indiferente, pero siempre va a saber que la quiero mucho— expreso el hombre acariciándole la cabeza a Yukiko mientras sonreía._

 _—Aquí tienes cariño— dijo poniéndole el plato de comida en frente._

 _—Gracias— agradeció agarrando los cubiertos, —Por cierto Hima-chan, ¿Te decidiste lo que quieres ser cuando crezcas? — pregunto viendo a su hija menor._

 _— ¡Sí!, quiero ser Coordinadora y entrenar Pokemon bonitos— dijo la niña sonriendo._

 _— Y tú Yukiko, ¿Ya te decidiste? — pregunto viendo esta vez a su primogénita._

 _—Yo… quiero… ser—_

 _._

 _—…Libre— dijo terminando de recordar esa "Extraña" conversación._

 _._

 _._

— ¡…! — Takashi se levanto de repente de la cama asustando a sus acompañantes.

— ¿Qué paso Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu al ser despertada con brusquedad.

— ¿ **Algo va mal amo**? — pregunto Yoru viendo a su entrenador preocupada.

—No se preocupen chicas, sigan durmiendo; voy a tomar aire— dijo levantándose de la cama y yéndose dejando un poco preocupadas a las chicas.

—ZZZzzzZZZ— Hikari ni siquiera noto cuando su amigo se fue.

Cuando Takashi salió de la habitación, siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Vio que eran apenas las 5:46am en el reloj digital de la recepción del CP, y que ya la Enfermera Joy estaba en su sitio viendo las noticias, la saludo con un asentimiento y salió por la puerta que daba hacia el campo de entrenamiento que a estas horas se debería encontrar vacio.

Cuando se disponía a dar un paso afuera, su percepción cambio al igual que sus alrededores. El piso se torno de color entre morado y negro reemplazando el césped del campo de entrenamiento, tanto el CP como los edificios y casas fueron "Borradas" dejando solo la nada. Solo se podía ver una especie de nébula de color morado oscuro hasta donde la vista de Takashi alcanzaba ver.

— ¿Don-donde estoy? — dijo viendo nervioso a sus alrededores, —Voy a sacar a Honedge para que me ayude— se dijo, pero cuando fue a buscar la pokebal de el Pokemon fantasma, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna pokebal con él, además de que tampoco tenía su Pokeholograma ni otro artefacto o accesorio que no fuera sus ropas.

—Kukuku, mi presa de hoy es muy pero muy interesante— dijo una voz femenina.

— ¿Dónde estás? — pregunto buscando con la mirada el origen de la voz, pero no importaba por donde buscara, parecía que la voz provenía de todos los lados.

—Veamos, Takashi Natsume, hermano mayor, tus padres los abandonaron a muy temprana edad y debido a un accidente de tráfico acabaron en este universo— dijo con un tono malicioso.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! — exigió saber el chico.

—Kukuku, a pesar de que tienes un Pokemon con alto poder psíquico tienes la mente Muy Abierta por decirlo de una manera— dijo riéndose un poco, —Pero no te preocupes chico, solo voy a disfrutar torturándote un poco, solo un poco antes de liberarte— dijo y se escucho un aplauso y después imágenes empezaron a pasar a través de la mente de Takashi.

Las imágenes iban desde que era pequeño, cuando supo de el nacimiento de su hermana y se encontraba muy feliz, el día de su nacimiento que su familia hizo una fiesta, el día en que sus padres y familia los abandonaron a su suerte, cuando Himitsu aprendió a escribir, cuando el señor de los impuesto toco a la puerta para darle la noticia del embargo de su casa. Las imágenes fueron pasando, una por una y claro, poco a poco se volvían recuerdos oscuros del.

Llego un momento en que las imágenes pasaron a mostrar cuando llegaron al mundo Pokemon, cuando conocieron a Hikari y sus aventuras hasta ahora, pero después se empezaron a mostrar imágenes de situaciones y personas que no conocían, primero una chica de cabello blanco lo abrazaba mientras lloraba, el luchando junto a lo que podría ser una Gardevoir negra por lo borroso que se veía contra lo que parecía ser Palkia, a Kyogre y Xerneas en una lucha campal donde al parecer ninguno tenía ventaja alguna, y finalmente Arceus junto a sus 17 tablas y lo que parecía ser otra extra que se le iba acercando, las imágenes fueron cortadas volviendo su visión borrosa hasta darse cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar extraño.

—Espera, espera, jugar con el tiempo es peligroso hasta para mi, por lo que no puedo permitir que sigas viendo— dijo claramente nerviosa, —Kukuku, Takashi, te espera un futuro que a cualquier humano haría que su mundo de cayese— dijo volviendo a su tono malicioso.

—Muéstrate— pidió un poco cansado.

—Kukuku, el niño quiere ver a su superior, vamos a concederle su deseo— dijo y unas sombras se empezaron a arremolinar juntándose a la niebla morada, y cuando se disperso apareció una figura envuelta en una túnica que le tapaba todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, pero en la capucha tenía un dibujo parecido a un ojo color dorado.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto viendo con cautela a la figura.

—Kukuku, no te apresures a los hechos, y antes de que pienses y sé que ya lo estas pensando, no soy tu enemiga, ni tampoco tu amiga; hasta los momentos— dijo confundiéndolo con lo último.

—Explícate— ordeno guardando distancia.

—Hasta que no hagas algo que me asombre, no te ayudare, y sabes por las imágenes que te mostré que necesitaras mi ayuda, porque por mí, el mundo que puede acabar— dijo de forma cínica.

—Pero si eres un humano, o eso supongo, si hubiera alguna batalla que esté en juego el mundo deberías ayudar— dijo mirando con sospecha a la figura.

—Soy alguien que no debes de tomar en juego mi querido Takashi, he transcendido al dominar el poder psíquico hasta un punto en que soy capaz de irme de esta dimensión— dijo alzando el brazo y apuntando al chico, —Pero tú me llamaste la atención. Te propongo algo, haz algo que me impresione, y te ayudare a combatir el mal entrante, pero eso sí; no entrare en la batalla— dijo bajando el brazo.

—Pe…—

—Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses— dijo y chasqueo sus dedos.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! — exclamo y la neblina se empezó a aclarar dando paso a los edificios y casas, el suelo cambio de color al verde que identificaba al césped, ósea, literalmente volvió al sitio en donde estaba antes de ser "Llevado" a ese lugar, — ¡¿Carajos paso?! — dijo incrédulo tocando la puerta verificando que era real, después todo el lugar en donde estaban sus pokebal dándose cuenta de que estaban allí al igual que su Pokeholograma y sus demás posiciones.

— ¿Vas a salir o te vas a quedar allí? — pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

—Disculpa— expreso saliendo dando paso a los chicos que estaban a sus espaldas, —Pero si no pase más de un minuto en ese lugar, pero pareció más— dijo viendo la hora en su Pokeholograma que mostraba las 5:47am, — ¿Qué significaran esas imágenes extrañas? — se pregunto, pero a la final no le quiso dar más vueltas al asunto y se puso a entrenar con sus Pokemon.

Cuando vio en su Pokeholograma que ya eran las 8:23am guardo a sus Pokemon y entro al CP, los dejo con la Enfermera Joy y entro al comedor a desayunar. Apenas se sentó y sintió un peso extra en su regazo, vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver a Yoru sentada en su regazo en espera de algo que comer, cuando fijo su vista en la entrada al comedor, vio a su hermana y a Hikari acercándose a su mesa.

Discutieron por un rato hasta que la comida llego sobre su itinerario para el día de hoy, omitiendo de parte de Takashi los raros sucesos ocurridos en la madrugada. Pagaron la comida y salieron del CP para ir al Gimnasio, al contrario que en Ciudad Alma, Ciudad Metalia no era tan grande, por lo que podían ir caminando al Gimnasio que estaba en la salina norte de la Ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una especie de refinería de Petróleo, el vigilante que estaba en la puerta junto a un Excadrill les pregunto sus propósitos en la refinería, los chicos les dijeron sus motivos y los dejo pasar dándoles una dirección. La siguieron pasando por los distintos sectores de la refinería de petróleo, llegaron a una puerta blanca que decía "Solo retadores", los chicos entraron y se encontraron con un escenario donde en el centro estaba la arena de combate, a un lado en las gradas, había una casa de color gris que dentro se encontraba un señor hablando por teléfono, los chicos se acercaron llamando la atención del señor.

—Disculpe, venimos a retar a la líder— dijo Takashi haciendo que el señor frunciera el seño.

—Esperen… perdón señora es que unos retadores vinieron a retarla… ¿Qué?... ¿Quiere que les pregunte sus nombres?... claro, ya se los pregunto— dijo hablando con alguien para después dirigirse a los chicos, — ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres? — pregunto tapando el área del micrófono del teléfono.

—Soy Takashi Natsume y ella es mi hermana Himitsu— dijo presentándose y a su hermana.

—Soy Hikari…— pero fue interrumpida por el señor, que volvió a la llamada.

—Sus nombres son Takashi e Himitsu… oh si, también tienen a una rubia que parece cabeza hueca de nombre Hikari— explico recibiendo un "¡Oye!" de parte de la rubia, —Ya les digo… claro señora— y colgó, —Disculpe chicos, pero la líder está ocupada en estos momentos— dijo decepcionando a los chicos.

—Oh, está bien, volveremos en otro momento— dijo Hikari con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Esperen! — Dijo el señor antes de que se fueran, —Espérenme afuera, que la líder desea que la ayuden en algo— dijo llamando la atención de los chicos.

— ¿Estaba hablando con ella hace unos momentos? — pregunto Takashi.

—Sí, se presento un problema en la planta de energía que da potencia a las industrias y al parecer Ruri-sama necesita su ayuda en algo— dijo viendo que los chicos cambiaban sus expresiones.

—Está bien, entonces lo esperamos afuera— dijo Takashi viendo al señor que asintió, —Venga cuanto antes— dijo y dio señal para que se fueran.

Los chicos salieron de la refinería y esperaron un rato afuera, paso un rato hasta que un Jeep con el señor de antes que lo estaba conduciendo y les hiso una seña para que se montaran. Takashi se monto en el asiento del copiloto junto a Yoru y las chicas en los asientos de atrás. A los 20 minutos llegaron a una industria que producía la energía de la ciudad, por palabras del señor que se presento como Tora, dijo que Ciudad Metalia producía su propia energía ya que la energía que mandaban de Ciudad Nanai ( ***1** ) no les bastaba y tuvieron que construir su propia planta.

Tora estaciono el Jeep en el aparcamiento y se dispusieron a entrar a la fábrica. En el interior había una cantidad de unos 10 policías con Pokemon que iban desde Magnemite hasta los típicos Growlithe y Litleo que se encontraban vigilando diversas áreas, los policías al entrar pidieron las identificaciones de los chicos, pero Tora intervino presentando la suya y los dejaron pasar. Fueron hacia una mesa en donde se encontraban la Oficial Jenny y la Líder Ruri junto a unos planos.

—Hasta que llegan chicos— dijo Ruri al verlos.

— ¿Ellos son? — pregunto la Oficial.

—Si Oficial, ellos nos ayudaran con este problema— dijo la líder con una sonrisa.

—Pero si son unos novatos— dijo desconfiada.

—Podremos ser novatos, pero somos fuertes— dijo Takashi serio.

—Miren chicos esta es la situación— dijo la peli-gris haciendo señas para que se acercaran.

—Aun no confió en ellos, pero como andamos corto de personal cualquier ayuda es bien recibida— dijo la Oficial Jenny mirando los planos, —Hace unas horas la energía de la ciudad empezó a fallar, cuando recibimos las quejas nos comunicamos con los técnicos que manejan este edificio— empezó a explicar.

—Pero ningún técnico respondía ni al Servicio al Cliente, ni a los teléfonos de emergencia— prosiguió Ruri.

—Así que nos trasladamos hacia el edificio, pero al llegar no había nadie, solo los Pokemon encargados del mantenimiento que estaban desmallados— dijo señalando a unos Pokemon que estaban siendo cuidados por unos enfermeros.

—Además de que recibimos una llamada de la zona de control de que evacuemos la zona o si no cortaran la energía— dijo la Líder señalando en el mapa que resultaba ser un plano el lugar en donde debería de estar el cuarto de control.

—Pero al llegar solo encontramos un dispositivo inalámbrico instalado al mando que controla la energía además de que recibimos otra llamada de que no desconectáramos el dispositivo o si no la energía se cortaría en toda la ciudad, y en consecuencia, la producción se vería parada por unas dos horas y eso sería fatal para la región por la demanda— dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

— Y exactamente ¿Para qué nos necesitan? — pregunto Hikari.

—A eso iba— dijo Ruri, —Necesito que me ayuden a localizar al o los responsables que debido a que el dispositivo tiene un alcance de 50 metros, deberían de estar en el edificio, y como los oficiales que están en la entrada se encuentran investigando la escena, no pueden ayudarnos en esto— dijo esperando la reacción de los chicos.

—Aceptamos Ruri-san, estamos a tus ordenes— dijo Takashi asintiendo.

—Bien, entonces nos dividiremos en equipos para cubrir mas distancia mientras que la Oficial Jenny se queda aquí a monitorear las cosas— explico la Líder de Gimnasio.

Y se dividieron de modo que Hikari se fuera con Ruri y Takashi se fuera con Himitsu. El par de hermanos fueron a la parte central de la Fábrica mientras que su compañera y la Líder fueron a investigar la parte de arriba. Los hermanos revisaron habitación por habitación, pero no había señales de los causantes de esas amenazas, no fue hasta que Yoru detecto algo que llamo la atención de los hermanos.

— ¿Qué paso Yoru? — pregunto Takashi al notar a su Pokemon inquieta.

— **Siento la presencia de humanos cerca** — dijo haciendo brillar sus cuernos.

— ¿Qué dijo Onii-sama? — pregunto la peli-verde.

—Al parecer hay alguien cerca— dijo viendo como Yoru saltaba de sus brazos y tocar el suelo.

— **Por aquí** — informo siguiendo por el pasillo en el que estaban.

Siguieron a Yoru hasta llegar a una puerta de color azul, lo que llamaba la atención de los hermanos, era que del otro lado de la puerta se podían escuchar a dos personas discutiendo sobre algo que no lograban escuchar, Yoru uso sus poderes psíquicos y abrió la puerta con seguro, los que se encontraban del otro lado se debieron de dar cuenta ya que pararon su discusión. Cuando entraron vieron a unas personas que conocían con anterioridad junto a un Rotom que estaba levitando alrededor de ellos viéndolos con burla.

— ¡Ustedes! — exclamo Takashi apuntando a las personas que tenían en frente.

—Equipo Rains— dijo Himitsu con un poco de rabia.

—Oh— dijo Brand levantándose.

—Pero si son los niños que están jugando a entrenar Pokemon— dijo Anabel con burla siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero.

— ¿Dónde está la otra niña? — pregunto Brand curioso.

—No es de su incumbencia— dijo Takashi en guardia.

—Entonces…— dijo Anabel juntándose con su compañero.

—He aquí nosotros— empezó a decir Brand.

—Aquí va nuestro lema— continuo Anabel.

—Buscando Pokemon valiosos—

—Nos basta con que sean poderosos—

—Pero si quieren resistirse—

—Pues entonces, van a tener que redimirse—

—Nuestros nombres—

—Anabel— dijo la peli-azul.

—Brand— replico el hombre.

—Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta—

—Así que prepárense para los problemas— término de decir ese ya cansino lema.

—Sigue siendo estúpido— dijo Takashi con una gota estilo anime.

—Concuerdo contigo Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu asintiendo.

— ¡Ustedes no saben apreciar el arte de nuestro lema!— dijo Anabel indignada.

—No te preocupes compañera, solo son unos niños— dijo Brand tratando de calmar a su camarada.

—Ustedes son los responsables de esas amenazas de cortar la energía de la Ciudad— dijo Takashi al notar un control inalámbrico.

— ¿Y si es así que pasaría? — pregunto Brand con una mirada retadora.

—Entonces tendremos que deshacernos de ustedes— dijo dándole una seña a su hermana para que sacara un Pokemon, y ese resulto ser Meowstic.

—Los niños quieren pelear Brand— dijo viendo a su compañero con una mirada cómplice.

—Vamos a darle lo que quieren Anabel— dijo Brand asintiendo con malicia.

— ¡Minccino/Litleo ve! — exclamaron sacando de parte de Anabel un Minccino y Brand un Litleo.

—Usa Psíquico— dijeron los hermanos empezando la batalla.

Atraparon a los dos Pokemon del Equipo Rains y lo hicieron chocar entre sí causándoles un daño moderado, Minccino se acerco a Yoru para darle un ataque de Doble bofetón y Litleo uso Brasas en Meowstic, sin embargo, Kirlia uso Tele-transportación y se puso entre el ataque que iba dirigido a Meowstic, la Pokemon uso Poder oculto en una Minccino que estaba desorientada por la repentina desaparición de su oponente y recibió el ataque de lleno, aunque también Yoru recibió el ataque de Brasas pero no le hizo mucho daño.

Al recuperarse Yoru uso Voz cautivadora en Litleo mientras que Meowstic uso Arañazo en Minccino, Litleo al recibir el ataque contraataco con Golpe cabeza, pero el ataque fue esquivado por Yoru solo usando su agilidad, Minccino ataco a Meowstic con Doble bofetón enfrascándose por unos momentos entre el Arañazo de Meowstic y el Doble bofetón de Minccino, pero a la final los dos ataques se anularon.

Sin dar tiempo de recuperarse, Minccino uso Cosquillas en Yoru desconcentrándola para que Litleo usara Brasas, pero Meowstic salvo a su compañera usando Psíquico en ella, los Pokemon del Equipo Rains centraron sus ataques en Meowstic que se encontraba ocupada moviendo a Yoru y la atacaron usando Golpe cabeza por parte de Litleo y Destructor por parte de Minccino.

Meowstic libero a Yoru del Psíquico al ver a sus atacantes, pero no le iba a dar tiempo de esquivar por lo que se preparo para el impacto, pero como si los ángeles hablaran, y más o menos así fue, los Pokemon del Equipo Rains fueron desviados por Voz cautivadora de parte de Yoru, Meowstic uso Poder oculto terminando con los Pokemon del Equipo Rains que terminaron con los ojos en espirales.

—Malditos mocosos— dijo Brand guardando a Litleo.

—Ya verán— expreso Anabel molesta guardando a su Minccino y tomando el control.

—Eso no lo voy a permitir, usa Hoja mágica Yoru— ordeno y Yoru libero unas hojas multicolores que destrozaron el control.

— ¡Nuestro jefe nos va a armar la bronca Anabel! — dijo Brand viendo el control destrozado.

—Esto… Brand— llamo su compañera.

— ¿Si? — pregunto viendo a su compañera que estaba mirando los restos del control.

— ¿El control debería de hacer esas chispas? — pregunto apuntando nerviosa al control que al parecer estaba haciendo corto circuito.

— ¿No…?— pero fue cortado por la explosión del control mándalos a volar y de alguna forma rompieron el techo de la fabrica hasta que llegaron al cielo y se perdieron pero sin antes decir…

— ¡Nos volveremos a encontrar! — fue lo último que se escucho.

—Esos idiotas como que nos siguen— dijo Takashi viendo por donde se habían ido los del Equipo Rains.

—Concuerdo contigo Onii-sama— asintió Himitsu.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! Escuchamos unos estruendos de por aquí— dijo Hikari apareciendo por la puerta siendo seguida por Ruri.

—Hikari, Ruri-san. Nada, es solo que encontramos a los responsables— dijo Takashi viendo a las chicas con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde están? — pregunto Ruri viendo que no había nadie.

—Los mandamos a volar— dijo Himitsu sencillamente.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto la rubia confundida.

—Los idiotas del Equipo Rains estaban detrás de esto— dijo Takashi apuntando al hueco del techo.

— ¿El Equipo Rains?, he escuchado de ellos— dijo Ruri en pose pensativa.

—Con el control destruido, ya los problemas de energía se resolverán— dijo Takashi levantando los restos del control procurando de que ya este inoperativo.

—Entonces vamos a reportárselo a la Oficial Jenny— dijo Ruri haciendo señas para que la sigan.

Cuando los chicos llegaron con la oficial Jenny, tuvieron que seguir los protocolos que consistían en un interrogatorio para dar testimonios y una revisión para ver si tenían algo de valor, que a pesar de las protestas de la Líder, no se pudieron saltar lo último. Apenas acabaron, Ruri se despidió de la Oficial y partió junto con los chicos y Tora al Gimnasio para que Hikari obtenga su medalla.

Los chicos llegaron a la fábrica y se dirigieron al Gimnasio que una vez cuando llegaron tanto la Líder como Hikari bajaron a la arena junto con Tora que serviría de Árbitro mientras que Himitsu y Takashi se quedarían en las gradas. Cuando las dos competidoras estaban listas, tora empezó a decir las reglas.

—Esta es una batalla oficial por la segunda medalla. Tanto a la Líder Ruri-sama y a Hikari-san se les permitirá combatir con un máximo de dos Pokemon, y solamente a la retadora se le permitirá intercambiar sus Pokemon, ¡Empiecen! — dijo Tora dando por iniciada la batalla.

— ¡Tynamo/Bronzor salgan! — dijeron las dos y sacaron por parte de Hikari a su Tynamo y Ruri saco a un Pokemon que parecía un plato de acero que levitaba.

—Te concedo el primer movimiento— dijo Ruri inclinándose un poco.

—Entonces, ¡Usa Rayo carga Tynamo! — ordeno.

Tynamo cargo y lanzo un potente rayo que le dio a Bronzor, pero por ser Acero no le causo mucho daño, pero un aura de color naranja envolvió a Tynamo haciendo que su Ataque especial subiera, Bronzor uso Psicoonda en Tynamo pero este lo esquivo solo apartándose, aunque al hacer eso una sonrisa se deslumbro en la "Cara" de Bronzor.

Tynamo trato de usar Onda trueno pero el Bronzor de la Líder se aparto esquivándolo con éxito y contraataco con Rayo confuso, Tynamo vio como la bolita se dirigía hacia el pero no pudo hacer nada terminando confundido, Bronzor aprovecho y uso Confusión azotándolo contra el suelo, Hikari trato de ordenarle a Tynamo que usara Chispa pero el pobre solo volvió a chocar contra el suelo haciéndose más daño.

Bronzor volvió a atacar con Psicoonda pero fallo ya que a último momento Tynamo con sus movimientos erráticos logro esquivarlas de milagro, pero Bronzor no acabo ahí, uso otra vez Confusión esta vez golpeándolo contra una de las paredes. La parte buena era que Tynamo se libró de la confusión, pero la mala era que estaba muy débil, el pez eléctrico uso Rayo carga lográndole dar a un Bronzor que se había acercado para embestirlo haciendo que otra vez el Ataque especial subiera mas.

El aumento del Ataque especial de Tynamo se empezó a notar, ya que el daño hecho por ese Bronzor lo noto. Con los dos Pokemon débiles, Bronzor volvió a usar Psicoonda esta vez dándole a Tynamo haciendo que este terminara en el piso débil, cuando Bronzor lo iba a terminar de debilitar, el Pokemon eléctrico empezó a brillar y a aumentar su tamaño.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — exclamo Ruri.

— ¡Tynamo está evolucionando! — exclamo Hikari feliz. Cuando Tynamo termino de brillar, revelo a una especie de anguila de color azul con el vientre y las aletas amarillas que se encontraba flotando, aunque el cansancio aun lo tenía, —Muy bien Eelektrik usa Rayo carga de nuevo— ordeno una vez verifico el nombre de su nuevo Pokemon.

La batalla se reanudo cuando Eelektrik uso Rayo carga que debido a los aumentos en su Ataque especia le causo un daño moderado a Bronzor, el Pokemon Tipo Acero lo ataco con Psicoonda tomando al Pokemon eléctrico desprevenido y haciéndole un daño severo pero Eelektrik se acerco a una velocidad sorprendente y lo ataco con Chispa dejando KO al Bronzor.

—Bronzor no puede continuar, Eelektrik gana— anuncio levantando una bandera hacia el lado de Hikari.

—Aron, yo te elijo— dijo y saco un Pokemon cuadrúpedo pequeño que tenía una coraza de metal.

—Continúen— dijo y bajo las dos banderas.

Eelektrik uso Chispa, pero en ningún momento Aron se movió de su lugar, solo recibió el ataque sin inmutarse, el pequeño Pokemon uso Garra metal cuando aun la anguila estaba cerca y le dio un golpe que la dejo grave, el Pokemon eléctrico trato de recuperarse y uso Rayo carga, el Pokemon de acero de nuevo no se inmuto y recibió el ataque que a pesar de estar potenciado no le causo casi daño alguno, Aron uso Golpe cabeza a un Eelektrik que estaba estupefacto de que ninguno de sus ataques funcionaran y termino KO debido al ataque de Aron.

—Eelektrik no puede continuar, Aron gana— dijo levantando una bandera hacia el lado de Ruri.

— ¿Pero cómo? — pregunto confundida.

—Aron es Acero/Roca, por lo que los ataques eléctricos no le causan prácticamente daño, eso deberías saberlo— dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Tsk— chasqueo sus dientes y saco otra pokebal, — ¡Combusken, sal! — dijo sacando al pollo de fuego.

— ¡Que la batalla continúe! — exclamo Tora.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Hikari la tiene difícil— dijo Takashi con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué Onii-sama? — pregunto mirando a su hermano.

— **Si amo, ¿Por qué?** — pregunto la Pokemon psíquico viendo con emoción la batalla.

—Me sorprende que tú me lo preguntes hermana— dijo acariciando su cabeza, —Los ataques de tipo fuego de Combusken no le harán el doble de daño ya que Aron es parte Roca, y si Aron conoce algún ataque de tipo Tierra sin duda pondrá a Hikari entre las cuerdas, pero si Combusken le asesta un ataque de tipo Lucha podría ganar, pero aun así, si Aron toma la delantera Hikari va a perder— dijo mirando la arena serio.

—La rubia oxigenada sabrá como ganar, porque tu le has enseñado muchas cosas Onii-sama— dijo imitando a su hermano.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Combusken usa brasas— ordeno reanudando la batalla.

Como su entrenadora ordeno, el Pokemon de fuego uso Brasas, pero esta vez Aron si lo esquivo, en ese momento Hikari noto algo que podría usar a su favor, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Combusken fue atacado por una ataque de Garra de Hierro que a pesar de que no le hizo mucho daño a Combusken, este se cubrió de un aura azulada que anunciaba que el Ataque de Combusken bajo.

El Pokemon de fuego ataco usando Picotazo, pero el Pokemon de Acero no se quedo quieto, esquivo el Picotazo con un poco de dificultad y realizo un ataque que hiso que las predicciones de Takashi se cumplieran. Aron ataco usando Bofetón lodo, que aunque era un ataque débil, le causo mucho daño a Combusken por ser de naturaleza Tierra.

Combusken se quito el barro de la cara y se acerco a una velocidad a la que Aron no pudo seguir y lo ataco con Doble patada conectando primero una y después la otra haciendo que Aron saliera disparado hasta chocar contra la barrera que delimitaba las gradas, el Pokemon de Acero se levanto con dificultad y ataco otra vez usando Bofetón lodo, aunque Combusken esquivo ese intento por atacarlo.

Combusken se acerco nuevamente para volver a realizar el ataque de Doble patada, pero Aron lo esquivo y lo contra ataco usando Golpe cabeza, el Pokemon de Fuego se recupero rápido de ese ataque y uso Brasas dejando al Pokemon de la Líder débil. En un último intento Aron uso Bofetón lodo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya Combusken estaba arriba de él y preparándose para usar Doble patada que lo dejo KO.

—Aron no puede continuar, Combusken gana por lo tanto la victoria es para la retadora Hikari— anuncio Tora levantando una bandera hacia el lado de Hikari.

— ¡Bien hecho Combusken! — dijo Hikari yendo a abrazar a su Pokemon.

—Buen trabajo Hikari-chan, aquí tienes la recompensa por ganarme— dijo Ruri acercándose y entregándole la Medalla Aleación.

— ¡La Medalla Aleación es mía! — exclamo sosteniendo la medalla junto a Combusken.

—Ganaste Hikari— escucho la rubia a sus espaldas.

—Si chicos, mi segunda medalla— dijo enseñándole la medalla a los hermanos.

—Ruri-san, ese Aron me sorprende que lo usaras— dijo Takashi mirando serio a la líder.

— ¿Así que se dieron cuenta? — pregunto suspirando.

— ¡Ah sí!, note que había veces que le costaba moverse— dijo la rubia extrañada.

—Es que ese Aron sufrió un pequeño accidente con agua, yo no quería usarlo, pero él estaba determinado a luchar hoy— dijo viendo la pokebal de Aron con una sonrisa amarga.

—Bueno, entonces es hora de irnos— dijo Takashi.

— ¿Cuál es su siguiente destino? — pregunto Ruri.

—Seguiremos hacia el norte— dijo Himitsu mirando el mapa en su Pokeholograma.

—Oh, entonces se dirigirán hacia Ciudad Revuelo, el Líder de Gimnasio de allá es extraño— dijo con un escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

—Ya me lo imagino— expreso Takashi con una sonrisa.

—Aprovechen y pasen por la Torre de Batalla, es un lugar donde podrán combatir y la experiencia ganada les ira de maravilla— aconsejo Ruri.

—Ir a la Torre de Batalla está dentro de nuestro Itinerario— asintió Takashi.

—Entonces les deseo suerte— expreso la peli-gris despidiéndose de los chicos.

—Que le vaya bien Ruri-san— dijo Hikari inclinándose.

—Sayonara Ruri-san— se despidió Himitsu.

—Hasta otra Ruri-san— dijo Takashi imitando a su hermana.

Los chicos también se despidieron de Tora y salieron del Gimnasio, fueron al CP en donde Hikari dejo descansando a sus Pokemon por la batalla y como ya el sol se estaba escondiendo decidieron pasar la noche en el CP para ir a la siguiente Ruta al día siguiente apenas amanezca. Al día siguiente Takashi se levanto con un peso menos encima, se limpio los ojos con las manos y vio que su hermana ya estaba acomodando sus cosas al igual que Hikari y también vio que Yoru aun se encontraba dormida; los viejos hábitos no se quitan.

Nuestros héroes salieron del CP no sin antes retirar los Pokemon de la rubia. Se dirigieron a la salida norte de Ciudad Metalia que daba a la ruta que los llevaría a Ciudad Revuelo en donde Hikari combatiría contra el líder de Gimnasio para ganar su 3era medalla de Gimnasio, todo sin notar como un Pokemon que estaba invisible los seguía sin percatarse de su presencia. Cuando los chicos iban a salir de los límites de la ciudad, una voz los detuvo.

— ¡Takashi-kun chicas espérenme! — escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

— ¿Eh? — dijeron las chicas del grupo.

— ¿Nozomi? — dijo confundido notando como la Campeona de Tajarus estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde estaban ellos.

.

 **— ¡Y Corte!**

 **—Me encanto este capítulo Suin-sama.**

 **—Oh, ¿Enserio?**

 **—Si, al igual que el anterior estuvo muy completo.**

 **—Eso es lo que espero yo de todos mis capítulos.**

 **—Suin-sama, termine de explicar para irnos a la habitación *Agarrando el brazo del autor*.**

 **—Vieron chicos, yo les dije que Nami estaría comiendo de la palma de mi mano ¡Muajajaja!, al resumen…**

 **Primeramente tenemos esa escena extraña ¿Eh?, no se preocupen, no se rompan la cabeza descifrando el significado de esa escena ni de las imágenes, pero si prestaron atención de las partes de Yukiko ya deberían de saber la parte de Arceus, aunque les pregunto a ustedes ¿Por qué Kyogre y Xerneas peleaban?, jejeje, no espero que me respondan esa pregunta en estos momentos (Ni nunca D:), ¿Y la mujer misteriosa con esa capa?, y antes de que piensen otra cosa, el ojo de oro en la capucha representa el "Tercer ojo", ahí les dejo ese Spoiler.**

 **Jujuju, con respecto a las Fabricas, llámese Fábrica, Industrias, Refinería, etc. Todo eso me parece igual, por eso vario mucho en los nombres en este cap, así que no se confundan, para mí todo eso es igual. Sobre la Fabrica que suministra energía a la Ciudad, bueno, todas las plantas que transmiten energía en la Región Tajarus están en Ciudad Nanai, pero como Ciudad Metalia están todos esos tipos de edificios, la energía que mandan no sería suficiente por lo que tuvieron que construir una en esa ciudad para ese propósito, y el Equipo Rocket… dijo, Equipo Rains como siempre molestando, aunque esta vez sí apagaban la energía seria un duro golpe para la economía de la Región, ya que pregúntense ¿Qué pasaría si la energía se fuera en ciudades como New York o Tokio aunque sea por unos momentos?, me base en eso, espero que no deje lagunas en mi teoría.**

 **Habemus segundus medallus (XD), ya nuestra querida Hikari tiene su segunda medalla, aunque si se preguntaron ¿Por qué uso a Tynamo aun sabiendo que los ataques eléctricos no le harían casi daño a los pokes de fuego?, bueno, si hubiera usado otro Pokemon de su equipo que no fuera Combusken el resultado fuese el mismo, elegí a Tynamo para que evolucionara en Eelektrik de una buena vez jejeje.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(*1): Nanai no significa nada (A menos que yo sepa), solo tome el nombre de unos organismos mitad maquina mitad ser vivo que ayudan a transportar energía, y también creo que en un video-juego unas maquinas microscópicas que se usan en armas se llaman igual.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, incomodidad o solo quieres decirme "Hola", déjalo en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Nobleza básica**

 **Capitulo subido 13/05/17 a las 20:10 hora Venezolana**


	11. Nobleza básica

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un mundo irreal"**

 **—Sin palabras.**

 **—Le traje Té Suin-sama.**

 **—Ojojo, me gusta esta nueva Nami.**

 **—Espero que le guste el Té.**

 **—Gracias, la verdad es que he estado durmiendo mal últimamente.**

 **—No se preocupe Suin-sama, esta noche lo acompañare.**

 **—Muchas gracias Nami, te agradezco, Ahora a por las notas de autor.**

 **Hola chicos, primeramente ¡WOW!, este ha sido el de por ahora el capítulo más largo que he escrito sacando las notas de autor y el Opening y Ending, serian ya 7k de palabras, y si señores, estrenamos Opening y Ending, espero que sean de su agrado, porque la verdad es que me esmere mucho en hacerlo y la canción que se usan son mis favoritas de entre todos los Opening que he visto (Que no son pocos e.e), y en lo personal, la canción del Ending me calma cuando estoy enojado, se lo recomiendo así como también el anime. volviendo a lo del cap, ya llegamos a una de las partes a las que más me hizo ilusión llegar, el debut de la Torre de Batalla, quise implementar algo como el Bastión de Batalla de Kalos y salió eso. Para los que piensen que esto es relleno, bueno, sí y no. Algunos hechos ocurridos en este capítulo tendrán muchas cosas que ver en la historia. Y al parecer Fanfiction me dejo en paz, pero estoy presentando otro problema, al parecer no me llegan Reviews :(, ayúdenme con eso, nada mas ustedes me pueden ayudar. No os ocupo más líneas y disfruten del cap.**

 **.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri-sensei** **y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 11: Nobleza básica.**

 **Brand New World- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{Se muestra una escena en donde tanto Takashi como Himitsu van cayendo en caída libre, y cuando van llegando al suelo Takashi ve a su hermana con una sonrisa y esta le devuelve la mirada con una proveniente sonrisa, cuando ambos llegan al suelo se genera una gran explosión y dejan un gran cráter aunque ninguno de los dos muestra alguna secuela de la caída}**

[Kiri ni umoreru asa wa/ **Una** **mañana llena de niebla** ]

 **{La escena cambia y se ve como el sol sale en una gran ciudad con un castillo de fondo construido con un estilo moderno}**

[Mada shiranai kage wo utsusu/ **Sigue reflejando una desconocida sombra** (By my side/ **A mi lado** )]

 **{Después cambia y se muestran distintas ciudades con grandes edificios muy tecnológicos, y en uno de ellos se ve una figura humana que no se logra ver con claridad** }

[Yugami sakihokoru basho/ **En un lugar que se distorsiona en plena floración** ]

 **{Se ve a Takashi y a Himitsu a través de una cámara de vigilancia caminando por unas calles. Y después cambia y se muestra a Hikari saliendo de su casa mirando con una sonrisa el cielo despejado}**

[Nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta/ **Mi mano tiembla por el tiempo que ha dejado ir** ]

 **{Pero su atención se fija en Tsubasa que pasa delante de ella y le lanza una pokebal. La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestran imágenes de diversas personas conocidas de Takashi, Himitsu e Hikari, de las cuales se pueden reconocer a Nozomi y a Tsubasa}**

[Kagaisha nanoka mikeikaku noka boku no kanjou wa/ **¿Estas emociones son las culpables? ¿O tal vez mis sentimientos?** ]

 **{Pero la escena cambia radicalmente y se ve un paisaje rojo al fondo se muestra un castillo construido con mármol y piedra caliza y pareciera que estuviera acoplado a una montaña, la imagen se va a cercando pasando por las grandes puertas de madera del castillos apareciendo diversas personas con vestimenta azul que miran la "Cámara" con una sonrisa perversa, cuando la imagen llega a la puerta que da a la sala del trono, esta se detiene por unos momentos}**

[Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? / **¿Donde está la verdad? ¿Dónde se esconde?]**

 **{Por unos momentos como si fueran Flash Back se muestran imágenes de dos personas portadoras de una capa morada acompañadas de Ayami con el ceño fruncido vestida con un traje de guardia que consistía en una camisa básica blanco con un chaleco pequeño rojo con diversas medallas y una falda de color rojo además de diversos accesorios en la falda y además estaba una figura de un señor de edad al fondo}**

[Nageki no sezu/ **Evita el dolor** ]

 **{Se regresa a la escena anterior y la puerta se abre lentamente y se ven a personas con el traje azul pero que no se les ve la cara, y sentada al fondo en la silla del trono había un hombre con la mitad del traje azul y la otra mitad roja y se encontraba apoyando su brazo apoyado en la sien y cruzado de piernas con una mirada perversa}**

[Kaze ga fukinuketeyuku soa wa/ **El viento sopla, atravesando el cielo...** ]

 **{La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestra un gran estado con techo de cúpula y el sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de él mientras el tiempo parecía pasar deprisa, pero a una velocidad asombrosa la cámara se interna al estadio pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una arena totalmente solitaria con diversos aparatos de alta tecnología}**

[Kagerou kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta/ **Mis ojos se abren ante un calor resplandeciente y con voz alta dice** (Free my self!/ **¡Libérame!** )]

 **{La pantalla que se encontraba encima de la arena se encendió de repente y empezó a mostrar una batalla. La cámara se acerco para que la batalla se mostrara con más claridad. En el video, una Gardevoir se encontraba combatiendo con diversos Pokemon lanzándolos por el aire y noqueándolos a diestra y siniestra, pero se le aparece un Darkai y la ataca con sus manos llenas de energía oscura, la Gardevoir se Tele-transporta justa a tiempo y en su lugar aparece un Lucario que para en seco el ataque de Darkai usando solo sus manos y lo contraataca con Esfera aura noqueándolo de golpe}**

[Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou/ **Parece que tengo un deseo (Recuerda), que yo sola no puedo cumplir** ]

 **{El video cambia y ahora muestra como un Blaziken acompañado por una Altaria también batallaban contra varios Pokemon en una ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas, al principio se encontraban en desventajas debido a que los Pokemon los empezaban a superar en número, pero una ola psíquica barre a todos los Pokemon enemigos y el Blaziken y la Altaria se voltean con una sonrisa viendo a la Pokemon voladora que los había ayudado}**

[Dakara sou yuuitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete/ **Así que, toma un único impulso** (Keep my pace/ **Sigue mi ritmo** )]

 **{El video se va volviendo oscuro hasta que ya no se puede ver nada, pero una luz tenue se empieza a esparcir hasta abarcar toda la pantalla. Cuando la luz cesa se ve que Takashi acababa de guardar una foto en su mochila mientras era abrazado por una Gardevoir}**

[Mamorisugita (Realize) egao mukae ni/ **Saludaré (¡Date cuenta!) con una sobre protegida sonrisa** ]

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia una Yukiko que estaba sentada en la hierba acariciando a una Ninetales mientras recordaba su pasado. En el Flash back se ve a Yukiko encerrada en medio de la celda totalmente asustada ya que se podían sentir unos temblores y gritos de fondo, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando vio que Takashi abría la celda y le tenida la mano que ella gustosa la acepto}**

[Nakisakenda kao o dashita yosawa no kenshi mo/ **Hasta la encarnación de la debilidad, muestra tu cara de miedo** ]

 **{Pero los nervios regresan cuando la pared que estaba a unos metros revienta y la silueta de un hombre se ve entre el denso humo que genero la explosión, pero sintió que Takashi apretaba su mano y la abrazo de manera sobre protectora y sacaba una pokebal de su pierna y la activaba. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuando se volteo vio que se trataba de Takashi que le tendía la mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo y se precipito a sus brazos y se fueron acercando poco a poco}**

[Subete kore de tokihanete/ **Así libero todo en...** ]

 **{Pero el día se torno negro y las nubes se empezaron a arremolinar en el cielo dejando salir relámpagos como si no hubiera un mañana y una luz se empezó a generar justo encima de ellos. La tierra se empezó a partir, los vientos sacudieron a los arboles sin piedad, se podía escuchar el mar a lo lejos que rugía con fuerza, varios portales se empezaron a abrir en el cielo de diferentes colores}**

[Brand new world!/ **¡Un nuevo mundo!** ]

 **{Desde la luz única de entre las nubes bajo el Pokemon Alfa en una especie de plataforma acompañado por una figura humana con una túnica morada y capucha con un símbolo de un ojo de color dorado, la capucha no dejaba ver nada más que su boca que se podía deslumbrar una sonrisa aterradora y poco a poco levanto su mano derecha y apunto a los chicos}**

 _—Eh tu— escucho que la estaban llamando, —Aquí tienes tu comida perra— dijo y sintió que una bandeja era arrojada cerca de ella y después el hombre se fue._

 _La comida era peor que en una prisión, las porciones solo eran un pan duro y agua con un color marrón. Si no fuera por Miu ya hubiera muerto por desnutrición, solo tenía que esperar a que su amiga se desocupara para que le viniera a traer comida. Ya estaba cansada de depender de otras personas para su sobrevivencia, pero según Miu ya se estaba haciendo preparaciones para mudarse a otra base y en el desorden de cuando ellos se fueran Miu le dijo que podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para escaparse._

 _Aunque para eso aun faltaba una semana, solo esperaba que no tuviera secuelas de mala nutrición o similares en un futuro, o si hablamos de a corto plazo, ella esperaba que no le llegara la hora de partir junto a su madre y hermana. Por lo menos tenía la compañía de las pokebal de sus Pokemon, que aunque no los podía sacar ya que corría el riesgo de que la descubran, estaba segura solo con tenerlos cerca._

 _Anoche había soñado que alguien la venia a rescatar junto a un Pokemon, pero no lograba recordar las características de esa persona, todos los detalles se veían nubosos y le dolía la cabeza a montones cuando la forzaba a recordar, eso tal vez era debido a la mala nutrición. Mojo el pan duro en el agua marrón para ablandarlo un poco y se lo llevo a la boca, daba gracias a Arceus de que no había muerto aun debido a una intoxicación ya que el sabor del pan con el agua era espantoso, pero aunque sea era más fácil de tragar que comerse el pan y el agua solos._

 _Cuando acabo empujo la bandeja hacia afuera y se sentó, gracias a las influencias de Miu logro que le quitaran las esposas por lo que se podía "Mover" tranquilamente por la celda, y digo "Mover" ya que hasta mover los músculos o lo que le quedaban de ellos le era sumamente doloroso, la sola acción de levantarse hacia que sus piernas se le acalambraran y que cayera de nuevo al suelo, cuando se levantaba a asomarse por la única ventana que tenia la celda tenía que apoyarse en los barrotes que la protegían y solamente podía estar así por unos minutos antes de cansarse._

 _Sintió que la celda se abrió y vio que su única aliada en esa mugre instalación le estaba ofreciendo Yogurt y bayas, algo ligero ya que si le traía algo pesado como carnes o granos lo más seguro es que los vomitaría, pero el Yogur ya las bayas le proveerían al cuerpo las suficientes vitaminas como para que se fuera rehabilitando poco a poco y ya para cuando lograra escaparse solo tendría que estar en un hospital o CP para recuperar masa muscular. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que escucho que su amiga le estaba hablando._

 _—Yukiko-san, le traje algo decente para comer— dijo la mujer enseñándole la bandeja._

 _—Gracias Miu, lo necesitaba— expreso agarrando una baya Meloc y llevándosela a la boca junto a una cucharada del Yogurt que era de bayas mixtas._

 _—Solo espero que con eso puedas aguantar la noche— dijo con voz preocupada._

 _—Claro que aguantare, mi postre favorito es el Yogurt y el cuerpo lo sabe— expreso en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente._

 _—Me alegra oír eso Yukiko-san— dijo Miu riéndose._

 _—Miu— llamo dejando de comer, —Anoche soñé que me venían a rescatar— dijo llamando la atención de la mujer._

 _— ¿Enserio?, ¿Quién? — pregunto con curiosidad._

 _—No sé, no me acuerdo de su cara, pero era un hombre— dijo mirando el suelo con tristeza._

 _—Tu príncipe azul vendrá a rescatarte ¿Eh? — dijo en tono pícaro._

 _—N-no, ¿Co-cómo crees? — pregunto sonrojada._

 _—Bueno, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero si me ausento por mucho tiempo podrían sospechar, me llevo esta bandeja para que no hallan dos— dijo saliendo de la celda y agarrando la otra bandeja en donde había venido el pan con agua._

 _—Sí, muchas gracias Miu— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza._

 _—No te preocupes Yukiko-san— dijo la mujer y se fue._

 _Solo esperaba que los sucesos ocurridos en ese sueño se volvieran realidad, esperaba ya poder escapar de esa prisión, escapar de esos sujetos, ya no ser más un sujeto de experimento que cuando ya no le sean de utilidad solo seria desechado, no mas ser sujeto de interrogaciones. Quería volver a sentir el aire fresco y viajar por la región en la cual había crecido y vivido desde que era pequeña, solo podía esperar a que su "Príncipe azul" como decía Miu viniera._

 **.**

— ¿Nozomi? — dijo Takashi viendo como la peli-azul corría a toda prisa hacia ellos.

— ¡Ohayo mina! — saludo una vez los alcanzo.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Nozomi-san? — pregunto Hikari.

— ¿No debería estar en algún tipo de reunión importante? — inquirió Himitsu.

—Avancen, avancen. No nos quedemos aquí hablando— dijo llevándose a Himitsu y a Takashi por las manos para que caminaran.

— ¡Nozomi-sama ¿Dónde está?! — se escuchaba como alguien llamaba a la campeona.

—Te llaman Nozomi— dijo Takashi poniendo resistencia y evitando que Yoru se le caiga de las manos.

—Silencio y sigan caminando, ignoren esos llamados— dijo en tono serio.

Los chicos siguieron caminando siendo arrastrados por Nozomi hasta llegar a un claro donde se dispusieron a descansar y escuchar la historia de Nozomi, Takashi con ayuda de Yoru y su hermana empezaron a preparar algo para comer mientras que Hikari iba a buscar leña. Cuando la comida estuvo lista sacaron a todos sus Pokemon incluyendo a la campeona aunque solo llevaba a su Leafeon, aunque se veía que ese Pokemon era poderoso ya que desprendía un aura de respeto. Los Pokemon se quedaron en un sitio un poco apartado comiendo y los humanos junto a Yoru se sentaron a comer en la mesa.

— ¿Entonces? — dijo Takashi viendo a Nozomi.

—Oh, ya— dijo terminando de masticar un Onigiri que Takashi preparo, —Escape de mi agente por algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?, muy racional— dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Te quería comprometer con un hombre? — pregunto Himitsu con su típico tono monótono.

— ¡Felicidades Nozomi-san! — dijo Hikari viendo a la campeona que se avergonzó mas.

—No, no, no; eso no— dijo negando con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Por qué escapabas entonces? — pregunto Takashi dándole otro Onigiri a Yoru.

—Es que me querían hacer posar para un seminario— explico tapándose la cara de vergüenza, —Y no me pueden comprometer, desde el punto de vista político, mi autoridad solo es superada por el Rey y su familia— dijo en pose de filosofa.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo posar para un seminario? — pregunto Hikari confundida.

—Bueno, no es cualquier seminario, es para el seminario Señorita Lopunny— dijo la peli-azul.

— ¿Señorita Lopunny? — preguntaron los hermanos viendo como Hikari también se ponía roja.

—Es un seminario para adultos, en donde yo tenía que posar con poca ropa y esas cosas…— dijo con la cara que rivalizaba a la de un Voltorb.

—Pero entonces no es tan malo, me vas a dar una copia firmada por ti cuando salga a la venta— dijo viendo a la Campeona con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Baka! — exclamo dándole una cachetada a Takashi que si no fuera por Yoru hubiera volado hasta llegar a Unova.

— ¿Tengo que enseñarle a mi hermano sobre ética de nuevo? — pregunto Himitsu con un tono de voz extremadamente dulce.

—Nononononono— empezó a negar con todas sus fuerzas, —Ya sabes mi numero— le susurro a Nozomi poniéndola roja de nuevo.

— ¡Serás! — exclamo zarandeándolo.

—Nozomi-san— llamo Hikari con la mirada baja.

—Dime Hikari-san— dijo dejando de zarandear a un Takashi que estaba siendo reanimado por Yoru.

— ¿Te importaría tener una batalla conmigo? — pregunto con pena.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Takashi levantándose de repente asustando a su Pokemon que le dio un zape, —Eso dolió Yoru— expreso sobándose la cabeza.

—No creo que sea conveniente rubia oxigenada— dijo Himitsu limpiándose la boca después de que se comiera su 3er Onigiri.

—Lo siento Hikari-san, pero tendré que rechazar tu propuesta—dijo decepcionando a la rubia.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto triste.

—Hasta yo tengo que admitir que Yoru que es mi Pokemon mas fuerte no le podría hacer ni cosquillas a ese Leafeon— dijo Takashi serio viendo al Pokemon de la Campeona.

—Si Hikari-san, mi Leafeon es mi Pokemon mas fuerte, y no es por subestimarte o algo parecido, pero no podrías hacerle frente a mi Leafeon, y no llevo conmigo a ningún otro de mis Pokemon— explico la peli-azul.

—Oh, ya veo— dijo con la cabeza gacha.

—Pero si es batalla lo que buscas, estamos cerca de la Torre de Batalla— dijo la Campeona tratando de animar a la rubia.

— ¡Ya se me había olvidado! — Exclamo Takashi, —Estamos relativamente cerca de la Torre de Batalla, deberíamos apurarnos e ir allá— propuso el peli-verde.

—Concuerdo contigo Onii-sama— asintió Himitsu.

—Bueno, está bien— dijo Hikari terminando de comer su ración de Onigiri.

Y así los chicos tomaron rumbo a la Torre de batalla junto a Nozomi, aunque claro, esquivando a las personas que buscaban a la Campeona como su agente o sus subordinados. Por el camino se encontraron con unos cuantos Pokemon salvajes que sirvieron de práctica para Hikari y un poco para Himitsu, aunque Takashi no quiso combatir ya que a Yoru estaba dormida y no quería sacar a otro de sus Pokemon porque despertaría a la Pokemon psíquico.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la Torre de Batalla se asombraron por lo impotente que se veía, bueno, excepto Nozomi que ya había estado en ella. La torre tenía como unos 20 pisos o eso estimaban por su altura, los alrededores de la torre estaban cercados por una muralla forrada de enredaderas, la entrada era un portón de metal de color plateado intenso y tenía figuras de flores. Nozomi se presento ante los guardias que cuidaban la entrada y estos le permitieron el paso, al parecer eran los primeros en entrar hoy ya que la torre contaba con dormitorios para que los "Nobles" duerman.

El patio de la Torre de Batalla si se decía que era hermoso era quedarse corto; el sitio era una verdadera obra de arte, setos podados con maestría de diversas formas de Pokemon, fuentes talladas por profesionales con figuras de Horsea o Alolomola, entre otras cosas que los chicos no lograban describir con solo palabras. Siguieron el camino de baldosas de color ocre y atravesaron la puerta automática que daba al interior de la torre, Takashi y su hermana tenían que admitir que el contraste de tecnología y naturaleza junta daban un gusto esplendido.

La primera planta de la Torre de Batalla se trataba de la recepción, el piso del salón estaba hecho de un material parecido a la madera de un color claro que hacia contraste con las paredes de mármol con diversos cuadros de gente famosa al parecer ya que la imagen de Nozomi estaba entre ellas. Ignoraron las miradas de las personas que estaban en esa planta que al parecer buscaban intimidarlos, curiosamente la mayoría vestían capas de colores Blancas y Azules. Se aproximaron a la que parecía ser la recepcionista encargada del lugar y Nozomi presento un credencial.

—Nozomi-sama, bienvenida— Saludo la recepcionista al reconocer a la Campeona.

—Hola, me gustaría que me entregaran mi capa, necesito dar un paseo turístico— pidió la Campeona.

—Lo siento Nozomi-sama, pero sabe nuestras políticas, y en estos momentos no tenemos cupo— dijo la mujer mosqueando a la Campeona.

— ¿Sabe con quién está tratando? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido viendo a la recepcionista.

—Perdón, pero ¿Esto bastara? — pregunto Takashi entrometiéndose en la conversación mostrando una carta de color dorado.

—Oh, tienes una membrecía es hace las cosas más fáciles— dijo la recepcionista empezando a escribir en una Tablet que había sacado de debajo de la mesa.

—Nosotras tenemos esto— dijo Hikari extendiéndole la carta de color plateado.

—Toma— dijo Himitsu simplemente dándole también su carta de color plateado.

—Oh, bueno, lamento decirle que sus membrecía al contrario que la del joven no es completa, por lo que tendrán que pagar— dijo seria la mujer.

— ¿Cuanto seria? — pregunto Takashi antes de que Hikari pronunciara palabra alguna.

—Serian, por las dos membrecías, unos 400 mil Pokedolares— dijo dejando a Hikari sin palabras.

—Me imagino que acepta pago por Pokedex— dijo sacando su Pokedex.

—Así es— asintió la recepcionista.

— ¡Espera Takashi, no es necesario! — exclamo Hikari recuperando el habla.

—No te preocupes Hikari, tome— dijo entregándole la Pokedex a la recepcionista.

—Excelente, me van a disculpar unos momentos, voy a buscarles sus capas— dijo la mujer entregándole la Pokedex a Takashi e irse sin antes hacer una reverencia.

—Bueno chicos, antes de que Nana-san regrese le voy a explicar cómo funciona esto por aquí— dijo Nozomi refiriéndose a la recepcionista.

—Está bien, pero sentémonos primero— propuso Takashi acercándose a los sillones modernos que habían cerca de ellos seguido de sus acompañantes.

—La Torre de Batalla tomo el sistema del Bastión de Batalla en Kalos pero haciéndole algunas reformas— empezó a explicar, —El sistema de rango o como le decimos; Títulos nobiliarios. Estos títulos van desde el Barón que es el más bajo hasta llegar al de Gran Duque que es el más alto— dijo y fue interrumpida por Takashi.

—El tuyo es el de Gran Duquesa ¿Verdad? — pregunto el peli-verde.

—Exacto, pero el mío es más que todo simbólico, ya que yo nunca participe en batallas por títulos. También se les aplica a los Líderes de Gimnasio y a los de la Élite; A ellos se les da de una vez el título de Gran Duque/sa. Y otra cosa, si obtienen el titulo de Duque/sa o Gran Duque/sa, se convierten en parte de la nobleza básica de Tajarus, que por si no saben, en nuestra región aun se depende de un Rey para dirigir la región— explico Nozomi.

—Entiendo— expreso Himitsu, —Pero para alcanzar los títulos superiores ¿Hay que tener batallas? — pregunto la menor del grupo.

—Sí y no—dijo confundiendo a los chicos.

— ¿Como que "Si y no"? — pregunto Hikari.

—En la Torre de Batalla se usa un sistema más avanzado que en el Bastión de Batallas, aquí se usa un sistema de puntaje. Al alcanzar cierto número de puntos se te promueve de rango— dijo la peli-azul.

—Y ese sistema, ¿Se lleva manual o qué? — pregunto Takashi.

—Es un programa que se le instala a la Pokedex o al Pokeholograma, se pueden obtener puntos tanto dentro como afuera de la Torre, sin embargo, los puntos ganados afuera de esta pocos— explico.

—Mmm, ¿Qué opinas Yoru? — pregunto a su Pokemon.

— **Me parece bien amo** — dio su opinión.

—Aun no me acostumbro a una conversación entre entrenador-Pokemon que no sea unilateral— dijo Nozomi con una gota estilo anime.

—Takashi-sama, Nozomi-sama, vengan— escucharon que los estaban llamando.

Los chicos se levantaron y fueron a la mesa en donde estaba la recepcionista con tres capas blancas y un cable USB que estaba conectado a la Tablet que la mujer tenía. Se distribuyeron las capas para cada uno y la mujer les pidió las Pokedex a los chicos, cuando solo se le entregaron dos, la recepcionista pregunto por la otra.

—Esa está a nombre de Himitsu y mía— dijo Takashi señalando su Pokedex.

—Oh, entiendo, entonces déjeme instalarle el programa para la recolección de puntos que imagino que Nozomi-sama ya les explico— dijo mirando como la Campeona asentía. La recepcionista soltó un "¡Oh!" al ver que el programa reconocía a dos ID de entrenadores en la Pokedex de Takashi e Himitsu, —Aquí tienen— dijo entregándoles las Pokedex a los chicos cuando termino.

—Muchas gracias— dijeron Hikari y Takashi.

—Y una última cosa— dijo deteniendo a los chicos que ya se estaban yendo, —Absténganse de llamar a las personas dentro de la Torre de Batalla por su nombre o usando el "San", usen "Sama" o simplemente "Dono" ( ***1** ) por favor, y sus habitaciones son de la 102 a la 105— dijo inclinándose.

—Por supuesto— asintieron los chicos excepto Nozomi.

Los tres se pusieron las capas tal y como Nozomi se los había indicado y subieron al piso que según Nozomi, eran las habitaciones. Cuando iban subiendo Nozomi les empezó a decir lo básico, la Torre de Batalla tiene un total de 15 pisos, la mayoría son habitaciones, el 14º piso es el restaurante, el 8º piso es una especie de museo, y el 15º piso es el área en donde están la mayoría de personas ya que es la arena.

Subieron hasta el 6º piso que era en donde estaban las habitaciones que les habían tocado, cada uno se dirigió a la habitación que inusualmente tenían sus nombres escritos en una placa dorada, dentro de la habitación cada uno tenía ropa para estar en la Torre de Batalla. Para Takashi había una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco de botón de color marrón, un pantalón de vestir que hacia juego con el chaleco y una corbata marrón de líneas, también había unos zapatos ejecutivos negros bellamente pulidos.

En la habitación de Hikari había un vestido sin tirantes de color crema que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas con una cinta con decorado de flores que iba en la cintura, unos tacones de 5cm marrones además de accesorios como aretes, pulseras, etc. Para Himitsu había un vestido ajustado de mangas largas de color negro y unas zapatillas sin tacones de color blancas con incrustaciones de joyas, aunque no sabía si eran fantasía o reales, además de la joyería. En la habitación de Nozomi le habían puesto un vestido de coctel con la parte de arriba negra y la de abajo azul con detalles de flores, cabe decir que la falda era un poco abultada pero no mucho. Los tacones eran de colores rojos de 5cm. A las chicas también les estaban esperando unas especies de doncellas para ayudarles a vestirse.

—Pero cuanto más van a tardar— dijo Takashi ya vestido y arreglado esperando a las chicas afuera junto a Yoru que le había pedido un broche y le habían traído uno de oro con incrustaciones de zafiros que le sentaba de maravilla.

— **Ahí vienen amo** — dijo Yoru al sentir que las chicas empezaban a salir.

La primera que salió fue su hermana, pero Takashi juraba que esa jovencita de ahí era su hermana ya que el vestido la hacía lucir un aire refinado que ella nunca le había gustado portar haciéndola irreconocible a los ojos de Takashi, la siguiente fue Hikari, el chico tuvo que admitir que la rubia lucia muy bien con ese vestido sin tirantes que le hacía relucir el área de los pechos, que juraba que eran copa D. Por ultima salió Nozomi, ahí fue cuando Takashi si empezó a babear, el vestido se le ajustaba a la Campeona como anillo al dedo, y eso sumado a los accesorios que tenia… Takashi estaba sin palabras literalmente al tener a tres hermosuras frente a él esperando su opinión; hiso falta un estimulo del Psíquico de Yoru para sacarlo del trance.

— ¿Cómo nos vemos Takashi- _dono_? — pregunto Nozomi diciendo lo último en un tono provocativo.

—Onii-sama ecchi— murmuro Himitsu pero aun así fue escuchada por todos.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el Meowth? — pregunto Hikari.

—Sin palabras chicas, se ven estupendas— admitió el peli-verde, que esta vez se lo había peinado hacia atrás.

—Bueno, pónganse sus capas y vayamos a disfrutar, que hable con unos contactos para hacer una fiesta esta noche— dijo Nozomi sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Fiesta? — dijo Himitsu confundida.

—Nunca he estado en un baile, debe de ser genial— dijo Hikari con ojos de estrella.

—Vamos entonces— dijo Takashi empezando a caminar seguido de las chicas.

Tomaron el primer ascensor que vieron y se metieron, dentro estaba un hombre con una vestimenta similar a la de Takashi y que aparentaba de 35 años con una capa amarilla. El hombre reconoció a Nozomi y se pusieron a hablar se trivialidades a la que Takashi no les prestó atención ya que estaba en una charla mental con Yoru acerca de los detalles de la Torre de batalla.

Cuando llegaron al último piso se asombraron, ya que el tamaño era inmenso, la altura hacia el techo era aproximadamente unos 10 metros, y el tamaño del piso en si ya no sabían calcularla. El área estaba dividida en tres arenas de batallas, un mini CP y una especie de bar con mesas a su alrededor para que las personas descansen y beban algo. Los chicos fueron al área del bar y ocuparon una mesa.

— ¿Desean algo? — pregunto una sirvienta acercándose.

—No gracia, estamos bien— dijo Nozomi negando educadamente.

—Entonces me retiro— expreso haciendo una inclinación antes de retirarse.

—Miren chicos, allí va a empezar un combate— dijo Nozomi apuntando como dos hombres de capas verdes se estaban acercando a una de las arenas, —Deben de saber que mientras estén aquí solo pueden retar a personas de su mismo rango— recalco antes de levantarse.

—Vamos entonces a presenciar el combate— dijo Hikari imitando a la peli-azul.

— ¿Vienes hermana? — pregunto Takashi a su hermana.

—No Onii-sama, esperare aquí— dijo la chica llamando a una sirvienta.

—Este bien— dijo Takashi alcanzando a las chicas que ya se habían acercado a ver el combate.

—La batalla entre el Conde Ken y el Conde Taiga va a empezar, si alguno de los dos gana, será promovido a Marques, por favor, sigan con la tradición y ¡Empiecen! — dijo el que hacía de réferi exclamando lo último.

—Antes de empezar un combate, los dos combatientes chocan sus pokebal como signo de respeto— menciono Nozomi señalando como chocaban unas ultraballs antes de irse a cada uno por su lado.

—Tauros/Furfrou— dijeron con calma sacando por el lado de Ken un Tauros y por el lado de Taiga un Furfrou.

—Aquí los combates son menos intensos que en situaciones normales— empezó a explicar Nozomi cuando el combate inicio, —Las reglas son sencillas, si se asesta un golpe limpio, ósea, que el contrincante no bloquee de ninguna manera es el vencedor, y claro, si el contrincante es dejado inconsciente también cuenta— dijo apuntando como los participantes trataban de lograr ese cometido.

— ¿Ataques sorpresa valen? — pregunto Hikari.

—Sí, pero lograr eso aquí donde movimientos como Excavar o Vuelo no sirven, es muy difícil— dijo apuntando al suelo y al techo.

—Pero movimientos como Finta u otro tipo de ataques sorpresa podrían funcionar— dijo Takashi analizando la situación.

—Y otra cosa, ataques como Bucle arena o similares no cuentan— dijo Nozomi.

—Suficiente información, vamos Yoru— dijo retirándose, —Por cierto, el Furfrou va a ganar— dijo dándole la espalda a las chicas para buscar a un contrincante.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto Nozomi desviando la atención de la batalla, pero cuando la retomo vio que efectivamente el Furfrou había conectado un golpe limpio al Tauros.

Takashi se acerco a un grupo de personas cuyas capas eran Amarillas y Verdes, pero logro ver algunas blancas. Se acerco a un joven unos dos años mayor que él y le propuso una batalla, el chico al ver la expresión despreocupada de Takashi acepto creyendo que iba a ganar y se dirigieron a la arena numero 2.

—La batalla entre los Barones Takashi y Riki va a empezar, por favor competidores hacer la tradición— dijo una sirvienta que servía de réferi.

—Metete en tu pokebal para hacer esto Yoru— dijo Takashi sacando la pokebal de su Pokemon principal.

— **Está bien amo** — asintió y se metió en su pokebal.

Cuando los dos chicos chocaron sus pokebal, se fueron a su lado de la arena. Nozomi se acerco a ver a Takashi combatir y como su capa Morada resaltaba entre las demás personas ya que era la única Gran Duquesa, también se interesaron o fingían interesarse en una batalla que atrajo la atención de la Gran Duquesa.

—Yoru/Sawk salgan— dijeron los dos con voz calmada.

—Hoja mágica Yoru— ordeno inmediatamente con voz fría.

Yoru obedeció y su cabeza empezó a brillar y de ella salieron hojas multicolores que fueron en dirección al Pokemon de Tipo Lucha, este al reconocer que el ataque no se podía esquivar se protegió y cuando acabo de recibir el ataque ejecuto Golpe Karate. Yoru solo se quedo quieta en el lugar y ni siquiera hiso un movimiento para bloquear por lo que Sawk creyó que había ganado.

Pero a solo faltando unos momentos para que el ataque impactara, Yoru se Tele-transporto sin recibir orden de su entrenador. Desde su posición uso Voz cautivadora y Sawk se protegió tapándose los oídos, y como ese era un ataque sónico, lo que hiso el Pokemon conto como protegerse. El Sawk volvió a atacar pero esta vez usando Doble patada, el movimiento fue nuevamente esquivado por Yoru pero esta vez moviéndose a un lado.

La batalla siguió así por un rato, Sawk fallaba estrepitosamente sus intentos por atacar a Yoru y esta solo esquivaba, los espectadores en vez de aburrirse se emocionaban más al ver la gracia que Yoru usaba al esquivar los ataques. Pero ya Takashi se empezaba a aburrir, por lo que le ordeno a Yoru usar Psíquico y arrojo al Sawk contra una pared y lo ataco usando Hoja mágica acabando el combate.

—Por conectar un golpe limpio, declaro a Takashi-sama como ganador del combate— anuncio la sirvienta y un mar de aplausos inundo la sala, pues cuando Takashi se volteo vio que casi todas las personas del salón estaban viéndolos.

—Estuviste genial para ser tu primer combate— dijo Nozomi acercándose.

—Te felicito Takashi— dijo Hikari acercándose también.

—Gracias chicas— dijo Takashi en tono nervioso.

—Takashi-dono— escucho atrás de él. Cuando se voltearon vieron a un señor de unos 30 años de capa Azul.

— ¿Si? — pregunto atendiendo al señor.

—Me gustaría tener una batalla con usted Takashi-dono— dijo el hombre haciendo que Takashi levantara una ceja.

— ¿No habías dicho que personas con títulos distintos no podían tener una batalla? — pregunto viendo a Nozomi.

—Dije que ustedes solo pueden retar a personas de su mismo rango, no dije que solo se podían tener batallas con personas de rangos distintos, si alguien con un titulo mayor los reta, pueden tener una batalla— explico sacándole una gota estilo anime a Hikari y a Takashi.

—Veo que son conocidos suyo Nozomi-sama— dijo el hombre reconociendo a la campeona.

—Me temo que si Vizconde-dono— dijo en tono de respeto.

— ¿Acepta mi reto Takashi-dono? — volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Ah?, claro, vamos— dijo desconcertado.

— **¿Me va a volver a usar amo?** — pregunto Yoru viendo a su entrenador.

—No Yoru, voy a probar con otro de nuestros amigos— respondió llamando la atención del señor pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—La batalla entre el Barón Takashi y el Vizconde Hiroki va a comenzar, he de decir que si el Barón Takashi gana recibirá el doble de puntos, pero si el Vizconde Hiroki gana recibirá la mitad del puntaje final— anuncio la sirvienta poniendo las reglas, —Por favor, hagan la tradición— pidió la sirvienta para empezar el combate.

—Honedge/Glameow salgan— dijeron los dos sacando a sus Pokemon.

—Honedge usa Cor…—

—Sorpresa— dijo interrumpiendo a Takashi.

Glameow se abalanzo hacia Honedge en un ataque sorpresa, pero el Pokemon espada uso su habilidad como Tipo Fantasma para esquivar el ataque apareciendo atrás del Pokemon gato sorprendiéndola, pero no uso esa oportunidad para conectar un golpe limpio, acción que desconcertó a los espectadores y a su oponente.

—Interrumpir a otros a mitad de algo es grosero— dijo Takashi en tono de burla mientras meneaba su dedo diciendo "No", — ¡Soldado! Use Danza espada— ordeno cambiando su tono a uno militar.

El Pokemon de acero incremento su ataque en gran manera al usar ese movimiento, el Glameow enemigo al ver que no iba a atacar uso Finta, pero el Honedge lo bloqueo usando la punta de la espada y la contraataco con Persecución para alejarla, inmediatamente la punta de su espada brillo y se abalanzo hacia Glameow que lo recibió con Golpes furia.

Se alejaron cuando vieron que no iban a conseguir nada siguiendo atacándose con esos ataques. Glameow volvió a usar Finta y Honedge uso Corte para bloquear el ataque seguido de una Embestida que milagrosamente Glameow logro esquivar, el Pokemon acero aprovecho esa oportunidad para hacer otra vez Danza espada aumentando aun mas su Ataque.

Glameow uso Cortes furia y solo consiguió que Honedge lo Contraatacara con Corte. Las cartas de Glameow se estaban acabando, todos los ataques que estaba usando eran contra restados por Honedge, en ese mínimo momento bajo la guardia, Honedge al ver eso se aproximo y hiso un corte trasversal al Glameow y no solo gano por asestar un golpe limpio, sino que también dejo debilitado a su oponente.

—Glameow no puede continuar, por lo que Honedge gana y la victoria es para el Barón Takashi— anuncio la sirvienta.

—Buen trabajo Glameow— dijo el Vizconde guardando a su Pokemon.

— ¡Soldado! — Grito Takashi haciendo que Honedge se pusiera delante de él inmediatamente, — ¡¿Esta listo?! — pregunto y Honedge asintió.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Takashi? — pregunto Hikari confundida por lo que Takashi estaba haciendo.

—Ya lo veraz— dijo y apunto al Pokemon Tipo Acero que empezó a brillar. Honedge creció un poco y se formo una especie de clon de él, al momento de dejar de brillar se vio que habían dos de ellos y que su color había cambiado a morado.

— **Doublade, el Pokémon espada y la forma evolucionada de Honedge. Los ataques de Doublade son tan rápidos e intrincados que se dice que ni siquiera un maestro espadachín podría detenerlos** — dijo la Pokedex de Hikari.

— ¿Pero cómo? — pregunto desconcertada.

—Me imagino que Doublade estaba listo para evolucionar desde hace un tiempo, y solo estaba esperando una especie de prueba. ¿O me equivoco Takashi-dono? — pregunto Nozomi metiéndose en la conversación.

—Estas en lo correcto Nozomi-dono— dijo Takashi sonriendo, — ¡Descanse soldado! — exclamo y guardo al Pokemon doble espada en su pokebal.

—Onii-sama— llamo Himitsu que se estaba acercando al grupo.

— ¿Qué paso hermana mía? — pregunto el peli-verde.

—Vayamos a comer, tengo hambre— expreso tocándose el estomago sacándole una gota estilo anime a todos.

—Ya son casi la 1:00pm, por lo que la hora del almuerzo paso hace unos momentos, es lógico que tengas hambre— dijo Nozomi acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Vamos entonces al restaurante— dijo Hikari tomando el liderazgo del grupo y yendo al ascensor más cercano.

Bajaron al piso anterior que era en donde estaba el restaurante. El ambiente en el restaurante era igual que en el resto de la torre, por lo que no se asombraron mucho cuando vieron la decoración del mismo. Pidieron una mesa para cinco y se fueron a sentar donde la camarera les dijo. Para Hikari nada del menú estaba a su alcance, lo más barato costaba 5000 pokedolares, pero escucho que Nozomi iba a pagar lo que ellos iban a comer y se sintió un poco aliviada.

Los hermanos pidieron unos platos que no conocían ni habían probado nunca, Takashi pidió cangrejo al vapor con una salsa extraña y Himitsu pidió Pavo relleno con unas verduras que nunca había escuchado en su ciudad pero Nozomi le dijo que sabían delicioso, y Yoru, bueno; Takashi le pidió Ensalada Cesar con Pollo. A la Campeona le extraño bastante que Takashi pidiera también comida para su Pokemon, pero le resto importancia cuando empezaron a comer.

Cuando acabaron de comer se dispusieron a hacer turismo por la Torre de Batalla, visitaron el museo en donde estaban pinturas y recuadros de los antiguos reyes, vasijas antiguas y jeroglíficos de Pokemon Legendarios. También habían pokebals que las personas de la antigüedad usaban, algunas parecían unas bolas de hierro y otras unas especies de cantimploras ( ***2** ).

Fueron a otro piso en donde había unas tiendas de 1era clase en cuanto a vestimenta y joyería. Cabe decir que se abstuvieron de comprar algo no solo por los precios, si no que en cuanto a la joyería, a ninguno le llamo la atención y a la vestimenta, como era a medida, eso conllevaba a que se necesitaría tiempo para que estuviera lista y ninguno se iba a aguantar unos 4 días en la Torre de Batalla solo para esperar un traje o vestido de 1era clase que de repente nunca usen.

Ya cuando se estaban yendo, a Yoru le llamo la atención un collar bañado de oro blanco con colgaderos de Zafiros y otras gemas de tonalidades azules, y que además tenía un diamante azul claro en el centro con un hueco para una Mega piedra. El precio del collar no amedrentó a Takashi, la tendiente se enamoro de Yoru y le bajo el precio del collar a 500k pokedolares.

Al parecer a Yoru le encanto el collar, ya que se lo puso inmediatamente y abrazo a Takashi, bueno, ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar?, a ese precio a cualquiera le gustaría un regalo. Subieron nuevamente al piso 15 y vieron que había más personas, y también había una cantidad mayor de personas con capa roja que la vez anterior, y al parecer estaban rodeando a una persona ya que hacían un círculo perfecto. Los chicos se acercaron y los capas rojas al reconocer a Nozomi se apartaron dejando ver a la persona en el medio. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 25 años, pelo marrón corto, ojos azules y piel bronceada, el color de la capa era Morado.

Nozomi al parecer reconoció al sujeto y no le hiso mucha gracia encontrárselo ya que frunció el ceño, el hombre embozo una sonrisa y se acerco a la Campeona con una copa de vino en su mano, al principio frunció el ceño al ver a los chicos alrededor de la Campeona, pero fijo su vista en Nozomi, le agarro la mano y beso el dorso de la muñeca ante la mirada de asco de la peli-azul.

—Nozomi-dono, mucho tiempo sin verla— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa confiada.

—Makoto-dono— dijo con desprecio.

—Por favor, no debe tratar así a su futuro esposo— dijo el hombre mirando intensamente a la Campeona.

—Eso dices tú, vámonos chicos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí— dijo Nozomi agarrando la mano de Hikari y de Takashi para irse a una de las mesas disponibles.

—Veo que te vas con unos críos, anda a satisfacerte con un niño— dijo en un tono mordaz.

—Retráctate— dijo volteando en su dirección con la cara roja, aunque no se sabía si era de pena o de ira.

—Si tienes una batalla conmigo— propuso haciendo girar una pokebal en su dedo.

—Está bien, pero te vas a arrepentir— dijo aun con el ceño fruncido sacando la pokebal de Leafeon.

Los dos fueron a la arena 3 que estaba desocupada y llamaron a una sirvienta para que fuera el réferi, rápidamente los espectadores fueron creciendo ya que una batalla entre Gran Duques era de por si rara, si una es la Campeona y otro miembro de la realeza. Al saber eso último, los chicos y especialmente Hikari se asombraron, nunca llegaron a pensar que se iban a encontrar con algún miembro de la realeza.

—La batalla entre los Gran Duques Hikari y Makoto está por comenzar, por favor hagan la tradición— dijo la sirvienta.

—Suerte amor— dijo Makoto guiñándole un ojo.

—Muérete— expreso yendo a su lado de la arena.

—Leafeon/Leavanny salgan— dijeron sacando a sus Pokemon.

La batalla inicio con ambas parte haciendo un ataque directo, Leavanny uso Cuchillada y Leafeon uso Hoja aguda, los dos ataques se contrarrestaron mutuamente y mandaron a sus empleadores a una distancia prudente, Leafeon uso Hojas navajas a las cuales Leavanny las corto todas con Tijera X, inmediatamente abriéndose paso a través de las navajas restantes, Leavanny ataco con Aguijón letal, pero dio directo al suelo ya que Leafeon lo esquivo como si no fuera nada.

Y como si ambas partes se leyeran la mente, realizaron Danza espada cada uno subiendo su ataque, pero el primero en atacar fue Leafeon que uso Golpe aéreo elevándose a unos metros y haciendo brillar una de sus patas, Leavanny ejecuto a tiempo Tijera X parando el Golpe aéreo pero aun así la potencia del ataque de Leafeon fue suficiente para mandar a Leavanny hacia los límites de la arena.

Leafeon no dejo al Pokemon bicho recuperarse y uso Hojas navajas, pero Leavanny esquivo la mayoría y las que no pudo esquivar las corto con Cuchillada, ataque que mantuvo y fue en dirección a Leafeon enfrascándose nuevamente en un duelo de Cuchillada vs Hoja aguda. Las dos partes hicieron distancia y Leafeon ejecuto nuevamente Hojas navajas pero la dirección a la que apuntaba era un poco más abajo, Leavanny solo salto un poco hacia atrás y en lo que las hojas chocaron contra la arena generaron una nube de polvo.

Leavanny espero pacientemente viendo el humo buscando alguna señal de Leafeon, pero escucho el grito de su entrenador de que mirara arriba, y vio como Leafeon la iba a atacar con Golpe aéreo, sin embargo debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba, no iba a poder ni bloquear el ataque por lo que lo recibió de lleno mandándola a rodar unos metros.

—Leafeon realizo un golpe limpio, por lo que la Gran Duquesa Nozomi gana— anuncio la sirvienta y los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir.

—Vámonos chicos, tenemos que alistarnos para la fiesta de esta noche— dijo Nozomi haciendo señas para que los chicos la siguieran.

—Nozomi-san a veces da miedo Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu agarrando a Takashi por su brazo disponible.

—Chicos— llamo Hikari deteniéndose de golpe.

— ¿Qué paso Hikari? — pregunto Takashi.

— ¡Se me olvido pulir mi huevo hoy! — exclamo en voz horrorizada y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Huevo? — pregunto Nozomi confundida.

—Larga historia— dijo Takashi restándole importancia.

—Eso le pasa a la rubia oxigenada por guardarlo en su mochila— dijo Himitsu en su voz monótono.

 **Waiting for the rain- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia el cielo subiendo cada vez mas hasta que las estrellas pueden ser vistas}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La cámara regresa a la tierra y se ve un día lluvioso donde las personas buscan un lugar donde refugiarse}**

[I'm bracing for the thunder/ **Me preparo para los truenos** ]

 **{Se puede ver a Takashi caminando sin preocupaciones bajo la lluvia y cuando suena un trueno el levanta su vista al cielo y se pueden ver unas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos}**

[A twig that wouldn't sway/ **Una rama que no se mueve]**

 **{Al mismo tiempo, en un parque cercano se ve a Himitsu jugando en un columpio también sin preocuparse por la lluvia, y al momento de que el trueno suene fija su mirada en un árbol que menea sus ramas con furia por la brisa}**

[In the wind/ **En el viento** ]

 **{Ahora se muestra a Hikari caminando con unas bolsas bajo la lluvia, pero se detiene cuando una fuerte brisa casi se lleva sus bolsas}**

[Awaken from a dream/ **Despertar de un sueño** ]

 **{Yukiko está sentada en un prado alejado de la ciudad mirando hacia el cielo con las gotas de agua cayendo en su cara, pero tuvo que apartar la vista por el relámpago}**

[Arising from a slumber/ **Que surge de lo inactivo** ]

 **{Ahora la pantalla se divide en 4 y se ven las caras de los chicos en cada una mirando hacia el cielo después de que el trueno sonara, los cuatro se ven tristes por algún acontecimiento reciente}**

[I'm far away from home/ **Estoy lejos de casa** ]

 **{La imagen vuelve a Takashi que va caminando sin rumbo por la enorme ciudad, en eso un vehículo pasa a toda prisa al lado de él haciendo que se mojara por un charco de agua}**

[On my own/ **Por mi cuenta** ]

 **{La imagen cambia y se ve como Hikari pasa por el parque en donde estaba Himitsu y la rubia le hace seña para que la siga}**

[Hear my yearning/ **Escucha mi anhelo** ]

 **{Volvemos con Yukiko que decide levantarse al ver una tenue luz en el cielo tratándose de una estrella fugaz, ella pone sus manos en su pecho mientras cierra los ojos}**

[

See the crimson flame/ **Mira la flama carmesí** ]

 **{La imagen cambia radicalmente y ahora solamente muestra una flama color rojo intenso que baila al son de la música}**

[Like a ruby/ **Como un rubí** ]

 **{Dicha piedra cae apagando la llama}**

[It's the hope, in my eye/ **Es la esperanza, en mi ojo** ]

 **{Ahora se ve un espacio en blanco en donde solo se ve una figura masculina de cabello verde apoyada en una pared, al fondo empiezan a mostrar jeroglíficos de distintos Pokemon legendarios}**

[If you go away/ **Si te vas** ]

 **{La figura masculina es cambiada por una femenina pero más pequeña con el mismo color de pelo. El fondo muestra a humanos alabando a una estatua del Pokemon Alfa}**

[And i don't see you anymore/ **Y no te veo más** ]

 **{La figura ahora es más alta y su cabello es rubio, esta vez se encuentra en pose de modelo. El fondo muestra la batalla entre Kyogre y Groudon por el dominio del planeta y a Rayquaza bajando del cielo para calmarlos}**

[I still wouldn't sway/ **Seguiría sin moverme** ]

 **{La figura se vuelve un poco más pequeña y su cabello casi no se puede diferenciar con el fondo blanco sentada en el centro. Ahora se muestra la batalla espacio-temporal de Palkia y Dialga y Giratina saliendo de su mundo para unirse a la batalla}**

[But i'd be missing you/ **Pero te estaría extrañando** ]

 **{A la imagen se le une la figura masculina de cabello verde en la misma posición en la que estaba. El fondo cambia y ahora se muestra una entidad negra batallando contra una entidad blanca y una especie de cascaron gris en el suelo}**

[Now don't be asfraid/ **Ahora no estés asustado** ]

 **{También aparece la figura femenina de pelo verde apoyada en la otra pared "Mirando" a la figura masculina con respeto. Se muestra al Pokemon hada luchando contra el Pokemon del caos y al fondo se ve al Pokemon encargado de equilibrarlos}**

[You the flower couldn't sting/ **No pudiste picar la flor** ]

 **{La figura de pelo rubio entra en escena ocupando el último lugar vacio en el lugar. Las aves legendarias aparecen lanzándose ataques entre sí mientras Lugia se acerca a detenerlas}**

[You can hide in my shade/ **Puedes ocultarte en mi sombra** ]

 **{Las figuras van desapareciendo tal cual fueron apareciendo, la de cabello blanco se fue sin dejar rastro. Se ve una torre quemada de donde salen tres Pokemon parecido a unos perros mientras que a lo lejos se ve a un ave de varios colores}**

[Or maybe i…/ **O tal vez yo…** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura masculina de cabello verde, que se fue al igual que la de cabello blanco. Se ve a Mew al lado del Pokemon Alfa viendo a sus creaciones viviendo en paz}**

[Could i be safe… in yours?/ **¿Podría estar a salvo… en la tuya?** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura femenina de cabello verde dejando solo a la de cabello rubio. Un gran árbol se ve al fondo, tan frondoso y enorme que opacaría a cualquier árbol en el mundo, en el se ven que muchos Pokemon viven en paz}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La última figura se va dejando el lugar totalmente vacío. Los jeroglíficos vuelven a mostrar a los humanos alabando al verdadero Arceus y admirando su poder}**

.

 **OMAKE: Las desventuras de Yoru [Primera parte]**

Una noche en Ciudad Alma, donde ya la actividad nocturna estaba empezando, nos encontramos a Yoru que se había escapado de Takashi para explorar mas la Ciudad y comprar las Crepas que tanto le habían gustado, y para eso también le había agarrado algo de dinero en efectivo que su entrenador había sacado para situaciones de emergencia, y desde la perspectiva de Yoru, comprar Crepas era una emergencia.

Yoru prácticamente pasaba inadvertida por su tamaño tan pequeño, aunque algún que otro transeúnte se daba cuenta de la presencia de ella, la perdía de vista rápidamente por la multitud. Camino por un buen rato sin encontrar ni un puesto en donde vendieran Crepas hasta que llego a un lugar en donde la cantidad de personas que la transitaba era prácticamente nula y se escuchaban sirenas de policías de fondo, logro ver a una Lopunny en una esquina y se acerco a ella para preguntarle sobre los puestos de Crepas.

— **Disculpe señorita Lopunny** — llamo Yoru tocando las piernas de la Pokemon.

— **Oh, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, pero si es una pequeña Ralts. ¿Qué buscas pequeña en estos lugares?** — pregunto la Lopunny agachándose para estar a la altura de Yoru.

— **¿Sabe de algún lugar en donde vendan Crepas?** — pregunto en un tono inocente.

— **¿Crepas?** — dijo confundida, — **No conozco un lugar en donde vendan Crepas, pero a Pokemon como tu las buscan mucho, y más siendo un Shiny, te recomiendo que vayas a un local a dos calles de aquí si buscas empleo** — dijo señalando hacia su espalda.

— **Gracias señorita Lopunny, preguntare en ese local si venden Crepas** — dijo ignorando la cara de perversión de la Pokemon conejo.

Yoru siguió las indicaciones de la Lopunny y camino las dos calles y llego a un local grande con un cartel arriba que no lograba leer, pero que tenía la imagen de una humana con poca ropa. Entro y vio que el ambiente del lugar era oscuro con unas especies de bailarinas tanto humanas con poca ropa como también Pokemon, logro visualizar a una Gardevoir adulta entre las bailarinas pero la ignoro y se acerco al mostrador donde había un hombre de contextura corpulenta.

— **Disculpe señor** — dijo la Pokemon Tele-transportándose a arriba de la mesa y hablándole mediante Telepatía.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto toscamente limpiando unos vasos.

— **¿Aquí venden Crepas?** — pregunto buscando con la mirada el dulce.

— ¿Crepas?, aquí no vendemos…— pero fijo mejor su vista en la Pokemon y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, —Oh, sí Crapes, ven, ven, por aquí tenemos— dijo haciéndole señas a Yoru para que lo siga.

— **¿Dónde están las Crepas señor?** — pregunto Yoru al ver que iban por un largo pasillo.

—No te preocupes, solo sígueme— dijo el señor dejando a Yoru con la intriga.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta morada, el señor la abrió y dentro había otro hombre sentado en el medio de la habitación rodeado por dos humanas y dos Pokemon, las cuales eran una Lopunny y su última evolución; una Gardevoir. El hombre al ver entrar al señor junto a Yoru dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le prestó atención con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto en un tono áspero.

—Señor, le traje a esta Ralts rara— dijo agarrando a Yoru y enseñándola.

— **¡Hey, suéltame, solo mi amo me puede cargar!** — se quejo la Pokemon Psíquico.

—Kukuku, buen trabajo, te puedes retirar— ordeno y el señor se marcho no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

— **Señor, ¿Dónde vende Crepas?** — pregunto viendo al hombre que se había levantado.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— dijo haciéndose el desentendido y saco una pokebal, —Pero ahora trabajaras para mí— dijo y lanzo la pokebal. Sin embargo, como ya Yoru tenía entrenador, la pokebal solo reboto en ella y no hizo más nada.

— **¿Por qué me lanzo esa pokebal?, Yo ya tengo entrenador** — dijo viendo la pokebal confundida.

— ¡Arg, atrápenla! — le ordeno a las dos Pokemon que fueron a atacarla.

— **Eh, esperen** — dijo Tele-transportándose lejos del alcance de las Pokemon, — **Solo quiero Crepas** — dijo para evitar que la atraparan.

— **Lo siento primor, pero esto no es personal** — dijo la Lopunny intentándolo nuevamente.

— **Ya verás que es increíble trabajar para Taisei-sama** — dijo la Gardevoir.

— **¡Solo quiero Crepas!** — exclamo expulsando poder psíquico suficiente para arrastrar a las dos Pokemon lejos de ella.

— ¡Inútiles, si no la capturan serán rebajadas al puesto más bajo! — dijo Taisei con ira, en eso del Pokeholograma que tenía en la muñeca sonó un "Ping".

— **Perdón, pero ¿Qué hora son señor?** — pregunto parando la persecución por unos momentos.

—Son las 3:30am— dijo olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo y le dio la hora a la Ralts.

— **Me gustaría seguir jugando con ustedes, pero tengo que regresar con mi amo** — y dicho eso se Tele-transporto del lugar.

— ¡Par de inútiles, dejaron escapar a una futuro fuente de grandes ingresos…! — empezó a insultar el hombre a las dos Pokemon.

 **—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—**

 **—** ¿Yoru? **—** pregunto Takashi despertándose ya que su Pokemon se había Tele-transportado a su lado.

— **Hola amo, perdón por despertarlo** — dijo Yoru disculpándose mientras jadeaba por lo cansada que estaba.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — dijo viendo como estaba jadeando.

— **Estaba buscando Crepas** — dijo sacándole una gota estilo anime a Takashi.

—A esta hora nadie vende Crepas, duérmete, que mañana te compro unas— dijo volviéndose a acomodar para dormir.

— ¡Siii! — Exclamo pero fue callada por un golpecito en la cabeza, — **Esta bien, me duermo** — dijo y también se acomodo para dormirse.

.

 **— ¡Y corten!**

 **—Termine rápido para irnos a dormir Suin-sama.**

 **—Enseguida Nami. Ahora con el resumen.**

 **Torre de Batalla, cuando le dije como más o menos se vería la torre a uno de mis amigos me dijo que era la torre de los Teen Titans, ¿Saben quiénes son?, son esos jóvenes que tienen poderes y que viven en una torre con forma de T, al principio yo no sabía que la imagen mental de la Torre de Batalla se iba a parecer a esa torre, así que TODO es una coincidencia. *Ejem* *Ejem*. Tome algunas nociones básicas del Bastión de Batalla (De lo que investigue y medio vi en el anime, ya que no tengo el juego ni tampoco me he visto toda esa temporada aun (Aun no veo el beso de Ash y Serena TT_TT)), así que si hay algo que no cuadra pido que me perdonen.**

 **También quiero decir que voy a tocar mucho (O cuanto pueda) la cuestión de los Títulos Nobiliarios ya que ser Duque o Gran Duque a Takashi lo va a ayudar mucho en el futuro para tener una audiencia con el rey (¿Spoiler detecte?). Bueno, y el sistema de punto actúa como para ganar dinero, y añadí eso para que no se necesitase estar en la Torre para subir de rango, Muy inteligente de mi parte ¿Eh?**

 **Con la vestimenta… ¡DIOS MÍO QUE LIO!, definitivamente no voy a ser diseñador de moda en el futuro, tuve que irme a paginas para buscar los nombres de los vestidos de las chicas, pero solo me salían "Ideas para hacer un…", y por eso que si ven que no puse mucho detalle en la vestimenta y que tampoco describí la vestimenta de las otras personas fue por eso, agradecería mucho que alguno me dijera o me mandara el URL de alguna pagina donde salga el nombre de TODA la ropa, desde la usada en el mundo real hasta la usada en los anime (Creo que ya estoy pidiendo mucho X'D).**

 **Mmm, ¿Qué más?, un Takashi calculador nunca esta demás ¿Eh?, aquí quise relucir la verdadera personalidad de Takashi. Vuelvo a decir (Creo que ya lo he dicho antes), no planeo hacer a Takashi alguien todopoderoso (Bueno, sus Pokemon). Es más, cuando pierda va a tener la típica reacción de alguien que nunca ha perdido (No más Spoiler plox). En cuanto a la batalla entre los dos Gran Duque, la quise hacer lo más profesional posible, pero aun siento que le falto, y antes de que me pregunten; Leafeon si puede aprender Golpe aéreo mediante Maquina Técnica e.e.**

 **¿Un collar para Mega piedra?, pero Suin, ¿No lo pudiste hacer más simple el collar?, la verdad… No. Creo que eso ya es favoritismo de parte mía al darle semejante pieza de joyería a Yoru, pero bueno, solo le hace falta la Mega piedra que la obtendrá periódicamente. Y antes de que digan (Nuevamente), NO HE OLVIDADO EL HUEVO… para que les miento, OLVIDE COMPLETAMENTE QUE HIKARI TENIA EL HUEVO TT_TT, merezco su desprecio, olvidar un huevo Pokemon por dos episodios… me despido antes de que me odien mas.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **(*1): No se si ya lo sabrán, pero llamar a un extraño por el nombre en Japón es considerado una falta de educación, y es por eso que se usa el "San". Aquí como se busca un ambiente de Nobleza, se usa el "Sama" que es un honorifico mucho más formal que el "San" y el "Dono" que es usado más que todo por personas que se tienen mucho respeto. En algunos sitios como en Wikipedia me salió que el "Dono" se usaba más en épocas samurái, pero hoy en día aun lo sigo escuchando.**

 **(*2): Son esas pokebal que salen en la película "Celebi la voz del bosque" si no me equivoco en el nombre que sale cuando Ash viaja al pasado.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, inquietud, insulto a mi persona (Ok'no), por favor dejarlo en la caja de comentarios, creo que Fanfiction les dice "Reviews".**

 **Pdta2: Estaré editando los caps anteriores para arreglar mis "Horrores ortográficos".**

 **Pdta3 : Información importante agregada a mi perfil.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Un baile que no dejara huella.**


	12. Un baile que no dejara huella

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un mundo irreal"**

— **Creo que el cap de hoy llego un poco tarde.**

— **Sabes bien mente como me sentía.**

— **Bueno, y ¿Qué onda con lo de Takashi?**

— **Shhh, no le hagas Spoiler a los lectores.**

 **Hola chicos, esta vez tengo una buena excusa del porque les traigo el cap tan tarde. Resulta que tome algo que me callo súper mal y estuve estos últimos tres días con diversos síntomas que me dificultaron en gran manera el terminar el cap, pero con esfuerzo y dedicación se los traigo sin recurrir a subirlo el otro finde junto con el 13. Y para los que no saben, cree un Blog donde subiré diversos proyectos así como esta historia y la otra que tengo en Wattpad, aunque no he podido subir más por estar enfermo, pero espero que la semana que viene si pueda actualizarlo totalmente (Ojala ya que el inter me está fallando). El cap de hoy tiene muchas cosas que les van a resultar extrañas desde un principio, pero después entenderán. Además de que tuve que borrar una parte porque iba a añadir algo peculiar pero a la final no quise, por lo que si llegan a leer algo así como "Representante del…" perdonen, pero creo que borre totalmente esa parte. Sin más, les dejo con el cap.**

 **.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri-sensei** **y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12: Un baile que no dejara huella.**

 **Brand New World- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{Se muestra una escena en donde tanto Takashi como Himitsu van cayendo en caída libre, y cuando van llegando al suelo Takashi ve a su hermana con una sonrisa y esta le devuelve la mirada con una proveniente sonrisa, cuando ambos llegan al suelo se genera una gran explosión y dejan un gran cráter aunque ninguno de los dos muestra alguna secuela de la caída}**

[Kiri ni umoreru asa wa/ **Una** **mañana llena de niebla** ]

 **{La escena cambia y se ve como el sol sale en una gran ciudad con un castillo de fondo construido con un estilo moderno}**

[Mada shiranai kage wo utsusu/ **Sigue reflejando una desconocida sombra** (By my side/ **A mi lado** )]

 **{Después cambia y se muestran distintas ciudades con grandes edificios muy tecnológicos, y en uno de ellos se ve una figura humana que no se logra ver con claridad** }

[Yugami sakihokoru basho/ **En un lugar que se distorsiona en plena floración** ]

 **{Se ve a Takashi y a Himitsu a través de una cámara de vigilancia caminando por unas calles. Y después cambia y se muestra a Hikari saliendo de su casa mirando con una sonrisa el cielo despejado}**

[Nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta/ **Mi mano tiembla por el tiempo que ha dejado ir** ]

 **{Pero su atención se fija en Tsubasa que pasa delante de ella y le lanza una pokebal. La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestran imágenes de diversas personas conocidas de Takashi, Himitsu e Hikari, de las cuales se pueden reconocer a Nozomi y a Tsubasa}**

[Kagaisha nanoka mikeikaku noka boku no kanjou wa/ **¿Estas emociones son las culpables? ¿O tal vez mis sentimientos?** ]

 **{Pero la escena cambia radicalmente y se ve un paisaje rojo al fondo se muestra un castillo construido con mármol y piedra caliza y pareciera que estuviera acoplado a una montaña, la imagen se va a cercando pasando por las grandes puertas de madera del castillos apareciendo diversas personas con vestimenta azul que miran la "Cámara" con una sonrisa perversa, cuando la imagen llega a la puerta que da a la sala del trono, esta se detiene por unos momentos}**

[Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? / **¿Donde está la verdad? ¿Dónde se esconde?]**

 **{Por unos momentos como si fueran Flash Back se muestran imágenes de dos personas portadoras de una capa morada acompañadas de Ayami con el ceño fruncido vestida con un traje de guardia que consistía en una camisa básica blanco con un chaleco pequeño rojo con diversas medallas y una falda de color rojo además de diversos accesorios en la falda y además estaba una figura de un señor de edad al fondo}**

[Nageki no sezu/ **Evita el dolor** ]

 **{Se regresa a la escena anterior y la puerta se abre lentamente y se ven a personas con el traje azul pero que no se les ve la cara, y sentada al fondo en la silla del trono había un hombre con la mitad del traje azul y la otra mitad roja y se encontraba apoyando su brazo apoyado en la sien y cruzado de piernas con una mirada perversa}**

[Kaze ga fukinuketeyuku soa wa/ **El viento sopla, atravesando el cielo...** ]

 **{La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestra un gran estado con techo de cúpula y el sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de él mientras el tiempo parecía pasar deprisa, pero a una velocidad asombrosa la cámara se interna al estadio pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una arena totalmente solitaria con diversos aparatos de alta tecnología}**

[Kagerou kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta/ **Mis ojos se abren ante un calor resplandeciente y con voz alta dice** (Free my self!/ **¡Libérame!** )]

 **{La pantalla que se encontraba encima de la arena se encendió de repente y empezó a mostrar una batalla. La cámara se acerco para que la batalla se mostrara con más claridad. En el video, una Gardevoir se encontraba combatiendo con diversos Pokemon lanzándolos por el aire y noqueándolos a diestra y siniestra, pero se le aparece un Darkai y la ataca con sus manos llenas de energía oscura, la Gardevoir se Tele-transporta justa a tiempo y en su lugar aparece un Lucario que para en seco el ataque de Darkai usando solo sus manos y lo contraataca con Esfera aura noqueándolo de golpe}**

[Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou/ **Parece que tengo un deseo (Recuerda), que yo sola no puedo cumplir** ]

 **{El video cambia y ahora muestra como un Blaziken acompañado por una Altaria también batallaban contra varios Pokemon en una ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas, al principio se encontraban en desventajas debido a que los Pokemon los empezaban a superar en número, pero una ola psíquica barre a todos los Pokemon enemigos y el Blaziken y la Altaria se voltean con una sonrisa viendo a la Pokemon voladora que los había ayudado}**

[Dakara sou yuuitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete/ **Así que, toma un único impulso** (Keep my pace/ **Sigue mi ritmo** )]

 **{El video se va volviendo oscuro hasta que ya no se puede ver nada, pero una luz tenue se empieza a esparcir hasta abarcar toda la pantalla. Cuando la luz cesa se ve que Takashi acababa de guardar una foto en su mochila mientras era abrazado por una Gardevoir}**

[Mamorisugita (Realize) egao mukae ni/ **Saludaré (¡Date cuenta!) con una sobre protegida sonrisa** ]

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia una Yukiko que estaba sentada en la hierba acariciando a una Ninetales mientras recordaba su pasado. En el Flash back se ve a Yukiko encerrada en medio de la celda totalmente asustada ya que se podían sentir unos temblores y gritos de fondo, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando vio que Takashi abría la celda y le tenida la mano que ella gustosa la acepto}**

[Nakisakenda kao o dashita yosawa no kenshi mo/ **Hasta la encarnación de la debilidad, muestra tu cara de miedo** ]

 **{Pero los nervios regresan cuando la pared que estaba a unos metros revienta y la silueta de un hombre se ve entre el denso humo que genero la explosión, pero sintió que Takashi apretaba su mano y la abrazo de manera sobre protectora y sacaba una pokebal de su pierna y la activaba. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuando se volteo vio que se trataba de Takashi que le tendía la mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo y se precipito a sus brazos y se fueron acercando poco a poco}**

[Subete kore de tokihanete/ **Así libero todo en...** ]

 **{Pero el día se torno negro y las nubes se empezaron a arremolinar en el cielo dejando salir relámpagos como si no hubiera un mañana y una luz se empezó a generar justo encima de ellos. La tierra se empezó a partir, los vientos sacudieron a los arboles sin piedad, se podía escuchar el mar a lo lejos que rugía con fuerza, varios portales se empezaron a abrir en el cielo de diferentes colores}**

[Brand new world!/ **¡Un nuevo mundo!** ]

 **{Desde la luz única de entre las nubes bajo el Pokemon Alfa en una especie de plataforma acompañado por una figura humana con una túnica morada y capucha con un símbolo de un ojo de color dorado, la capucha no dejaba ver nada más que su boca que se podía deslumbrar una sonrisa aterradora y poco a poco levanto su mano derecha y apunto a los chicos}**

 **.**

 _Desesperación, tristeza, enojo y otras emocionas mas se estaban mezclando en una Yukiko que se acababa de levantar solo para ver que su casa se estaba incendiando y darse cuenta de los responsables. Hacía ya unos meses de que su padre ya no la necesitaba para sus experimento y eso la había hecho feliz, pero las visitas del "Socio" de su padre se habían vuelto más frecuentes y habían veces en que los escuchaban discutir._

 _Dejo de asomarse por la ventana y salió de su habitación dispuesta a buscar a su madre y hermana para salir de esa casa antes de que derrumbara. Escucho unas voces provenientes de la cocina que hiso que sus temores se confirmaran. Se aproximo lentamente a la puerta que daba a la cocina y se asomo._

— _¿Oka-sama?, ¿Himari? — Llamo y vio a su madre y hermana atadas a las sillas de la cocina._

— _¡Atrápenla! — grito uno de los hombres que estaba junto a su madre._

 _Y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, dos hombres la agarraron por ambos brazos y la sacaron de la casa junto a su madre y hermana. Cuanto estuvieron afuera vio al "Socio" de su padre junto a él, pero la expresión que tenía su padre era una que nunca había visto ni imaginaba que su padre la pondría: Una expresión asustado._

— _Vamos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo— dijo tratando de convencer al hombre._

— _¡¿Qué significa esto cariño?! — exigió saber su madre._

— _De eso nada, ya he esperado mucho— dijo y hiso una señal a un Sableye que le rebano el cuello a su hermana._

— _¡Hima-chan!, ¡Miserable! — exclamo su madre llorando a todo pulmón ante la pérdida de su hija menor, Yukiko ya para esos momento estaba en un estado de shock por lo que no reacciono._

— _¡Vamos hombre, por lo menos deja a mi esposa viva! — dijo su padre agarrando a su "Socio" por el uniforme._

— _No estás en condición de pedirme nada— dijo indiferente._

— _Hi-Hima-ri— murmuro Yukiko viendo el cuerpo decapitado de su hermana._

— _¡Los resultados de mi experimento están en mi laboratorio personal, si dejas viva a mi esposa te los daré, si quiere mata a la otra pero deja viva a mi esposa! — dijo su padre sin considerar el precio de la vida de la menor._

— _Déjame ver— expreso tomando pose de pensarlo, —No— y le ordeno al mismo Sableye que decapitara a su madre._

— _¡Infeliz! — dijo dispuesto a golpearlo pero fue detenido por los subordinados del hombre._

— _Sáquenlo fuera de mi vista y mátenlo— ordeno y sus siervos se llevaron a su padre, —Tu mí querida Yukiko vendrás con nosotros— dijo y le ordeno a otros dos hombres que la agarraran y que lo siguieran._

 _Ese día había perdido todo lo que podría considerar familia, su madre, su hermana; y el lugar donde había vivido toda su vida. Mientras era arrastrada veía como los subordinados del "Socio" de su padre se llevaban los cuerpos de su madre y hermana y su casa terminaba de ser consumida por el abrazador fuego. Ese día inconscientemente había jurado que ese hombre pagaría todo lo que le hizo._

— _Hypno, Comesueños_ _— escucho y todo se volvió blanco._

 **.**

A medida que iba pasando el día, la Torre de Batalla se iba llenando de muchas personas, desde adultos y señores de la tercera edad con Títulos nobiliarios altos hasta jóvenes que apenas estaban empezando. Durante ese tiempo los chicos habían tenido muchas batallas por la cantidad de personas llegando en el caso de Takashi a subir a Conde, Hikari a Vizconde casi a Conde e Himitsu apenas había subido a Vizconde por su falta de entusiasmo en batallar por nada.

Aunque el lugar estaba bastante lleno, no había personas que pasasen del Titulo Duque, por lo que no había una sola persona además de Nozomi y de Makoto que fueran Gran Duque, por lo que normalmente Nozomi era invitada por los capas rojas a hablar con ellos, pero ella declinaba con amabilidad las invitaciones y se quedaba con los chicos.

En cuanto al nivel de los Pokemon de los chicos, algunos como el Tranpich de Takashi, Misdreavus y Swablu de Himitsu y el Eevee de Hikari los cuales no habían tenido tiempo de estar en batallas habían ganado bastante experiencia, pero no fue suficiente para evolucionar. Yoru desde que la torre de empezó a llenar había estado atosigada todo el tiempo, ya que por ser un Pokemon raro los nobles le hacían diversas ofertas a Takashi para que les vendiera o cambiase a Yoru por uno de sus Pokemon, el chico por supuesto negó todas las ofertas, pero ya se estaba siendo cansino.

Cuando el sol empezó a caer, llamaron a todos los miembros al piso 12 que eran en donde la Fiesta que Nozomi había ordenado hacer se estaba realizando. El sitio era en si amplio, pero aun así el piso 15 era más grande. El lugar estaba decorado con colores en la gama de los rojos y uno que otro dorado y negro, alfombras de terciopelo, las cortinas que adornaban el lugar estaban hechas de un material que Nozomi decía que era seda de Scartterbug y de Spewpa que era un material muy pero que muy valioso.

En los laterales estaban las mesas para que los miembros se sentaran y por un extraño motivo ya estaban apartadas para las personas que se suponían iban a ocupar esa pesa, para la buena suerte de los chicos, Nozomi había organizado para que ellos cinco se sentaran en una mesa juntos. El área de baile y la zona donde estarían los equipos de sonidos eran el centro y la otra esquina del piso respectivamente, y no paso mucho tiempo para que los nobles empezaran a invitar a las mujeres a bailar.

Los chicos habían decidido ir con las mismas vestimentas que con las cuales habían estado usando durante todo el día, en el caso de Hikari había decidido traer su huevo que hasta parecía brillar y lo sostenía recelosamente además de traer a su Combusken con ella, Himitsu también había decidido traer consigo a Meowstic por si algo pasaba y en tanto a Takashi, no falta decir a quien se trajo.

— ¿Por qué no van a bailar chicos?— pregunto Nozomi disfrutando de una copa de algún tipo de vino.

—No se preocupe, no tengo muchas ganas de bailar— dijo Takashi aceptando una copa del mismo vino que la Campeona estaba bebiendo de manos de una maid.

—Con el único chico que quiero estar es con Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu comiendo con delicadeza una clase de sushi.

— _Brocon_ — murmuro Hikari para que solo Nozomi la escuchara soltando una risita, —No hay nadie in-te-re-san-te— dijo eso ultimo muy despacio al ver a un chico de capa amarillo que se estaba acercando a su mesa.

El Marques era un joven de la misma edad de Takashi, pelo rojo, ojos color verde brillante y piel pálida. El chico vestía una chaqueta color verde oscuro abierta y por debajo traía una camisa que aparentemente era manga larga ya que se veía el final de las mangas por debajo de las mangas de la chaqueta, pantalón del mismo tipo de tela que la chaqueta color negro y zapatos de vestir verde oscuros. El chico se acerco a la mesa con la vista fija en Takashi que en esos momentos se encontraba absorto en su bebida.

—Muy buenas noches mina-sama, mis más sinceras disculpas por perturbar su honorable velada— dijo el chico inclinándose con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, ¿Qué lo trae a esta mesa? — pregunto Nozomi.

—Vine a pedir la mano de tan admirable dama para que me conceda un baile— dijo viendo a Hikari, la cual se sonrojo furiosamente.

—No, tus verdaderas intensiones— dijo Takashi serio dejando su copa ya vacía a un lado, —Es de mala educación no presentarse antes de decir tus motivos— dijo viendo con cautela al joven.

—Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas, soy Yû Ôyama (Gran montaña), un gusto en conocerlos— expreso.

—Ahora, a ¿Qué vienes? — pregunto Takashi.

—Pensé que podía pasar desapercibido ante usted Takashi-dono— dijo Yû sonriendo, —He oído sobre sus hazañas, y me gustaría experimentarlas con mis propias manos— dijo el noble sonriendo.

—Lamentándolo mucho eso tendrá que esperar a otra ocasión, ven Yoru; vamos a bailar— dijo el peli-verde yéndose.

—Ya sabrás de mi, y no te va a gustar volverme a encontrar— dijo cuando Takashi paso a un lado suyo dejándolo paralizado durante unos momentos, —Ahora ¿Me concedería esta pieza mi ojou-sama? — pregunto viendo a Hikari.

—Por supuesto Yû-sama— asintió la rubia sonrojada aceptando el gesto.

Y como Takashi había dicho, fue con Yoru a bailar, ¿Cómo bailo con la Pokemon siendo casi 1m más pequeña que él? Ni el autor sabe la respuesta. Aunque las palabras que le dirigió ese tal Yû lo dejaron con una gran duda en la mente, ¿Qué podía significar eso de "Representante de la mente"?, no le dio más vueltas al asunto y cuando acabo la música fue de nuevo a la mesa solo para ver que se encontraban solo su hermana y Nozomi platicando con normalidad pero sin rastro de Hikari además de su huevo.

— ¿Dónde está Hikari? — pregunto cuando llego.

—Todavía no regresa Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu.

—Miren, ya llegaron— dijo Nozomi apuntando hacia el lugar donde estaban los equipos de sonido y las bandas.

En el lugar estaban dos hombres perfectamente vestidos con capas moradas, Takashi los reconoció al instante como los sujetos que les dieron las cartas en Ciudad Alma. Los hombres agarraron cada uno un micrófono y apartando sus capas para que no estorbaran empezaron a hablar haciendo que también la música cese.

—Buenas noches Mina-sama— dijo al que Takashi reconoció como Ren.

—Es un honor estar aquí esta noche, en esta reunión patrocinada por nuestra Campeona, la señorita Nozomi-sama— dijo Akira apuntando al lugar donde se encontraba la Campeona y unos leves aplausos se escucharon.

—Y también me alegra anunciar que también hay alguien que mi amigo aquí al lado reconoció como alguien con grandes habilidades— dijo el peli-negro viendo a Takashi.

—Casi me olvidaba de ese detalle, señores de la Nobleza básica de Tajarus, me alegra presentar a un amigo que nos ayudo a resolver el problema que se presento en Ciudad Alma hace solo unos días; Takashi-dono, me gustaría que viniera aquí— dijo el peli-rojo llamando a Takashi.

—Anda Takashi-kun—dijo Nozomi alentándolo.

—Onii-sama tiene que demostrar que es el mejor— alentó también su hermana.

Aun con dudas, Takashi fue a donde se encontraban los Gran Duques ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, pero el infierno de miradas paso del chico a su Pokemon que lo acompañaba, la pobre apenas resistía la intensidad por la que era observada y se trato de esconder en las piernas de su entrenador cuando llegaron al lugar donde los esperaban los Gran Duques.

—Ren-sama, Akira-sama; que gran honor estar ante ustedes— dijo Takashi inclinándose siendo imitado por Yoru.

—Deja las formalidades con nosotros que no nos va muy bien— dijo Ren sonriendo.

—Ahora con lo importante— dijo Akira tomando el micrófono, —Nuestro Rey Ichirô-sama acaba de anunciarme que dará un baile en honor al cumpleaños número 15 de nuestra princesa, y que solamente los que posean un titulo de Duque o superior podrán asistir— dijo y en el salón se empezó a llenar de murmullos.

—Así que señores, peleen duro para ganar el derecho de ir a esa reunión importante, la fecha del baile se hará pública dentro de dos semanas, que disfruten de esta honorable fiesta— dijo Ren dejando el micrófono al igual que su compañero y acompañaron a Takashi a la mesa en donde se encontraba las chicas incluyendo a Hikari que apenas había llegado.

—Ren-dono, Akira-dono— saludo Nozomi al verlos llegar.

—Nozomi-sama, tan hermosa como siempre— expreso Ren besándole la mano en un gesto de cortesía.

—Tiempo sin vernos Nozomi-ojou-sama— dijo Akira inclinándose.

—Ni tanto Akira-dono— dijo la Campeona sonriendo.

—Veo que también están las señoritas Himitsu-dono y Hikari-dono— dijo Ren reconociendo a las chicas.

—Nn— asintió Himitsu que estaba acariciando las plumas de Swablu.

—Ustedes son los de Ciudad Alma— dijo Hikari reconociéndolos.

—Y eso que veo ahí es un huevo ¿no? — dijo Akira notando el huevo que traía la rubia.

—Me lo gane en Villa mar Akira-sama— dijo Hikari mostrándole el huevo.

— ¿Me podría dejar examinarlo? — pregunto extendiendo las manos.

—Es usted Akira-dono un experto en huevos Pokemon? — pregunto Takashi.

—Oh no, soy criador y me especializo no solo en huevos Pokemon— dijo recibiendo el huevo de Hikari.

—Akira quería ser Criador Pokemon, pero se intereso por las batallas— explico Ren.

—Y ¿Qué le parece el huevo Akira-dono? — pregunto Nozomi curiosa.

—Por el diseño del huevo, puedo suponer que se trata de un Snorunt— dijo sorprendiendo a los de la mesa.

—Tienes suerte Hikari-dono, los Snorunt son raros aquí en Tajarus— dijo Ren sonriéndole.

—Primera vez que veo un huevo de Snorunt— dijo Nozomi aun más curiosa.

— ¿Así que Snorunt? — dijo Hikari viendo el huevo.

—Bueno, la noche es joven; vamos a disfrutar— declaro Takashi levantándose y extendiéndole una mano a Himitsu.

—Si Onii-sama— acepto ella.

—Tienes la razón Takashi-dono— dijo Akira imitando al peli-verde.

Las primeras dos horas pasaron normal, las personas bailando y disfrutando de una buena comida al lado de otros nobles de diferentes rangos. Pero ya cuando la mayoría de las personas ya se iban a dormir debido a lo tarde que era, más que todo mujeres, el "Baile" se prendió. Los hombres empezaron a sacar diferentes tipos de licores, desde variantes más fuertes del vino hasta Sake y Whisky.

Los nobles se empezaron a emborrachar haciéndolos hacer hasta el ridículo catando karaokes en el micrófono, otros simplemente bailaban junto a sus parejas en la pista sin siquiera seguir el ritmo, y otros… bueno, iban un poco más lejos. Takashi y compañía no se salvaban, aunque la única que no se emborracho mucho fue Nozomi, pero al parecer era que tenía una gran resistencia al alcohol.

Akira y Ren habían ido a también a cantar karaoke junto a los demás nobles, Takashi estaba hablando con Himitsu en un idioma que los demás no lograban comprender, Hikari estaba adulando en gran medida a Nozomi, y esta ultima estaba al pendiente de que ninguno de los chicos hicieran alguna locura porque hasta Yoru había sucumbido a los efectos del alcohol, beber de vez en cuando de la copa de su entrenador no fue buena idea.

—Chicos, ya creo que es hora de que se vayan a dormir— dijo Nozomi al ver como los hermanos "Conversaban".

—La noche es joven Nozomi… aun queda… tiempo por delante— dijo Takashi volviendo a hablar en un idioma entendible para la campeona.

—Nozomi-sama, en esa batalla donde estaba en total desventaja con su Leafeon y gano en el último momento… fue increíble, quiero ser como usted— dijo Hikari viendo a la campeona con ojos de estrella (?).

—Ya está listo, Yoru ayúdame…— pero vio que Yoru estaba hablando con su reflejo de una copa vacía al lado de Takashi, — ¿Ahora qué hago? — se pregunto viendo como los hermanos volvían a su conversación.

— ¿ **Problemas**? — escucho a su espalda.

— ¿Eh?, tu eres la Meowstic de Himitsu— dijo viendo a la gata que estaba comiendo unas tartaletas de fresa muy tranquila.

— **Veo que… Yoru-sensei esta… indispuesta** — dijo viendo a la Pokemon del hermano de su entrenadora.

— ¿Crees poder ayudarme? — pidió viendo a la gata psíquica.

— **Claro… deja que… me lleve a mí… entrenadora y a Takashi-sama** — dijo Meowstic terminando de comer sus dulces y usando su poder psíquico para levantar a los hermanos que ni notaron que estaban flotando.

—Me voy a llevar a Hikari entonces, pero a esta la meto en la Pokebal— dijo agarrando lo que pensaba que era la pokebal de Yoru y la metía ahí y seguidamente paraba a Hikari para empezar a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Con la ayuda de la Pokemon de Himitsu, Nozomi llevo a los chicos menores a sus respectivas habitaciones donde con solamente tocar la cama quedaron dormidos. Para los chicos que era la primera vez que probaban alcohol, fue una experiencia rara, y la verdad es que ninguno va ni va a querer recordar los sucesos ocurridos en ese baile.

En la habitación de Takashi, este se encontraba junto a su Pokemon que de alguna manera había salido de su pokebal, pero eso no es lo curioso, lo curioso era que se encontraba sudando y se estaba moviendo como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, aunque Yoru era totalmente ignorante del estado de su entrenador.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Hola? — llamo Takashi.

El peli-verde se encontraba rodeado de un espacio gris, con niebla que no le permitía ver a mas de 100 metros de su posición, ese escenario le recordaba el suceso ocurrido cuando fue "Llamado" por una mujer, aunque el ambiente no era de misterio ni amenazante, aun así Takashi se encontraba nervioso mirando haber si encontraba a alguien.

Empezó a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar pistas acerca de donde se encontraba. Pero se dio cuenta de por más que caminaba parecía que no llegaba a ningún lado. Resignado se sentó y vislumbro en la lejanía una figura de pie que le estaba dando la espalda, la empezó a llamar pero esta no le respondía ni hacia algún gesto en respuesta.

Cuando se fue acercando pudo observar que la figura se trataba de una niña, trato de llamarla nuevamente pero no le respondía. Toco su hombro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica se volteo repentinamente asustando a Takashi y pudo apreciar que la chica era sumamente pálida, cabello blanco, ojos sin pupila y de color negros y llevaba un vestido color gris. La chica para horror de Takashi tenía una gran sonrisa tétrica.

Y no acabo ahí, de la boca de la chica empezaron a salir insectos como al igual que de sus ojos y nariz. Al parecer estaba hecha de esos extraños insectos, ya que cuando vio solo quedaba el vestido de lo que una vez fue una chica. Nervioso empezó a ver a los lados buscando respuestas de lo que acababa de pasar.

— **Finalmente nos encontramos Takashi** — escucho una voz profunda que hiso que saltara del susto.

— ¿Qui-quien es? — pregunto nervioso mirando a los lados buscando el origen de la voz.

Unas figuras empezaron a aparecer alrededor del hasta un total de cinco figuras. No se podían diferenciar si eran hombres o mujeres ya que se encontraban en penumbra y lo único que se podía ver eran unas sonrisas igualmente tétricas que la de la chica de antes. Las figuras se empezaron a acercar cada vez más hacia el chico hasta que repentinamente pararon y se desvanecieron.

— ¿ **Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no asustes a las personas con pesadillas**? — escucho una voz femenina con voz molesta.

— **Cresselia amor mío, sabes que de esto me alimento** — dijo la misma voz pero un poco más tranquila y ¿Asustada?

— **Dejen de pelear ustedes dos, asustan a Takashi-kun** — dijo una voz más autoritaria a la que los otros dos respondieron con un "Hai".

La neblina y el ambiente tétrico que se había formado se desvaneció de repente quedando solo un gris infinito, de pronto al frente del chico se materializaron tres Pokemon, el primero esa uno que parecía una sombra con un copete color blanco que parecía una flama; se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el Pokemon Pesadilla Darkrai. El otro Pokemon tenía forma de media luna con unos anillos alrededor de ella y tenia colores vivos; La Pokemon lunar Cresselia. Finalmente el otro Pokemon era generosamente más grande que los dos anteriores, era de color blanco y tenía una especie de cinturón dorado en el centro de su cuerpo; el Pokemon Alfa Arceus.

—Está bien, este es el momento en que Yoru me despierta de este raro sueño— dijo Takashi no creyendo lo que veía sus ojos.

— **No creo Takashi-kun, con solo decirte que tuve que recurrir a estos dos para meterme en tus sueños** — dijo y se escucho que los otros dos se quejaron.

— **Perdón Arceus-sama, pero creo que con mi hubiese bastado** — dijo Cresselia con sumo respeto.

— **Calla, este chico tiene sueños sabrosos, pero por desgracia tuviste que estar tu amor mío** — dijo Darkrai viendo con desgano a la Pokemon lunar.

— **Dime eso en la cara** — dijo Cresselia viendo de frente al Pokemon oscuro.

— **Aguafiestas** — reto imitando a la Pokemon psíquico.

— **Basta ustedes dos, asustan al chico** — sentencio el Pokemon Alfa.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — pregunto Takashi.

— **Vine a pedirte ayuda** — dijo Arceus sorprendiendo a Takashi.

— **Eso niño, siéntete alagado de que Arceus-sama te este pidiendo ayuda** — dijo Darkrai viendo con burla al peli-verde.

— **Deja de burlarte de Takashi-kun Darkrai-baka** — dijo Cresselia sacando de Quien-sabe-donde un sartén y se lo pego en la cabeza.

— **Auch, eso duele Cresselia-hime** — expreso el Pokemon oscuro.

— **Si ustedes no fueran indispensables para el equilibrio del Mundo Inverso y del Mundo de los Sueños ya los hubiese borrado** — dijo Arceus suspirando.

— ¿Para qué me necesita Arceus? — pregunto Takashi al ver que lo estaban ignorando.

— **¡Eh!, mas respeto** — exclamo Darkrai.

— **Oh, cierto. Ese equipo Rains, no planea nada bueno** — empezó a decir el dios Pokemon.

—Eso ya lo sé— dijo Takashi como si fuera obvio.

— **Ellos están haciendo algo cuyo poder solo está reservado a alguien como yo** — dijo asombrando al chico.

— ¿Cómo que un poder solo para usted? — pregunto.

— **Mira** — y de su cinturón empezaron a salir unas especies de tablas, una por cada tipo elemental, — **Estas son las tablas, con esto cree el universo tal cual como lo conocen** — dijo enseñándole las tablas, — **Lo que planean es recrear una de estas tablas, aunque ya lo lograron, solo están esperando a probarla** — dijo "Guardando" las tablas.

— ¿Pero usted no puede solamente eliminarlos? — pregunto confundido.

— **Los Pokemon Legendarios no podemos interferir con los humanos a menos que el planeta este en peligro directo, y como ellos aun no empiezan no podemos interferir, solo ver** — explico, — **Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda; quiero que destruyas los planes del Equipo Rains y que no puedan usar esa tabla** — dijo y espero la respuesta del chico.

— ¿Y porque a mí? — pregunto mirando como los otros dos Pokemon empezaban a reír.

— **No te llame a este mundo por nada** — dijo sonriendo.

— ¿EH? — dijo sorprendido.

— **Arceus-sama** — llamo Darkrai.

— **Se acaba el tiempo Arceus-sama** — dijo Cresselia.

— **Bueno Takashi-kun, nos veremos en la otra, y si no cumples con eso lo más probable es que seamos enemigos, adiós** — dijo y sin que Takashi generara otra pregunta los tres Pokemon desaparecieron y el sueño de Takashi acabo.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Espera! — exclamo Takashi levantándose de repente.

— **¿Qué paso amo?** — pregunto Yoru al verla forma de despertar de su entrenador.

—Nada Yoru... nada— dijo quedándose mirando al vacio.

—Onii-sama, despierta…— dijo Himitsu entrando, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano ya estaba despierto, —Nozomi me dijo que vayamos a desayunar— dijo esperando a su hermano.

—Voy hermana, vamos Yoru— dijo levantándose para cambiarse.

Al rato se reunieron con Hikari y Nozomi en el restaurante, al parecer aun era temprano ya que no había casi nadie en ese piso. Pidieron algo ligero para comer ya que tenían presente lo que comieron en la noche anterior haciendo que su apetito fuera poco, pero eso no quitaba que Hikari y Yoru comieran más que los demás.

Al terminar concordaron que saldrían a Ciudad Revuelo ya al medio día para poder disfrutar un poco más de los combates. Cuando terminaron de comer subieron al último piso donde se encontraron un poco mas de gente de la que había en el restaurante, algunas estaban sentadas en las sillas apartadas y otras hablando en pequeños grupos, solamente habían dos batallas en curso.

Un tiempo más tarde la arena se empezó a llenar y por supuesto eso significaba mas batallas para subir de rango, y como estaba el baile del cumpleaños de la princesa al que solo podían asistir nobles verdaderos y aquellos que porten el titulo Duque hacia que los que no tuvieran las capas rojas se entusiasmaran en pelear.

Ninguno de los chicos habían perdido ninguna batalla ese día, aunque la mayoría con los que pelearon sus Pokemon eran sumamente débiles y la batalla terminaba en máximo cinco minutos. Los chicos se sentaron en el lugar de descanso por decirlo de algún modo excepto por Nozomi que había bajado al 2do piso por un llamado.

—Hikari, ¿Ese no es el que te invito a bailar anoche? — pregunto Himitsu viendo al mismo sujeto de anoche.

— ¿Dónde? — pregunto buscándolo con la mirada.

—Buenos días Hikari-hime, Himitsu-dono, Takashi-dono— saludo Yû al llegar a la mesa.

—Buenos días Yû-sama— respondió Hikari con corazones en los ojos (?).

—Nn— asintió Himitsu.

—Takashi-dono— llamo Yû al peli-verde que no había contestado a su saludo, —Ahora que no está ocupado ¿Qué tal una batalla? — pregunto desafiándolo.

—Solo para que me dejes en paz— dijo suspirando haciéndole señas para que lo siga.

— ¿Vienes Himitsu? — pregunto Hikari dispuesta a seguir a los chicos.

—Sé que mi hermano ganara, no tengo necesidad de levantarme— expreso la peli-verde menor.

—Uh, pero que confianza— dijo Hikari con una gota estilo anime.

Acto seguido empezó a ir a donde Takashi y Yû había ido para tener su combate. Yû había llamado a una sirvienta para que ejerciera el papel de árbitro. La multitud al ver que Takashi iba a combatir se empezó a acumular, Hikari pudo observar que su amigo se había vuelto famoso en la Torre de Batalla al igual que Yû, pero este ultimo al parecer ya era de por si famoso.

—La batalla entre el Márquez Yû-sama y el Conde Takashi-sama va a comenzar, por favor hagan la tradición— sentencio la maid.

—Yoru/Starmie salgan— dijeron los dos después de chocar pokebal. Yoru se Tele-transporto a la arena y Yû saco al Pokemon estrella de mar.

Starmie empezó de primero ( ***1** ) lanzando Hidrobomba hacia Yoru que simplemente esquivo poniéndose en la parte trasera de la estrella y la ataco con Hoja mágica, Starmie contraataco con Rapidez destruyendo todas las hojas multicolores y ataco usando Giro rápido antes de que Yoru lograra a volver a lanzar otro ataque, la Pokemon psíquico podía decir que ese ataque la agarro por sorpresa así que se cubrió con sus brazos.

Si no hubiera tenido ese entrenamiento especial con su entrenador ya hubiese sido derrotada, ese Giro rápido para desgracia de la Pokemon psíquico había sido critico por lo que le hizo mucho daño. Yoru se Tele-trasporto para evitar otra Hidrobomba y ataco con Voz cautivadora, Starmie se puso a girar cuando recibió el ataque por lo que eso contaría como esquivar el ataque.

El Pokemon de agua ataco con Giro rápido nuevamente pero esta vez Yoru si reacciono a tiempo para esquivar el ataque por lo que no recibió daño, pero con lo que no contaba era que Starmie lanzara Psicorayo, la Pokemon sensorial al ver el rayo multicolor lo intento parar con Hoja mágica resultando en un ataque exitoso.

Ahí fue cuando sintió un duro golpe en la parte atrás de su espalda que hiso que saliera disparada debido a la presión quedando inconsciente. Resulta que justamente cuando Starmie ataco con Psicorayo se movió a gran velocidad a la espalda de Yoru y la ataco con Giro rápido, el ataque que resulto ser un golpe limpio también hiso que Yoru quedara noqueada por lo que la victoria si o si resulto para Yû.

—El ganador de este combate es el Márquez Yû-sama— anuncio la maid y la multitud estallo en aplausos.

—Takashi— murmuro Hikari viendo como el peli-verde estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo a su Pokemon noqueada.

—Yoru… no puede… ser— dijo conmocionado y no noto cuando Doublade salió de su pokebal para reconfortar a su entrenador.

—Un entrenador que ni siquiera puede evitar que su Pokemon salga de su pokebal cuando quiere no puede ser llamado entrenador, regresa Starmie— dijo Yû metiendo a su Pokemon a la pokebal y yéndose del lugar.

—Yoru, tanto entrenamiento y no pudimos ganar— dijo arrodillándose.

—Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu que se veía que estaba agitada, tal vez era por correr desde donde estaba hasta la arena.

— **Te falle amo** — dijo Yoru que había sido traída por Doublade.

—No Yoru, es mi culpa— dijo abrazándola.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — pregunto Nozomi llegando.

—Takashi perdió— dijo Hikari respondiendo a la Campeona.

—Mi Onii-sama nunca ha perdido ante nadie— dijo Himitsu con el mismo estado de ánimo que su hermano.

 **Waiting for the rain- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia el cielo subiendo cada vez mas hasta que las estrellas pueden ser vistas** **}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La cámara regresa a la tierra y se ve un día lluvioso donde las personas buscan un lugar donde refugiarse** **}**

[I'm bracing for the thunder/ **Me preparo para los truenos** ]

 **{Se puede ver a Takashi caminando sin preocupaciones bajo la lluvia y cuando suena un trueno el levanta su vista al cielo y se pueden ver unas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos** **}**

[A twig that wouldn't sway/ **Una rama que no se mueve]**

 **{Al mismo tiempo, en un parque cercano se ve a Himitsu jugando en un columpio también sin preocuparse por la lluvia, y al momento de que el trueno suene fija su mirada en un árbol que menea sus ramas con furia por la brisa** **}**

[In the wind/ **En el viento** ]

 **{Ahora se muestra a Hikari caminando con unas bolsas bajo la lluvia, pero se detiene cuando una fuerte brisa casi se lleva sus bolsas** **}**

[Awaken from a dream/ **Despertar de un sueño** ]

 **{Yukiko está sentada en un prado alejado de la ciudad mirando hacia el cielo con las gotas de agua cayendo en su cara, pero tuvo que apartar la vista por el relámpago** **}**

[Arising from a slumber/ **Que surge de lo inactivo** ]

 **{Ahora la pantalla se divide en 4 y se ven las caras de los chicos en cada una mirando hacia el cielo después de que el trueno sonara, los cuatro se ven tristes por algún acontecimiento reciente** **}**

[I'm far away from home/ **Estoy lejos de casa** ]

 **{La imagen vuelve a Takashi que va caminando sin rumbo por la enorme ciudad, en eso un vehículo pasa a toda prisa al lado de él haciendo que se mojara por un charco de agua** **}**

[On my own/ **Por mi cuenta** ]

 **{La imagen cambia y se ve como Hikari pasa por el parque en donde estaba Himitsu y la rubia le hace seña para que la siga** **}**

[Hear my yearning/ **Escucha mi anhelo** ]

 **{Volvemos con Yukiko que decide levantarse al ver una tenue luz en el cielo tratándose de una estrella fugaz, ella pone sus manos en su pecho mientras cierra los ojos** **}**

[

See the crimson flame/ **Mira la flama carmesí** ]

 **{La imagen cambia radicalmente y ahora solamente muestra una flama color rojo intenso que baila al son de la música** **}**

[Like a ruby/ **Como un rubí** ]

 **{Dicha piedra cae apagando la llama** **}**

[It's the hope, in my eye/ **Es la esperanza, en mi ojo** ]

 **{Ahora se ve un espacio en blanco en donde solo se ve una figura masculina de cabello verde apoyada en una pared, al fondo empiezan a mostrar jeroglíficos de distintos Pokemon legendarios** **}**

[If you go away/ **Si te vas** ]

 **{La figura masculina es cambiada por una femenina pero más pequeña con el mismo color de pelo. El fondo muestra a humanos alabando a una estatua del Pokemon Alfa** **}**

[And i don't see you anymore/ **Y no te veo más** ]

 **{La figura ahora es más alta y su cabello es rubio, esta vez se encuentra en pose de modelo. El fondo muestra la batalla entre Kyogre y Groudon por el dominio del planeta y a Rayquaza bajando del cielo para calmarlos** **}**

[I still wouldn't sway/ **Seguiría sin moverme** ]

 **{La figura se vuelve un poco más pequeña y su cabello casi no se puede diferenciar con el fondo blanco sentada en el centro. Ahora se muestra la batalla espacio-temporal de Palkia y Dialga y Giratina saliendo de su mundo para unirse a la batalla** **}**

[But i'd be missing you/ **Pero te estaría extrañando** ]

 **{A la imagen se le une la figura masculina de cabello verde en la misma posición en la que estaba. El fondo cambia y ahora se muestra una entidad negra batallando contra una entidad blanca y una especie de cascaron gris en el suelo** **}**

[Now don't be asfraid/ **Ahora no estés asustado** ]

 **{También aparece la figura femenina de pelo verde apoyada en la otra pared "Mirando" a la figura masculina con respeto. Se muestra al Pokemon hada luchando contra el Pokemon del caos y al fondo se ve al Pokemon encargado de equilibrarlos** **}**

[You the flower couldn't sting/ **No pudiste picar la flor** ]

 **{La figura de pelo rubio entra en escena ocupando el último lugar vacio en el lugar. Las aves legendarias aparecen lanzándose ataques entre sí mientras Lugia se acerca a detenerlas** **}**

[You can hide in my shade/ **Puedes ocultarte en mi sombra** ]

 **{Las figuras van desapareciendo tal cual fueron apareciendo, la de cabello blanco se fue sin dejar rastro. Se ve una torre quemada de donde salen tres Pokemon parecido a unos perros mientras que a lo lejos se ve a un ave de varios colores** **}**

[Or maybe i…/ **O tal vez yo…** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura masculina de cabello verde, que se fue al igual que la de cabello blanco. Se ve a Mew al lado del Pokemon Alfa viendo a sus creaciones viviendo en paz** **}**

[Could i be safe… in yours?/ **¿Podría estar a salvo… en la tuya?** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura femenina de cabello verde dejando solo a la de cabello rubio. Un gran árbol se ve al fondo, tan frondoso y enorme que opacaría a cualquier árbol en el mundo, en el se ven que muchos Pokemon viven en paz** **}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La última figura se va dejando el lugar totalmente vacío. Los jeroglíficos vuelven a mostrar a los humanos alabando al verdadero Arceus y admirando su poder** **}**

.

 **Omake: Yoru-sensei**

— **Vamos todo el mundo, a hacer ejercicio** — dijo una Yoru a los Pokemon de los amigos de su entrenador.

Durante una de las paradas de los chicos, estos habían decidido descansar y sacaron a todos sus Pokemon, pero los Pokemon decidieron que era momento de entrenar pero no contaban que el espacio era demasiado pequeño por lo que terminaban en disputa. Para impedir eso, Yoru decidió que ella haría el papel de maestro y reunió a todos los Pokemon bajo una misma bandera.

— **Todos después de mi** — dijo empezando a hacer estiramiento. Los que eran bípedos imitaban a la Pokemon psíquico, los que tenían alas hacían lo que podían, y los cuadrúpedos… hacían su esfuerzo al igual que los que no tenían extremidades, — **Tenemos que ser fuertes para ganar todas las batallas que vendrán de aquí en adelante** — dijo deteniendo el estiramiento.

— **¿Ahora qué? Yoru-sensei** — pregunto Combusken.

— **Meowstic, ayúdame a darles una batalla de demostración para que vean los patrones que deberán seguir** — dijo viendo a la Pokemon de la hermana de su entrenador.

— **Entendido Yoru-sensei** — asintió esta.

— **Primero el numero uno atacara con su ataque mas débil** — dijo y cargo Hoja mágica a la cual Meowstic las desvió con Psíquico, — **Bien hecho. Ahora el Pokemon dos usara igualmente el ataque más débil y ustedes lo deberán desviar o bloquear, pero no esquivarlo** — dijo haciéndole señas a Meowstic para que la atacara.

— **Voy Yoru-sensei** — dijo y cargo Poder oculto y Yoru las intercepto con Voz cautivadora.

— **Y van a siguiendo así hasta que ya no puedan mas ¿Entendido?** — dijo viendo a los Pokemon.

— **¡Si Yoru-sensei!** —gritaron todos.

Los Pokemon se habían dividido en grupos mientras Yoru los veía entrenar y les decía los que estaban haciendo mal a algunos. En el grupo de Honedge y Misdreavus estaban practicando lanzándose corte y Psicoonda, pero en una de esas a misdreavus se les fue una Psicoonda dándole a un Takashi que estaba dormido despertándolo de golpe.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — Exclamo buscando el origen del ataque, —Yoru, ¿Me explicas esto? — pregunto viendo a su Pokemon.

— **Perdón amo, pero estábamos practicando** — dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Si van a practicar no involucren a otros— dijo y se volvió a acostar para seguir con su sueño.

— **Hicieron que mi amo me regañara** — dijo con voz tétrica viendo a los Pokemon que habían detenido su entrenamiento, — **Ahora conocerán el infierno** — dijo envolviéndose en un aura psíquica.

— **¡NOOOO!** — eso fue todo lo que se escucho en el bosque.

.

— **Y Corte.**

— **Creo que tendrás que buscar otro oficio.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Eres un asco usando Photoshop.**

— **Mou, pero tampoco es para que me lo restrieguen es la cara, estoy aprendiendo.**

— **Que aprendiendo ni que nada.**

— **Pasemos a las notas finales .-.**

 **No hay mucho que comentar, solo un mísero y aburrido baile, ¿O no? (XD). Hasta en Pokemon las personas se tienen que emborrachar aunque sea un poco, mas adelante pondré la verdadera actitud de los chicos pasados de copa ya que no se pudo apreciar mucho, y si se preguntaran el idioma que Himitsu y Takashi estaba hablando, ese era el ingles, solo que no lo puse porque no vendría al caso, y ni tampoco quería poner la traducción para aquellos que se les dificulten.**

 **Uf, uf, uf. Ese tal Yû, tuve que ponerme a pensar el tipo de personalidad que le iba a dar, y a la final le termine por dar esa. Y si, el va a ser el nuevo rival de Takashi, bueno, Takashi lo va a reconocer como su rival. ¿Qué derrota tan aplastante? ¿No?, en esa parte quise poner lo que les pasa a las personas que solo saben el significado de ganar, y como Takashi no había perdido ni una vez desde que arribaron al mundo Pokemon, ese es el resultado, espero que con eso haya explicado el comportamiento de Takashi al final, y el de Himitsu, ella y Takashi estuvieron juntos desde que tienen memoria, así que la pequeña sabe cómo se siente su hermano.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la parte del sueño, al principio no sabía muy bien que poner, o una pesadilla o simplemente un sueño que rebele detalles sobre la trama, y a la final me decidí por los dos. Darkrai haciendo el papel de siempre y Cresselia frenándole los pies. Y si se preguntan ¿Por qué Arceus tuvo que recurrir a sus creaciones para meterse en los sueños de Takashi?, bueno; como Takashi es de otro mundo, pienso que la mente de este no estaría en Jurisdicción del dios Pokemon y por eso tendría que llamar a los Pokemon encargados de los sueños de las personas.**

 **Y creo que ya explique todo con respecto al cap, y el Omake, bueno; uno pequeño pero un poco necesario, ya que de ahora en adelante Yoru será como la Líder de los Pokemon de los chicos, y no precisamente por ser la más fuerte, porque si nos ponemos a ver, el más fuerte serian Doublade y Combusken, entrare en detalles con ellos en otro episodio. Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 **(*1): Starmie es un Pokemon sin sexo, por lo que me refiero a ella (El) por los dos sexo (XD).**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, inquietud, insulto a mi persona (Ok'no), por favor dejarlo en la caja de comentarios, creo que Fanfiction les dice "Reviews".**

 **Pdta: Todavía no he editado todos los caps, para la otra semana ya los tendré listos (Creo).**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Apuestas Fantasmas.**


	13. Apuestas Fantasmas

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un mundo irreal"**

— **En serio, cambia de proveedor de internet.**

— **Uff, no tener internet durante casi una semana es terrible amigos.**

— **Aunque sea tienes tu teléfono para no perderte de nada.**

— **Pero aun así mi teléfono no sirve para actualizar.**

— **Pasa ya a las notas de autor iníciales.**

 **Hola chicos, aquí Suin trayéndoles el capítulo de nuevo tarde, pero como leyeron anteriormente es porque no he tenido internet. Como ustedes ya sabrán, me gusta hacer notas de autor largas explicando mis cosas personales (Aunque a algunos les valdrá mrd), cosas sobre el capitulo y futuros proyectos liberando spoiler en el proceso, pero ya llevo com capítulos en los que no recibo un Review, así que a partir del próximo aunque me duela, si no recibo un Review voy a dejar de escribir estas notas u.u. en este capítulo quise dejar a un lado por un momento las escena de Yukiko, ya que creo que tenemos que descansar de ella (*Cof* No hay ideas *Cof), en su lugar puse la infancia de los hermanos. Sin más que comentar (Bueno si, pero se verá al final del cap), les dejo con el capitulo.**

 **.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri-sensei** **y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 13: Apuestas Fantasmas.**

 **Brand New World- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{Se muestra una escena en donde tanto Takashi como Himitsu van cayendo en caída libre, y cuando van llegando al suelo Takashi ve a su hermana con una sonrisa y esta le devuelve la mirada con una proveniente sonrisa, cuando ambos llegan al suelo se genera una gran explosión y dejan un gran cráter aunque ninguno de los dos muestra alguna secuela de la caída}**

[Kiri ni umoreru asa wa/ **Una** **mañana llena de niebla** ]

 **{La escena cambia y se ve como el sol sale en una gran ciudad con un castillo de fondo construido con un estilo moderno}**

[Mada shiranai kage wo utsusu/ **Sigue reflejando una desconocida sombra** (By my side/ **A mi lado** )]

 **{Después cambia y se muestran distintas ciudades con grandes edificios muy tecnológicos, y en uno de ellos se ve una figura humana que no se logra ver con claridad** }

[Yugami sakihokoru basho/ **En un lugar que se distorsiona en plena floración** ]

 **{Se ve a Takashi y a Himitsu a través de una cámara de vigilancia caminando por unas calles. Y después cambia y se muestra a Hikari saliendo de su casa mirando con una sonrisa el cielo despejado}**

[Nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta/ **Mi mano tiembla por el tiempo que ha dejado ir** ]

 **{Pero su atención se fija en Tsubasa que pasa delante de ella y le lanza una pokebal. La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestran imágenes de diversas personas conocidas de Takashi, Himitsu e Hikari, de las cuales se pueden reconocer a Nozomi y a Tsubasa}**

[Kagaisha nanoka mikeikaku noka boku no kanjou wa/ **¿Estas emociones son las culpables? ¿O tal vez mis sentimientos?** ]

 **{Pero la escena cambia radicalmente y se ve un paisaje rojo al fondo se muestra un castillo construido con mármol y piedra caliza y pareciera que estuviera acoplado a una montaña, la imagen se va a cercando pasando por las grandes puertas de madera del castillos apareciendo diversas personas con vestimenta azul que miran la "Cámara" con una sonrisa perversa, cuando la imagen llega a la puerta que da a la sala del trono, esta se detiene por unos momentos}**

[Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? / **¿Donde está la verdad? ¿Dónde se esconde?]**

 **{Por unos momentos como si fueran Flash Back se muestran imágenes de dos personas portadoras de una capa morada acompañadas de Ayami con el ceño fruncido vestida con un traje de guardia que consistía en una camisa básica blanco con un chaleco pequeño rojo con diversas medallas y una falda de color rojo además de diversos accesorios en la falda y además estaba una figura de un señor de edad al fondo}**

[Nageki no sezu/ **Evita el dolor** ]

 **{Se regresa a la escena anterior y la puerta se abre lentamente y se ven a personas con el traje azul pero que no se les ve la cara, y sentada al fondo en la silla del trono había un hombre con la mitad del traje azul y la otra mitad roja y se encontraba apoyando su brazo apoyado en la sien y cruzado de piernas con una mirada perversa}**

[Kaze ga fukinuketeyuku soa wa/ **El viento sopla, atravesando el cielo...** ]

 **{La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestra un gran estado con techo de cúpula y el sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de él mientras el tiempo parecía pasar deprisa, pero a una velocidad asombrosa la cámara se interna al estadio pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una arena totalmente solitaria con diversos aparatos de alta tecnología}**

[Kagerou kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta/ **Mis ojos se abren ante un calor resplandeciente y con voz alta dice** (Free my self!/ **¡Libérame!** )]

 **{La pantalla que se encontraba encima de la arena se encendió de repente y empezó a mostrar una batalla. La cámara se acerco para que la batalla se mostrara con más claridad. En el video, una Gardevoir se encontraba combatiendo con diversos Pokemon lanzándolos por el aire y noqueándolos a diestra y siniestra, pero se le aparece un Darkai y la ataca con sus manos llenas de energía oscura, la Gardevoir se Tele-transporta justa a tiempo y en su lugar aparece un Lucario que para en seco el ataque de Darkai usando solo sus manos y lo contraataca con Esfera aura noqueándolo de golpe}**

[Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou/ **Parece que tengo un deseo (Recuerda), que yo sola no puedo cumplir** ]

 **{El video cambia y ahora muestra como un Blaziken acompañado por una Altaria también batallaban contra varios Pokemon en una ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas, al principio se encontraban en desventajas debido a que los Pokemon los empezaban a superar en número, pero una ola psíquica barre a todos los Pokemon enemigos y el Blaziken y la Altaria se voltean con una sonrisa viendo a la Pokemon voladora que los había ayudado}**

[Dakara sou yuuitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete/ **Así que, toma un único impulso** (Keep my pace/ **Sigue mi ritmo** )]

 **{El video se va volviendo oscuro hasta que ya no se puede ver nada, pero una luz tenue se empieza a esparcir hasta abarcar toda la pantalla. Cuando la luz cesa se ve que Takashi acababa de guardar una foto en su mochila mientras era abrazado por una Gardevoir}**

[Mamorisugita (Realize) egao mukae ni/ **Saludaré (¡Date cuenta!) con una sobre protegida sonrisa** ]

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia una Yukiko que estaba sentada en la hierba acariciando a una Ninetales mientras recordaba su pasado. En el Flash back se ve a Yukiko encerrada en medio de la celda totalmente asustada ya que se podían sentir unos temblores y gritos de fondo, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando vio que Takashi abría la celda y le tenida la mano que ella gustosa la acepto}**

[Nakisakenda kao o dashita yosawa no kenshi mo/ **Hasta la encarnación de la debilidad, muestra tu cara de miedo** ]

 **{Pero los nervios regresan cuando la pared que estaba a unos metros revienta y la silueta de un hombre se ve entre el denso humo que genero la explosión, pero sintió que Takashi apretaba su mano y la abrazo de manera sobre protectora y sacaba una pokebal de su pierna y la activaba. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuando se volteo vio que se trataba de Takashi que le tendía la mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo y se precipito a sus brazos y se fueron acercando poco a poco}**

[Subete kore de tokihanete/ **Así libero todo en...** ]

 **{Pero el día se torno negro y las nubes se empezaron a arremolinar en el cielo dejando salir relámpagos como si no hubiera un mañana y una luz se empezó a generar justo encima de ellos. La tierra se empezó a partir, los vientos sacudieron a los arboles sin piedad, se podía escuchar el mar a lo lejos que rugía con fuerza, varios portales se empezaron a abrir en el cielo de diferentes colores}**

[Brand new world!/ **¡Un nuevo mundo!** ]

 **{Desde la luz única de entre las nubes bajo el Pokemon Alfa en una especie de plataforma acompañado por una figura humana con una túnica morada y capucha con un símbolo de un ojo de color dorado, la capucha no dejaba ver nada más que su boca que se podía deslumbrar una sonrisa aterradora y poco a poco levanto su mano derecha y apunto a los chicos}**

— _No me estés haciendo esto mujer— escucho hablar a su padre._

— _Eso te pasa por no tomas prevenciones— le replico su madre._

— _No me interesa, no quiero saber nada sobre esa abominación— dijo su padre en un tono molesto._

— _¿Y qué opinas de Takashi? — le pregunto su madre._

— _Aunque sea no causa molestia alguna— le respondió._

— _Resolvemos esto cuando vuelva de trabajar— dijo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación._

 _Takashi se apresuro a irse de ahí ya que no quería que sus padres lo regañaran por andar espiando sus conversaciones. En los días futuros ese tipo de conversaciones se volvieron más frecuentes, su padre diciendo que no tenía nada que ver con algo que tenía su madre y esta le culpaba a el por lo que pasaba._

 _Unos meses después, un Takashi de dos años estaba dibujando sentado en la mesa del comedor cuando escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a recibir a su madre ya que esa era su hora de llegada. Cuando llego a la puerta la vio con una expresión sumamente cansada, y también noto que estaba un poco más gorda que de costumbre._

— _Ka-chan— dijo el niño abrazando a su madre._

— _Takashi-kun, perdón pero ka-chan viene cansada del trabajo— dijo su madre apartándolo con cuidado._

— _¿Otou-san cuando viene? — le pregunto._

— _Tu padre viene más tarde, se le presento algo imprevisto— dijo haciendo que el niño bajara la cabeza, —Te tengo algo que contar Takashi-kun— le dijo su madre con felicidad fingida._

— _¿Qué paso ka-chan? — pregunto el niño curioso._

— _Vas a tener una hermanita— le soltó con una mirada que reflejada una felicidad falsa._

 _Esa noticia le cambio la vida a Takashi. Todos los días saludaba con más entusiasmo a su madre para después hablarle al vientre de su madre para también saludar a su futura hermana, también había notado que su padre se notaba de mas mal humor que las otras veces pero ignoro el motivo y siguió en su mundo de felicidad mientras tenía en mente el nacimiento de su hermana._

 _El día por fin había llegado, su madre fue trasladada al hospital junto a él mientras que a su padre lo habían llamado. Después de que él junto a su abuela materna entraron al cuarto de pos-parto, vieron a su madre junto a una bebe con su mismo color de pelo y que presentaba unos ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda. Su abuela felicito a su madre y ella le respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Nunca llego a imaginar lo que sucedería después._

 _Después de un tiempo las cosas en la casa se habían vuelto un poco fuertes por la llegada del nuevo bebe, su familia había hecho una pequeña fiesta, pero la organizadora de dicha fiesta fue su propia abuela, al terminar las cosas habían vuelto a la "Normalidad". El padre de Takashi no frecuentaba mucho la casa y cuando lo hacía le dirigía una mirada de odio a la bebe aunque Takashi no sabía el motivo, su madre solo atendía a su hija cuando la tenía que amamantar, del resto la dejaba sola en la cuna, el único que le prestaba atención a la pequeña y que jugaba con ella era su hermano mayor._

 _Los meses fueron pasando, y cuando la pequeña ya no necesito ser amamantada su madre regreso al trabajo dejando a la pequeña al cuidado de Takashi, el chico no precisaba ir a la escuela ya que los últimos dos días de la semana recibía clases particulares de profesores contratados por su padre. Tuvo que aprender a hacer los biberones y a cambiarle el pañal a su hermana ya que si fuera por su madre la pequeña se moriría de hambre y tuviera el pañal sucio siempre, aunque claro, recibía ayuda de su vecina, una joven de 12 años que siempre había mantenido buenas relaciones con él cuándo lo cuidaba de bebe._

 _Cuando su hermana cumplió el año, ninguno de sus dos padres lo recordaron, pero Takashi la felicito y al mismo tiempo la pequeña Himitsu había pronunciado sus primera palabras "Tajasi". Ese día se sintió tan feliz que se lo fue a comentar a sus padres, gran error. Su padre al saber eso le propino una cachetada y le dijo que no le hablara sobre esa abominación, su madre ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra._

 _Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses cuando ya la pequeña había aprendido a caminar gracias a su hermano, aunque el niño le había instruido que solo saliera cuando sus padres no estaban, ya que comprendió que ellos de alguna manera odiaban a su hermana menor y no quería que ellos le miraran mal._

 _Un año después sus padres empezaron a estar con menos frecuencia en la casa diciendo que eran por viajes de negocios, pero gracias a los fondos y que de vez en cuando venia una señora contratada por ellos a traerles alimentos no notaba mucho la ausencia de sus padres, se la pasaba más que todo instruyendo a su hermana._

 _A la edad de cinco años, el chico descubrió que la señora ya no venia mas a la casa a traerles comida, por lo que tuvo que aprender a salir a comprarla él, menos mal que cerca estaba un mini-súper y que la cajera lo conociera desde pequeño y lo ayudaba a elegir las cosas que gracias a una tarjeta de crédito que su madre le había dejado para emergencia las había pagado. Su relación con su hermana había mejorado, ahora la pequeña ya podía mantener conversaciones decentes con su hermano, además de que Takashi la había empezado a enseñar todo lo que él sabía._

 _Tres años después, los profesores dejaron de venir a la casa a enseñarle argumentando de que sus padres ya no les pagaban por lo que tuvo que aprender por su cuenta usando la computadora de la casa que solo la había usado para jugar, y todo lo que aprendía se lo enseñaba inmediatamente a su hermana. Con el tiempo aprendió cosas que un chico de su edad no debería conocer y por fin se dio cuenta de la verdad; sus padres los habían abandonado._

 _Dos años después hacían lo que podían para mantenerse a flote, Takashi había puesto un horario que los dos cumplían al pie de la letra, por las mañana desayunaban y limpiaban la casa, Takashi tuvo que aprender a cocinar y gracias a la computadora sabia muchas recetas, por la tarde estudiaba junto a Himitsu logrando grandes avances y descubrió que su hermana era buena reteniendo información, y por la noche veía un rato televisión para después irse a dormir._

 _Su situación no mejoro tres años después, la hipoteca de la casa ya no podía ser pagada por la tarjeta de crédito de sus padres, ya que esta se estaba quedando sin saldo por lo que pudo comprender el chico, por eso tuvo que vender con ayuda de su siempre confiable antigua niñera algunas cosas de la casa empezando por las cosas que Himitsu usaba de pequeña, cuando vendieron las cosas innecesarias le pidió a su amiga que lo ayudara a conseguir un lugar para vivir antes de que el banco se adueñara de la casa._

 _Un mes después, la joven adulta le había conseguido a Takashi un departamento en una buena zona de la ciudad, y lo mejor, con el dinero que habían acumulado lo compraron y no era necesario pagar alguna hipoteca, y sin más los dos chicos se mudaron al departamento con las pocas cosas que tenían y le dijeron adiós a la antigua vida que tenían._

 _El departamento justo para alguien como ellos, y también contaba con internet para sus habitantes y gracias a la inteligencia del chico no habían vendido la computadora por lo que su aprendizaje junto con el de su hermana no se vio interrumpido. Pero después les llego una aun más cruel realidad, Takashi a sus trece años de vida tuvo que conseguir un trabajo ya que la ropa de Himitsu le estaba quedando pequeña y la niña ya se estaba desarrollando por lo que los fondos que tenían no alcanzaban._

 _Como un último favor de su antigua niñera que se tenía que ir de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo, ella le consiguió un trabajo de mesero en un comercio cercano donde la paga era buena. Después tuvo que tomar otra decisión, ya su aprendizaje autodidacta no bastaba, por lo que se tuvo que ir a inscribir a un instituto junto a su hermana, gracias a que su antigua niñera les había dado unos papeles que dejaron en su antigua casa que eran requisitos para la inscripción._

 _El problema vino cuando el director del instituto les pidió que vinieran con sus padres o un tutor, ellos ya tenía como seis años que no veían a sus padres ni tampoco tenían un tutor legal, pero Takashi descubrió que su hermana era buena persuadiendo a las personas por lo que el director los inscribió diciendo que después necesitaría la presencia de su tutor para concretar la inscripción, aunque claro, eso con el tiempo se olvido._

 _Takashi uso esa cualidad de su hermana para atraer personas al comercio donde trabajaba por lo que su jefe se puso muy contento y no solo contrato a su hermana, sino que también les dio un aumento considerable. Después de tanto tiempo ya podían decir que estaban viviendo relativamente cómodos, pero aun Takashi no perdonaba a sus padres por haberlos abandonado, y no fue un año y medio después que descifro por sí mismo el motivo del abandono._

 _Había descubierto que su padre heredaría la empresa de su abuelo, pero con el nacimiento de Himitsu todo se hecho para atrás, y como su madre siempre había sido devota a él, lo siguió. Takashi no los perdonaba por culpar a su hermana por algo que nunca pidió, pero él se encargaría de darle todo el amor a su hermana que sus padres no le pudieron dar._

— _¿Qué haces Onii-sama? — le pregunto Himitsu viendo que su hermano estaba acostado en la cama mirando a la nada._

— _Nada hermanita, solo recordando— expreso abrazándola_

.

Después de que Takashi perdiera ante Yû, las chicas habían decidido seguir su camino y se despidieron de la Campeona que tenia algunos asuntos pendientes en la Torre de Batalla al parecer y se fueron de esta para seguir su camino que los llevaría a Ciudad Revuelo.

Durante el camino, las chicas y Yoru habían tratado de animar a Takashi, pero ninguna cosa que intentaran lo lograba. Cuando pararon a descansar, Takashi se puso a hacer la comida como si fuera un autómata, y no les prestaba atención a su Emolga que revoloteaba por su cabeza, o a Doublade que lo jalaba con sus cintas e incluso a Trapinch que le mordía los ruedos de su pantalón.

—Onii-sama me preocupa— dijo Himitsu mirando triste a su hermano.

— ¿Cuáles son las cosas que le gustan? — pregunto Hikari para ver una medida para reponer el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

—Los Pokemon, pasar el tiempo solo, mirar la tv…— empezó a decir Himitsu enumerando las cosas que le gustaba a su hermano.

— ¿Alguna cosa con que animarle? — pregunto la rubia al ver que la peli-verde no paraba de nombrar cosas.

—Mmm, Onii-sama una vez se puso así, no me quiso decir el porqué, pero su estado de ánimo mejoro después de beber una malteada de Durazno— dijo poniendo una pose de recordar.

— ¿Durazno? — pregunto confundida.

—Oh, aquí no existe eso…— dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, quizás recordando algo, —No se me ocurre una baya que reemplace e sabor del Durazno— expreso sacándole una gota estilo anime a su amiga.

—Creo que no estamos llegando a ningún lado— dijo la rubia.

—Aquí tienen su comida chicas— dijo Takashi entregándole a cada una un plato con una comida que Hikari no reconocía.

— ¿No vas a comer con nosotras Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu al ver que su hermano se retiraba.

—No, estaré por allá— dijo señalando un claro algo alejado y se fue siendo seguido por Yoru y Doublade.

—Vamos a confiar en Yoru-chan, ella de seguro será capaz de animarlo— dijo Hikari empezando a comer.

—Nn— asintió su compañera comiendo su plato.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Qué haces aquí Yoru? — pregunto Takashi al ver a dos de sus Pokemon siguiéndolo.

— **Vigilándote de que no hagas nada estúpido** — dijo Yoru firme.

—No es necesario, se pueden ir a comer con los demás— dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban los demás Pokemon.

— **No** — negó la Pokemon.

—Bueno, solo no me molesten— dijo y se acostó en el césped, — _Muy bien Takashi, piensa en tu error y trata de encomendarlo_ — se dijo mentalmente recordando la pelea contra Yû.

— **No es bueno vivir en el pasado amo** — dijo Yoru en su mente.

— _Me olvide de que puedes escuchar mis pensamientos_ — dijo el chico dando un suspiro mental.

— **No se preocupe amo, no revelare nada de lo que pase por su cabeza** — dijo la Pokemon.

— _No te preocupes Yoru, pero aun la derrota contra Yû de alguna forma me dejo en depresión_ — pensó el chico.

— **Es normal, usted desde que ha tenido memoria no ha perdido contra nadie, ni contra su hermana** — le dijo.

— _Ahora que lo dices, tengo que intensificar su entrenamientos_ — se dijo recuperando poco a poco la confianza, — _Si mi meta en este nuevo mundo es ser parte de la Elite mundial tenemos que entrenar para ser más fuerte que la propia campeona_ — dijo y se levanto de golpe.

— **Ese es el entrenador con el que decidí que pelearía** — dijo su Pokemon imitándolo.

— ¡Soldado! — Exclamo y Doublade se le pare en frente "Firme", — ¡Es hora del entrenamiento intenso! — dijo y el Pokemon doble espada asintió.

— **Amo** — llamo Yoru, — **Percibo una presencia de un Pokemon mega acercándose** — dijo confundiendo a Takashi.

— ¿Pokemon mega? — le pregunto al no entender las palabras.

Y fue cuando escucho un gran graznido proveniente del cielo. En su dirección venia un ave majestuosa gigante que Takashi reconoció como un Mega-Pidgeot, lo que le llamo la atención es que venía a donde se encontraba él y a una velocidad de vértigo y el gran pájaro no parecía disminuir su marcha, el chico empezó a correr junto a sus dos Pokemon en dirección al campamento en un intento de escapar del Pokemon que evidentemente lo quería atacar, pero no pudo superar la velocidad del pájaro que dejaría en ridículo a los aviones F-16 de su mundo, pero el Pokemon en vez de atacarlo, lo agarro con sus dos patas por los hombros y se lo llevo.

— **¡Amo!** — grito Yoru al ver que su entrenador era secuestrado por el Pokemon mega.

— **Yo lo sigo Yoru-sensei** — dijo Doublade y empezó a seguir como podía al Pokemon pájaro.

— **¡No espera!** — Exclamo pero ya era muy tarde, — **Voy a avisarle a Himitsu-ojou-sama y a Hikari-sama** — dijo la Pokemon y se fue con las compañeras de su entrenador.

— **_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—**

— ¡Oye tu, suéltame!— dijo Takashi tratando de hablar con el mega-Pidgeot.

—…— el Pokemon volador solo lo vio y Takashi juro ver que le sonrió, pero tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

— ¿Para donde me llevas? — le pregunto.

—…— nuevamente sin repuesta.

— ¡Por lo menos súbeme a tu lomo para no caerme! — Pidió pero el Pokemon solo lo agarro con la otra pata reforzando el agarre, — ¡Esta bien, pero me regresas de donde me agarraste! — dijo dándose por vencido de tratar de dialogar con el Pidgeot.

Por el tiempo en que pasaron volando, Takashi pudo ver que se aproximaban al Monte pináculo, y no precisamente a la base, el Pokemon apunto hacia arriba mas allá de las nubes. Después de dos minutos subiendo, llegaron a una altura a la cual el chico no podía respirar casi debido a la falta de aire, pero se sorprendió al ver una cabaña en uno de los riscos del monte y que por la chimenea estaba botando humo por lo que podía suponer que estaba siendo habitada.

El Pokemon Volador bajo y lo dejo casi en la puerta de la cabaña para después regresar a su antigua forma, Pidgeot hizo su sonido característico y de la puerta de la cabaña salió un hombre de unos 35 años de edad vestido con un Yukata azul bebiendo lo que parecía ser una taza de té. Tenía el pelo azul claro, ojos celestes que transmitían un aura de poder además de que tenía un collar con lo que Takashi supuso que sería la piedra activadora para la mega-evolución del Pokemon volador.

—Oh, ya llegaste— dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Cómo que llegue?, tu Pokemon me secuestro— dijo con una gota estilo anime.

—No te secuestro, te traslado a este lugar— dijo guardando a su Pokemon en la pokebal.

— ¿Tu eres? — pregunto.

—Mi nombre es Sora Kûmai (Nueve hojas), pero es de mal gusto preguntar por el nombre de alguien sin dar el tuyo primero— dijo sonriéndole.

—Ya deberías saber quién soy, pero aun así; soy Takashi Natsume— se presento con cautela.

— ¡Vamos hombre!, te traje porque he oído hablar de ti, y como un entrenador de elite me da gusto conocerte— dijo el hombre dejando la taza de té en la ventana.

— ¿Cómo que hablar de mi? — pregunto confuso.

—Ups, perdón, se me olvido decirte…— dijo acomodándose el Yukata, —Soy Sora Kûmai miembro oficial de la Elite Mundial— dijo dejando boqui-abierto a Takashi.

— ¡¿EEHH?! — exclamo sorprendido.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Cómo que a Takashi lo secuestro un mega-Pidgeot? — pregunto Hikari cuando Yoru les conto lo sucedido.

— **Si Hikari-sama, un mega-Pidgeot llego volando y agarro a mi amo y se lo llevo** — explico la Pokemon psíquico.

—Esto es malo— murmuro Himitsu.

—Takashi anda sin ningún de sus Pokemon— dijo la rubia viendo a Emolga y a Trapinch… espera, ¿Takashi no tenía un Doublade?

— **Doublade-kun siguió al mega-Pidgeot** — dijo Yoru.

—Tenemos que llegar a Ciudad Revuelo deprisa para reportar esto a la Oficial Jenny— dijo Hikari.

—Onii-sama se las sabrá arreglar— aseguro Himitsu.

—Pero Takashi está en depresión, no creo que se las sepa apañar— dijo la rubia.

—Cierto, vamos— asintió la peli-verde y empezó a recoger las cosas.

—Dile a los demás que nos ayuden a levantar el campamento para irnos lo más rápido posible— ordeno Hikari a Yoru.

— **Enseguida Hikari-sama** — asintió y se fue a cumplir con la orden.

—Vamos rubia oxigenada— dijo Himitsu llamándola.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Mejor? — pregunto Sora.

—Un poco— asintió Takashi tomando un sorbo de té.

Después de la gran impresión que se llevo Takashi al saber que se encontraba ante uno de los de la Elite Mundial, Sora lo invito a dentro de la cabaña ya que charlar afuera era un poco incomodo por el frio, aunque Takashi aun se sorprendía por lo tranquilo que andaba Sora por la poca presencia de oxigeno, bueno, después de estar un tiempo viviendo aquí no es de mucha sorpresa.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? — pregunto Sora iniciando una conversación.

— ¿Por qué el interés en mi? — inquirió el peli-verde.

—Me das curiosidad, además de que Mi-chan soñó sobre alguien quien salvaría el mundo— dijo de manera tranquila.

— ¿Mi-chan?, ¿Salvar al mundo? — pregunto confundido.

—Mi-chan es otra de la Elite, y lo de salvar al mundo, Arceus-sama te lo debió de haber pedido ya ¿No? — pregunto retóricamente.

—Tienes razón— dijo suspirando, pero se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras, — ¿Cómo sabes que Arceus me lo pidió? — pregunto con suspicacia.

—Mi-chan se lleva bien con Darkrai aunque suene raro y con Cresselia, por lo que ellos se lo contaron— respondió el peli-celeste y después escucho unos golpes en la puerta, —Ese debe ser Xatu— dijo levantándose para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Xatu? — dijo confundido.

—Si— asintió y en lo que abrió la puerta se pudo ver al pájaro psíquico del otro lado, Sora le hizo un espacio para que entrara y el pájaro obedeció entrando cargando una cosa con Psíquico, —Aquí está tu Pokemon que te seguía— dijo Sora ordenándole a Xatu de que lo dejara en la mesa.

— ¡Doublade! — exclamo reconociendo al Pokemon espadas gemelas.

—No te preocupes, solo está agotado por recorrer esa distancia a tanta velocidad— expreso guardando a Xatu y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

—Gracias—dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

—No hay porque, y regresando…— bebió un poco de té, —Te espera un gran futuro Takashi-kun, si Natsu-san te conociera de seguro le caerías bien inmediatamente— dijo sonriéndole.

— ¿Cuántos de ustedes hay actualmente? — pregunto ignorando levemente lo dicho por el hombre.

—Somos… mmm, creo que 5 o 6, no soy muy cercano a los demás, y estar recluido aquí me aísla de las noticias, y más cuando tu única amiga se la pasa durmiendo— dijo sonriendo con una risa nerviosa.

—Ósea ¿Qué no son cuatro? — dijo confundido.

—Antes lo éramos, solo Mi-chan, Natsu-san, Shin-kun y Yo, pero por lo que me dijo Mi-chan a ultima vez que hable con ella, hubieron algunos entrenadores que destacaron demasiado y para que no llamaran la atención se integraron a nuestro grupo— Explico el peli-azul, —De los nuevos el único que conozco es a una joven llamada Hana-chan— dijo recordando.

—Y en cuanto a ¿Quién es el más fuerte? — pregunto.

—Bueno, Mi-chan es la más fuerte actualmente, le sigue Natsu-san, después yo y por ultimo Shin-kun, los niveles de los demás no los conozco, aunque hace unos meses hice que Pidgeot trasladara…— pero fue interrumpido por un murmullo de Takashi que dijo "Secuestro", —Aquí a Hana-chan, aunque su nivel era decente, aun no creo que le gane a Shin-kun— termino de hablar.

—Y esa Mi-chan con la que con tanto cariño te refieres, ¿Es tu novia o algo así? — pregunto en un tono pícaro.

— ¿Cómo crees? — Dijo riendo, —Mi-chan o Mi-imouto-chan es mi hermana menor— dijo limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que se le había salido.

— ¿Eh? — dijo sin comprender.

—Puede sonar lamentable, pero mi hermana pequeña es más fuerte que yo, y ella solo tiene 26 años— dijo con un aura de lamento rodeándolo.

— ¿Está bien? — dijo alejándose disimuladamente del hombre.

—Bueno, basta de charlas, te he traído para saber tu nivel actual— dijo recuperándose.

—Pero hay un problema— dijo parando el entusiasmo del hombre.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto confundido.

—Solo tengo a Doublade, y no tengo a mi Pokemon mas fuerte— dijo haciendo que los ánimos de Sora decayeran.

—Bueno, entonces te enseñare una técnica que podrás usar con Doublade que le vi a Shin-kun cuando era un principiante usar— dijo recuperando los ánimos, —No puedo esperar tener una batalla seria contigo— se dijo para sí mismo dirigiéndose para la puerta.

—Algo me dice que este es un fanático de las batallas, pero aun así su hermana pequeña lo supera— dijo riendo un poco.

— ¡Te escuche! — escucho de afuera.

Takashi salió con Doublade siguiéndolo de cerca que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando la conversación de su entrenador con ese hombre. Cuando los dos salieron vieron al hombre junto al Pidgeot que había traído a Takashi a ese lugar, el Pidgeot los miro con una sonrisa adornada en su pico y Sora les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

—De seguro habrás escuchado de la palabra Surf ¿No? — pregunto.

—Si— asintió el chico.

—Bueno, te voy a enseñar Surf aéreo— dijo confundiendo tanto a Pokemon como entrenador.

— ¿Surf aéreo? — pregunto confundido.

—Sí, consiste en que tienes que montar a tu Doublade y este usando su habilidad para flotar se elevan en el aire siendo tu el que guíes— explico el hombre.

— ¿Estás seguro? — dijo inseguro.

— ¡Claro!, vi a Shin-kun usarlo muchas veces— dijo sonriéndole.

—Entonces, ¿Estás listo para esto soldado? — le pregunto a su Pokemon, el cual le asintió y se puso en horizontal con las dos espadas separadas.

—Si te sientes asustado, dile a Doublade que use los lazos para que te asegures a él— sugirió Sora.

—Está bien— asintió y se subió primero en una de las espadas y después en la otra buscando el centro de gravedad para no caerse.

—Bien, ahora elévate— dijo Sora montándose el Pidgeot.

—Arriba Doublade— ordeno Takashi y Doublade empezó a elevarse poco a poco teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer a su entrenador.

—Muy bien, ahora ¡A volar! — dijo emprendiendo el vuelo en Pidgeot.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo mirándolo incrédulo.

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué mejor manera para aprender que viviendo experiencias extremas? — Dijo alegre de estar volando en su Pidgeot, —No te preocupes, si te caes yo te atrapo— dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Que alentador— murmuro y le ordeno a Doublade que se moviera a la punta del risco.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Menos mal que Ciudad Revuelo no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba por lo que llegaron después de una hora. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir directamente a la caseta de guardias que se encontraba en la entrada de la ciudad y pidieron hablar con la Oficial Jenny, cuando la policía estuvo frente de ellas, estas les explicaron lo sucedido.

— ¿Entonces un mega-Pidgeot vino y se llevo a su amigo? — pregunto asegurándose de haber escuchado bien.

—Exacto Oficial— asintió Hikari.

—Busque a mi Onii-sama— pidió Himitsu.

—Su historia es algo difícil de creer, pero recibimos una carta de la Campeona sobre personas con sus características, así que haremos lo que podamos— y dicho esto la Oficial Jenny se fue.

—Ven Himitsu, vayamos a buscar un CP…— pero cuando fijo su vista en el paisaje de la ciudad, se quedo asombrada ya que con las prisas de contactar con la Oficial ninguna de las dos habían visto la Ciudad en sí.

Desde el punto de vista de Himitsu, Ciudad Revuelo guardaba un gran parecido con Las Vegas en su mundo, la ciudad estaba rebosante de establecimientos destinados a las apuestas, y tal vez porque aun era de día que las luces de neón no destacaban mucho, pero de noche estaba segura de que la ciudad era un espectáculo.

Por la parte de Hikari y de Yoru, para las dos era la primera vez que veían tantos establecimientos y la cantidad de personas circundando las calles era por mucho mayor que en Ciudad Alma a pesar que esa era la segunda ciudad más grande de Tajarus, pero esta la superaba con creses en cuanto al número de habitantes.

Las dos decidieron ir al CP antes de ponerse a explorar la ciudad, aunque a Himitsu le hubiese encantado que Takashi hubiese estado con ella. Pidieron una habitación con tres camas para ellas y dejaron sus cosas al igual que el huevo de la rubia para que no se le fuera robado por la cantidad de personas para después salir a explorar la Ciudad, para desgracia de Yoru, no pudo convencer a ninguna de las dos chicas para que la cargaran, por lo que tuvo que caminar junto a ellas.

— ¿Me pregunto dónde estará el Gimnasio de aquí? — dijo Hikari usando por primera vez la aplicación de Mapa de su Pokeholograma.

—Me imagino que estará en alguno de estos casinos— indago Himitsu viendo que solo en esa calle en donde estaban habían siete casinos.

— ¡Aquí! — exclamo señalando un lugar en el reloj.

— ¿Dónde? — pregunto Himitsu.

—Esta a…— dijo y puso un rostro de estar calculando, —Dos calles de distancia— y señalo a sus espaldas.

— **Himitsu-ojou-sama** —llamo Yoru que hasta los momentos se había quedado callada.

— ¿Qué paso Yoru? — pregunto la peli-verde mirando a la Pokemon.

— **Esos sujetos** — señalo a dos hombres que caminaban al otro lado de la calle, — **Son miembros del Equipo Rains** — dijo entre-cerrando los ojos y sus cuernos brillaban en un tono rojizo.

—Ellos podrían ser los responsables de la desaparición de mi Onii-sama— dijo imitando a la Pokemon de su hermano.

— ¿Quiénes? — pregunto Hikari al no comprender.

—Equipo Rains— señalo a los hombres que Yoru le había dicho.

— ¿Lo seguimos? — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Recomendable— asintió y se dispusieron a cruzar la calle.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡DOUBLADEEEEEE! — grito Takashi al caerse por tercera vez de Doublade.

—Calma vaquero— dijo Sora atrapándolo antes de que cayera de más altura.

—Uff— expreso limpiándose el sudor, —Creo que ya lo estoy dominando— dijo sonriendo.

—Vamos una vez más— dijo el peli-celeste montándolo nuevamente en Doublade.

— ¡Nosotros podemos Doublade! — hizo un grito de guerra.

Habían estado practicando por algunas horas y ya Takashi estaba dominando ese nuevo estilo de Surfear. La primera vez que se cayó fue por una estupidez de parte suya, y las otras dos fueron principalmente por una corriente repentina de aire que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, menos mal que tenía a Sora a su lado para que lo ayudara porque si no ya se hubiera convertido en una tortilla contra el suelo.

Después de practicar durante unos treinta minutos más, decidieron descansar para comer algo. Takashi tenía que admitir que Sora a pesar de su apariencia sabia cocinar, aunque la comida era algo sencillo, solo arroz con verduras, pero todo le había quedado al punto por lo que no tenia queja alguna sobre la comida.

—Había pasado tiempo desde que tuve compañía alguna en este lugar— dijo Sora comiendo.

— ¿Por qué te mantienes en este lugar entonces? — pregunto Takashi.

—No me gusta estar en compañía de muchas personas— dijo con un poco de pena.

—Bueno, pero estar a una gran altura creo que no es recomendable— señalo.

—Desde que era pequeño me encantaron los pájaros, y cuando tuve la suficiente edad para ser entrenador me dedique exclusivamente a ellos, me encanta sentir el aire en mi cara, estar a grandes alturas. Así que debe ser por eso que me vine a vivir aquí, solo mis Pokemon tipo volador y yo— dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Desde cuándo no vez a tu hermana? — pregunto.

—Creo que ya van dos años, pero mantenemos contacto mediante correspondencia, ya que como puedes observar, a esta altura no llega señal para aparatos electrónicos— dijo con una expresión seria pero triste.

—Ya veo— dijo asintiendo. Takashi había comprobado eso la primera hora que había estado con Sora, trato de comunicarse con su hermana usando el Pokeholograma pero no había suficiente señal, —Pero sostengo que tienes que irte a vivir como una persona normal, aunque sea en medio de un bosque, según leí en el mapa, el Bosque Ciruela es un buen lugar para estar tranquilo, y allí le llega señal— sugirió.

—Lo pensare la próxima vez que tengamos una reunión con los demás miembros— dijo asintiendo ante la idea, —Ya son las 5:00pm, ¿No crees que tus amigas estarán preocupadas por ti? — pregunto viendo la hora en el reloj de pared.

—Deberían de estar preocupadas en el instante en que me secuestraste— dijo entre-cerrándole los ojos.

—Jejeje, ya pues— dijo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya— dijo terminando de comer.

—Confió de que no tendré que ordenarle a Pidgeot que te baje— dijo agarrando tanto el plato de Takashi como el suyo.

—No, bajare usando a Doublade, ¿No es así soldado? — dijo mirando a su Pokemon que también estaba comiendo y le respondió con un saludo militar.

Después tanto Pokemon como entrenador salieron de la cabaña siendo seguidos por Sora, se despidieron y Takashi se subió en Doublade para después inicial en descenso. Sora se preocupo de que el peli-verde se cayera, pero confió en él y regreso al interior de su cabaña siendo acompañado por su Pidgeot.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Vamos Hikari, los estamos perdiendo— dijo Himitsu caminando a través de la multitud.

—Voy Himitsu, es un poco difícil caminar por estas personas— se quejo la rubia.

Las dos habían estado siguiendo a los dos hombres a por un largo tiempo y ninguno de los dos parecía detenerse en ningún lugar, pero aun así los siguieron. Recuperaron sus esperanzas cuando los hombres se metieron en uno de los casinos del lugar, y por supuesto las dos entraron junto a ellos, y gracias que al ser entrenadoras se les considera adultas pudieron pasar.

Siguieron a los hombres a través del casino hasta que ellos pasaron por una puerta que ponía "Solo personal autorizado", y para desgracia había un guardia junto a un Herdier en la puerta por lo que no podían simplemente pasar a través de ella. En ese momento a Yoru se le ocurrió una gran idea, uso sus poderes psíquicos haciendo que unas plantas que estaban junto al guardias se cayeran.

El de seguridad se puso a acomodarlas siendo ayudado por su Herdier preguntándose cómo se habían caído. Las chicas aprovecharon ese tiempo para escabullirse por la puerta. El pasillo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era absolutamente blanco, siendo iluminado por unas lámparas colocadas estratégicamente, a lo largo del pasillo habían una serie de puertas que tenían un cartel que ponían diferentes cosas, pero antes de que se pusieran a revisar los carteles, escucharon una puerta cerrarse a lo lejos por lo que decidieron acercarse.

Por la distancia en la que se había escuchado el sonido, las chicas podían inquirir que se trataba de la puerta que tenían en frente que ponía "Sala de junta". La abrieron con cuidado usando los poderes de Yoru y vieron dos habitaciones separadas por una pared con una ventana y la puerta que daba acceso a la sala adjunta, se escondieron en el punto ciego de la ventana al escuchar una conversación de la otra habitación.

—Siguiendo con nuestra conversación— escucharon a alguien hablar, — ¿Tuvo éxito la misión? —

— ¡Si señor! —

—La operación "Alfa" podrá comenzar dentro de poco—

—Me alegro, ya esa chiquilla me tiene arto, estar disponiendo de personal solo para atenderla, si no fuera porque el jefe aun la quiere viva ya la habría dejado que se pudriera—

—Señor, escuchamos una información que tiene que saber—

—Encontramos a alguien que pondría en peligro la operación "Alfa" —

—Escucho—

—Es un amigo cercano a la Campeona y ya ha interrumpido en nuestros planes—

—Su nombre es Takashi Natsume—

Ante esa declaración, las chicas reaccionaron de una manera un poco drástica, pero se supieron controlar para no ser descubiertas, — ¿Qué saben acerca de ese chico? —

—Ese es el problema señor—

—La información acerca Takashi Natsume es prácticamente nula—

—Hemos tratado usando todos nuestros recursos—

—Pero la única información sobre ese chico es cuando entraron a Ciudad Alma, y también la información sobre su hermana Himitsu Natsume es nula—

— ¿No hay mas nadie acompañándolos? —

—Una tal Hikari Chiba, aunque de ella si tenemos información completa—

—Lleva acompañando a Takashi Natsume desde que inicio su viaje—

—Tráiganme la información completa sobre esa Hikari y pongan a alguien a vigilar a esos chicos—

—Enseguida señor—

—Ya mandamos a alguien a…—

Pero se empezó a escuchar un pequeño pitido, las chicas se asustaron al darse cuenta de que el Pokeholograma de Himitsu empezó a sonar, la peli-verde lo trato de apagar pero en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue contestar la llamada. La imagen holográfica de su hermano se materializo en la pantalla del reloj, en otras circunstancias la menor estaría alegre, pero en esos momentos no podía parar de decirse mentalmente la idiotez de su hermano.

—Hola hermanita, me alegro que estés bien— saludo Takashi a lo que Himitsu le empezó a hacer señas de que se callara la boca, — ¿Dónde están?, estoy en la entrada de Ciudad Revuelo— dijo sin entender los gestos de la peli-verde menor.

—Casino Sableye Afortunado, búscanos rápido, estamos en problemas— y sin más finalizo la llamada.

— ¡Guardias, intrusos! — exclamo la voz del hombre con el cual los miembros del equipo Rains estaban hablando.

Las chicas se apresuraron a salir de la habitación, pero cuando se disponían a ir por donde habían entrado, vieron a dos guardias que en lo que las vieron fueron en su dirección para atraparlas por lo que dieron media vuelta y fueron por el otro lado. Lograron visualizar la salida de emergencia por lo que salieron por ella.

Pero nada más salir, las esperaban como 15 del personal de seguridad junto a sus respectivos Herdier, las chicas intentaron sacar sus pokebal para llamar a sus Pokemon, pero una fuerza externa hizo que se quedaran quietas, cuando vieron que se trataba del hombre con el que los del equipo Rains hablaba se asustaron y junto a él estaba un Kadabra cuyas cucharas brillaban al igual que sus ojos dando a entender que él era responsable.

—Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí— dijo sonriéndoles a las chicas, —Creían que las cámaras de seguridad no las iban a captar— expreso negando con la cabeza.

—Tsk— mascullo Hikari, se habían olvidado de las cámaras de seguridad del establecimiento que debieron haberlas captado cuando ingresaron al área privada.

—Veo que los informes eran ciertos, Hikari Chiba e Himitsu Natsume, pero ¿Dónde está Takashi Natsume? — pregunto buscando al hermano de Himitsu.

—No les inte…—

— ¡Llegando justo al momento de necesidad! — Se escucho y la peli-verde vio como su hermano literalmente caía del cielo dando una pirueta antes de tocar el piso, —Sobra vil Doublade— ordeno y el Pokemon espada gemela ataco a Kadabra haciendo que liberara a las chicas.

—Takashi— murmuro Hikari al verlo.

— ¡Onii-sama! — exclamo Himitsu abrazando a su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Calma hermanita, pero no es momento de abrazos, los refuerzos llegaran pronto— dijo el peli-verde mayor apartando a la pequeña.

—Toma— dijo Hikari extendiéndole su cinturón de pokebal.

— **¡Amo!** — exclamo Yoru apareciendo en la cabeza del chico.

—Espero que acabaran con las cosas cursis, estamos en una conversación importante— dijo el entrenador de Kadabra rompiendo el momento.

—Hikari, Himitsu; encárguense de los guardias, este tipo es mío— dijo Takashi serio.

—Entendido— asintió Hikari.

—Buena suerte Onii-sama— dijo Himitsu sacando la pokebal de Meowstic.

—Vamos Yoru— dijo chasqueando los dedos.

— ¿Pero qué? — dijo el hombre viendo que ya no estaba en el callejón.

—No te preocupes, estamos en el techo del lugar— dijo respondiendo ante la inexistente pregunta.

—Maldito, Kadabra psicorayo— le ordeno a su Pokemon que también se había venido con él.

Takashi le ordeno a Doublade a que bloqueara el ataque con Cuchillada, el resultado fue que el Psicorayo fue detenido con éxito y a continuación el Pokemon doble espada uso Sombra vil lográndole dar al Kadabra, el Pokemon psíquico lo ataco con Psíquico y como Doublade no se había recuperado completamente de su ataque, fue envuelto en el aura psíquica.

A la final Doublade se pudo recuperar del ataque y ataco al Kadabra con Golpe aéreo, el Kadabra se Tele-transporto apareciendo detrás de Doublade que falló el ataque, seguidamente Kadabra volvió a usar Psicorayo dándole de lleno a Doublade, aunque por ser tipo Fantasma el ataque no le causo gran daño. El Pokemon acero se volteo y ataco haciendo brillar una de sus espadas demostrando que estaba usando Cuchillada, debido a la cercanía el Kadabra no lo pudo esquivar por lo que sufrió un golpe critico que lo dejo en las ultimas.

Kadabra se alejo y uso Paz mental por lo que sus estados de Ataque y Ataque especial subieron, Doublade aprovecho también para usar Danza espada haciendo que su ataque subiera drásticamente. El Kadabra volvió a usar Psíquico, pero Doublade se volvió a resistir por lo que tuvo que recurrir a usar Psicorayo, pero no contaba con que Doublade ya estaba a centímetros de el preparando Golpe aéreo por lo que no pudo esquivarlo y quedo debilitado.

—Maldito mocoso, ¡Sal…!— quiso decir sacando una pokebal, pero de pronto se quedo estático como si estuviera aterrorizado y fijo su vista al cielo donde se veía a alguien caer.

— ¡Entrada dinámica! — Dijo la entidad cayendo encima del hombre, —Nakage llegando en el momento— dijo haciendo el símbolo de paz hacia Takashi aun encima del hombre.

El recién llegado era un hombre de unos 27 años de edad, pelo morado, ojos del mismo color pero un poco más oscuros, el problema no era sus características; si no su vestimenta. Traía un traje del típico bufón de fiestas de colores rojos, amarillo, verde, rosado y plateado, con un gorro navideño y zapatos puntiagudos con una bola de lana en la punta.

— ¿Quién eres? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Takashi.

— **Me da miedo amo** — expreso Yoru escondiéndose detrás de su entrenador.

—Yo mi querido entrenador amigo, soy el grande, fantástico, increíble Nakage el Líder de Gimnasio tipo Fantasma de Ciudad Revuelo— dijo y extraños fuegos artificiales se vieron a sus espaldas y como ya estaba oscureciendo se notaron un poco más, además que a sus lados salieron un Gengar y un Dusknoir que lo señalaron dramáticamente.

—Bueno Yoru, llévame abajo a ver como están las chicas— dijo ignorando la presentación del tipo.

— **Hai amo** — asintió la Pokemon y seguidamente Takashi guardo a Doublade y toco a la Pokemon para después desaparecer.

— ¡Espera joven entrenador! — Dijo Nakage pero ya era muy tarde, —Muy bien mi querido Gengar amigo, lleva a este rufián de la ley con los amigos policías— le ordeno y el Gengar con su permanente sonrisa se llevo al hombre jefe, —Amigo Dusknoir, ¡Técnica del Líder de Gimnasio: Desaparecer! — exclamo y toco a Dusknoir para que este se fuera con él a través de los muros.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Chicas— fue lo que dijo apenas apareció en donde estaban sus compañeras, pero se sorprendió cuando vio la gran cantidad de policías llevándose a los guardias de seguridad esposados.

— ¿Estás bien Onii-sama? — pregunto Himitsu.

—Claro hermanita, ese tipo no me causo muchos problemas— dijo tocándose el pecho.

— ¿Y donde esta? — pregunto Hikari.

— ¡Hola mis amigos entrenadores! — dijo Nakage apareciendo a través del muro.

—Otra vez este tipo— murmuro Takashi dándose una palmada en la cara.

— ¿Tu eres? — pregunto Hikari con sospecha.

—Soy el grande, el magnífico…—

—Su nombre es Nakage y es el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Revuelo— interrumpió Takashi el dialogo del Líder de Gimnasio.

— ¡Takashi-kun me interrumpió, así que tendrá que acompañarme a dar unas volteretas como castigo! — dijo empezando a dar las volteretas.

— ¿Este tipo es el Líder de Gimnasio? — pregunto Himitsu incrédula.

—Creo que si— dijo Takashi viéndolo con una gota estilo anime.

—Perdón si Nakage-sama les causa problema— dijo la Oficial Jenny acercándose, —Siempre ha sido así— dijo viendo al Líder haciendo su decima voltereta.

— ¡Vamos Takashi-kun, tu cuerpo joven debería hacer las dobles que yo! — dijo terminando de hacer las volteretas y empezó a hacer cosas raras como pararse en una pierna e inclinándose.

—Sera mejor que regresemos al CP— sugirió Takashi volteándose de repente.

—Concuerdo contigo— asintió Hikari.

—Nos tienes que contar hacia donde andabas Onii-sama— recordó Himitsu.

—Es una larga historia, resulta…— dijo empezándoles a contar la historia de su experiencia con Sora.

— ¡Los espero mañana jóvenes entrenadores en mi Gimnasio, les espera una buena actuación! — Les grito Nakage antes de que se fueran, —Amiga Jenny-chan, acompáñame a mis actuaciones— le pidió a la Oficial Jenny.

—Perdón Nakage-sama, tenemos trabajo— dijo apresuradamente yendo a donde estaban apresando a los guardias.

— ¡El trabajo de amiga Jenny-chan es tan humilde! ¡La voy a ayudar! — dijo haciendo que los oficiales les saliera una gota estilo anime.

 **Waiting for the rain- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia el cielo subiendo cada vez mas hasta que las estrellas pueden ser vistas}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La cámara regresa a la tierra y se ve un día lluvioso donde las personas buscan un lugar donde refugiarse}**

[I'm bracing for the thunder/ **Me preparo para los truenos** ]

 **{Se puede ver a Takashi caminando sin preocupaciones bajo la lluvia y cuando suena un trueno el levanta su vista al cielo y se pueden ver unas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos}**

[A twig that wouldn't sway/ **Una rama que no se mueve]**

 **{Al mismo tiempo, en un parque cercano se ve a Himitsu jugando en un columpio también sin preocuparse por la lluvia, y al momento de que el trueno suene fija su mirada en un árbol que menea sus ramas con furia por la brisa}**

[In the wind/ **En el viento** ]

 **{Ahora se muestra a Hikari caminando con unas bolsas bajo la lluvia, pero se detiene cuando una fuerte brisa casi se lleva sus bolsas}**

[Awaken from a dream/ **Despertar de un sueño** ]

 **{Yukiko está sentada en un prado alejado de la ciudad mirando hacia el cielo con las gotas de agua cayendo en su cara, pero tuvo que apartar la vista por el relámpago}**

[Arising from a slumber/ **Que surge de lo inactivo** ]

 **{Ahora la pantalla se divide en 4 y se ven las caras de los chicos en cada una mirando hacia el cielo después de que el trueno sonara, los cuatro se ven tristes por algún acontecimiento reciente}**

[I'm far away from home/ **Estoy lejos de casa** ]

 **{La imagen vuelve a Takashi que va caminando sin rumbo por la enorme ciudad, en eso un vehículo pasa a toda prisa al lado de él haciendo que se mojara por un charco de agua}**

[On my own/ **Por mi cuenta** ]

 **{La imagen cambia y se ve como Hikari pasa por el parque en donde estaba Himitsu y la rubia le hace seña para que la siga}**

[Hear my yearning/ **Escucha mi anhelo** ]

 **{Volvemos con Yukiko que decide levantarse al ver una tenue luz en el cielo tratándose de una estrella fugaz, ella pone sus manos en su pecho mientras cierra los ojos}**

[

See the crimson flame/ **Mira la flama carmesí** ]

 **{La imagen cambia radicalmente y ahora solamente muestra una flama color rojo intenso que baila al son de la música}**

[Like a ruby/ **Como un rubí** ]

 **{Dicha piedra cae apagando la llama}**

[It's the hope, in my eye/ **Es la esperanza, en mi ojo** ]

 **{Ahora se ve un espacio en blanco en donde solo se ve una figura masculina de cabello verde apoyada en una pared, al fondo empiezan a mostrar jeroglíficos de distintos Pokemon legendarios}**

[If you go away/ **Si te vas** ]

 **{La figura masculina es cambiada por una femenina pero más pequeña con el mismo color de pelo. El fondo muestra a humanos alabando a una estatua del Pokemon Alfa}**

[And i don't see you anymore/ **Y no te veo más** ]

 **{La figura ahora es más alta y su cabello es rubio, esta vez se encuentra en pose de modelo. El fondo muestra la batalla entre Kyogre y Groudon por el dominio del planeta y a Rayquaza bajando del cielo para calmarlos}**

[I still wouldn't sway/ **Seguiría sin moverme** ]

 **{La figura se vuelve un poco más pequeña y su cabello casi no se puede diferenciar con el fondo blanco sentada en el centro. Ahora se muestra la batalla espacio-temporal de Palkia y Dialga y Giratina saliendo de su mundo para unirse a la batalla}**

[But i'd be missing you/ **Pero te estaría extrañando** ]

 **{A la imagen se le une la figura masculina de cabello verde en la misma posición en la que estaba. El fondo cambia y ahora se muestra una entidad negra batallando contra una entidad blanca y una especie de cascaron gris en el suelo}**

[Now don't be asfraid/ **Ahora no estés asustado** ]

 **{También aparece la figura femenina de pelo verde apoyada en la otra pared "Mirando" a la figura masculina con respeto. Se muestra al Pokemon hada luchando contra el Pokemon del caos y al fondo se ve al Pokemon encargado de equilibrarlos}**

[You the flower couldn't sting/ **No pudiste picar la flor** ]

 **{La figura de pelo rubio entra en escena ocupando el último lugar vacio en el lugar. Las aves legendarias aparecen lanzándose ataques entre sí mientras Lugia se acerca a detenerlas}**

[You can hide in my shade/ **Puedes ocultarte en mi sombra** ]

 **{Las figuras van desapareciendo tal cual fueron apareciendo, la de cabello blanco se fue sin dejar rastro. Se ve una torre quemada de donde salen tres Pokemon parecido a unos perros mientras que a lo lejos se ve a un ave de varios colores}**

[Or maybe i…/ **O tal vez yo…** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura masculina de cabello verde, que se fue al igual que la de cabello blanco. Se ve a Mew al lado del Pokemon Alfa viendo a sus creaciones viviendo en paz}**

[Could i be safe… in yours?/ **¿Podría estar a salvo… en la tuya?** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura femenina de cabello verde dejando solo a la de cabello rubio. Un gran árbol se ve al fondo, tan frondoso y enorme que opacaría a cualquier árbol en el mundo, en el se ven que muchos Pokemon viven en paz}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La última figura se va dejando el lugar totalmente vacío. Los jeroglíficos vuelven a mostrar a los humanos alabando al verdadero Arceus y admirando su poder}**

.

— **Nice.**

— **Gracias Nami.**

— **Aunque hubieron unas partes que no me gustaron.**

— **Eso se arregla en la edición.**

— **¿Lo vas a editar?**

— **No.**

— **(¬.¬), entonces pasa a las notas finales.**

— **Entendido.**

— **Ya saben, se donde viven, dejen Review (Muajajajaja).**

 **Voy a ser breve. La depresión de Takashi fue calmada, pero eso es debido a la verdadera personalidad de él. Un traslado (Secuestro) inesperado lo hizo abrir por completo los ojos, en el futuro el chico aprenderá que también existe la derrota para él. La inclusión de Sora no se la esperaban, ya veía tiempo de incluir a alguien de la Elite Mundial, además de la declaración de que no solo hay cuatro de ellos, si no que hay otros mas, y he de decir que el más débil de ellos es un poco más fuerte que Nozomi, y el más fuerte es un poco superior a Red, que por si no sabrán, aquí es el Campeón mundial.**

 **En este capítulo puse en práctica las líneas de tiempo paralelas, aunque pensé que se me iban a dificultad creo que me salió decente. Ciudad Revuelo, donde las apuestas están por todos lados, además de las "Apuestas fantasmas", eso hace referencia a el negocio que llevaban los del Equipo Rains y al tipo de Gimnasio que había en la ciudad, y hablando de Gimnasio, espero que les gustara la personalidad del líder, y que por si no lo saben su nombre significa "Siete sombras (Na = Nana (Siete) + kage (Sombra))".**

 **Le tenía pensado colocar de titulo algo referente al encuentro de Takashi y Sora, pero a la final decidí dejárselo así. ¡Nuevo deporte fue inventado señores! ¡Y su nombre es: Surf aéreo! xD. Desde un principio incluí a Doublade en el equipo de Takashi solo para que el pudiera hacer eso, y si no se habían dado cuenta, las chicas tenían un Pokemon volador con el cual podían volar (Sonó cliché), pero el Pokemon volador de Takashi es Emolga, así que ahí tienen la forma de Takashi de volar. Si se preguntan ¿Qué paso con Trapinch?, solo es un extra (XD).**

 **Bueno, no hay nada más que comentar, y tampoco dejo Omake esta vez (de repente para el próximo deje uno sobre las aventuras de Yoru en Ciudad Revuelo), me despido, soy Suinrk y nos leemos en la próxima semana.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, inquietud, insulto a mi persona (Ok'no), por favor dejarlo en la caja de comentarios, creo que Fanfiction les dice "Reviews".**

 **Pdta2: Debido al problema de internet, no he podido editar los capítulos anteriores, pero vi en el capítulo 5 que confundí el nombre de Takashi y lo nombre como un personaje de mi otra historia, pido disculpa si en otros capítulos cometí ese error.**

 **Pdta3: debido a cosas ajenas a mi persona, la semana que viene no voy a subir capitulo, así que pido disculpas, pero no se preocupen, dentro de poco saldré de vacaciones y subiré algunos proyectos que tengo en mente.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Medalla extraña.**


	14. Medalla extraña

**¡Hey muy buenas a todos los lectores que se dedican a leer en Fanfiction! Aquí la hermosamente divina Nami desu.**

— **¡Nami, bajale al volumen!** — **exclamo el autor en la cama tapándose la cara con una almohada.**

— **Eso te pasa por desvelarte dos noches viendo anime aun teniendo jaqueca crónica— regaño la peli-blanca.**

— **¡Urusai! Exageras, pero enserio; Cállate— dijo el pobre autor lanzándole una almohada con la cara de Miku a Nami.**

— **Déjame entonces presentar el capítulo de hoy entonces— dijo Nami ya con una venita en la sien.**

— **Extraño tu forma sumisa— se lamento el auto logrando de alguna manera apagar la luz de la habitación con un zapato.**

— **Ahora no veo, que mas da— dijo la pelo-blanca soltando un suspiro.**

 **Bueno chicos como verán, Suin esta indispuesto, lleva ya cuatro días en cama con debilitación general, y por si fuera poco dolor de cabeza incluido, aunque no se debió de sentir muy mal como para desvelarse dos noches para ver anime. Dejando de contarles los problemas de Suin, tenemos dos noticias. La primera es que; dejamos Wattpad de una vez por todas (Fueron dos años tirados por la borda), preferimos esta fantástica pagina nwn. Y la segunda es; como dejamos Wattpad, la historia que teníamos allí (La otra YO la borre por darme cáncer en los ojos por la forma de escribirla de Suin), tenemos pensarla adaptarla y subirla con los personajes de Naruto, cuando salgamos de vacaciones de una vez por todas (Dentro de una semanita nada mas), nos pondremos al día (lo mas que podamos) en subir historias y a actualizar lo que podamos (La de WoT ya tenemos unas 5k de palabras escritas y por las ideas de que me llegan a mí, lo más seguro es que dure lo suyo, y esta debe de tener unos veinte caps mas antes de que termine la primera temporada (Si es que quieren que haya segunda)), además de unos proyectos que Suin ha estado escribiendo entre clases. No los aburro con más de esto, y pasemos al Cap… por cierto, Gracias a _ por dejar el review, gracias a él se salvaron las notas de autor nwn.**

 **.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri-sensei** **y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 14: Medalla extraña.**

 **Brand New World- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{Se muestra una escena en donde tanto Takashi como Himitsu van cayendo en caída libre, y cuando van llegando al suelo Takashi ve a su hermana con una sonrisa y esta le devuelve la mirada con una proveniente sonrisa, cuando ambos llegan al suelo se genera una gran explosión y dejan un gran cráter aunque ninguno de los dos muestra alguna secuela de la caída}**

[Kiri ni umoreru asa wa/ **Una mañana llena de niebla** ]

 **{La escena cambia y se ve como el sol sale en una gran ciudad con un castillo de fondo construido con un estilo moderno}**

[Mada shiranai kage wo utsusu/ **Sigue reflejando una desconocida sombra** (By my side/ **A mi lado)** ]

 **{Después cambia y se muestran distintas ciudades con grandes edificios muy tecnológicos, y en uno de ellos se ve una figura humana que no se logra ver con claridad}**

[Yugami sakihokoru basho/ **En un lugar que se distorsiona en plena floración** ]

 **{Se ve a Takashi y a Himitsu a través de una cámara de vigilancia caminando por unas calles. Y después cambia y se muestra a Hikari saliendo de su casa mirando con una sonrisa el cielo despejado}**

[Nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta/ **Mi mano tiembla por el tiempo que ha dejado ir** ]

 **{Pero su atención se fija en Tsubasa que pasa delante de ella y le lanza una pokebal. La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestran imágenes de diversas personas conocidas de Takashi, Himitsu e Hikari, de las cuales se pueden reconocer a Nozomi y a Tsubasa}**

[Kagaisha nanoka mikeikaku noka boku no kanjou wa/ **¿Estas emociones son las culpables? ¿O tal vez mis sentimientos?** ]

 **{Pero la escena cambia radicalmente y se ve un paisaje rojo al fondo se muestra un castillo construido con mármol y piedra caliza y pareciera que estuviera acoplado a una montaña, la imagen se va a cercando pasando por las grandes puertas de madera del castillos apareciendo diversas personas con vestimenta azul que miran la "Cámara" con una sonrisa perversa, cuando la imagen llega a la puerta que da a la sala del trono, esta se detiene por unos momentos}**

[Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? / **¿Donde está la verdad? ¿Dónde se esconde?** ]

 **{Por unos momentos como si fueran Flash Back se muestran imágenes de dos personas portadoras de una capa morada acompañadas de Ayami con el ceño fruncido vestida con un traje de guardia que consistía en una camisa básica blanco con un chaleco pequeño rojo con diversas medallas y una falda de color rojo además de diversos accesorios en la falda y además estaba una figura de un señor de edad al fondo}**

[Nageki no sezu/ **Evita el dolor** ]

 **{Se regresa a la escena anterior y la puerta se abre lentamente y se ven a personas con el traje azul pero que no se les ve la cara, y sentada al fondo en la silla del trono había un hombre con la mitad del traje azul y la otra mitad roja y se encontraba apoyando su brazo apoyado en la sien y cruzado de piernas con una mirada perversa}**

[Kaze ga fukinuketeyuku soa wa/ **El viento sopla, atravesando del cielo...** ]

 **{La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestra un gran estado con techo de cúpula y el sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de él mientras el tiempo parecía pasar deprisa, pero a una velocidad asombrosa la cámara se interna al estadio pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una arena totalmente solitaria con diversos aparatos de alta tecnología}**

[Kagerou kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta/ **Mis ojos se abren ante un calor resplandeciente y con voz alta dice** (Free my self!/ **¡Libérame!)** ]

 **{La pantalla que se encontraba encima de la arena se encendió de repente y empezó a mostrar una batalla. La cámara se acerco para que la batalla se mostrara con más claridad. En el video, una Gardevoir se encontraba combatiendo con diversos Pokemon lanzándolos por el aire y noqueándolos a diestra y siniestra, pero se le aparece un Darkai y la ataca con sus manos llenas de energía oscura, la Gardevoir se Tele-transporta justa a tiempo y en su lugar aparece un Lucario que para en seco el ataque de Darkai usando solo sus manos y lo contraataca con Esfera aura noqueándolo de golpe}**

[Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou/ **Parece que tengo un deseo (Recuerda), que yo sola no puedo cumplir** ]

 **{El video cambia y ahora muestra como un Blaziken acompañado por una Altaria también batallaban contra varios Pokemon en una ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas, al principio se encontraban en desventajas debido a que los Pokemon los empezaban a superar en número, pero una ola psíquica barre a todos los Pokemon enemigos y el Blaziken y la Altaria se voltean con una sonrisa viendo a la Pokemon voladora que los había ayudado}**

[Dakara sou yuuitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete/ **Así que, toma un único impulso** (Keep my pace/ **Sigue mi ritmo)** ]

 **{El video se va volviendo oscuro hasta que ya no se puede ver nada, pero una luz tenue se empieza a esparcir hasta abarcar toda la pantalla. Cuando la luz cesa se ve que Takashi acababa de guardar una foto en su mochila mientras era abrazado por una Gardevoir}**

[Mamorisugita (Realize) egao mukae ni/ **Saludaré (¡Date cuenta!) con una sobre protegida sonrisa** ]

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia una Yukiko que estaba sentada en la hierba acariciando a una Ninetales mientras recordaba su pasado. En el Flash back se ve a Yukiko encerrada en medio de la celda totalmente asustada ya que se podían sentir unos temblores y gritos de fondo, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando vio que Takashi abría la celda y le tenida la mano que ella gustosa la acepto}**

[Nakisakenda kao o dashita yosawa no kenshi mo/ **Hasta la encarnación de la debilidad, muestra tu cara de miedo** ]

 **{Pero los nervios regresan cuando la pared que estaba a unos metros revienta y la silueta de un hombre se ve entre el denso humo que genero la explosión, pero sintió que Takashi apretaba su mano y la abrazo de manera sobre protectora y sacaba una pokebal de su pierna y la activaba. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuando se volteo vio que se trataba de Takashi que le tendía la mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo y se precipito a sus brazos y se fueron acercando poco a poco}**

[Subete kore de tokihanete/ **Así libero todo en...** ]

 **{Pero el día se torno negro y las nubes se empezaron a arremolinar en el cielo dejando salir relámpagos como si no hubiera un mañana y una luz se empezó a generar justo encima de ellos. La tierra se empezó a partir, los vientos sacudieron a los arboles sin piedad, se podía escuchar el mar a lo lejos que rugía con fuerza, varios portales se empezaron a abrir en el cielo de diferentes colores}**

[Brand new world!/ **¡Un nuevo mundo!** ]

 **{Desde la luz única de entre las nubes bajo el Pokemon Alfa en una especie de plataforma acompañado por una figura humana con una túnica morada y capucha con un símbolo de un ojo de color dorado, la capucha no dejaba ver nada más que su boca que se podía deslumbrar una sonrisa aterradora y poco a poco levanto su mano derecha y apunto a los chicos}**

 **.**

— _Pss, Yukiko-san— escucho que la llamaban desde la puerta de la cárcel._

— _Miu— dijo reconociendo a la mujer._

— _Mira que te traje— dijo Miu mostrándole una bolsa que despedía un olor agradable._

— _¿Eso es lo que creo que es? — pregunto la peli-blanca esperanzada._

— _Sí, te traje para que te bañes, además de un cambio de ropa— expreso sacando otra bolsa de su espalda, —Aunque te pido perdón por el estado, pero hay que guardar apariencia— dijo extendiéndole las dos bolsas._

— _Muchas, pero que muchas gracias Miu— dijo Yukiko agarrando las bolsas y dando una reverencia._

— _Ahora báñate, conecte el servicio de agua de esta sección, estaré montando guardia— dijo sonriéndole y yendo probablemente a la entrada del lugar._

— _Muy bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — se dijo y saco de la primera bolsa un jabón pequeño con olor neutro (Si le daba un jabón de buen olor los guardias sospecharían), un enjuague para cabello y dos toallas. De la otra saco un vestido color lavanda y ropa interior, aunque el estaban un poco desgastadas, se veían que estaban limpias y además de que obviamente estaban en mejor estado que sus ropas actuales._

 _Puso las cosas en un lugar apartado para que no se mojaran y se fue a unas de las esquinas de la celda donde estaba un grifo de agua. Por lo general ese grifo nunca había soltado agua, pero Miu le había dicho que había activado el servicio de agua, y lo comprobó al abrir dicho grifo y ver que de primero empezó a salir agua marrón, pero su color se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que salía agua trasparente._

 _Cogió el banco que estaba en la prisión y lo puso junto al grifo, menos mal que el grifo estaba lo suficientemente alto como para no necesitar un balde. Se despojo de sus ropas mugrientas y se empezó a asear. Paso el jabón por las partes que estaban más sucias primeras, aunque el jabón no tenia olor, estaba segura de que eliminaría los olores feos que tenia._

 _Habían pasado años desde que se había sentido así, tan limpia, tan pura. Se quito el jabón y se hecho el enjuague para el cabello poniéndole empeño en que quedara lo más limpio posible. Desde pequeña a su madre le había encantado su cabello, comprándole productos de cuidado para que lo mantuviera lo más cuidado posible, y ya le había agarrado cariño a su cabello, por lo que tenerlo descuidado le dolía en el alma._

 _Cuando se termino de limpiar, cerró el grifo y se seco con unas de las toallas que le había traído Miu, se puso la otra en el cabello para que se secara y se empezó a vestir. Tenía que admitir que Miu era buena escogiendo ropa, tanto las bragas como el sujetador eran de su medida, y el vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas por lo que era perfecto. Llamo a Miu cuando se termino se acomodar y guardar las cosas._

— _Ya termine Miu, gracias de nuevo— dijo dándole las dos bolsas con las cosas incluyendo su antigua ropa._

— _No te preocupes, cuídate; más tarde te traigo de cena— le prometió y se fue._

— _Voy a dormirme hasta que Miu llegue con la cena— se dijo a sí misma y se fue a su rincón de la celda a dormir._

— __—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

 _Blanco por aquí y blanco por allá, era todo lo que se podía ver a simple vista, aunque Yukiko no tenia queja sobre eso, era soñar sobre algún trauma que ellos le hacían ver. Empezó a vagar por ese infinito y a la vez tranquilo espacio sin nada que hacer, solo admirar el lugar y esperando que nada cambien, que aunque sea una vez pueda soñar eso, "Nada"._

— _Yuki-chan— escucho de algún lugar y a la vez ninguno._

— _¿Quién es? — pregunto mirando hacia todos los lados._

— _No te preocupes Yuki-chan, falta poco. Falta poco para ir a donde tú estás— volvió a escuchar._

— _Dime donde estas— pidió desesperándose._

— _No tengo mucho tiempo, adiós. No pierdas la esperanza— dijo la voz._

— _P-por favor, ¿Dónde estás? — Pregunto ya con lagrimas en los ojos, pero nadie respondió, —Sálvame— pidió cayendo de rodillas._

En una habitación decorada con lo que parecían ser extraños artefactos electrónicos y que también habían cables por todos lados, desde el techo al piso; todo estaba rodeado de cables además de diversos equipos viejos hasta de los de mas nueva generación estaba un hombre con una bata de científico tecleando en un teclado holográfico a una velocidad que hacía que sus dedos fueran borrosos a la vista de un humano normal.

EL hombre con unas gafas tan grandes que casi se parecían a las que usaba un hipster, estaba hipnotizado con la información que le suministraba la pantalla que tenia a solo 10cm de distancia. Pero, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con el uniforme del Equipo Rains con máscara. Ante la interrupción, el científico ni se inmuto.

—Mado-sama, se le solicita en el despacho del líder— al terminar de dar la información se retiro.

—Esto… esto— empezó a decir empezando a teclear con aun más velocidad, —Increíble no, ¡Extraordinario! — Exclamo y las pupilas se les contrajeron, — ¡Oh! ¡Más, quiero más! — Dijo con una voz desquiciada, — ¡Vamos nena! ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde los ocultas? — Se empezó a preguntar, — ¡Dime con un demonio! — Exclamo dando un golpe al "Teclado" traspasándolo y dándoselo a la mesa, —Oh, ya entendí… ¡TENGO QUE IR YO MISMO A BUSCARLA! — Grito a los cuatro vientos, —Sshh— y empezó a abrazar a la pantalla "Tranquilizándola", —Tu, TU ¡Tu! ¡TU! — soltó la pantalla y empezó a reírse, —Creedor del creador que hace y que destruye, enseña a este inmundo creyente para que puedas crear y que tus demás creyentes te sigan— recito, —Ugh, ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!— con las manos en la cabeza empezó a negar intensamente, —Ta-ka-shi-kun, te encontrare, y veraz lo que un creyente del creador te puede llegar a hacer— y con el dedo índice presiono "Enter" mostrando el perfil completo de Takashi, — ¡YA ESTOY EXITADO! — Exclamo empezando a perder la cordura, —Dime creador, ¡QUIERO SER CREYENTE DEL CREADOR! — y azoto su propia cabeza contra la mesa causando que una grita se formara en esa.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Onii-sama despierta— sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

—Espera… quiero… un hotcake— y con baba saliendo de su boca simplemente se volteo.

—Onii-sama, Yoru se está comiendo tus cereales— con esas palabras hizo que su hermano se levantara "Alerta".

— ¿Dónde?, ¡Yoru no te comas mis ce-re-a-les! — volteo para los lados confundidos al no ver ni a su Pokemon, ni los dichosos cereales.

—Despertaste— sintió que se bajaban de su cama.

— ¿Sabes que hay mas maneras de despertarme? — vio a su hermana con malos ojos.

— ¿Onii-sama me odia? — "Lagrimas" empezaron a salirle de los ojos.

—No, espera, espera. No te odio hermanita— la abrazo y le empezó a dar palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Sigue, sigue— *Palmadita* *Palmadita*, Himitsu cerró los ojos disfrutando el leve momento que fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Takashi, tu Pokemon me está causando problemas! — Hikari entro a la habitación con una mirada de enojo.

— **¡Eso no es cierto amo, Hikari-sama no me quiere dar de comer!** — y seguida de la rubia entro cierta Pokemon psíquica.

— ¡Tu ni siquiera deberías comer comida humana! — empezó una pelea verbal con la Pokemon.

— **¡No eres alguien para cuestionar los gustos de los demás!** — le siguió la batalla.

—Que dulce despertar ¿No hermanita? — miro a su hermana que se había quedado de alguna manera dormida en sus brazos sacándole una gota en la sien a Takashi.

— **Amo, denme de comer, que Hikari-sama es mala conmigo** — el momento se volvió a romper por la interrupción de Yoru.

—No le preste atención a esa Pokemon con tendencias humanas— la voz de Hikari resonó de fondo.

— **Y lo dice la que come más que un Snorlax** — la cara de Hikari se sonrojo ante ese comentario.

— ¿No creen que es hora de que vayamos a comer? — miro nervioso a las dos féminas con varias gotas estilo anime en la cabeza.

— ¿Comida? — la peli-verde menor se despertó ante la mención de alimento.

—Vamos, que muero de hambre— ayudo a su hermana a levantarse y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Hikari y Yoru que se lanzaban miradas de las cuales Takashi juraba que salían rayitos.

El cuarteto bajo hasta el comedor del CP y quedaron impresionados, bueno, solo Takashi e Himitsu ya que tanto Hikari como Yoru ya habían estado ahí. La cantidad de personas vestidas de manera elegante eran muchas, y hasta habían adolecentes de su edad vestidos de esas maneras, si no hubiese sido por que ya habían pasado una jornada en la Torre de Batalla estarían un poco incómodos por el ambiente que se inspiraba en el lugar.

Se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba vacía y fueron objeto de burlas y murmullos por la vestimenta que cargaban, ellos solo los ignoraron y siguieron con su comida, y por si algún inteligente se le acercaba, Yoru lograba de alguna manera alejarlo de inmediato, ¿Cómo lo hacía?, ni Takashi sabia como.

Apenas acabaron de comer salieron del CP y se fueron a las calles a conocer un poco la ciudad, ya que el día de ayer las chicas no pudieron ver mucho por estar pendientes de perseguir a los del Equipo Rains y Takashi por la prisa para llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas. Al parecer la ciudad no era solo de Casinos, también habían hoteles, restaurantes y un rasca-cielos que superaba con creces el tamaño de la Torre de Batalla.

Decidieron visitar el rasca-cielos ya que al parecer era de acceso público por la cantidad de civiles que entraban y salían. Sus planes se echaron para atrás cuando el guardia les dijo que no se le permitían la entrada a Pokemon fuera de sus pokebal, y Yoru negó entrar en la suya por lo que dieron media vuelta y siguieron viendo la ciudad.

Encontraron un parque donde había un puesto que vendía diversos dulces, desde dulces que Takashi e Himitsu conocían, hasta dulces que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que estaban hechos, lo malo es que el puesto no tenia para pagar con Pokedex, por lo que no pudieron pedir de todos los dulces por no cargar mucho efectivo. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos a comer lo que compraron antes de seguir viendo la ciudad.

— ¿Hikari-chan? — una voz llamo la atención de los chicos, y más la de Hikari que se sorprendió al ver el origen de la voz.

— ¡Oto-san! — se levanto de un brinco y fue a abrazar al señor desconocido a los ojos de los hermanos.

El señor aparentaba estar a los finales de los 30's, llevaba puesto un traje ejecutivo con un gran maletín negro. Tenía el cabello rubio que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y al parecer lo tenía planchado o en si el cabello del señor era lizo, ojos morados que irradiaban tranquilidad y gran experiencia y la piel ligeramente bronceada. El hombre al tener a la rubia cerca la recibió envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte pequeña— el padre de la rubia la alzo unos centímetros del suelo agarrándola con fuerza.

—Más de un mes Oto-san—la rubia se soltó del abrazo de su padre y lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Vamos hime-chan, sabes que tengo trabajo con Sakura-sensei— el hombre que le triplicaba la edad a la rubia agacho la mirada ante la expresión de su hija.

—Êto…— el peli-verde tosió un poco al verse ignorado, aunque su hermana estaba pendiente en comer sus dulces.

—Oh es verdad— se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, —Oto-san, ellos son Takashi e Himitsu Natsume, ambos me están acompañando en mi viaje— presento a los hermanos a lo que Himitsu solo asintió y Takashi acepto un apretón de mano que el padre de la rubia le había ofrecido.

—Un gusto conocerlo señor— libero el apretón de mano y le aviso a Himitsu que saludara.

—Me alegra conocer al novio de mi hija— el comentario hizo que los colores se le subieran a Hikari, —A veces puede ser un barril sin fondo, pero es buena chica, cuídala— le hizo una reverencia empeorando la situación para Hikari que empezó a echar humo por las orejas.

—Señor…—

—Tomohisa— le dijo su nombre.

—Tomohisa-san, no soy el novio de su hija— una gota se le formo en la sien.

— ¿Eh? — Se miro confundido, —Entonces lo siento— hizo una reverencia aun más inclinada.

—Oto-san, no me avergüences— los colores a Hikari se le empezaron a bajar y suspiro.

—La familia… de la rubia oxigenada… es rara— ese comentario solo fue audible para Takashi y Yoru.

— ¿Qué tal si me acompañan al laboratorio de Sakura-sensei? — sugirió animado.

—Pero si tenemos que ir a ganar mi Medalla de Gimnasio— la rubia miro su Pokeholograma para ver la hora que eran.

—Aun es temprano Hikari, vamos a visitar a la profesora Sakura— el peli-verde se levanto junto a su hermana que había terminado de comer sus dulces.

—Entonces vamos, que ya estoy un poco demorado— el padre de Hikari les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

—Ya que— suspiro y empezó a seguir a su padre.

Durante el camino el padre de Hikari no dejaba de hablar sobre diversos temas, primero surgió el cómo era Hikari en casa, y como consecuente, resulto en una rubia sonrojada por los comentarios que hacia su padre vergonzosos sobre su persona. Para alivio de la chica, su padre cambio de tema y empezó a hablar sobre su trabajo.

Resultaba que el hombre ayudaba a la profesora Sakura sobre el estudio de los Pokemon de esta región, y lo que llamo la atención de los hermanos es que también esa profesora entregaba iníciales a los nuevos entrenadores. Cuando le preguntaron a Tomohisa sobre eso, el hombre le respondió que era por el hecho que a veces el profesor Arata se encontraba muy ocupado como para atender a los nuevos entrenadores y entonces esa responsabilidad recaía en la profesora Sakura.

Pero no solo por eso la profesora Sakura era menos que el profesor Arata, resulta que la profesora era graduada de una universidad ilustre en Kalos como la persona con mejores notas en su curso. Pero la personalidad de la profesora no le daba honor a esa mención, por palabras de Tomohisa, se supo que a la profesora le encantaba viajar y que tenía una personalidad algo infantil, además de que cualquier Pokemon que no haya visto con anterioridad le causaba una gran impresión.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado al lugar donde la profesora se hospedaba, se trataba de un hotel de 5 estrellas considerablemente alto, la recepción estaba llena de lujos propios para personas con bastante dinero. Tomohisa los guio al elevador y pulso el botón del 13vo piso. El pasillo de ese piso (Y el de los demás), estaba adornado con una alfombra roja hecho de algún material costoso, algunos jarrones finos y recuadros de arte y personas famosas.

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación número 241 y Tomohisa la abrió con una tarjeta pasándola por el lector electrónico, sonó un ligero *Click* para que después la puerta se abriese. El interior estaba ligeramente oscuro, había cables y equipos electrónicos tirados por todos lados, y se podía ver a una persona acostada en el sofá de la habitación tapada hasta la cabeza con una sabana. Tomohisa frunció el ceño y se disculpo con los chicos antes de abrir las cortinas y despertar a la persona dormida.

—Sakura-sensei, Haruhi-sama está aquí para el informe semanal— le susurro al oído a la persona dormida.

— ¡Espere Haruhi-kun, solo denme unas horas y se lo tengo! — se levanto una figura femenina exaltada pronunciando unas palabras que los chicos no entendieron.

—Sakura-sensei— las palabras de Tomohisa calmaron a la mujer.

La profesora Sakura que por lo que les había dicho el padre de Hikari se debía de tratar de alguien ya a la mitad de sus veinte, pero la mujer que tenían enfrente pareciera que apenas estaba cumpliendo la mayoría de edad, pelo corto castaño, ojos amatista y piel bronceada y por su vestimenta que consistía en una pijama de Pikachu, los pechos copa C de la mujer relucían ante las miradas incrédulas de los chicos.

— ¿Esta es una profesora que se graduó con las mejores notas de su universidad? — Takashi trataba de darle sentido a la representación imaginaria que tenia de la profesora y la que tenía en frente.

— ¿Hikikomori? ( ***1** ) — la pregunta de la peli-verde menor causo gracia a su hermano que se tuvo que tapar su boca para disimular la risa.

— ¿Oto-san? — Hikari vio como a su padre se le formaba un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

—Mi jefa no sirve para nada— los murmullos de Tomohisa resonaban ante la mirada de los chicos que tenían una gota estilo anime en la sien.

—Oh, ôhayo Tomohisa-san, ¿Cómo amanece? — con voz despreocupada le pregunto a su asistente.

— ¿ôhayo? ¡Ya son las 12:00pm! — señalo un reloj que marcaba las 12:09pm en la pared.

—Sumimase, es que me quede hasta tarde admirando un Carterpie que trajo un socio mío ayer— la mujer se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza aun sin percatarse de los invitados.

—Sakura-sensei, ella es mi hija; Hikari-chan y los otros dos son los hermanos Takashi e Himitsu respectivamente, ellos están viajando junto a mi hija— los señalo mientras decía sus nombres.

—Oh, Konnichiwa mina-chan— saludo con una voz suave, al parecer su personalidad era así; despreocupada, —Si me disculpan, voy a seguir durmiendo— y sin más se volvió a tapar haciendo que les creciera la gota estilo anime a los chicos.

— ¡Sakura-sensei hay trabajo que hacer! — el aura depresiva se le fue y empezó a luchar con la profesora para sacarle del sofá.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Después de lograr que Sakura se levantara y que se cambiara y de paso acomodara un poco la sala, ella junto a Tomohisa se encontraban sentados en dos sofás individuales y los chicos en el sofá donde anteriormente la profesora estaba durmiendo, Yoru habían decidido quedarse dormida.

—Hora si me presento— con una expresión despreocupada se levanto, —Soy Sakura Senyu ( ***2** ) y soy investigadora Pokemon— al terminar se sentó con las manos en el regazo.

—Por cierto Sakura-san— la atención se desvió a la rubia, — ¿Qué es eso? — señalo un estuche que estaba tirado en el suelo que le había llamado la atención.

—Oh eso, no le preste atención— sonrió con la cabeza ladeada ante la pregunta de Hikari.

—No me digas que es lo que creo que es Sakura-sensei— la cara de Tomohisa mostraba que estaba aterrado.

— ¿Qué es eso? — ahora era Takashi el que mostraba curiosidad.

—Esas son las pokebal de los Pokemon iníciales de kalos— junto las manos sonriéndole a Tomohisa que le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo derecho.

— ¿Cómo? — Takashi no creía lo que oyó, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener las pokebal de unos Pokemon que serian entregados a algún entrenador novato en el suelo?

— ¡Sakura-sensei! — Tomohisa se levanto del sofá y le empezó a jalar de manera inhumana las mejillas de Sakura.

—T-tomohisa-san, duele, ¡Ita! — y completo el castigo con un zape en la cabeza.

—Sea más responsable la próxima vez Sakura-sensei y recoja a esos Pokemon— le advirtió y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

— ¡Hai! — como si nada hubiese pasado, levanto el estuche y se lo puso en su regazo.

—Esta profesora es rara— ese fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de los tres chicos.

—Oye tú, el de pelo de brócoli— señalo a Takashi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Pelo de brócoli? — murmuro un poco cabreado por el sobre-nombre.

—Toma— y le lanzo una de las pokebal.

— ¡Sakura-sensei, esos son Pokemon para nuevos entrenadores! — discrimino alterado Tomohisa.

—No te preocupes Tomohisa-san, dentro de un rato me llegan otro pedido— y la expresión siempre calmada de Sakura cambio a una de terror, —Además de que Haruhi-kun me dijo que si no daba todos los Pokemon no me iba a dar tarta— después volvió a su postura de siempre, —Pero ahora que di todos los Pokemon Haruhi-kun me tendrá que dar tarta~— empezó a tararear una canción.

—Cuida de ese Pokemon Takashi— una nueva aura depresiva rodeo a Tomohisa.

—Dalo por hecho— le mostro el pulgar en alto y guardo la pokebal en su cinturón para después sacar el Pokemon que tenia dentro.

— **Amo** — la durmiente Yoru se despertó llamando por primera vez la atención de Sakura, lo siguiente hizo que el aura de Tomohisa se duplicara.

— ¡U-u-u-n-n-n-un Pokemon shiny! ¡Déjame verlo! ¡Déjame examinarlo! — la investigadora Pokemon se levanto de golpe y la baba se le empezaba a salir de la boca a mares.

— ¿Hm? — confundida miro a la investigadora Pokemon que la veía con ojos nada santos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Nosotros ya nos vamos— se despidió Hikari seguido de Takashi y al final Himitsu.

—Cuídate hija, adiós Takashi y cuida bien de tu hermana— desde la puerta de la habitación Tomohisa se despedía de los chicos agarrando a una Sakura que lloraba a mares.

—*Sniff* *Sniff* Quería investigar a esa Pokemon *Sniff* *Sniff*— se lamentaba sin oponer resistencia al agarre de su asistente.

—Compórtese Sakura-sensei— le regaño regresando a la habitación.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— _Yoru_ — llamo a su Pokemon a través de su mente.

— **¿Qué paso amo?** — la voz de Yoru sonaba un poco cansada, bueno, si tuvieras que huir de una maniaca investigadora terminarías cansada.

— _Tengo un favor que pedirte_ —con un tono serio le respondió a su Pokemon.

— ¡Ahora si vamos al Gimnasio a por mí medalla! — con los ánimos a flor de piel Hikari grito con alegría.

—La vas a tener difícil Hikari— le bajo los ánimos a la rubia.

— ¿Eh? — confundida miro a su compañero.

—Tipo Fantasma… no tienes… Pokemon eficaz— fueron las sencillas palabras de Himitsu.

—Ahora que lo dices tienes razón— la rubia se puso a pensar.

— ¿Tu Eevee no conoce Mordisco? — el peli-verde empezó a pensar alguna estrategia.

—Ahora que lo dices, mi Eevee si lo conoce, pero ¿Cómo me ayudara ese movimiento? — esa pregunta hizo que tanto Takashi como Himitsu se cayeran de forma cómica.

—Mordisco es un ataque de Tipo Siniestro que son fuertes contra el fantasma— explico de la manera que hasta personas como Hikari pudieran entender.

—Oh, ya entendí— le enseño el pulgar en alto.

—Puedes iniciar con Combusken y acabar con Eevee para que aproveches que los ataques fantasmas no le afectan— le sugirió a la rubia una estrategia.

—Buena esa— asintió.

—Onii-sama… observa allá— vio que su hermana señalaba a una multitud que estaba rodeando lo que parecían ser a unas personas.

—Acerquémonos— dijo Takashi y siendo seguido por sus compañeras se acercaron.

De alguna manera se abrieron paso a través de las personas y quedaron en la primera fila, se asombraron cuando vieron a una niña de unos 13 años de cabello rosado luchando junto a un Pyroar contra un entrenador que usaba a un Seismitoad. Aunque pareciese increíble, el Pyroar le estaba ganando al Pokemon rana con un margen increíble, el Pokemon león ni siquiera se mostraba cansado mientras que el Pokemon de agua ya estaba en sus últimas.

—Llamarada desu ( ***3)** — con una voz que era propia de su edad le ordeno lo que sería el movimiento decisivo a su Pokemon.

— ¡No lo dejes y usa Hidrobomba! — le ordeno a su Pokemon de agua.

Los dos ataques súper potentes de cada tipo chocaron a medio camino, ninguno de los dos cedía ni siquiera un milímetro, pero en cuanto a los dueños de los ataques la cosa era completamente distinta, el Pyroar no hacia ningún esfuerzo por potenciar su ataque mientras que el Seismitoad ponía todo su empeño en lograr superar la gran estrella de fuego.

A los segundos después, el Pyroar se debió de aburrir ya que empezó a expulsar mas fuego opacando el ataque con ventaja de tipo y el vapor liberado se empezó a incrementar. El Seismitoad veía como ese ataque se dirigía a él sin poder hacer nada, trataba de poner más potencia en la Hidrobomba, pero era inútil. Se rindió cuando el ataque de fuego solo estaba a centímetros y dejo de expulsar agua y como consecuencia el ataque de fuego le dio dejándolo noqueado.

—Gane desu— la voz infantil fue lo único que se escucho al momento.

Todas las personas estaban atónitas, incluidos nuestros héroes, nunca llegaron a pensar que una niña sería tan buena entrenadora y que le ganara a un Pokemon con ventaja de tipo contra el suyo. La pequeña guardo a su Pyroar y metió la pokebal en el bolso que llevaba colgando a su lado. Volteo hacia donde estaba la multitud e hizo una reverencia para después dirigirse hacia el chico con que había luchado.

—No entiendo como ganaste esas medallas desu—con un leve ceño fruncido le dijo al chico, —Pyroar-kun es al que uso en combates de 8 medallas desu— se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—Dame otra oportunidad por favor— el chico se arrodillo en su lugar y se podían ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Te estaré esperado en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Crester— y dicho eso de manera tangente, empezó a caminar por la multitud que fue dejando espacio para que la niña caminara, pero se detuvo al estar en frente de los chicos, —Soy Keyko desu— hizo una reverencia que asombro a los espectadores, —Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Nozomi-sama desu— ante esa declaración no solo los espectadores, sino también los chicos quedaron atónitos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Así que eres la Líder de Ciudad Crester— sentados en un café cercano se dispusieron a hablar.

— ¿Pero no eres muy joven? — Hikari recrimino a la niña.

—No se dejen llevar por las apariencias desu— la niña negó con una sonrisa, —Fui entrenada desde pequeña por mi abuelo desu, por eso soy tan fuerte desu— con la explicación algunos temas fueron resueltos.

— ¿Qué quieres… de nosotros? — la callada Himitsu decidió intervenir en la conversación.

—Hace unos días recibí una llamada de Nozomi-sama desu. Decía que había conocido a unas personas que me iban a caer bien desu— se llevo el dedo índice a la boca en pose de pensar que la hacía ver muy linda a los ojos de los que pasaban, como muestra de eso algunos adolecentes y uno que otro lolicon se le quedaba viendo con la mirada perdida, —Y estaba en lo cierto desu— Keyko rio un poco.

— ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad? — la pregunta de Takashi al parecer agarro fuera de base a la peli-rosada ya que se empezó a mostrar nerviosa.

— ¡Yo… yo estaba haciendo negocios desu!, negocios con Nakage-kun desu, si eso desu— la niña empezó a decir cosas de manera apresurada.

— ¿Conmigo? — y como si fuera invocado por un ritual satánico, Nakage salió del suelo como si fuera un fantasma con sus típicos atuendos de bufón.

—Nakage-san, que coincidencia, justo estábamos hablando de usted— Takashi menciono eso ante la mirada intrigada del Líder de Ciudad Revuelo.

—Y también íbamos a su Gimnasio— menciono la rubia.

—Na-Nakage-kun, ¡Sálveme! ¡No quiero que ojii-chan me lleve de nuevo a Ciudad Crester desu! — la niña se guindo de las piernas del bufón.

—Tetsu-san sigue siendo estricto ¿Eh? — Con una voz inapropiadamente seria para el comento, —Pero no te preocupes, el gran Nakage-sama te protegerá Keyko-chan— regresando con su antigua aptitud de bufón alzo a la niña y la puso en su hombro.

— ¡Gracias Nakage-kun desu! — dijo Keyko feliz abrazando a Nakage.

—De eso nada, tu vendrás a Ciudad Crester conmigo— una voz de un anciano llamo la atención de los chicos.

— ¡Ojii-san! ¡Nakage-kun sálvame desu! — se aferro con más fuerza al Líder de Ciudad Revuelo.

—De eso nada jovencita, Fûka-chan nos espera para irnos en su avión a Ciudad Pino y de allí irnos a la nuestra— el anciano se acerco y miro con una expresión severa a Nakage que hizo que dejara su faceta de bromista.

—Lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero Tetsu-san me da miedo— agarro a la niña y se la entrego al anciano que la agarro con fuerza en la mano.

— ¿Hola? — llamo Takashi al ver que ellos fueron totalmente ignorados por los Lideres y el anciano.

— ¿Ustedes son? — Tetsu miro a los chicos con cautela.

—Soy Takashi, ella es mi hermana Himitsu y esta es Yoru— señalo a su hermana y a su Pokemon que estaba en su regazo viendo divertida la escena.

—Soy Hikari, mucho gusto— la rubia hizo una reverencia reconociendo la verdadera identidad del anciano.

—Así que ustedes son las personas que llamaron la atención de Nozomi-dono— el viejo alzo una ceja, — ¿Me imagino que vendrán a por una batalla contra Nakage-kun? — más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

— ¡Por supuesto! — la rubia se levanto y formo el símbolo de "Paz" con sus dedos.

—Me gustaría ver tu batalla niña. Vamos a tu Gimnasio Nakage-kun— la expresión del viejo se suavizo y se dirigió al vestido de payaso.

—Ojojojo, claro, os voy a guiar a un…— un zape en la cabeza corto su dialogo.

—Menos charla y más caminata— regaño el viejo.

—Claro Tetsu-san— el bufón bajo la cabeza y empezó a caminar. Los tres chicos mas la Pokemon tenía unas enormes gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas mientras miraban como se desenvolvían los acontecimientos, en cuanto a Keyko; ella estaba feliz de que por ahora no regresaría a su ciudad.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Llegaron al casino donde Nakage tenía el Gimnasio, el hombre llamo a una de las camareras y le dijo que preparara la arena, la chica asintió de inmediato al ver que su jefe no tenia su típica expresión de burla y fue a cumplir con lo pedido. Nakage guio a sus acompañantes hasta unas de las puertas donde ponía "Prohibido el paso. Solo personal autorizado", la abrió e ingreso junto a los demás.

Debido a las experiencias anteriores, no se asombraron al ver el tamaño de la arena, es más, pensaron que era un poco más pequeña que la de Ruri. Cuando pisaron el área de las gradas, las luces se encendieron iluminando mejor el lugar, Nakage le hizo señas a Hikari para que lo acompañara a la arena para poder empezar el combate. Los demás se sentaron en la segunda fila de las gradas.

En la arena les esperaba la misma camarera que Nakage había llamado, tanto él como Hikari fueron a un extremo de la arena para tomar sus lugares. En las gradas Tetsu observaba todo con un aire analítico, volteo por un momento a mirar a Takashi, y se impresiono que el chico también observaba la futura batalla con unos ojos que expulsaban experiencia, hasta podría decir que el chico era más experimentado que él, pero eso no podría ser así ¿O sí?

—La batalla entre Nakage-sama y la retadora Hikari por la Medalla Broma va a comenzar, va a ser una batalla de 3 medallas por lo que solo se permitirán dos Pokemon, solo a la retadora se le permitirá intercambiar. Por favor que Nakage-sama elija su primer Pokemon— la camarera señalo a Nakage que después de hacer una pirueta saco a su primer Pokemon.

—Shuppet pequeño sal a lucirte— y de la pokebal salió un Pokemon que parecía ser un muñeco.

—Combusken sal— saco a su inicial que miro al Pokemon fantasma con ánimos.

—Esa niña es estúpida— fue el comentario de Tetsu al ver la selección de Hikari.

—No se confié Tetsu-san, esa es parte de la estrategia que Hikari está formando— debatió Takashi sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—Espero que tengas razón niño, no estoy haciendo esperar a Fûka-chan por una batalla que de seguro no valdrá la pena— el viejo frunció el ceño.

—Pueden empezar— la camarera bajo las dos banderas que tenía en las manos dando por iniciada la pelea.

—Combusken, brasas— le ordeno a su Pokemon.

Combusken inicio con un simple ataque para empezar a evaluar a su oponente, el Shuppet esquivo con facilidad el ataque de fuego y ejecuto una Finta acercándose al Pokemon de fuego, pero el inicial no que quedo quieto para recibir el ataque, hizo brillar a su pico para preparar el siguiente ataque y se acerco al Shuppet que al estar a la suficiente distancia ataco con la Finta que no le hizo mucho daño al Combusken por ventaja de tipo e inmediatamente contra-ataco con Picotazo haciéndole algo de daño al Shuppet.

El Pokemon fantasma se volteo y antes de que Combusken tomara distancia ataco con Sombra vil haciéndole un daño considerable ya que por desgracia de Hikari el ataque salió crítico. Combusken volvió a usar Brasas en el Pokemon fantasma que contra-ataco con Tinieblas, los dos ataques chocaron a mitad de camino generando una explosión que dificulto la visión de los combatientes. Apenas se disperso la nube Combusken uso brasas una vez más y Shuppet las esquivo para usar Infortunio.

Gracias a la agilidad de Combusken, en el último momento logro esquivar el ataque, pero eso no lo salvo de la explosión que genero el ataque a el cual fue arrastrado. Cuando se libero, tuvo que moverse a un lado para esquivar una Sombra vil de Shuppet y Combusken se empezó a acercar para asestarle una Doble patada al Pokemon fantasma, Nakage se confundió con ese ataque pero le ordeno a Shuppet que usara Finta cuando Combusken estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

Lo que no conto fue que en el último momento, Combusken uso la energía que había acumulado en sus pies y se impulso esquivando la Finta de Shuppet, que debido a la característica del ataque se desvió de rumbo sin tenerlo en cuenta, en el aire Combusken lo ataco con Brasas con éxito ya que Shuppet aun se encontraba confundido por la maniobra de Combusken, y como final le ataco usando Picotazo con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo al suelo dejándolo noqueado.

—Shuppet no puede continuar, Combusken gana— levanto la bandera del lado de Hikari.

—Me sorprendiste con esa jugada, aprovechar la característica de Finta para que el curso de Shuppet cambiara y se confundiera, eso fue… ¡Impresionante! — Y de una pirueta metió a Shuppet en la pokebal, —Sal mi pequeño Golett— dando unos giros en su lugar saco su siguiente Pokemon.

—Que la batalla se reanude— informo la camarera.

—Vamos Golett, usa Mega puño— le ordeno a su Pokemon.

El pequeño golem preparo uno de sus puños y ataco a Combusken que con maestría pudo esquivar el ataque y lo ataco después con Brasas, sin embargo el Pokemon fantasma ni se digno en esquivarlo, como resultado Hikari se asombro al ver que el Pokemon prácticamente no había recibido daño alguno. El golem uso Desenrollar formando varias bolas de tierra que las lanzo en contra Combusken, el ave solo podía esquivar una bola tras otra, y se empezó a dar cuenta de que con cada bola que el golem hacia, se estaban haciendo cada vez más grande, en un descuido una bola de 75cm de diámetro le dio de lleno causándole un gran daño.

El inicial de fuego se recupero del ataque y se acerco para usar Picotazo ya que no se quería arriesgar a usar Doble patada, Golett lo recibió con un Mega puño que lo mando de nuevo para atrás. El Pokemon de fuego ya se estaba quedando sin energía, sin embargo no le quería fallar a su entrenadora por lo que uso su ataque de Brasas más potente que había hecho y lo dirigió hacia el golem. Nuevamente Golett se quedo quieto en el lugar hasta que recibió el ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que este ataque si le hizo un poco más de daño, enojado azoto su puño derecho en el suelo generando una Magnitud que termino con Combusken.

—Combusken no puede continuar, Golett gana— anuncio la camarera.

— ¿Qué opinas Tetsu-san? — la mirada de burla que le dirigió Takashi al anciano lo mosqueo.

—Debo admitir que la chica tiene potencial— el viejo estaba negando admitir que la chica le había impresionado, usar un Pokemon de tipo lucha en un Gimnasio Fantasma era tener agallas.

—Eevee sal— la siguiente elección si desencajo a los presentes excepto a Takashi y a Himitsu.

— ¿Estás segura? — La camarera vio con duda a Hikari y esta le asintió, —Entonces que la batalla continúe— y bajo ambas banderas.

—Golett Mega puño ¡O si! — de manera alegre Nakage siguió con sus actuaciones extrañas.

Golett se acerco a una velocidad constante a Eevee con su puño brillando, y antes de que llegara a la Pokemon de pelaje marrón, esta uso Rapidez que contra todo pronóstico, choco contra el Mega puño de Golett causando que se generara una explosión por el choque de las estrellas en contra la energía que se acumulo alrededor del puño de Golett y como consecuencia, el Pokemon Fantasma se vio impulsado hacia atrás por la onda de choque.

Eevee no desaprovecho el momento y se acerco para pegarle un mordisquito con Mordisco, aunque Golett se pudo recuperar a tiempo, no pudo esquivar el ataque por la falta de velocidad terminando severamente dañado por el movimiento siniestro. Eevee se retiro a una distancia segura cuando vio que el Pokemon fantasma/tierra empezó a formar las bolas de Desenrollar, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar la primera lo ataco con Ataque arena cegándolo causando que la bola saliera disparada hacia el techo, aunque antes de llegar perdió potencia y le cayó encima al pobre Golett.

Al principio Hikari creyó que había ganado, pero de entre los escombros salió una masa de barro que le dio a Eevee por andar distraída dificultándole la visión, Golett salió de entre los escombros preparando un Mega puño, Eevee iba a usar la misma estrategia de antes, pero debido a que tenia la visión mala y que Golett estaba pendiente de eso, falló el ataque de Rapidez y Golett conecto el Mega puño mandando a Eevee a volar y chocar contra la pared que delimitaba la arena.

La pequeña Pokemon se levanto como pudo y se preparo para recibir otra orden de su entrenadora. Vio como el Golett alzaba su puño derecho para azotarlo contra el suelo por lo que pudo inquirir que iba a usar Magnitud, y antes de que impactara contra el suelo la pequeña salto para evitar quedar dañada por el ataque, en el aire dio unas piruetas que hizo que Nakage aplaudiera, y por distraerse no tuvo tiempo de ordenarle a su Golett que esquivara el Mordisco de Eevee que dejo de una vez por todas noqueado al Golett.

—Golett ya no puede continuar, Eevee gana por lo tanto la ganadora de la medalla es Hikari— la camarera alzo la bandera del lado de Hikari a tiempo para que la rubia fuera a felicitar a su Eevee.

— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Bien hecho Eevee! — abrazo a su Pokemon, pero se dio cuenta de que la pobre tenía los ojos en espirales, —Mereces un buen descanso, regresa— saco la pokebal y la guardo en ella.

—Nada por aquí y nada por allá— Nakage se acerco a Hikari enseñando sus manos vacías, —Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí— acerco su mano a la oreja de Hikari y de ella saco la Medalla Broma que tenia la imagen de lo que parecía ser un Gastly sacando la lengua, —Felicidades por tu medalla Hikari—

—Muchas gracias— hizo una reverencia para mostrar respecto.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Una vez fuera del Gimnasio.

— ¿Qué opina sobre Hikari? — le lanzo la pregunta al anciano Tetsu que se había mantenido callado desde que salieron del Gimnasio.

— ¿De qué hablan? — la rubia se mostro confundida al escuchar ser nombrada por su compañero.

—Lo admito, la jovencita tiene potencial; Keyko la estará esperando el en Gimnasio de Ciudad Crester— miro a Hikari con una expresión seria, —Vámonos en estos momentos Keyko— la voz que uso no daba margen de quejas por lo que la pequeña lo siguió en silencio.

— ¿Próxima parada? — pregunto Himitsu al ver que tanto anciano como niña se habían ido.

—Ciudad Nébula, pero tenemos que pasar por dos pueblos de entre medias— señalo el peli-verde viendo el mapa del Pokeholograma.

— ¿Pero qué hay de Ciudad Alto-Bajo? — señalo con el dedo un punto en el mapa del reloj de Takashi.

—El Líder lo jubilaron y no han encontrado reemplazo, por lo que no nos sirve ir para allá— la expresión de Hikari se entristeció por no poder ganar su siguiente medalla pronto.

—Ir a curar a tus Pokemon rubia oxigenada— lo que dijo Himitsu era cierto, tanto Combusken como Eevee necesitaban atención medica pronto.

—Tienes razón vamos— y determinada tomo rumbo al CP junto a la peli-verde menor.

— ¿ _Cumpliste con lo que te pedí Yoru?_ — hablo mentalmente con su Pokemon.

— **76% completado amo, no se preocupe** — le contesto con una voz tranquilizadora.

— _Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre el futuro, y eso no incluye con los que nos dijo Arceus_ — y acto seguido le ordeno a Yoru para que lo Tele-transportara al lado de su hermana y compañera.

 **Waiting for the rain**

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia el cielo subiendo cada vez mas hasta que las estrellas pueden ser vistas}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La cámara regresa a la tierra y se ve un día lluvioso donde las personas buscan un lugar donde refugiarse}**

[I'm bracing for the thunder/ **Me preparo para los truenos** ]

 **{Se puede ver a Takashi caminando sin preocupaciones bajo la lluvia y cuando suena un trueno el levanta su vista al cielo y se pueden ver unas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos}**

[A twig that wouldn't sway/ **Una rama que no se mueve** ]

 **{Al mismo tiempo, en un parque cercano se ve a Himitsu jugando en un columpio también sin preocuparse por la lluvia, y al momento de que el trueno suene fija su mirada en un árbol que menea sus ramas con furia por la brisa}**

[In the wind/ **En el viento** ]

 **{Ahora se muestra a Hikari caminando con unas bolsas bajo la lluvia, pero se detiene cuando una fuerte brisa casi se lleva sus bolsas}**

[Awaken from a dream/ **Despertar de un sueño** ]

 **{Yukiko está sentada en un prado alejado de la ciudad mirando hacia el cielo con las gotas de agua cayendo en su cara, pero tuvo que apartar la vista por el relámpago}**

[Arising from a slumber/ **Que surge de lo inactivo** ]

 **{Ahora la pantalla se divide en 4 y se ven las caras de los chicos en cada una mirando hacia el cielo después de que el trueno sonara, los cuatro se ven tristes por algún acontecimiento reciente}**

[I'm far away from home/ **Estoy lejos de casa** ]

 **{La imagen vuelve a Takashi que va caminando sin rumbo por la enorme ciudad, en eso un vehículo pasa a toda prisa al lado de él haciendo que se mojara por un charco de agua}**

[On my own/ **Por mi cuenta** ]

 **{La imagen cambia y se ve como Hikari pasa por el parque en donde estaba Himitsu y la rubia le hace seña para que la siga}**

[Hear my yearning/ **Escucha mi anhelo** ]

 **{Volvemos con Yukiko que decide levantarse al ver una tenue luz en el cielo tratándose de una estrella fugaz, ella pone sus manos en su pecho mientras cierra los ojos}**

[ See the crimson flame/ **Mira la flama carmesí** ]

 **{La imagen cambia radicalmente y ahora solamente muestra una flama color rojo intenso que baila al son de la música}**

[Like a ruby/ **Como un rubí** ]

 **{Dicha piedra cae apagando la llama}**

[It's the hope, in my eye/ **Es la esperanza, en mi ojo** ]

 **{Ahora se ve un espacio en blanco en donde solo se ve una figura masculina de cabello verde apoyada en una pared, al fondo empiezan a mostrar jeroglíficos de distintos Pokemon legendarios}**

[If you go away/ **Si te vas** ]

 **{La figura masculina es cambiada por una femenina pero más pequeña con el mismo color de pelo. El fondo muestra a humanos alabando a una estatua del Pokemon Alfa}**

[And i don't see you anymore/ **Y no te veo más** ]

 **{La figura ahora es más alta y su cabello es rubio, esta vez se encuentra en pose de modelo. El fondo muestra la batalla entre Kyogre y Groudon por el dominio del planeta y a Rayquaza bajando del cielo para calmarlos}**

[I still wouldn't sway/ **Seguiría sin moverme** ]

 **{La figura se vuelve un poco más pequeña y su cabello casi no se puede diferenciar con el fondo blanco sentada en el centro. Ahora se muestra la batalla espacio-temporal de Palkia y Dialga y Giratina saliendo de su mundo para unirse a la batalla}**

[But i'd be missing you/ **Pero te estaría extrañando** ]

 **{A la imagen se le une la figura masculina de cabello verde en la misma posición en la que estaba. El fondo cambia y ahora se muestra una entidad negra batallando contra una entidad blanca y una especie de cascaron gris en el suelo}**

[Now don't be asfraid/ **Ahora no estés asustado** ]

 **{También aparece la figura femenina de pelo verde apoyada en la otra pared "Mirando" a la figura masculina con respeto. Se muestra al Pokemon hada luchando contra el Pokemon del caos y al fondo se ve al Pokemon encargado de equilibrarlos}**

[You the flower couldn't sting/ **No pudiste picar la flor** ]

 **{La figura de pelo rubio entra en escena ocupando el último lugar vacio en el lugar. Las aves legendarias aparecen lanzándose ataques entre sí mientras Lugia se acerca a detenerlas}**

[You can hide in my shade/ **Puedes ocultarte en mi sombra** ]

 **{Las figuras van desapareciendo tal cual fueron apareciendo, la de cabello blanco se fue sin dejar rastro. Se ve una torre quemada de donde salen tres Pokemon parecido a unos perros mientras que a lo lejos se ve a un ave de varios colores}**

[Or maybe i…/ **O tal vez yo…** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura masculina de cabello verde, que se fue al igual que la de cabello blanco. Se ve a Mew al lado del Pokemon Alfa viendo a sus creaciones viviendo en paz}**

[Could i be safe… in yours?/ **¿Podría estar a salvo… en la tuya?** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura femenina de cabello verde dejando solo a la de cabello rubio. Un gran árbol se ve al fondo, tan frondoso y enorme que opacaría a cualquier árbol en el mundo, en el se ven que muchos Pokemon viven en paz}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La última figura se va dejando el lugar totalmente vacío. Los jeroglíficos vuelven a mostrar a los humanos alabando al verdadero Arceus y admirando su poder}**

.

— **¡Y Corte!— Dijo Nami tratando de imitar al autor**

— **Urusai Nami, aun me duele la cabeza— decía el autor desde la cama.**

— **Bueno, voy a resumir el cap como lo haría Suin, pero no prometo nada— dice Nami leyendo lo que parecía ser un guion.**

 **Un capitulo muy sobre-cargado ¿no?, tenemos una escena extraña al principio, les voy a decir la verdad… no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que el autor quiso decir al poner esa parte… y algo un poco más normal sería la inclusión del padre de Hikari, según por lo que escuche cuando Suin lo estaba escribiendo, era meterlo ahora o nunca, y también se aprovecho para darle a Takashi su otro Pokemon, que por cierto tendrán que esperar hasta el prox cap para que sepan cual es, lo único que les puedo decir sin que Suin me regañe, es que el Pokemon su ultima evo guarda similitud con Naruto e.e.**

 **¿Otro profesor?, era una idea vaga y se me ocurrió a mí, pero a la final si la introducimos, pero no crean que solo va a aparecer en este cap, también va a aparecer otra vez (Lo tenemos planeado, pero eso puede cambiar) en el futuro. En cuanto al tema de la madre de Hikari, aun no sabemos si deba aparecer otra vez, por lo que lo dejamos en duda. Y hablando de Hikari, el huevo lo dejo en el CP, lo que pasa es que no lo menciono (Se muestra en el sig cap), que por cierto ya va a eclosionar nwn.**

 **Niña bien dura ¿no? (xD), y también guarda parecido a Izuna de No Game No Life, y además de ser ya Líder de gimnasio, esta niña le va a suponer un gran reto a Hikari en el futuro aunque no lo parezca. Aprovecho para hacer este apartado corto, Suin ha decidido que los lideres solo ocuparan Pokemon cuyo elemento primario sea el que represente (Excepto por el tipo volador por obvias razones (Y perdón con los Gimnasios anteriores por si usaron un Pokemon cuyo tipo primario no era el suyo, pero esta decisión fue reciente para no causar controversia))**

 **Uff, esa batalla de Gimnasio si fue un reto para Suin escribirla, y ¿Quién diría que un ataque tipo normal afectaría a un fantasma sin usar Profecía o similares?, eso ya lo dejo a consideración de ustedes si lo ven "Legal o no (XD)", y por fin tenemos la tercera medalla de Hikari, tenía pensado que fueran a la ciudad de Tipo agua, pero le dije a último momento a Suin de que desecháramos esa idea, además de que ya establecimos el recorrido. Y no se preocupen por el este de la Región, los chicos en el futuro la recorrerán, y va a ser antes de que acabe la temporada. Y como un pequeño Spoiler, Fûka es la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Pino (Volador) e.e. Y sin más, con las Aclaraciones para despedirnos.**

 **Aclaraciones (Teníamos tiempo de que no hacíamos este apartado):**

 **(*1): Son aquellas personas que no les gusta salir de sus hogares y que prefieren estar recluidos en ellos, aunque ustedes ya a estas alturas (Si ven anime claro) deberían de saber esto.**

 **(*2): No es ningún error, es Senyu no Senju xD, Senyu vendría significando Coraje milenario (Sen = Mil, Yû =Coraje, valiente)**

 **(*3): Ella pronuncia el desu como lo hace Izuna de No Game No Life, para sonar más educada, aunque el efecto que logra es que suene mas Kawaii *-***

 **ATT: Nami y Suin.**

 **Pdta: No se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero cambiamos el estilo de escribir diálogos, esperamos que le agraden mas este.**

 **Pdta2: El proceso de edición de caps anteriores se vio interrumpida por el estado de Suin.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Carrera campal**


	15. Carrera Campal

**Esta semana no habrá parte de Yukiko porque no tengo ganas de poner nada, disfruten el capitulo.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclamer: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri-sensei** **y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 15: Carrera Campal.**

 **Brand New World- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{Se muestra una escena en donde tanto Takashi como Himitsu van cayendo en caída libre, y cuando van llegando al suelo Takashi ve a su hermana con una sonrisa y esta le devuelve la mirada con una proveniente sonrisa, cuando ambos llegan al suelo se genera una gran explosión y dejan un gran cráter aunque ninguno de los dos muestra alguna secuela de la caída}**

[Kiri ni umoreru asa wa/ **Una mañana llena de niebla** ]

 **{La escena cambia y se ve como el sol sale en una gran ciudad con un castillo de fondo construido con un estilo moderno}**

[Mada shiranai kage wo utsusu/ **Sigue reflejando una desconocida sombra** (By my side/ **A mi lado)** ]

 **{Después cambia y se muestran distintas ciudades con grandes edificios muy tecnológicos, y en uno de ellos se ve una figura humana que no se logra ver con claridad}**

[Yugami sakihokoru basho/ **En un lugar que se distorsiona en plena floración** ]

 **{Se ve a Takashi y a Himitsu a través de una cámara de vigilancia caminando por unas calles. Y después cambia y se muestra a Hikari saliendo de su casa mirando con una sonrisa el cielo despejado}**

[Nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta/ **Mi mano tiembla por el tiempo que ha dejado ir** ]

 **{Pero su atención se fija en Tsubasa que pasa delante de ella y le lanza una pokebal. La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestran imágenes de diversas personas conocidas de Takashi, Himitsu e Hikari, de las cuales se pueden reconocer a Nozomi y a Tsubasa}**

[Kagaisha nanoka mikeikaku noka boku no kanjou wa/ **¿Estas emociones son las culpables? ¿O tal vez mis sentimientos?** ]

 **{Pero la escena cambia radicalmente y se ve un paisaje rojo al fondo se muestra un castillo construido con mármol y piedra caliza y pareciera que estuviera acoplado a una montaña, la imagen se va a cercando pasando por las grandes puertas de madera del castillos apareciendo diversas personas con vestimenta azul que miran la "Cámara" con una sonrisa perversa, cuando la imagen llega a la puerta que da a la sala del trono, esta se detiene por unos momentos}**

[Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? / **¿Donde está la verdad? ¿Dónde se esconde?** ]

 **{Por unos momentos como si fueran Flash Back se muestran imágenes de dos personas portadoras de una capa morada acompañadas de Ayami con el ceño fruncido vestida con un traje de guardia que consistía en una camisa básica blanco con un chaleco pequeño rojo con diversas medallas y una falda de color rojo además de diversos accesorios en la falda y además estaba una figura de un señor de edad al fondo}**

[Nageki no sezu/ **Evita el dolor** ]

 **{Se regresa a la escena anterior y la puerta se abre lentamente y se ven a personas con el traje azul pero que no se les ve la cara, y sentada al fondo en la silla del trono había un hombre con la mitad del traje azul y la otra mitad roja y se encontraba apoyando su brazo apoyado en la sien y cruzado de piernas con una mirada perversa}**

[Kaze ga fukinuketeyuku soa wa/ **El viento sopla, atravesando del cielo...** ]

 **{La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestra un gran estado con techo de cúpula y el sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de él mientras el tiempo parecía pasar deprisa, pero a una velocidad asombrosa la cámara se interna al estadio pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una arena totalmente solitaria con diversos aparatos de alta tecnología}**

[Kagerou kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta/ **Mis ojos se abren ante un calor resplandeciente y con voz alta dice** (Free my self!/ **¡Libérame!)** ]

 **{La pantalla que se encontraba encima de la arena se encendió de repente y empezó a mostrar una batalla. La cámara se acerco para que la batalla se mostrara con más claridad. En el video, una Gardevoir se encontraba combatiendo con diversos Pokemon lanzándolos por el aire y noqueándolos a diestra y siniestra, pero se le aparece un Darkai y la ataca con sus manos llenas de energía oscura, la Gardevoir se Tele-transporta justa a tiempo y en su lugar aparece un Lucario que para en seco el ataque de Darkai usando solo sus manos y lo contraataca con Esfera aura noqueándolo de golpe}**

[Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou/ **Parece que tengo un deseo (Recuerda), que yo sola no puedo cumplir** ]

 **{El video cambia y ahora muestra como un Blaziken acompañado por una Altaria también batallaban contra varios Pokemon en una ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas, al principio se encontraban en desventajas debido a que los Pokemon los empezaban a superar en número, pero una ola psíquica barre a todos los Pokemon enemigos y el Blaziken y la Altaria se voltean con una sonrisa viendo a la Pokemon voladora que los había ayudado}**

[Dakara sou yuuitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete/ **Así que, toma un único impulso** (Keep my pace/ **Sigue mi ritmo)** ]

 **{El video se va volviendo oscuro hasta que ya no se puede ver nada, pero una luz tenue se empieza a esparcir hasta abarcar toda la pantalla. Cuando la luz cesa se ve que Takashi acababa de guardar una foto en su mochila mientras era abrazado por una Gardevoir}**

[Mamorisugita (Realize) egao mukae ni/ **Saludaré (¡Date cuenta!) con una sobre protegida sonrisa** ]

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia una Yukiko que estaba sentada en la hierba acariciando a una Ninetales mientras recordaba su pasado. En el Flash back se ve a Yukiko encerrada en medio de la celda totalmente asustada ya que se podían sentir unos temblores y gritos de fondo, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando vio que Takashi abría la celda y le tenida la mano que ella gustosa la acepto}**

[Nakisakenda kao o dashita yosawa no kenshi mo/ **Hasta la encarnación de la debilidad, muestra tu cara de miedo** ]

 **{Pero los nervios regresan cuando la pared que estaba a unos metros revienta y la silueta de un hombre se ve entre el denso humo que genero la explosión, pero sintió que Takashi apretaba su mano y la abrazo de manera sobre protectora y sacaba una pokebal de su pierna y la activaba. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuando se volteo vio que se trataba de Takashi que le tendía la mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo y se precipito a sus brazos y se fueron acercando poco a poco}**

[Subete kore de tokihanete/ **Así libero todo en...** ]

 **{Pero el día se torno negro y las nubes se empezaron a arremolinar en el cielo dejando salir relámpagos como si no hubiera un mañana y una luz se empezó a generar justo encima de ellos. La tierra se empezó a partir, los vientos sacudieron a los arboles sin piedad, se podía escuchar el mar a lo lejos que rugía con fuerza, varios portales se empezaron a abrir en el cielo de diferentes colores}**

[Brand new world!/ **¡Un nuevo mundo!** ]

 **{Desde la luz única de entre las nubes bajo el Pokemon Alfa en una especie de plataforma acompañado por una figura humana con una túnica morada y capucha con un símbolo de un ojo de color dorado, la capucha no dejaba ver nada más que su boca que se podía deslumbrar una sonrisa aterradora y poco a poco levanto su mano derecha y apunto a los chicos}**

 **.**

Al día siguiente los chicos bajaron dispuestos a abandonar Ciudad Revuelo, no sin antes pasar recogiendo los Pokemon que Hikari había dejado para que se recuperaran, además del huevo Pokemon de la chica, que según la Enfermera Joy, ya le faltaba poco para que naciera. Desayunaron algo ligero y sin más, abandonaron el CP.

Decidieron tomar un atajo que el GPS les había sugerido para salir rápido de la ciudad sin tener que caminar el largo camino que conllevaba atravesarla de polo a polo. Se ahorraron prácticamente una hora y llegaron a la que sería la ruta que los llevaría a Pueblo Desarrollo el cual estaba de camino a Ciudad Nébula; se verdadero destino.

Estuvieron caminando por buen tiempo abarcando un gran tramo del camino cuando vieron un gran árbol a las afueras de la ruta que daba mucha sombra por lo que decidieron descansar por unos minutos para recuperar energía (En el caso de Hikari) o maquinar futuras estrategias (En el caso de los hermanos). Sacaron a sus Pokemon también para que descansaran, inusualmente Doublade y Misdreavus se juntaron junto al pequeño Poliwag a discutir aparentemente, los demás formaron unos pequeños grupos y algunos se pusieron a entrenar un poco y otros sencillamente a descansar.

—Tu pequeño necesito hacerte ver con la Enfermera antes de sacarte— miro su más nueva adquisición antes de guardarla.

—Onii-sama, he estado pensando— la voz de Himitsu interrumpió los pensamientos de Takashi, — ¿Qué haremos cuando cumplamos nuestros sueños? — esa era una muy buena pregunta.

—Ahora que lo mencionas hermana, no tenemos un lugar al cual volver— el peli-verde mayor encendió la aplicación de mapa de su Pokeholograma y se puso a buscar algo.

— ¿Qué tal si se vienen a vivir a mi pueblo? — La rubia interrumpió en la conversación de los hermanos, —Cuando me fui la asociación de Bienes Raíces estaban construyendo casas— la proposición de la chica sonaba atractiva, pero aun se sentían inseguros.

—No creo, siempre he deseado vivir cerca de la costa— el chico negó con la cabeza y puso su punto de vista.

—También quiero ir a ver otras regiones Onii-sama, quiero probar ser una Perforance— la peli-verde menor le jalo la manga a su hermano para que la escuchara.

— Viajar a Kalos ¿Eh? — la rubia se puso a pensar en esa idea.

—Siempre he querido luchar contra la campeona Dianta, también con Lance…— y muchos nombres de entrenadores famosos fueron nombrados por Takashi quien cada vez se mostraba más emocionado.

—Para eso te tendrás que hacer más fuerte Onii-sama— y como un balde de agua fría, los humos de Takashi se le bajaron.

— ¡Yosh! ¡Tienes razón hermanita! — Se levanto de golpe tumbando a una pobre Yoru que estaba en su regazo, — ¡Vamos a entrenar Yoru! — todo emocionado iba a donde se encontraban sus demás Pokemon, pero un intenso dolor en su oreja lo detuvo.

—Espérate un momento Genio— Hikari lo había agarrado por la oreja y lo sentó, —Quiero llegar al siguiente pueblo antes del anochecer y…— el llamado de Himitsu detuvo las represalias de Hikari sobre Takashi.

—Rubia oxigenada, tu huevo esta brillando— como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la peli-verde observaba el huevo de la rubia.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¿Qué hago? — agarro el huevo y como si estuviera ardiendo empezó a dar vueltas como loca alrededor del árbol.

—Cálmate Hikari, el siguiente pueblo debe de estar cerca, ¡Regresen todos! — sacando las pokebal de sus Pokemon, los regreso.

—Tienes razón, vámonos rápido antes de que nazca— Hikari imito la acción de Takashi y regreso a sus Pokemon al igual que Himitsu que también le dio la mochila a su hermano.

Apresuraron el paso hacia donde estaba el pueblo deseando llegar antes de que el huevo de Hikari naciera. Con cada minuto el huevo brillaba cada vez más rápido, y por lo tanto la preocupación de la rubia de que su Pokemon fuera a nacer fuera de un CP crecía. Pala alivio de la chica, no tardaron en llegar al pueblo que inusualmente estaba lleno de personas en contraste por el tamaño del pueblo.

No le prestaron mucha atención y se pusieron a buscar el CP del lugar. Durante el camino chocaron con algunas personas por llevar prisas, aunque claro, se disculparon pero no perdieron la velocidad. El CP del pueblo era particularmente más pequeño que otros que habían visto, pero eso no hacía que fuera inferior a otros, o eso Hikari quería creer.

— ¡Enfermera Joy! — La rubia entro toda agitada exaltando a la pobre Enfermera, —Mi huevo— le puso el huevo Pokemon que no dejaba de brillar.

—Sígueme— fueron las simples palabras de la Enfermera y junto a un Chansey que la estaba acompañando, tomo el huevo y se dirigió a donde sería el área de cuidados intensivos.

—Esperemos que el Pokemon de Hikari nazca sano— el peli-verde vio como la rubia se perdía junto a la Enfermera Joy.

—Onii-sama, mira— la voz de su hermana lo hizo girarse y vio que la chica estaba apuntando hacia un anuncio.

—Déjame ver…— se acerco un poco más al anuncio, —"Gran carrera anual de Rhyhorn tradicional entre Pueblo Desarrollo y Pueblo Base" — leyó el encabezado del anuncio, después se fijo en la fecha y exclamo, — ¡Pero si es hoy! — se sorprendió y comprendió el porque la cantidad de personas afuera.

—Nn, por eso es que hay muchas personas— la peli-verde menor le asintió.

—Quiero participar, pero ¿Dónde nos inscribimos? — bajo la cabeza pensando de que ya no podía participar en esa carrera.

—Aun nos quedan algunos cupos— como un ángel caído del cielo, escucharon la voz de la Enfermera Joy.

— ¡Enserio! Un momento, ¿Usted no estaba con Hikari? — vio con sospecha a la "Enfermera Joy".

—Soy la Enfermera Joy de Pueblo Base, vine a ayudar a mi hermana con los entrenadores que se presentaran a la carrera— la Enfermera le sonrió de medio lado.

—Perdón por dudar de usted. ¿Dónde nos inscribimos? — de una disculpa salto directo al grano.

—Escriban sus nombres aquí por favor— sacando una especie de hoja donde estaban decenas de nombres escritos, les indico unos espacios en blanco al final de la misma.

—Ven hermanita— le dijo a su hermana para que también se acercara.

—Konnichiwa mina-san— una voz proveniente de la puerta y que se le hizo peligrosamente familiar a Takashi saludo con alegría.

Cuando volteo a ver la interprete de la voz, vio que se trataba de una hermosa chica con anteojos de unos 20 años, pelo rojo que le llegaba por los hombros, unos ojos color rosa, pechos copa C y piel morena. Vestía un traje de jinete de color morado que resaltaban sus pechos e inusualmente tenía un libro de portada marrón debajo de su brazo izquierdo.

—Hola Rina-san— devolvió el saludo la Enfermera.

—Espero que no sea muy tarde para inscribirme, es que se me presentaron unos inconvenientes— la peli-roja se rasco la cabeza nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, aun quedan unos cuantos cupos— la Enfermera le asintió y en respuesta la chica suspiro aliviada.

— ¿Tu eres? — curioso le pregunto el peli-verde.

—Soy Rina Hitai un gusto— le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Soy Takashi Natsume y ella es mi hermana Himitsu— le acepto el saludo, al tocar la mano de la chica sintió una corriente tan fría que hacía ver el Frio polar de Articuno como un horno, por lo que tuvo que separar su mano con rapidez.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa? — dijo confundida por la reacción del chico.

—No nada— el chico se quedo viendo su mano por unos momentos, —Inscríbete hermanita y vayamos a ver a Hikari—se alejo de la peli-roja para estar junto a su hermana.

—Enseguida hermano— la chica asintió y escribió su nombre.

—La carrera empezara dentro de una hora, aquí tienen las pokebal de los Rhyhorn, he de decirles que todos los Rhyhorn son exactamente iguales, lo que va a definir al ganador va a ser las habilidades del jinete— les aviso la Enfermera seria.

—Entendido Enfermera, ven hermanita— y tomando la mano de Himitsu junto a una Yoru que se había dormido por tanta palabrería, fue a Cuidados intensivos, lugar donde creía que se encontraba la rubia.

—Al fin nos vemos las caras "Mi presa" — la cara de Rina se mostro sombría por unos momentos antes de cambiar a la que tenía antes, —Ahora me toca a mi inscribirme Enfermera Joy— con una sonrisa se acerco a la Enfermera.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Hikari? — pregunto Takashi asomándose por la puerta de Cuidados intensivos.

—Por aquí Takashi— vio a la rubia que lo llamaba desde un poco al fondo.

Los dos hermanos entraron y fueron a donde estaba rubia, junto a ella estaba un Pokemon que parecía según el punto de vista de del chico una pequeña casa que usaban los indígenas como lo había visto en los libros de historia, pero sabía de sobra de que Pokemon se trataba. El pequeño Snowront estaba acobijado entre los brazos de la rubia dormido, en eso la Enfermera Joy de ese CP entro por otra de las puertas cargando unas hojas y viendo su contenido.

—Muy bien Hikari, Tu Snowront se encuentra muy sano, o querría decir; sana— sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de los chicos.

— ¿Así que eres una chica? — vio con ternura a su Pokemon.

—Te recomiendo que lo guardases en su pokebal para que descanse apropiadamente— le sugirió la Enfermera.

—Muchas gracias Enfermera Joy— se levanto no sin antes meter al Pokemon de hielo en su pokebal y se inclino ante la Enfermera.

—Hikari, anda para que te inscribas en la carrera de Rhyhorn— Takashi entro a la conversación llamando la atención a la chica.

—Oh, la Enfermera me estaba comentando sobre ella, no me quiero quedar sin participar así que ¡Vamos! — tomo sus cosas y salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

—Muchas gracias por todo Enfermera— el peli-verde se inclino ante la Enfermera al igual que Himitsu.

—No se preocupen y vayan con su amiga— la mujer les sonrió.

Salieron de la sala de Cuidados intensivos y fueron a la recepción donde ya los esperaba Hikari junto a la pokebal de lo que seguramente era el Rhyhorn que le había tocado, para alivio de Takashi no se habían vuelto a encontrar con la peli-roja en el CP, por lo que por ese lado estaba satisfecho.

Arribaron a la línea de salida donde aun estaban los entrenadores y alguno que otro civil con suficiente experiencia para montar Rhyhorn esperando a que la carrera empezara. A los chicos les llamo la atención la batalla de dos entrenadores, uno usando a un Litleo y su oponente usaba a una Liligant, y por sorprendente que sonara, la Liligant estaba ganando con una ventaja considerable.

—Litleo no puede continuar, Liligant es la ganadora— anuncio la chica que seguramente hacia de arbitro al ver que el Litleo había sido derrotado.

—Buen trabajo Litleo, regresa— el entrenador del Litleo guardo a su Pokemon y se retiro del lugar con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Escuchaste? —

— ¿Qué? —

—A ese entrenador no lo ha podido ganar nadie, se dice que es el más fuerte del sur de Tajarus—

—Yo también oí hablar sobre él, es el favorito para ganar la liga, aunque apenas va por su quinta medalla—

Esos eran los cometarios que Takashi escuchaba sobre ese entrenador, la verdad es que no le veía nada especial, y para comprobarlo se acerco para retarlo. Esa acción llamo la atención de algunos entrenadores que lo reconocieron de la Torre de Batalla, y otros por estar presentes en el suceso de Ciudad Alma. El entrenador que se encontraba hablando con la chica que estaba haciendo de árbitro, volteo a ver a Takashi y su sonrisa se borro de la cara al reconocerlo.

—Te conozco, tu eres el que rescato a los rehenes en Ciudad Alma— el chico que tenía el pelo marrón y ojos violeta le señalo con descortesía.

— ¿Tu madre no te enseño a presentarte antes de hablar con extraños además de no apuntarles con el dedo? — le provoco con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? — La chica detrás de él lo miro con rabia, —Gánale Masaru-kun— la chica le pidió al ahora conocido como Masaru.

—Tranquilízate Emi-chan, este sujeto no es para tomarse a la ligera— tranquilizo a su amiga.

— ¿Comenzamos? — le pregunto un poco cansado de las acusaciones de la chica.

—Elije tu primero— le concedió el turno.

—Entonces, ¡Emolga ve! — llamo a su Pokemon Volador/Eléctrico que se paro en su hombro izquierdo.

— **¿No me va a usar Amo?** — la voz de Yoru resonó en su cabeza.

— _Tengo tiempo sin usar a mis otros Pokemon en las batallas Yoru, dales una oportunidad_ — como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de parte de la Pokemon psíquico.

—Entonces saco a…— preparo una superbal y de ella salió…, — ¡Octillery ve! — y de ella salió el Pokemon pulpo.

—Esta vez yo te concedo el primer movimiento— con una sonrisa retadora se inclino ante su rival.

—Inicia con Rayo burbuja— le ordeno a su Pokemon que inmediatamente cargo el ataque en contra Emolga.

La ardilla voladora uso su capacidad de vuelo para esquivar el ataque de su rival y después lo ataco con Impactrueno, el Octillery demostró no ser lento y esquivo con maestría el ataque de la Pokemon volador, y como si fuera una ametralladora, ataco a Emolga usando Recurrente, sin embargo ninguna semilla le dio a la Pokemon que solo se movía por el aire esquivando cada semilla que el Octillery le lanzaba.

Apenas terminó de lanzarle semillas, Emolga cargo en contra Octillery para atacarlo con Moflete estático, sin embargo el Octillery no hizo nada para defenderse del ataque por lo que lo recibió de lleno causándole un gran impacto, lo siguiente dejo paralizado tanto a Emolga como a Takashi, el Octillery agarro a la ardilla con sus ventosas y le ataco con Rayo aurora a quema ropa.

La explosión causada por el ataque de tipo hielo fue suficiente para que Emolga saliera del agarre del pulpo, sin embargo el daño recibido por el ataque no fue para nada pequeño, en conclusión, los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones en cuanto a daño recibido. Emolga cargo con de nuevo con Impactrueno y Octillery ataco usando Pedrada haciendo que el ataque eléctrico se dispersara y forzando a Emolga a esquivar las piedras lanzadas por el pulpo rojo.

Cuando la ardilla estaba dispuesta a acercarse con Cola de hierro activa, el pulpo la forzó a tomar distancia con un Rayo burbuja, Emolga cancelo el ataque anterior y dio un giro en el aire antes de volver a cargar en contra el Pokemon de agua pero esta vez usando Ataque rápido, Octillery de nuevo la espero recibiendo el ataque de frente, y cuando se disponía a agarrarla de nuevo con sus ventosas, Emolga uso rápidamente Impactrueno que inusualmente fue más fuerte, y como consecuencia de haber recibido tal ataque a quema ropa, el Pokemon de agua quedo debilitado.

—Octillery no puede continuar… Emolga gana— la compañera de Masaru le dio la victoria a Takashi aunque se encontraba un poco impactada por la derrota de su amigo.

— ¿Pero qué rayos fue ese ataque final que uso tu Pokemon? — guardando a su Pokemon le pregunto a Takashi.

—Si no me equivoco fue Rayo— acaricio a Emolga que se había posado en su hombro.

—Tsk, si no fuera por ese nuevo ataque Octillery hubiese ganado— el chico se fue molesto, pero lo siguiente que dijo Takashi lo paró en seco.

—Tienes razón, si Emolga no hubiese aprendido ese ataque en el último minuto, me hubieses atacado con Rayo aurora lo que significaría la derrota de Emolga— las palabras sabia de Takashi hicieron sonreír al chico.

—Fue un gran combate— y sin más se retiro junto a su compañera que le decía cosas referentes a la batalla y el chico solo las ignoraba.

—Buena batalla Takashi— le felicito Hikari.

—Onii-sama se está recuperando— la peli-verde menor le miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Regresa Emolga— agarro la pokebal de Emolga y la devolvió, —Creo que necesitaba una buena batalla después de…— pero el sonido de unos altavoces lo interrumpieron.

— **A todos los participantes, reportarse a la línea de salida para dar inicio a la carrera, repito…** — la persona del altavoz anuncio que la carrera iba a iniciar pronto.

—Sera mejor que vayamos— Takashi agarro a Yoru y se la monto en el hombro (La Pokemon se rodeo de energía Psíquica para que no pesara mucho) y saco la pokebal del Rhyhorn que le habían prestado.

Los tres chicos mas la Pokemon fueron a donde seria la línea de salida de la carrera. Ya una gran cantidad de entrenadores se habían reunido ahí, y según la información dicha por los altavoces, darían oportunidad para que las demás personas llegaran durante cinco minutos más, algunos debatían sus estrategias, y otros simplemente hablaban de cosas varias.

Transcurridos esos cinco minutos, Takashi pudo calcular al menos 60 entrenadores que participarían en esa carrera, y para su disgusto pudo ver a la peli-roja de antes, procuro alejarse lo más que podía de ella junto a unas confundidas Himitsu e Hikari. Se montaron en sus Rhyhorn con ligera facilidad, aunque hubo algunos que les costó más montarse en los Pokemon y se alinearon.

— ¡En sus marcas! — La voz de una de las Enfermeras Joy fue escuchada por todos, — ¿Listos? — Alzando unas banderas de color rojos se preparo, — ¡Fuera! — bajo las banderas y todos los entrenadores les ordenaron a sus Rhyhorn que empezaran a correr.

—Cualquier cosa comuníquense mediante los Pokehologramas por si nos llegamos a separar y se pierden— les dijo el peli-verde a las chicas antes de comenzar.

—Entendido/Si Onii-sama— asintieron las dos.

Los primeros momentos de la carrera se podrían decir que serian los más fuertes, ya que los experimentados y con suerte se separaban de los novatos y los de mala fortuna. Según lo que había visto Takashi en su Pokeholograma, la ruta que iban a recorrer al principio era la ruta normal que los llevaría a Pueblo Base, pero por motivos de la carrera, a ¼ de camino recorrido iban a tomar una desviación que daba a una serie de obstáculos así como un pequeño bosque.

No paso mucho tiempo para que perdiera de vista a su hermana y a la rubia, al principio se puso un poco nervioso, Yoru lo tranquilizo con unas palabras. Tomaron el desvió y a su alrededor solo estaban tres entrenadores que se miraban entre sí alternándose con el camino, y sin previo aviso sacaron cada uno un Pokemon de tamaño pequeño y se empezaron a atacar entre su, había leído las reglas (Lo poco que le alcanzo leer en el anuncio) que estaba permitido atacar a los demás Jinetes con sus Pokemon, por lo que se unió a la contienda con Yoru resultando a él como vencedor y a tres concursantes menos.

Ahora no había nadie a la vista, aunque por palabras de Yoru el estaba de 10mo lugar, y un poco más adelante estaba el que iba después de él. Le ordeno a Yoru que usara Psíquico para alzar solo un poco a Rhyhorn para que aumentara su velocidad, aunque al principio el Pokemon se altero un poco, se acostumbro y por la falta de peso, su velocidad se vio incrementada en gran medida.

Rebasaron al que iba de 9no y 8vo que estaban muy ocupados peleándose entre sí como para prestarle atención a su persona. Pudo ver a lo lejos la estela de humo de dos Rhyhorn por lo que pudo inquirir que se trataban del puesto 7mo y 6to, con la velocidad incrementada de su Rhyhorn no tardo en alcanzarlos, aunque estos si lo atacaron en cuanto lo vieron, al parecer estaban aliados.

Correspondió a sus ataques usando a Yoru, uno de los dos perdió su vista del camino y quedo incrustado en un árbol, y el otro al quedarse viendo lo que le pasó a su compañero fue presa del ataque de Hoja mágica de Yoru derribándolo del Rhyhorn. El terreno había cambiado drásticamente, ahora era terreno rocoso dificultando el desplazamiento del Rhyhorn que a pesar de ser ayudado por el Psíquico de Yoru, aun así tenía dificultades al pasar.

Rebaso al que iba de 5to que se tuvo que bajar ya que su Rhyhorn se había quedado atorado en unas rocas, no se molesto en ayudarlo al ver que ya estaba casi liberado de las rocas, por lo que siguió su camino. Llego nuevamente al pequeño bosque de la zona y vio algo que lo desencajo un poco, en los arboles estaban cuatro Rhyhorn junto a sus jinetes atrapados en redes, vio una que venía dispuesta a atraparlo pero el Psíquico de Yoru lo salvo, le ordeno a su Rhyhorn que se detuviera un momento y desde los arbustos salieron tres figuras más una pequeña.

—He aquí nosotros— La primera figura que se parecía a la de un hombre empezó a hablar.

—Aquí va nuestro lema— Le siguió la que parecía una mujer.

—Buscando Pokemon valiosos—

—Nos basta con que sean poderosos—

—Pero si quieren resistirse—

—Pues entonces, van a tener que redimirse—

—Nuestros nombres—

—Anabel— dijo la peli-azul.

—Brand— replico el hombre.

—Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta—

—Así que prepárense para los problemas— tomando una pose ridícula terminaron de cantar su "Lema".

— **Lo que dijeron ellos** — un Pokemon que tenia la forma de un zorrito negro hablo en idioma humano.

— ¿Ustedes de nuevo? — fastidiado se bajo de su Rhyhorn.

—Es el mocoso de antes— el hombre lo apunto acusatoriamente.

—Por tu culpa mocoso nuestro Jefe nos hecho la bronca del día— como buena actriz, la mujer se lamento.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que pudo decir antes las palabras de la mujer.

— **Por tu culpa niño me vi forzado a formar parte de este par de inútiles** — el Pokemon zorrito hablo impresionando a Takashi.

— ¿Un Zorua que habla idioma humano? — miro con curiosidad al igual que Yoru al pequeño Zorro que por unos momentos se vio nervioso.

— **¿Algún problema, humano?** — el zorro recupero la compostura y le pregunto provocándolo.

—Basta de charlas, nos quedaremos con los Pokemon de estos entrenadores además de tu increíble Kirlia— Brand saco una pokebal de su cinturón y la preparo.

—Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo— imitando a su colega saco una pokebal.

—No te vamos a dar a nuestros Pokemon—

—Primero muerta antes de darles a mis amigos—

—Ni sueñes que se los iremos a dar tan fácilmente—

—Infelices, suéltennos—

—Los venceré por mi cuenta…— sintió de repente que alguien caía a su lado al igual que un estruendo, cuando se volteo, vio que uno de los entrenadores que estaba atrapado se había liberado junto a su Rhyhorn.

—Espero que no te moleste que te ayude— el chico cuyo color de pelo era naranja y estaba vestido con una polera gris y pantalones negros le propuso y junto a él apareció un Ninjask.

—Por mi está bien— le asintió al chico y saco a Trapinch.

—Malditos mocosos, ¡Sal Litleo! — Brand saco al pequeño león de fuego.

— ¡Lúcete Minccino! — Anabel saco a la pequeña Pokemon de Tipo normal.

—Mordisco/Cuchillada— sin esperar iniciaron el combate.

—No dejan prepararse a uno— la mujer chasqueo la lengua y se preparo para ordenarle a su Pokemon.

—Si son impacientes, Brasas Litleo— le ordeno a su Pokemon.

El ataque de Brasas iba dirigido al Pokemon insecto, sin embargo, lo esquivo usando solo su velocidad y le impacto el ataque de Cuchillada que no solo le causo daños, sino que también fue crítico, por otro lado, Trapinch tuvo que cancelar su ataque a mitad de camino debido al ataque de cosquillas por parte del Minccino del Equipo Rains. Litleo ataco con Embestida repetidas veces al Ninjask, pero este no hacía más que esquivar los ataques, Minccino se dispuso a atacar a Trapinch con Destructor, pero el Pokemon hormiga león se oculto en el suelo con excavar.

Minccino no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el Trapinch saliera, la parte mala era que había conectado el ataque en la Chinchilla, en un intento por atacarlo, uso Doble bofetón pero el Pokemon de tierra ataco con Bomba fango haciendo que para disgusto total del Pokemon se cubriera de tierra. Ninjask ataco usando Golpes furia haciendo que el pequeño Pokemon de fuego se limitara en cuanto a sus movimientos y quedara muy lastimado, en respuesta cuando se recupero, lo ataco usando Brasas que fueron nuevamente esquivadas por el Pokemon Insecto/Volador.

El Ninjask uso Doble equipo para confundir al Litleo, el cual empezó a atacar a cada copia con Brasas, pero el original se le acerco por detrás y cuando el pequeño león se dio de cuenta, el Pokemon insecto lo acabo con cuchillada y después se fue a donde se estaba librando la otra batalla. Minccino enfadado empezó a atacar sin acatar las órdenes de su entrenadora, uso primero Destructor el cual fue esquivado por Trapinch y después Doble bofetón que fue cortado por un ataque de Finta por parte del Pokemon Tipo Tierra, cuando el Minccino estaba dispuesto a volver a cargar en contra del Pokemon hormiga león, un ataque de cuchillada por la espalda lo derroto.

—Regresen— ambos maleantes regresaron a sus Pokemon a las pokebal.

— **¡Incompetentes!** — el Zorua les grito a los dos.

—Anda tu entonces a pelear contra esos dos Pokemon— con una mirada fría, Brand apunto a donde estaban Takashi junto al otro joven y sus Pokemon que se pusieron delante de sus entrenadores.

—Nos retiramos por ahora— ya arrojo lo que suponían era una bomba de humo que cuando exploto imposibilito la visión de los del Equipo Rains, el Ninjask se acerco para dispersar el humo pero ya los maleantes habían escapado.

—Tsk, escaparon— regresando al Pokemon ninja a su pokebal, el entrenador chasqueo la lengua.

—Por lo menos los espantamos. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — miro al joven que aun no había dicho su nombre.

—Discúlpame, soy Riku, mucho gusto— se inclino levemente presentándose.

—EL gusto es mío, soy Takashi— imito al chico y se inclino.

—Ayúdame a liberarlos— apunto a los entrenadores que todavía estaban atrapados en las redes.

—Está bien— asintió y guardo a Trapinch para sacar a Doublade y vio que Riku saco a un Grovyle.

Liberaron a los entrenadores que les agradecieron para después seguir con la carrera, bueno, considerando el tiempo que habían tardado peleando con los maleantes, en bajar correctamente a los Rhyhorn para que no se lastimaran en caer, y en curar a dos que habían resultados heridos, ya la carrera debió de haber acabado por lo que siguieron con tranquilidad hablando de cosas varias entre ellos mismos.

Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando al fondo, pudieron ver la entrada a Pueblo Base, por lo que apresuraron el paso. En la entrada del pueblo los esperaban un grupo de policías así como conocidos de los otros entrenadores incluyendo a la hermana de Takashi y a la rubia, que al verlo bajarse del Rhyhorn se le abalanzaron abrazándolo.

Los policías los empezaron a rodear una vez los conocidos de ellos se hablaran por unos momentos y los empezaron a interrogar sobre el motivo de por qué tardaron tanto en salir del bosque. Por supuesto que los cinco dieron el mismo testimonio por lo que los policías decidieron organizar una comisión para patrullar los bosques.

Por palabras de Hikari y de su hermana, pudo saber que el premio para el primer lugar era una cena con todo pagado en el mejor restaurante de Ciudad Nébula, y para los siguientes cuatro lugares era solo dinero. Por desgracia Hikari quedo de 14vo y su hermana de 9no, por lo que no pudieron obtener ni el premio de consolidación.

Por la hora se dispusieron a ir al CP del lugar que era mucho más grande que el de Pueblo Desarrollo, pero más pequeño que los de las ciudades, pidieron una habitación con tres camas antes de que el lugar se llenara de entrenadores buscando asilo. Pero antes de subir, una voz hizo que los pelos de Takashi se le erizaran, esperando que no fuera quien creía que era, se volteo para comprobarlo, pero el destino no estaba de su lado en ese día.

— ¡Takashi-kun! — una muy feliz Izumi se le abalanzo a Takashi restregándole sus pechos en la cara del chico.

—I-izumi-chan, q-que alegría ve-verte— aunque con los ánimos bajos, saludo a la chica.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Takashi-kun— a la chica como que le gustaba restregarle sus pechos al pobre (Afortunado) chico, pero ya su cara se estaba poniendo azul.

— ¿Serias tan amable de soltar a mi Onii-sama? — con una voz peligrosamente dulce, Himitsu separo a ambos chicos.

— ¡Pulmones para que los quiero! — absorbió una gran bocanada de aire.

—Oh, tu eres Himitsu-chan, ¡Un gusto en conocerte! — también abrazo a la peli-verde menor, aunque un aura de peligro empezó a rodear a la menor de ellos.

— ¿Himitsu…-chan? — recito las palabras que les había dicho la peli-azul.

—Oh, creo que Himitsu se enojo— Hikari suprimió su risa tapándose la boca mientras Takashi discretamente se iba del lugar, — ¡Espérame! — escapo al igual que el chico de lo que sería una posible masacre de parte de la hermana del chico.

— ¿Qué pasa Himitsu-chan? — vio como la cara de la chica se le cubrió con una sombra oscura.

—Bienvenida al infierno— levanto la vista revelando una mirada que prometía mucho dolor.

 **Waiting for the rain**

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia el cielo subiendo cada vez mas hasta que las estrellas pueden ser vistas}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La cámara regresa a la tierra y se ve un día lluvioso donde las personas buscan un lugar donde refugiarse}**

[I'm bracing for the thunder/ **Me preparo para los truenos** ]

 **{Se puede ver a Takashi caminando sin preocupaciones bajo la lluvia y cuando suena un trueno el levanta su vista al cielo y se pueden ver unas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos}**

[A twig that wouldn't sway/ **Una rama que no se mueve** ]

 **{Al mismo tiempo, en un parque cercano se ve a Himitsu jugando en un columpio también sin preocuparse por la lluvia, y al momento de que el trueno suene fija su mirada en un árbol que menea sus ramas con furia por la brisa}**

[In the wind/ **En el viento** ]

 **{Ahora se muestra a Hikari caminando con unas bolsas bajo la lluvia, pero se detiene cuando una fuerte brisa casi se lleva sus bolsas}**

[Awaken from a dream/ **Despertar de un sueño** ]

 **{Yukiko está sentada en un prado alejado de la ciudad mirando hacia el cielo con las gotas de agua cayendo en su cara, pero tuvo que apartar la vista por el relámpago}**

[Arising from a slumber/ **Que surge de lo inactivo** ]

 **{Ahora la pantalla se divide en 4 y se ven las caras de los chicos en cada una mirando hacia el cielo después de que el trueno sonara, los cuatro se ven tristes por algún acontecimiento reciente}**

[I'm far away from home/ **Estoy lejos de casa** ]

 **{La imagen vuelve a Takashi que va caminando sin rumbo por la enorme ciudad, en eso un vehículo pasa a toda prisa al lado de él haciendo que se mojara por un charco de agua}**

[On my own/ **Por mi cuenta** ]

 **{La imagen cambia y se ve como Hikari pasa por el parque en donde estaba Himitsu y la rubia le hace seña para que la siga}**

[Hear my yearning/ **Escucha mi anhelo** ]

 **{Volvemos con Yukiko que decide levantarse al ver una tenue luz en el cielo tratándose de una estrella fugaz, ella pone sus manos en su pecho mientras cierra los ojos}**

[ See the crimson flame/ **Mira la flama carmesí** ]

 **{La imagen cambia radicalmente y ahora solamente muestra una flama color rojo intenso que baila al son de la música}**

[Like a ruby/ **Como un rubí** ]

 **{Dicha piedra cae apagando la llama}**

[It's the hope, in my eye/ **Es la esperanza, en mi ojo** ]

 **{Ahora se ve un espacio en blanco en donde solo se ve una figura masculina de cabello verde apoyada en una pared, al fondo empiezan a mostrar jeroglíficos de distintos Pokemon legendarios}**

[If you go away/ **Si te vas** ]

 **{La figura masculina es cambiada por una femenina pero más pequeña con el mismo color de pelo. El fondo muestra a humanos alabando a una estatua del Pokemon Alfa}**

[And i don't see you anymore/ **Y no te veo más** ]

 **{La figura ahora es más alta y su cabello es rubio, esta vez se encuentra en pose de modelo. El fondo muestra la batalla entre Kyogre y Groudon por el dominio del planeta y a Rayquaza bajando del cielo para calmarlos}**

[I still wouldn't sway/ **Seguiría sin moverme** ]

 **{La figura se vuelve un poco más pequeña y su cabello casi no se puede diferenciar con el fondo blanco sentada en el centro. Ahora se muestra la batalla espacio-temporal de Palkia y Dialga y Giratina saliendo de su mundo para unirse a la batalla}**

[But i'd be missing you/ **Pero te estaría extrañando** ]

 **{A la imagen se le une la figura masculina de cabello verde en la misma posición en la que estaba. El fondo cambia y ahora se muestra una entidad negra batallando contra una entidad blanca y una especie de cascaron gris en el suelo}**

[Now don't be asfraid/ **Ahora no estés asustado** ]

 **{También aparece la figura femenina de pelo verde apoyada en la otra pared "Mirando" a la figura masculina con respeto. Se muestra al Pokemon hada luchando contra el Pokemon del caos y al fondo se ve al Pokemon encargado de equilibrarlos}**

[You the flower couldn't sting/ **No pudiste picar la flor** ]

 **{La figura de pelo rubio entra en escena ocupando el último lugar vacio en el lugar. Las aves legendarias aparecen lanzándose ataques entre sí mientras Lugia se acerca a detenerlas}**

[You can hide in my shade/ **Puedes ocultarte en mi sombra** ]

 **{Las figuras van desapareciendo tal cual fueron apareciendo, la de cabello blanco se fue sin dejar rastro. Se ve una torre quemada de donde salen tres Pokemon parecido a unos perros mientras que a lo lejos se ve a un ave de varios colores}**

[Or maybe i…/ **O tal vez yo…** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura masculina de cabello verde, que se fue al igual que la de cabello blanco. Se ve a Mew al lado del Pokemon Alfa viendo a sus creaciones viviendo en paz}**

[Could i be safe… in yours?/ **¿Podría estar a salvo… en la tuya?** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura femenina de cabello verde dejando solo a la de cabello rubio. Un gran árbol se ve al fondo, tan frondoso y enorme que opacaría a cualquier árbol en el mundo, en el se ven que muchos Pokemon viven en paz}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La última figura se va dejando el lugar totalmente vacío. Los jeroglíficos vuelven a mostrar a los humanos alabando al verdadero Arceus y admirando su poder}**

.

 **No subiré el otro hasta que no haya Review, no es por nada, es solo que tengo otros Fics con más aceptación que necesitan mi atención.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Ciudad Nébula Parte 1: Bibliotecaria.**


	16. Ciudad Nebula Parte 1

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un Mundo Irreal".**

 **Bueno, depuse de un poco más de seis meses les traigo la continuación de esta historia, perdón si el capitulo es un poco corto, pero es algo así como una transición hasta el capitulo siguiente que es en donde se verá la verdadera acción como lo es la batalla de Gimnasio de Hikari. Toque un poco la historia en si ya que tengo que volver a leer todos los capítulos para actualizarme, así que pido disculpas otra vez.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que dejaron su Review anunciando indirectamente que les preocupa la historia, y voy haciendo una aclaratoria para un lector, que no le respondí el Review ya que había pasado un tiempo en que lo había dejado y ya no le veía caso responderle solo a el. No es que me deje guiar por los Review, es solo que prefiero actualizar una historia en donde se ve que más personas leen que una en donde solo hay fantasmas.**

 **Bueno, dejando todo a un lado; vuelvo a agradecer a los lectores que dejaron su Review, ya que pensaba seguir actualizando esta historia en enero, pero gracias a ellos la actualice un mes antes. Y también voy anunciando que solo quedan unos dos capítulos para que finalice la primera temporada (Ya saben lo que significa eso), y si el tiempo y la inspiración me lo permite, la quiero acabar antes de que acabe el año. Nos los distraigo más, y que disfruten del cap.**

 **.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — equipo electrónico o Pokemon con habilidades psíquicas hablando **.**

 **Disclame: Pokemon pertenece a** **Satoshi Tajiri-sensei** **y a Game Freak, solo los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 16: Ciudad Nébula parte 1: La Bibliotecaria.**

 **Brand New World- Gakusen Toshi no Asterisk**

 **{Se muestra una escena en donde tanto Takashi como Himitsu van cayendo en caída libre, y cuando van llegando al suelo Takashi ve a su hermana con una sonrisa y esta le devuelve la mirada con una proveniente sonrisa, cuando ambos llegan al suelo se genera una gran explosión y dejan un gran cráter aunque ninguno de los dos muestra alguna secuela de la caída}**

[Kiri ni umoreru asa wa/ **Una mañana llena de niebla** ]

 **{La escena cambia y se ve como el sol sale en una gran ciudad con un castillo de fondo construido con un estilo moderno}**

[Mada shiranai kage wo utsusu/ **Sigue reflejando una desconocida sombra** (By my side/ **A mi lado)** ]

 **{Después cambia y se muestran distintas ciudades con grandes edificios muy tecnológicos, y en uno de ellos se ve una figura humana que no se logra ver con claridad}**

[Yugami sakihokoru basho/ **En un lugar que se distorsiona en plena floración** ]

 **{Se ve a Takashi y a Himitsu a través de una cámara de vigilancia caminando por unas calles. Y después cambia y se muestra a Hikari saliendo de su casa mirando con una sonrisa el cielo despejado}**

[Nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta/ **Mi mano tiembla por el tiempo que ha dejado ir** ]

 **{Pero su atención se fija en Tsubasa que pasa delante de ella y le lanza una pokebal. La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestran imágenes de diversas personas conocidas de Takashi, Himitsu e Hikari, de las cuales se pueden reconocer a Nozomi y a Tsubasa}**

[Kagaisha nanoka mikeikaku noka boku no kanjou wa/ **¿Estas emociones son las culpables? ¿O tal vez mis sentimientos?** ]

 **{Pero la escena cambia radicalmente y se ve un paisaje rojo al fondo se muestra un castillo construido con mármol y piedra caliza y pareciera que estuviera acoplado a una montaña, la imagen se va a cercando pasando por las grandes puertas de madera del castillos apareciendo diversas personas con vestimenta azul que miran la "Cámara" con una sonrisa perversa, cuando la imagen llega a la puerta que da a la sala del trono, esta se detiene por unos momentos}**

[Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? / **¿Donde está la verdad? ¿Dónde se esconde?** ]

 **{Por unos momentos como si fueran Flash Back se muestran imágenes de dos personas portadoras de una capa morada acompañadas de Ayami con el ceño fruncido vestida con un traje de guardia que consistía en una camisa básica blanco con un chaleco pequeño rojo con diversas medallas y una falda de color rojo además de diversos accesorios en la falda y además estaba una figura de un señor de edad al fondo}**

[Nageki no sezu/ **Evita el dolor** ]

 **{Se regresa a la escena anterior y la puerta se abre lentamente y se ven a personas con el traje azul pero que no se les ve la cara, y sentada al fondo en la silla del trono había un hombre con la mitad del traje azul y la otra mitad roja y se encontraba apoyando su brazo apoyado en la sien y cruzado de piernas con una mirada perversa}**

[Kaze ga fukinuketeyuku soa wa/ **El viento sopla, atravesando del cielo...** ]

 **{La escena vuelve a cambiar y se muestra un gran estado con techo de cúpula y el sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de él mientras el tiempo parecía pasar deprisa, pero a una velocidad asombrosa la cámara se interna al estadio pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una arena totalmente solitaria con diversos aparatos de alta tecnología}**

[Kagerou kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta/ **Mis ojos se abren ante un calor resplandeciente y con voz alta dice** (Free my self!/ **¡Libérame!)** ]

 **{La pantalla que se encontraba encima de la arena se encendió de repente y empezó a mostrar una batalla. La cámara se acerco para que la batalla se mostrara con más claridad. En el video, una Gardevoir se encontraba combatiendo con diversos Pokemon lanzándolos por el aire y noqueándolos a diestra y siniestra, pero se le aparece un Darkai y la ataca con sus manos llenas de energía oscura, la Gardevoir se Tele-transporta justa a tiempo y en su lugar aparece un Lucario que para en seco el ataque de Darkai usando solo sus manos y lo contraataca con Esfera aura noqueándolo de golpe}**

[Yuzurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou/ **Parece que tengo un deseo (Recuerda), que yo sola no puedo cumplir** ]

 **{El video cambia y ahora muestra como un Blaziken acompañado por una Altaria también batallaban contra varios Pokemon en una ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas, al principio se encontraban en desventajas debido a que los Pokemon los empezaban a superar en número, pero una ola psíquica barre a todos los Pokemon enemigos y el Blaziken y la Altaria se voltean con una sonrisa viendo a la Pokemon voladora que los había ayudado}**

[Dakara sou yuuitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete/ **Así que, toma un único impulso** (Keep my pace/ **Sigue mi ritmo)** ]

 **{El video se va volviendo oscuro hasta que ya no se puede ver nada, pero una luz tenue se empieza a esparcir hasta abarcar toda la pantalla. Cuando la luz cesa se ve que Takashi acababa de guardar una foto en su mochila mientras era abrazado por una Gardevoir}**

[Mamorisugita (Realize) egao mukae ni/ **Saludaré (¡Date cuenta!) con una sobre protegida sonrisa** ]

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia una Yukiko que estaba sentada en la hierba acariciando a una Ninetales mientras recordaba su pasado. En el Flash back se ve a Yukiko encerrada en medio de la celda totalmente asustada ya que se podían sentir unos temblores y gritos de fondo, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando vio que Takashi abría la celda y le tenida la mano que ella gustosa la acepto}**

[Nakisakenda kao o dashita yosawa no kenshi mo/ **Hasta la encarnación de la debilidad, muestra tu cara de miedo** ]

 **{Pero los nervios regresan cuando la pared que estaba a unos metros revienta y la silueta de un hombre se ve entre el denso humo que genero la explosión, pero sintió que Takashi apretaba su mano y la abrazo de manera sobre protectora y sacaba una pokebal de su pierna y la activaba. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuando se volteo vio que se trataba de Takashi que le tendía la mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo y se precipito a sus brazos y se fueron acercando poco a poco}**

[Subete kore de tokihanete/ **Así libero todo en...** ]

 **{Pero el día se torno negro y las nubes se empezaron a arremolinar en el cielo dejando salir relámpagos como si no hubiera un mañana y una luz se empezó a generar justo encima de ellos. La tierra se empezó a partir, los vientos sacudieron a los arboles sin piedad, se podía escuchar el mar a lo lejos que rugía con fuerza, varios portales se empezaron a abrir en el cielo de diferentes colores}**

[Brand new world!/ **¡Un nuevo mundo!** ]

 **{Desde la luz única de entre las nubes bajo el Pokemon Alfa en una especie de plataforma acompañado por una figura humana con una túnica morada y capucha con un símbolo de un ojo de color dorado, la capucha no dejaba ver nada más que su boca que se podía deslumbrar una sonrisa aterradora y poco a poco levanto su mano derecha y apunto a los chicos}**

 **.**

 _-_En el Capitulo Anterior_-_

 _Nuestros protagonistas llegan a Pueblo Desarrollo en su camino por llegar a Ciudad Nébula para la batalla de Gimnasio de Hikari. En el Pueblo el huevo de Hikari eclosiona y revela ser un Snorunt. Los chicos descubren que se celebrara una carrera de Rhyhorn entre este pueblo y el que le sigue, así que se inscriben sin saber los problemas en que se van a meter. Al final los tres llegan a Pueblo Base y están a solo un viaje de llegar a Ciudad Nébula ¿Qué aventuras les depararan después del largo descanso del autor?_

-_Tiempo Presente_-

Al día siguiente Takashi se levanto de primero y bajo cargando en sus brazos a una todavía Yoru. Saludo a la Enfermera Joy y salió a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para matar el tiempo hasta que sus compañeras de viajes despertaran; lo único que esperaba en su paseo era no encontrarse con Izumi, aunque considerando el estado de ánimo de su hermana menor ayer, no esperaba encontrársela hasta el medio día, si es que todavía no se habían ido.

Mientras iba caminando veía a las personas que habían participado en la carrera de Rhyhorn que no se habían ido, pero aparte de esas personas, habían muy pocas con ropas de "Pueblerino" así que supuso que este pueblo no era muy habitado, cosa bastante extraña considerando que Ciudad Nébula está a solo medio día de distancia, debería de haber mucha más personas.

— **Amo, ya me puede bajar** — la voz de Yoru lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— _Hasta que despiertas…_ — sin consideración la soltó, pero sin embargo Yoru se Tele-transporto hacia el suelo.

— **Hubiese preferido seguir durmiendo, pero el sol me estaba molestando** — bajo la cabeza mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus ojos y bostezaba.

— _Si sigues hablando como una perezosa entonces iremos a entrenar_ — al escuchar eso Yoru se puso rígida.

— **Ya creo que es hora de ir a desayunar… se acerca un Pokemon** — justo cuando acabo de decir eso un Gengar salió del suelo cargando un paquete.

— ¿Eh? — Takashi se quedo viendo confundido al Gengar.

— **Gengar…** — y le extendió el paquete.

— **Dijo que es un regalo de su maestro para usted** — al escuchar eso Takashi reacciono y acepto el paquete.

—Muchas gracias— el Gengar solo asintió y desapareció, — ¿Qué es esto? — abrió el paquete y encontró una roca extraña junto a una carta.

" _Lo que mi Gengar te llevo es una Gardevoirita, te será útil en el futuro_ "

— _Eso es todo lo que dice la carta_ — al terminarla de leer la doblo y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

— **Amo, ¡Esto es increíble!** — el entusiasmo de Yoru más la mirada de anhelo que le daba a la piedra lo desconcertó, pero a los segundos algo pareció conectar dentro de su mente.

— _¡Pero si esto es una Mega-piedra!_ — grito tan alto que llamo la atención a su alrededor, pero de inmediato trato de pasar desapercibido, — _Solo nos hace falta una Piedra Activadora_ — agarro la Gardevoirita y la apunto hacia el sol para verla mejor.

— **En Ciudad Nébula debe de haber una tienda que las venda, ya quiero evolucionar Amo** — Takashi pudo jurar que los ojos de Yoru brillaban al ver la piedra.

— _Será mejor que regresemos, no vaya a ser que un maleante se fije en esta Mega-piedra_ — cuando iba a guardar la Mega-piedra en uno de sus bolsillos sintió como Yoru le jalaba el borde de su camisa.

— **Amo…** — tímidamente señalo el hueco vacio de su collar.

— _Tienes razón Yoru, te compre ese collar especialmente para esto_ — sonrió por la expresión tímida que había puesto Yoru y le encajo la Mega-piedra en el hueco de collar, — _¿Mejor?_ — una vez termino el trabajo se levanto.

— **¡Sip!** — asintió alegre.

— _Volvamos entonces al CP_ — se acerco a un basurero cercano y echo ahí la caja para luego cargar a Yoru y regresar al CP.

Al llegar no encontraron a Himitsu ni a Hikari en el hall, así que subieron a la habitación y la encontraron también vacía, pero vieron que la mochila de Hikari no se encontraba, así que supusieron que había salido, pero la mochila de Himitsu aun estaba ahí, así que en teoría aun debería de estar ahí. Un pensamiento rápido paso por la cabeza de Takashi así que junto a Yoru bajaron y llegaron al comedor.

—Takashi, Yoru por aquí— apenas entraron al comedor se encontraron a las dos chicas comiendo.

—Creí que habían salido— suspiro aliviado y se acerco a la mesa y sentarse en una silla libre.

—La rubia oxigenada perdió algo y tuvo que ir a buscar su mochila Onii-sama— hablo en su siempre tono despreocupado.

—Mou Himitsu, si eres mala conmigo— se abalanzo para abrazarla, pero de un movimiento ágil casi pareciendo que uso Agilidad se coloco al lado de Takashi haciendo que caiga de redondo en la silla.

—Onii-sama, pruebe esto— y como si nada hubiese pasado, le paso un poco de su comida a Takashi.

—No gracias hermanita, creo que esperare la mía— rechazo el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos llego la tal ansiada comida de Takashi, y como extra también la de Yoru; cuando ambos terminaron de comer se pusieron de acuerdo para dejar el pueblo y llegar de una vez por todas a Ciudad Nébula, lugar donde Hikari tenía pensado ganar su cuarta medalla de Gimnasio; algo que la tenía muy entusiasmada, más que de costumbre.

Al terminar de recoger sus pertenencias y despedirse de la Enfermera Joy, fueron a la salida este del pueblo. El trayecto a la Ciudad Nébula según los entrenadores que se encontraron, era de aproximadamente cinco horas a pie como mínimo, así que debería de estar llegando al atardecer si se detenían a almorzar, así que no tenían de que preocuparse por pasar la noche a la intemperie.

—Este parece ser un buen lugar para descansar— al llegar al medio día, tomaron un pequeño descanso para almorzar a la orilla del camino.

—Vamos a sacar las cosas, que ya me está dando hambre— y justo al terminar de decir eso, su estomago rugió como un león.

— ¿Cuándo tú no tienes hambre? — Takashi vio a Hikari con una gota estilo anime bajándole por detrás de la cabeza.

—Onii-sama— sintió como Himitsu le jalaba la camisa, —Yo también tengo hambre— Takashi solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente.

—Ayúdame a preparar el almuerzo Yoru— su Pokemon asintió y entre los dos empezaron los preparativos para el almuerzo.

Para alegría de las dos chicas no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que el almuerzo estuvo listo en tiempo record. También sacaron a sus Pokemon para que pudieran almorzar con ellos y así juntos comieron. Al terminar recogieron todo y dejaron el espacio que habían usado como si nunca nadie hubiera estado ahí, seguidamente volvieron a meter a sus Pokemon en las Pokebola y retomaron el rumbo a Ciudad Nébula.

El líder esta vez por raros motivos fue Hikari, ella iba prácticamente marchando mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida para los hermanos, pero para mantener su bienestar mental no preguntaron lo que cantaba. Se deleitaron con un grupo de Skiploom volando, y por si no fuera por el psíquico de Yoru, Hikari hubiese ido a probar suerte para atrapar a uno sabiendo que tardaría horas solo para alcanzarlos.

Ya cuando el día se estaba tornando naranja, visualizaron la entrada de Ciudad Nébula, así que aceleraron el paso para llegar más deprisa. Cuando ya estuvieron en la entrada se quedaron sin palabras al ver la ciudad, si Ciudad Alma era la ciudad más grande de Tajarus, entonces Ciudad Nébula sería la más tecnológica y moderna; ya que grandes edificios de cientos de metros se alzaban a lo lejos, conjunto de grandes edificaciones de ocio por todos lados y centros comerciales por igual.

Se habían quedado tan absorto viendo la ciudad, que si no fuera porque Yoru los saco del trance hubiesen estado un buen rato apreciando la ciudad. Viendo la hora del Pokedex decidieron que la prioridad número 1 por ahora era ir al CP, así que el turismo por la ciudad quedara para el día de mañana; al igual que la medalla de Hikari. Vieron el mapa incorporado en el Pokeholograma y fueron directo al CP.

—Hola Enfermera Joy— al llegar al CP, se acercaron al mostrador.

—Buenas tardes entrenadores, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? — con una sonrisa en el rostro les pregunto.

—Queremos una habitación triple y que nos revise nuestros Pokemon— los tres pusieron sus Pokemon en el mostrador.

—Tienen suerte, es la última habitación triple que nos queda, aquí tienen la llave— de un cajón saco una tarjeta electrónica y se la entrego a Takashi, —Yo me encargo de sus Pokemon— llamo a un Pokemon ayudante y se llevo las Pokebola.

—Vamos chicas— con la llave en su mano, fueron a donde sería su habitación.

Cuando subieron a la habitación vieron que dentro de ella se encontraba una litera y una cama individual, y como era obvio, los hermanos se quedaron con la litera y le dejaron la cama individual a Hikari pese a sus quejas, ya que al parecer siempre ha querido dormir en una litera; basta decir que a Himitsu no le importo el, por según palabras de ella, patético deseo de ella, mientras que Takashi solo la ignoro.

—Oí Takashi— ya más calmada llamo la atención del chico.

—Dime— dejo a un lado su mochila para prestarle atención a Hikari.

— ¿Cuál es el plan para mañana? — Takashi alzo una ceja.

—Bueno, tenía pensado ir a algún Centro Comercial en busca de unos materiales electrónicos— Hikari se quedo pensando un rato.

—Entrenare a Snorunt para que se acostumbre— de su cinturón agarro la Pokebola de Snorunt y se le quedo viendo.

—Pensé que irías corriendo a buscar el Gimnasio— al decir eso, Himitsu pareció interesarse en la conversación.

—Escuche que… El Gimnasio es una biblioteca— Hikari puso una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno, se puede esperar de un Gimnasio de Tipo Psíquico— se alzo los hombros y siguió buscando en su mochila.

—Mi mal…— soltó un suspiro de resignación, —Himitsu-chan~…— a la nombrada se le erizaron los cabellos al escuchar el tono en que fue llamada, — ¿Quieres acompañar…? —

—Me voy con Onii-sama— le corto en seco.

—Me voy a dormir…— una nube negra se le formo encima de la cabeza y se acostó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana para después dormirse.

—Fuiste muy dura con ella hermanita— se levanto para dejar su mochila sobre la mesa.

—Creo que… No— miro sin ningún sentimiento a Hikari.

—Vamos Yoru, mañana vamos a estar afuera todo el día— llamo a su Pokemon que se encontraba muy ocupada mirando por la ventana.

— **Entendido** — y dicho esto se Tele-transporto junto a Takashi.

—Hasta mañana Himitsu…— agarro a Yoru como un peluche y se acomodo.

—Hasta mañana Onii-sama…— le respondió sin cambiar su expresión, —Bien…— se tiro de la litera, agarro su cinturón con las Pokebolas, su mochila y se fue sin hacer mucho ruido.

Los CP en Tajarus funcionaban las 24 horas al día, aunque eso solo se cumplía a los que estaban en las ciudades, por lo que al llegar al vestíbulo vio a un Chansey. El Pokemon le saludo a lo que ella le devolvió el saludo sin muchas ganas y salió del CP sin detenerse a ver la hora. Sabía que si su Onii-sama descubría que se escabullo a altas horas le iba a sermonear, pero todo lo que hacía era por su bien.

Al salir se sorprendió al ver el movimiento de personas a pesar de las altas horas, hasta se atrevería a decir que no había diferencia de día y noche en cuanto a la cantidad de personas, es lo que se esperaría de una Ciudad tan grande como Ciudad Nébula, aunque tampoco habían salido a altas horas en las otras ciudades en las que habían estado como para establecer una clara comparación o diferencia entre la cantidad de movimiento.

Himitsu sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos no necesarios y se zambullo en el mar de personas. Haciéndose paso entre personas y Pokemon siguió con su destino, aunque por si acaso saco su Pokeholograma para ver el mapa; confirmo su ruta y giro 180º a tiempo que frunció el ceño, había tomado el camino equivocado. Las personas de vez en cuando chocaban con ella, aunque por ser un poco baja no les prestaba atención a Himitsu y seguían su camino sin siquiera disculparse, y en cuanto a ella; no le importo para nada.

Estuvo caminando por alrededor de una hora admirando los anuncios con luces de neón, alguno que otro casino y bares abiertos. También descubrió que hasta había tiendas de cosas generales abiertas. Cuando se dio cuenta, la cantidad de personas que caminaban se habían reducido y se podía ver una que otra mujer con poca ropa en busca de clientes; un vistazo rápido y vio algunos burdeles y moteles; puso una expresión aun más rígida al darse cuenta que había entrado en la zona roja de la ciudad.

—Hola mi Ángel, ¿Te gustaría…?— un hombre de unos 20 años se le paro en frente cortándole el paso mirándola con ojos lujuriosos, y eso a ella no le hizo mucha gracias.

—Silencio…— le corto el dialogo con una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que el hombre se encorvara de dolor, —Espero que te vayas al infierno— le escupió y siguió su camino.

Los transeúntes y "Clientes" que vieron eso, no se les volvió a pasar por la cabeza hablar con esa niña, hasta algunos preferían ir a luchar con un enjambre de Beedrill que a proponerle a Himitsu, aunque sea los Beedrill no los dejaran sin descendencia. Himitsu siguió su camino hasta que llego a un callejón, se metió en el hasta llegar al final del mismo, agarro la Pokebola de Meowstic y se cruzo de brazos viendo fijamente al muro.

—Pienso que hacer que una niña camine por estos lugares a altas horas no es de buena educación— frunció el ceño mientras le hablaba a la pared.

— **Pienso que hacer esperar a una dama es de mala educación** — y un Gothitelle apareció de la nada.

—Yo también soy una dama— le respondió con el mismo tono.

— **Touche** — se quejo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué hace un Pokemon sin su amo en la zona roja? — alzo una ceja curiosa.

— **Mi entrenadora está muy ocupada como para tratar con este asunto menor** — bufo hartándose de la personalidad de Himitsu.

—Si tanto no quieres estar aquí, entonces habla; si Onii-sama se entera que salí me sermoneara— una venita le apareció en la sien a la Gothitelle.

— **Tch, maldita mocosa…** — pero soltó un pesado suspiro para aliviar la tensión, — **Mi entrenadora les manda a decir que tenga cuidado con el que se auto nomina como el Creyente del Creador, y si sabe lo que les conviene, que se hagan aliados de ella; aunque mi entrenadora ya le puso una prueba a tu "Onii-sama"** — dijo esto último con un deje de burla.

—Recibido, adiós— se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

— **¡O-Oye, espera!** —aturdida por la despreocupación de Himitsu, la Gothitelle la llamo de vuelta.

—Ya discutimos lo que íbamos a discutir, ahora me voy— giro su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada aburrida a la Gothitelle.

El Pokemon se sentía aturdida, ya que si alguien le viniera y le daba prácticamente una advertencia de muerte, lo más lógico es que la otra persona se sintiera nerviosa; pero esta niña humana no tenía ningún sentimiento de preocupación en su corazón, y eso le dejo más asombrada, ya que o la niña humana era muy ignorante como para saber lo que significaba su consejo, o tenia los medios para no preocuparse, y este ultimo parecía ser el menos posible según su punto de vista.

— **Te acabo de decir que si ese hombre los encuentra lo más probables es que mueran, y tú me respondes con tanto cinismo, no te entiendo** — por primera vez en muchos años siendo el Pokemon más viejo de su entrenadora se sentía así.

—Onii-sama es fuerte, confió en Onii-sama y dudo que ese hombre al que te refiere nos cause daño si estamos con Onii-sama— volvió a mirar hacia adelante y siguió caminando.

— **Confías demasiado en tu hermano, el no es omnipotente** — fue la última advertencia que le dio Gothitelle antes de desaparecer.

—Si no confió en el, entonces ¿En quién confiare? — murmuro por lo bajo y salió del callejón.

-_Al día siguiente_-

— ¿Himitsu? ¿Hermanita? ¡Himitsu! — este último grito la sobre-salto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? — parpadeo nerviosa buscando signos de peligro.

— ¿Dormiste bien anoche? — Takashi la vio con un poco de preocupación.

—Tuve problemas para… Dormir y me puse a… planear mi actuación… para el próximo concurso— regreso a su tono de siempre para despistar a su hermano.

—Está bien, bajemos a desayunar, que Hikari nos espera abajo— agarro su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Nn— asintió e imito a su hermano.

Ambos hermanos bajaron y se encontraron con Hikari para después ir a desayunar. Durante el desayuno Takashi y Hikari establecieron una conversación sobre las tácticas que ella debía seguir para ganar su medalla de Gimnasio, pero Himitsu era completamente ignorante del contenido de la conversación, su mente estaba divagando por la nubes imaginando que dormía una siesta usado a su Swablu como almohada.

—Me voy a entrenar, nos vemos…— Hikari se levanto y se dio cuenta del estado de Himitsu, — ¿Te encuentras bien Himitsu? — le pregunto preocupada.

— ¿Eh?, claro que estoy bien rubia oxigenada— sudor frio empezó a bajar por su frente.

—Emolga, sal— saco una Pokebola de su cinturón y llamo a Emolga.

— **Emo, emo** — la ardilla voló hasta que se sentó en el hombro izquierdo de Takashi.

—Himitsu Natsume…— la susodicha se paralizo al escuchar su nombre completo, —Anda y duerme un rato más, y Emolga se va a encargar de que no incumplas esta orden— Emolga salto hacia la cabeza de Himitsu mientras los ojos de esta última se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.

— ¡ **Emo**! — asintió en pose militar.

—P-Pero…— trato de zafarse de eso.

—No, usando mi autoridad como hermano mayor te ordeno que vayas a dormir— Himitsu se resigno y asintió.

—Está bien Onii-sama— se levanto de su asiento y se fue rumbo al vestíbulo para poder ir a la habitación.

— ¿Qué crees que le pase a Himitsu? — Hikari se quedo viendo por donde Himitsu se había ido.

—No lo sé, y eso me preocupa…— se mordió el labio inferior confundido.

— **Amo** — el llamado de Yoru lo regreso a la realidad.

—Oh, es cierto; tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego Hikari— agarro a Yoru y salió del comedor.

—Yo, creo; iré a entrenar— agarro la Pokebola de Snorunt y también salió del comedor.

-_Afuera del CP_-

Ya cuando salió con Yoru equipada entre brazos, libero el que tenía el Pokeholograma y busco el Centro Comercial o Tienda de Tecnología más cercana en el mapa. Soltó un bufido exasperado al ver que la tienda más cercana estaba a casi veinte kilómetros de su posición; por un momento se le paso por su cabeza el usar la Tele-transportación de Yoru para saltarse ese tramo, pero después vio una entrada al metro no muy lejos y decidió usarla en lugar de pedirle a Yoru que lo Tele-transporte.

Entro y al llegar al lugar en donde se compraban los boletos tuvo que esperar en una fila un poco larga, así que saco su Pokeholograma y se puso a jugar con él. Yoru por otro lado, se bajo de los brazos de Takashi decidida a explorar este medio ambiente nuevo para ella. Normalmente Takashi no la dejaba estar muy lejos de él, así que al verlo tan distraído fue el momento perfecto, y si pasaba algo, siempre podía llegar a su lado en menos de un segundo.

—Veamos, boleto para el Metro 13— al llegar a la maquina, coloco la Pokedex para comprar el boleto.

— **¿Listo Amo?** — y de pronto, Yoru apareció junto a él.

—Creo que sí, dudo que los Pokemon de tu estatura necesiten de algún boleto— retiro la Pokedex junto al boleto, —Vamos— agarro de la pata (?) a Yoru y ambos retomaron el camino.

— **Este lugar es muy ajetreado** — Takashi oculto una sonrisa al ver que Yoru veía asombrada todo a su alrededor.

—Aunque no lo creas, todo esto me trae nostalgia— un vago recuerdo de su ciudad natal le vino a la mente.

— **Es cierto, el ambiente de Ciudad Nébula se parece a donde antes vivías** — Yoru bajo la cabeza pensando.

—Bueno, no me arrepiento…— corto la atmosfera incomoda antes de que se formara, —Era venir a este mundo o morir— le dedico una sonrisa a su Pokemon.

— **Nn, pero sigo prefiriendo pueblos y el aire libre, sin ruidos ni olores extraños** — continuo observando su entorno mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a esto Yoru, las veces en las que hemos estado en Ciudades Grandes, no nos hemos adentrado tanto en ella— en ese momento visualizo el Metro en el que se iban a ir.

Y por olores extraños no se refería a la quema de gasolina ni similares, es más; por lo que había visto, Tajarus al igual que Kalos habían trabajado juntos y desarrollaron un combustible alternativo usando la energía de algunos Pokemon eléctricos, los cuales estaban específicamente seleccionado y la electricidad que ellos producían tenían propiedades especiales que un Pokemon eléctrico normal no tenia, pero también hacia que sus ataques eléctricos no tuvieran casi nada de efecto en otros Pokemon ni en humanos.

Por eso, el petróleo solo se usaba para plástico, material de construcción, etc. Y en cuanto a la contaminación; la Región Unova descubrió que los Gastrodon podían comer plástico y todo material contaminante cuyo ciclo de descomposición era de varios siglos y hasta milenios. Además, algunos científicos en Kanto y Jotho estaban haciendo experimentos en Grimer y Muk para soltarlos en los desagües de las fábricas con altos índices de aguas contaminadas para que absorbieran los agentes contaminantes.

En conclusión, este mundo estaba muy avanzado en la tecnología anti-contaminación que en la tierra, así que los efectos que esta producía no se habían manifestado todavía, y dudaba mucho que llegaran a pasar. El trabajo Humano-Pokemon para aliviar este problema se podría decir que era excelente, pero aun así había compañías clandestinas que ignoraban los procedimientos de seguridad y ayudaban a la contaminación del planeta. Aunque parezca increíble, las organizaciones malvadas del mundo eran los primeros que seguían los protocolos de seguridad de cada región.

— **Amo…** — Yoru puso una cara incomoda mientras estaba en la cabeza de Takashi.

—Si Yoru, ultima vez que subimos a un metro— al igual que los Metros de su ciudad natal, en estos las personas iban muy apretada mientras viajaban.

-_Minutos más tarde_-

Ambos bajaron del Metro apenas llegaron a su destino y salieron de la central. Cuando llegaron a la superficie se tiraron al suelo abrazándolo, basta decir que tanto transeúntes como Pokemon que pasaban se les quedaban mirando extraño. Se recuperaron y empezaron a caminar hacia un gran edificio que se encontraba a dos calles de su posición; si Takashi no estaba equivocado, ese era el segundo Centro Comercial más grande de todo Tajarus, el cual ocupaba lo equivalente a cuatro cuadras enteras.

— **¿Que vamos a hacer aquí Amo?** — al ver el enorme edificio, Yoru lo miro preocupada.

—Como dije esta mañana, necesito comprar algunas cosas, vamos— y se equipo a Yoru entre los brazos.

— **Es vergonzoso estar así…** — murmuro en voz baja.

—Pero cuando eras un Ralts te gustaba estar aquí arriba dormida— apunto a su cabeza.

— **Tiempo pasado, dentro de poco seré una Gardevoir, así que ya me da vergüenza** — y dicho esto se Tele-transporto al lado de Takashi.

—Como digas— se resigno y se adentraron al Centro Comercial.

Al entrar vieron que la cantidad de personas era mayor que a las que había afuera, pero el tamaño del primer piso hacia que no se sintieran sofocados ni mucho menos. Se dirigieron al elevador más cercano y subieron al séptimo piso, en donde según el mapa del Centro Comercial se encontraban las tiendas relacionadas a la tecnología como computadoras, teléfonos, dispositivos y repuestos de reparación.

Entraron en una multitud de tiendas de repuestos, pero la calidad de estos no entra en los estándares de Takashi, por lo que negaba y se iban de la tienda casi de inmediato. Después de buscar en un total de veinte tiendas más o menos, entraron a una de tamaño mediano donde no había mucha gente y por lo tanto se sentía muy deshabitada si no fuera por los empleados. Se dirigieron inmediatamente al área de repuesto y al ver la exhibición, los ojos de Takashi se iluminaron.

— ¡Sí! — agarro un microchip de unos dos centímetros y lo admiro.

— **¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?** — Yoru sostenía una paleta de helado mientras veía con interés a Takashi.

—Aunque son raros, es bueno ver que aquí también existen los estos bebes— agarro dos más y los metió en una cesta que había recogido en la entrada de la tienda.

— **¿Qué hacen estos?** — usando su Psíquico, agarro uno de la cesta y lo analizo.

—Si se combinan con un buen procesador hace posible la existencia de una IA incompleta— signos de interrogación salieron de la cabeza de Yoru.

— **Oh, entiendo, IA; muy interesante** — dejo el Microchip en la cesta y empezó a buscar algo más interesante.

—Aunque parezca increíble, estas maquinitas no entran en la familia de los Chip, así que se clasificaron como Microchip para que…— pero Yoru se alejo lo suficiente como para no escuchar más la explicación que Takashi había empezado a hablar.

Cuando se separaron de sus padres, Takashi se había casi recluido en las computadoras e inevitablemente había aprendido sobre ellas hasta al nivel de construir una desde cero sin ningún problema. Habiendo aprendido esto, se intereso en la robótica, pero debido a la falta de fondos lo dejo a medio camino y encontró refugio en la experimentación de creación de una IA, la cual en teoría no necesitaba tantos materiales ni dinero que hacer un robot.

Sus primeros experimentos usando microcomputadoras y programas existentes en la red lo llevo a desarrollar su primera IA, la cual era solo capaz de realizar acciones básicas, y por lo tanto no podía establecer una conversación ni nada parecido. Pero su experimento tenía un pequeño problema, necesitaba un sistema operativo específico, y el único que entraba en las exigencias era el de las 3DS de ellos, así que la modifico un poco y le instalo la IA a las consolas.

—Me extraña que no existan hologramas con IA en los CP ni en las mayoría de las tiendas si existe estos— alcanzo a Yoru mientras cargaba la cesta a la mitad de piezas de tecnología.

— **¿Enserio?** — fingió interés.

Como buen Pokemon de procedencia silvestre, Yoru era casi totalmente ignorante de las aficiones extrañas de su entrenador, y si no fuera por su capacidad de leer la mente, ni siquiera sabría como responder y lo más seguro es que terminara insultando a su entrenador; pero aun así prefirió quedarse en silencio en situaciones así, todavía no entendía muy bien las aficiones humanas, prefería pasar el día acostada bajo un árbol sobre una colina.

—Algo me dice que no me estas entendiendo— y como si leyera la mente, Takashi vio con una mirada sospechosa a Yoru.

— **Mire Amo, quiero unos Crepes** —un puesto ambulante de dicho dulce le salvo el pellejo.

—Yo también tengo hambre, vamos a pagar esto para ir a almorzar algo en uno de los restaurantes— se dirigió a la cajera más cercana para pagar por la compra.

—Serán 630.700 pokedolares— le dijo una vez termino de sacar la cuenta.

— _Como supuse, todo esto es muy caro…_ — chasqueo la lengua y saco la Pokedex para pagar.

—Muchas gracias por su patrocinio, venga pronto— una vez se realizo el pago, la chica le sonrió y le devolvió la Pokedex.

— Por cierto, ¿Conoce un sitio para sacar dinero? — la cajera ladeo la cabeza por la pregunta de Takashi.

—En el cuarto piso hay un cajero automático en donde puede realizar transacciones— pero igualmente le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias— recogió la bolsa en donde contenía todas sus compras y se fueron.

—Vuelva pronto— termino de despedirlos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Takashi siguió las instrucciones que le dio la cajera y bajo al quinto piso para sacar un poco de efectivo. No tardo mucho en encontrar el cajero y saco un total de 300.000 pokedolares de su Pokedex; y con dinero en mano subieron al sexto piso, el cual era el área en donde se concentraban los restaurantes y puestos de comida callejera, para ir a almorzar. Por pedido de Yoru fueron a un lugar en donde vendían hamburguesas y cada uno se comió una, y de postre pidieron helado.

Con el estomago lleno, salieron del Centro comercial y decidieron ir a hacer un poco de turismo pese a las quejas de Yoru de irse al CP a dormir un rato lejos del barullo de personas. Caminaron por algunas calles ignorando los ya habituales pedidos a Takashi para que intercambiara o vendiera a la pobre Yoru; tenía que diseñar un plan para que dejaran de hacerle esos pedido tan irracionales, no quería imaginarse cuando Yoru evolucionara a un Gardevoir y vayan a la Liga en donde estarán prácticamente todos los entrenadores de Tajarus.

—Guarda silencio y sigue caminando— sintió como alguien le agarraba por la espalda y le instaba a seguir.

— ¿Eh? — volteo y vio a una persona con lentes de sol oscuros y una capucha, en resumen, una apariencia sospechosa.

—Te dije que sigui… ¡Kya! — su grito fue suprimido por las voces de las personas.

— **Molesto…** — Yoru había usado Psíquico para romper el equilibrio de la persona haciendo que cayera al suelo y que los lentes se le salieran.

— ¿Nozomi? — reconoció a la campeona de la Región Tajarus.

—Debí ponerle pegamento a estos lentes…— miro nerviosa a sus alrededores y se volvió a poner los lentes, se reincorporo y se apoyo de Takashi, —Sigue caminando— le volvió a instar.

—Vale, ¿De quién escapas? — le pregunto con una expresión de póquer.

— ¿Yo?, el que este de encubierta y sin guardaespaldas no significa que me haya escapado… La verdad es que si, me escape de mi productor ¡Es que me quiere hacer posar en esas ropas muy reveladoras! — y sin darse cuenta, ella misma se delato.

—Muy bien, vamos a llevarte a donde está tu productor— le agarro la mano y aceleraron el paso, — ¿Dónde está? — volteo a verla para preguntarle.

—Oh, en el segundo edificio del distrito… ¡Espera! ¡No quiero ir! — trato de liberarse del agarre que Takashi le tenía en la mano, pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

—Está bien, te la voy a dejar pasar— la soltó y siguió caminando.

—Espera…— se apresuro a alcanzarlo, — ¿Dónde están Hikari y Himitsu? — le pregunto al no ver a ninguna de las dos susodichas.

—Hikari está entrenando para desafiar al Gimnasio, y mi hermanita está tomando una siesta en el CP— respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¿Gimnasio? ¡Ya! ¡Sígueme! — le agarro de la mano y lo empezó a arrastrar.

— ¡Oye! — se quejo al verse arrastrado de esa manera.

— **Espérenme** — Yoru se Tele-transporto a la cabeza de Takashi al ver que la dejaban atrás.

Fue arrastrado por aproximadamente unas tres calles, subieron a un bus de transporte y se bajaron tres paradas más adelante quedando en frente de un gran edificio. Esa arquitectura, el diseño tan antiguo; Takashi asocio ese edificio con el Museo del Louvre que quedaba en Paris; Francia en su mundo. El gran edificio hacia mucho contraste con su arquitectura, diseño y decoraciones de una era antigua en comparación al resto de los edificios modernistas de la ciudad.

—Te presento ¡La Biblioteca Nébula Blanca! — alzo los brazos señalando al edificio mientras hacia una presentación de un Show barato.

— ¿Biblioteca Nébula Blanca? — ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—Venga, venga. No todos los días se visita la biblioteca más grande del mundo— le volvió a agarrar de la mano y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia la entrada.

Al entrar, se quedo asombrado por la cantidad de estanterías con libros que habían, las estanterías llegaban hasta los treinta o más metros de altura, mientras que el techo parecía medir cuarenta metros; las estanterías se alargaban hasta quince metros dejando un espacio de dos metros para después volver a ver otra. Y en cuanto a la cantidad de libros, ni siquiera valía la pena adivinar cuantos había en total, no podía imaginarse los problemas del personal para hacerle mantenimiento a los libros.

La cantidad de personas dentro era de aproximadamente unas cien, y teniendo en cuenta que esta era la biblioteca más grande del mundo, podría considerarse que ese era un número muy bajo de personas, y por sobre todo, como se trataba de una biblioteca, el ambiente dentro era de completa tranquilidad; tanto era así, que Yoru empezó a dormitar en los brazos de Takashi, pero este estaba muy absorto viendo la cantidad de libros como para prestarle atención a su Pokemon.

—Nébula Blanca fue construida hace ciento noventa y siete años por los fundadores de Ciudad Nébula, anteriormente fue llamada Nébula Rosada en honor al Musharna del alcalde de la ciudad de ese tiempo, pero veinte años después se le cambio el nombre a Nébula Blanca por motivos desconocidos— mientras iba guiando a Takashi por la biblioteca le explicaba un poco la historia de la misma, —Durante mucho tiempo, los fundadores de Ciudad Nébula fueron guardando los libros que encontraban y en poco tiempo los escritores, científicos, novelistas y arqueólogos siguieron su ejemplo y donaron libros a la biblioteca hasta que termino como lo ves— Takashi trago duro al imaginarse eso, —Cuando la Liga Pokemon llego a Tajarus, la dueña de la biblioteca de ese tiempo era una gran maestra de los Pokemon Psíquico, así que le pidieron para que sea la guardiana de la medalla del elemento psíquico, ella acepto y se construyo una arena de lucha subterránea aislada de la biblioteca, y por cierto; la única forma de llegar a ella es a través de un pasadizo secreto que solo los retadores y la líder actual saben en donde queda— le guiño el ojo.

—Impresionante…— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— ¿A que si? — Sonrió como niña pequeña, —Cuando llegue aquí la primera vez me quede tan asombrada, que pase todo el día explorando la biblioteca y a la final no pude retar al Gimnasio ese día— se rasco la cabeza nerviosa.

—Bueno, no te puedo refutar eso al verla con mis propios ojos— embozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ven, sígueme; te presentare a la Bibliotecaria— le volvió a agarrar de la mano y lo empezó a guiar.

— ¿Bibliotecaria? — le pregunto al escuchar un término que no comprendió bien.

—Es la encargada de la biblioteca y Líder de Gimnasio, pero todo el mundo la conoce como Bibliotecaria— siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un mostrador.

— ¿Eh? — se quedo atónito cuando vio a la chica sentada tras el mostrador.

Reconoció a la chica que le había causado mala espina cuando participaron en la carrera de Rhyhorn, si no se equivocaba, su nombre era Rina. Su pelo color carmesí lo tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo, pero como su pelo era muy corto, la cola de caballo parecía que se fuese a deshacer, sus anteojos resaltaban en gran medida su rostro y con sus ojos color rosado le daba un aspecto algo extraño. Y por último, su vestimenta al contrario que cuando se encontró con ella en Pueblo Desarrollo, constaba de una túnica gris parecida a las que los eruditos tenían. Ella al parecer se encontraba muy absorta leyendo un libro como para notar que ellos habían llegado, ya que no hizo ningún movimiento que la delatara.

— ¡Rina-chan~!— y sin previo aviso, Nozomi se le lanzo encima a Rina.

— ¿Eh? — Y antes de que se diera cuenta, su cabeza fue enterrada entre los pechos de Nozomi, — ¿Nozomi? ¿Qué haces? — manteniendo la compostura, recrimino a Nozomi.

—Solo te saludo, mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupada como para venir a visitarte— se aparto de ella bajándose del mostrador.

—Ya veo… ¿Creo que te conozco? — noto la presencia de Takashi.

—Takashi Natsume, nos conocimos en Pueblo Desarrollo en la carrera Rhyhorn— se presento con un misterioso nerviosismo.

—Oh, te recuerdo, perdón por no presentarme ese día muy bien— se levanto de su asiento y salió del mostrado para pararse frente a Takashi, —Rina Hitai, soy la Líder del Gimnasio Nébula y Guardiana de la Medalla Bruma; pero todo el mundo me conoce como la Bibliotecaria, un gusto— finalmente se inclino para terminar su presentación.

— **Amo, ella da miedo…** — Yoru se escondió detrás de Takashi.

— ¿Dar miedo yo?, pero si soy más buena que el pan— le sonrió a Yoru.

— _Muy bien, esto es raro_ — pensó sorprendido de que pudiera adivinar los pensamientos de Yoru.

—Me caes bien Takashi-kun— le dedico una sonrisa coqueta a Takashi.

Si, la denominada Bibliotecaria exoneraba un aura de misterio y peligro; no todos son los que dicen ni parecen ser; y esta chica llamada Rina era el vivo ejemplo de ese dicho popular, pero eso era algo que nuestros protagonistas no iban a averiguar hasta un tiempo más adelante.

 **Waiting for the rain**

 **{La cámara se mueve hacia el cielo subiendo cada vez mas hasta que las estrellas pueden ser vistas}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La cámara regresa a la tierra y se ve un día lluvioso donde las personas buscan un lugar donde refugiarse}**

[I'm bracing for the thunder/ **Me preparo para los truenos** ]

 **{Se puede ver a Takashi caminando sin preocupaciones bajo la lluvia y cuando suena un trueno el levanta su vista al cielo y se pueden ver unas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos}**

[A twig that wouldn't sway/ **Una rama que no se mueve** ]

 **{Al mismo tiempo, en un parque cercano se ve a Himitsu jugando en un columpio también sin preocuparse por la lluvia, y al momento de que el trueno suene fija su mirada en un árbol que menea sus ramas con furia por la brisa}**

[In the wind/ **En el viento** ]

 **{Ahora se muestra a Hikari caminando con unas bolsas bajo la lluvia, pero se detiene cuando una fuerte brisa casi se lleva sus bolsas}**

[Awaken from a dream/ **Despertar de un sueño** ]

 **{Yukiko está sentada en un prado alejado de la ciudad mirando hacia el cielo con las gotas de agua cayendo en su cara, pero tuvo que apartar la vista por el relámpago}**

[Arising from a slumber/ **Que surge de lo inactivo** ]

 **{Ahora la pantalla se divide en 4 y se ven las caras de los chicos en cada una mirando hacia el cielo después de que el trueno sonara, los cuatro se ven tristes por algún acontecimiento reciente}**

[I'm far away from home/ **Estoy lejos de casa** ]

 **{La imagen vuelve a Takashi que va caminando sin rumbo por la enorme ciudad, en eso un vehículo pasa a toda prisa al lado de él haciendo que se mojara por un charco de agua}**

[On my own/ **Por mi cuenta** ]

 **{La imagen cambia y se ve como Hikari pasa por el parque en donde estaba Himitsu y la rubia le hace seña para que la siga}**

[Hear my yearning/ **Escucha mi anhelo** ]

 **{Volvemos con Yukiko que decide levantarse al ver una tenue luz en el cielo tratándose de una estrella fugaz, ella pone sus manos en su pecho mientras cierra los ojos}**

[ See the crimson flame/ **Mira la flama carmesí** ]

 **{La imagen cambia radicalmente y ahora solamente muestra una flama color rojo intenso que baila al son de la música}**

[Like a ruby/ **Como un rubí** ]

 **{Dicha piedra cae apagando la llama}**

[It's the hope, in my eye/ **Es la esperanza, en mi ojo** ]

 **{Ahora se ve un espacio en blanco en donde solo se ve una figura masculina de cabello verde apoyada en una pared, al fondo empiezan a mostrar jeroglíficos de distintos Pokemon legendarios}**

[If you go away/ **Si te vas** ]

 **{La figura masculina es cambiada por una femenina pero más pequeña con el mismo color de pelo. El fondo muestra a humanos alabando a una estatua del Pokemon Alfa}**

[And i don't see you anymore/ **Y no te veo más** ]

 **{La figura ahora es más alta y su cabello es rubio, esta vez se encuentra en pose de modelo. El fondo muestra la batalla entre Kyogre y Groudon por el dominio del planeta y a Rayquaza bajando del cielo para calmarlos}**

[I still wouldn't sway/ **Seguiría sin moverme** ]

 **{La figura se vuelve un poco más pequeña y su cabello casi no se puede diferenciar con el fondo blanco sentada en el centro. Ahora se muestra la batalla espacio-temporal de Palkia y Dialga y Giratina saliendo de su mundo para unirse a la batalla}**

[But i'd be missing you/ **Pero te estaría extrañando** ]

 **{A la imagen se le une la figura masculina de cabello verde en la misma posición en la que estaba. El fondo cambia y ahora se muestra una entidad negra batallando contra una entidad blanca y una especie de cascaron gris en el suelo}**

[Now don't be asfraid/ **Ahora no estés asustado** ]

 **{También aparece la figura femenina de pelo verde apoyada en la otra pared "Mirando" a la figura masculina con respeto. Se muestra al Pokemon hada luchando contra el Pokemon del caos y al fondo se ve al Pokemon encargado de equilibrarlos}**

[You the flower couldn't sting/ **No pudiste picar la flor** ]

 **{La figura de pelo rubio entra en escena ocupando el último lugar vacio en el lugar. Las aves legendarias aparecen lanzándose ataques entre sí mientras Lugia se acerca a detenerlas}**

[You can hide in my shade/ **Puedes ocultarte en mi sombra** ]

 **{Las figuras van desapareciendo tal cual fueron apareciendo, la de cabello blanco se fue sin dejar rastro. Se ve una torre quemada de donde salen tres Pokemon parecido a unos perros mientras que a lo lejos se ve a un ave de varios colores}**

[Or maybe i…/ **O tal vez yo…** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura masculina de cabello verde, que se fue al igual que la de cabello blanco. Se ve a Mew al lado del Pokemon Alfa viendo a sus creaciones viviendo en paz}**

[Could i be safe… in yours?/ **¿Podría estar a salvo… en la tuya?** ]

 **{La siguiente en desaparecer es la figura femenina de cabello verde dejando solo a la de cabello rubio. Un gran árbol se ve al fondo, tan frondoso y enorme que opacaría a cualquier árbol en el mundo, en el se ven que muchos Pokemon viven en paz}**

[I'm waiting for the rain/ **Estoy esperando la lluvia** ]

 **{La última figura se va dejando el lugar totalmente vacío. Los jeroglíficos vuelven a mostrar a los humanos alabando al verdadero Arceus y admirando su poder}**

.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Ciudad Nébula parte 2: Batalla Mental.**


End file.
